


His smile... is just wonderful

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babysitter Louis, Child, Cook Harry, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwudziestosześcioletni Louis Tomlinson pracuje w londyńskim przedszkolu, którego dyrektorką jest Ruth Payne, jako wychowawca sześciolatków. Zakochany bez wzajemności w najlepszym przyjacielu szuka chłopaka na jego miejsce, który wypełni pustkę w sercu.<br/>Dwudziestoczteroletni Harry Styles, kucharz, młody, spełniony, samotny ojciec postanawia zmienić przedszkole syna za sprawą przyjaciela Liama Payne’a. Młody Styles trafia pod opiekę Louisa i postanawia zeswatać tatę z super wujkiem..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Profesor McViell odłożył swoje notatki na biurko po czym oznajmił koniec zajęć. Wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich krzeseł pakując do torby czy plecaka zapisane kartki najpotrzebniejszymi informacjami.  
Harry wyszedł z uniwersytetu razem z Liamem - najlepszym przyjacielem. Pomimo, że Styles miał wielu dobrych znajomych to jedynie z Payne’em był naprawdę blisko i tylko potrafił go zrozumieć. Znał wszystkie sekrety i tajemnice chłopaka. To właśnie jemu Harry mówił wszystko. Można powiedzieć, że Liam znał go na pamięć. Wiedział dokładnie co czuje Harry w danym momencie. I wiedział też, że ostatnio było mu źle. Przez ostatnie dwa lata.  
Położył rękę na plecach chłopaka po czym pchnął go lekko do przodu by ten przyśpieszył. Dziś Harry wyjątkowo był leniwy. Szedł, można by powiedzieć, jak ślimak. Zdecydowanie miał dziś o wiele gorszy humor niż zwykle i lepiej było go nie denerwować.   
\- To jak, Hazz? Idziemy dziś na piwo? - spytał Liam czochrając loki przyjaciela bo Harry lubił gdy ktoś bawił się jego włosami.  
\- Nie chce mi się Li. Nie dziś - odparł zmarnowany wsiadając do samochodu Payne'a na miejsce pasażera.  
\- Ale jak to? Przecież jest piątek… - żachnął się blondyn wkładając kluczyki do stacyjki po czym przekręcił je a samochód zawarczał.  
\- Po prostu nie chcę. Nie mam humoru. Nie wyspałem się czy coś… - powiedział loczkowaty opierając czoło o boczną szybę samochodu.  
\- Dobra, co to za koleś? - zapytał Liam wyraźnie przejęty.  
\- Jaki koleś? - odparł zdezorientowany Hazz wyłączając radio, które do tej pory grało stłumioną muzykę.  
\- Ten, który zakuł twoje serduszko.   
\- Nikt mojego serca nie kuł - odparł Harry zaczesując grzywkę do tyłu i siadając prosto.  
\- Więc co się dzieje?  
\- Liam, po prostu mam zły dzień. Zrozum - warknął zdenerwowany Harry. Liam już powoli działał mu na nerwy z ta swoją troską.  
\- Okej - westchnął blondyn dając za wygraną.  
\- Tylko…zawieź mnie do domu - odparł Harry jakby prosząc a Liam tylko przytaknął.  
Mimo wszystko był zły na Harry'ego, że ten nie chce mu powiedzieć co go gryzie. A doskonale wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Hazz nie potrafił tego ukryć, a przynajmniej nie przed nim. Martwił się o niego, byli jak bracia a Harry’emu często coś doskwierało. A Harry po prostu czuł się samotny. Chciał… potrzebował kogoś obok. I nie był to ani jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ani jego mama czy nawet znajomi. To musiał być ktoś wyjątkowy. Nie. Wyjątkowy to złe słowo, takie…irytujące. To musiał być ktoś inny.  
W pół godziny dojechali do domu Stylesa. Liam zatrzymał wóz kilka metrów od furtki. Harry miał swój własny dom. Nie było to mieszkanie i również nie mieszkał z mamą. Po prostu miał własny dom, o którym mnóstwo jego rówieśników marzy. Nie był on drogi. Kosztował zaledwie kilka tysięcy funtów dzięki znajomości jego mamy, która właśnie mu go załatwiła. Anne nie mogła pozwolić na to by jej synek martwił się comiesięcznym czynszem. Dlatego robiła wszystko, by mąż koleżanki siostry kolegi brata jej męża sprzedał go tanio. Harry do tej pory nie wiedział jak ma się odwdzięczyć mamie.  
Zamienił z Liam jeszcze kilka słów po czym już naprawdę zdenerwowany wysiadł z samochodu trzaskając drzwiami. Jednak chłopak jeszcze nie odjechał. Miał w zwyczaju ruszać dopiero dwie minuty po wejściu Harry'ego do domu. Zdecydowanie był nadopiekuńczy. Harry był już dorosły.  
Styles szedł szybkim krokiem i już od wysiadki zauważył przed domem coś ciekawego, intrygującego. Nie mylił się. Wszedł na pierwsze dwa schodki po czym zatrzymał się przerażony. Serce przyśpieszyło swoje tętno a oczy powiększyły się do rozmiaru pięciocentówki. Na jego schodach było jakieś dziecko w nosidełku zawinięte w zielony kocyk. Był dopiero początek kwietnia, więc Harry stwierdzając, że jest zbyt zimno dla takiego maluszka, zabrał go szybko do domu, mimo całkowitego wstrząsu i zszokowania.  
Postawił nosidełko na kuchennym stole i z pewnością, że Liam jeszcze stoi przed jego domem szybkim krokiem ruszył na zewnątrz. Podbiegł do samochodu i zapukał w szybę. Zdezorientowany Liam uchylił ją i wyglądnął przez otwór.  
\- Co jest, Harry? - zapytał zszokowany, widząc przestraszonego przyjaciela.  
\- Chodź! - krzyknął po czym znów wrócił do domu.  
Blondyn nie wiedząc o co chodzi wysiadł i nie zamykając samochodu poszedł do domu Stylesa. Nie widząc go ani w korytarzu ani w salonie zajrzał do kuchni.  
W pomieszczeniu zastał Harry'ego…w niecodziennym widoku. Chłopak miał na rękach dziecko. Liam zamarł w półkroku wpatrując się w chłopaka z niemałym szokiem. Loczkowaty z dziwnym uśmiechem podszedł do Payne'a po czym spojrzał na niego.  
\- Um… Harry? - odezwał się niepewnie blondyn.  
\- Zobacz jaki śliczny - Harry pokazał chłopakowi niemowlę. - Ma piękny uśmiech.  
\- Podobny do Twojego - stwierdził Liam zerkając to na dziecko to na przyjaciela, nie bardzo wtedy kojarzył co się, u licha, dzieje.  
\- Tak myślisz? - ucieszył się brunet nie spuszczając oczu z maluszka, który również się w niego wpatrywał.  
\- Skąd go wytrzasnąłeś? - Liam zmienił temat podchodząc do stołu, na którym stało nosidełko malca.  
\- Był pod domem. Pewnie ktoś go podrzucił - odparł Harry siadając na krzesło i robiąc różne minki, by rozśmieszyć bobasa.  
Liam instynktownie zaglądnął do środka nosidełka. Całość zakrywał zielony kocyk, więc chłopak zabrał go sprawiając, że coś niezbyt ciężkiego upadło na podłogę. Schylił się i podniósł jakąś grzechotkę, oraz czystą, białą kopertę. Obrócił ją. Na środku ładnymi literami zostało napisane imię Stylesa. Liam podszedł do Harry'ego i wystawił list w jego stronę.  
\- To chyba do Ciebie - stwierdził gdy Harry odebrał kopertę. Wstał po czym przekazał dziecko przyjacielowi a sam wziął się za otwieranie listu. Ze środka wyciągnął białą kartkę w kratkę złożoną raz na pół po czym rozkładając ją oparł się o stół i zaczął czytać.

Drogi Harry,   
zapewne nie pamiętasz mnie. Pisze do ciebie Anne, ta blondynka, którą poznałeś jakiś rok temu na jednej imprezie. Myślę, że to był Babylon Club. Zagadnęłam do Ciebie a Ty byłeś chętny do rozmowy. Dalej jakoś się tak potoczyło, że dotarliśmy do mojego domu. Wiesz jak to jest - stało się, zaszłam w ciąże z Tobą. A od następnego dnia nie miałam z Tobą kontaktu.   
Trzy miesiące temu urodziłam Mike'ego. Musisz wiedzieć, że jestem sanitariuszką. Kilka tygodni temu dostałam ofertę pomagania dzieciom w Afryce. Długo nad tym myślałam. Nie mam nikogo komu mogłabym powierzyć mojego synka. Ale odnalazłam Ciebie. Stwierdziłam więc, że jednak przyjmę tę propozycję a Mike trafi do Ciebie. Przepraszam, że nie zapytałam ale wtedy byś się nie zgodził. Ale teraz, kiedy wiesz, że ten maluszek to Twoje dziecko, Twój synek… Mam nadzieję, że się nim zaopiekujesz. Ja powinnam niedługo wrócić. Nie gniewaj się na mnie.  
Anne xx.

Spojrzał na chłopca trzymanego przez Liama. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że ten szkrab to jego dzieło po czym wrócił spojrzeniem na list. Przypomniał sobie tę blondynkę sprzed roku. Kleiła się do niego a on tak po prostu ją wykorzystał. Momentalnie wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia. To był jego pierwszy i jedyny raz. Ale dziewczynie się podobało. Przypomniał sobie jej dotyk, który w ogóle na niego nie działał. Jakim więc cudem zdołał ją zapłodnić? Zresztą, nieważne.  
Westchnął ciężko. Podszedł do Liama i spojrzał na niego. Chłopak za chwilę uniósł głowę i obdarzył go spojrzeniem. Harry uśmiechnął się widząc malca, odłożył list na stół i wziął synka na ręce. Liam wstał zdezorientowany i ruszył za Harrym, który stanął przy oknie.  
\- Co jest? - spytał zmartwiony blondyn widząc łzę na policzku chłopaka.  
\- Wiem, dlaczego jego uśmiech jest podobny do mojego, Li. Bo to mój synek - odparł ścierając łzę.  
\- Jak.. jak to Twój synek? - zszokowany wziął dziecko od Harry'ego, uniósł je do góry i spojrzał na niego. Był bardzo podobno do loczka pomijając blond włoski. Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się a Harry z powrotem wziął go na ręce.  
\- Normalnie. Rok temu zapłodniłem jedną dziewczynę. Ona teraz wyjechała i zostawiła mi go pod opiekę. Nawet nie widziałem o jego istnieniu - rzekł spokojnie gładząc policzek synka.  
\- Przeleciałeś laskę? Przecież jesteś gejem, Harry.  
\- Wiem. Ale wtedy byłem totalnie napity a ona się napatoczyła. Skorzystałem z okazji. Myślałem, że to pomoże, wiesz… Bo ja nie chciałem  
\- Ale nie pomogło - dokończył za Harry'ego. - Hazz, czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Nie sądziłam, że jest to istotne. Po co miałbym Ci mówić, że uprawiałem seks z dziewczyną po pijaku, bo nie bardzo podobało mi się bycie gejem. Co by to zmieniło? - spytał a Liam wzruszył ramionami - No widzisz. Ale teraz jest Mikie. Teraz tylko on się liczy. To moje dziecko, Liam. - spojrzał na przyjaciela. Jego oczy pokryły się łzami, które za chwilę spłynęły po jego policzkach - Dałem mu życie. Teraz muszę ponieść za to odpowiedzialność. Muszę go wychować - odparł siadając z chłopcem do stołu. Nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.  
\- Zadzwonię do Anne. - rzekł Liam chwytając telefon by poinformować mamę Harry'ego o tym co się stało. Kobieta nie dowierzając za chwilę wsiadła w samochód i przyjechała do syna.  
We trójkę siedzieli w salonie i zastanawiali się co dalej. Anne była bardzo przejęta, Liam rozpatrywał wszystkie możliwe wyjścia z tej sytuacji, a Harry, z synkiem na rękach uważał to wydarzenie za wspaniałe. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od swojego szkraba. Natomiast potencjalna babcia chłopca było po prostu…przerażona.  
\- Harry - zaczęła pierwsza - Jak żeś to zmalował?  
\- Mamo. Nie każ mi proszę wyjaśniać skąd się biorą dzieci - jęknął niezadowolony bujając chłopca w swoich ramionach.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o to. Tylko…masz osiemnaście lat a ten maluszek kilka miesięcy…  
-Trzy - sprostował matkę uśmiechając się do dziecka a Anne przewróciła oczami.  
-…ten maluszek ma trzy miesiące - poprawiła się i kontynuowała - więc to się stało rok temu. Harry, skarbie. Byłeś jeszcze dzieckiem.  
\- Mamo, proszę Cię. Nie chcę ci się teraz z tego tłumaczyć - wstał na równe nogi i z dzieckiem na rękach wyszedł zapewne do swojej sypialni.  
Kobieta spojrzała na Liama. On tylko westchnął, dając jej do zrozumienia, że również nic nie wie oczywiście kłamiąc. Wiedział dużo o jej synu. Nawet chyba więcej niż ona sama. Wszystko musiała wyciągać od jego przyjaciela, który jednak niechętnie jej się zwierzał. Ale nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby Anne nie wiedziała o pewnych, ważnych rzeczach. Tak więc od czasu do czasu mówił jej co słychać u Harry’ego. Sam uważał, że to trochę dziwne, że on sam nie zbyt dużo mówi mamie o swoim życiu. Ale on zawsze był taki skryty.  
Brunetka po chwili wstała i ruszyła za synem. Stanęła obok niego opierając się o blat kuchenny. Westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała z ukosa na Harry'ego. Uśmiechał się. Dawno go takiego nie widziała. Ostatnio bardzo często chodził przygnębiony, jak gdyby stało się coś złego, smutnego. Ale oczywiście nic nie mówił. A teraz się uśmiechał. Ten malec sprawił, że jej syn jest szczęśliwy, czyż nie?  
\- Skarbie. Ale jaką masz pewność, że to twój syn? - spytała nagle. Nie chciała go w żaden sposób urazić. Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu dla niej to wszystko było szokiem. Przecież o niczym nie wiedziała. Nawet Liam, do niedawna.   
\- Ja to czuję, mamo. Po prostu… No spójrz tylko na niego - chwycił chłopca pod pachami i wystawił w stronę matki. Bobas uśmiechał się przebierając rączkami i nóżkami. Ma ten sam uśmiech co mój Harry, pomyślała.  
Faktycznie. Bardzo przypominał jej syna za czasów niemowlaka. Usta, oczy, nosek, włoski. Musiała przyznać, że jeśli chodzi o wygląd to ten malec jest odzwierciedleniem małego Harry'ego. Sprzed tych osiemnastu lat.  
\- Rozumiem. Tylko… Zrób badania. Dobrze? Tak dla pewności. - poprosiła a on energicznie pokiwał głową. - Mogę? - spytała zerkając na malca. Harry bez słowa padał jej chłopca a ona ujęła go w swoje ramiona zamykając w szczelnym uścisku.  
Poczuła się jak kilkanaście lat temu, kiedy tak trzymała Harry'ego. Łzy zebrały się w kącikach jej oczu. Po chwili jedna spłynęła po jej policzku. Dopiero teraz do niej doszło, że jest babcią. I to od dobrych trzech miesięcy. A jej malutki syneczek cudownym tatą. Gemma ciocią a Liam wujkiem.  
\- Mamo. Nie płacz - poprosił Harry stając za matką i opierając podbródek na jej ramieniu. Z tego miejsca miał idealny wgląd na synka.  
\- Jestem babcią, skarbie. Rozumiesz to? Babcią - załkała.  
\- Nie martw się. Wcale nie jesteś taka stara - zaśmiał się całując mamę w policzek.  
\- Już cię kocham, Mikie… - szepnęła do chłopca, którego powieki powoli się zamykały - Chyba zasypia - stwierdziła podając malca Harry'emu - Zaraz go położymy - dodała spoglądając na Liama, który zapewne przez cały czas ich obserwował.  
\- Słyszałeś, Mikie? Babcia cię kocha - Harry powiedział do chłopca, który zapewne już spał.  
\- Minie trochę czasu zanim się do tego przyzwyczaję. Do bycia babcią. - jęknęła Anne a Liam w końcu podszedł do nich.  
\- Harry. Muszę to powiedzieć. Gratuluję. Udał Ci się szkrab - rzekł z uśmiechem blondyn ujmując w swoją dużą dłoń małą, pulchniutką rączkę Mikie'ego.  
\- Wiem. Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się szczerze.  
Położył Michaela na swoim łóżku tak jak był ubrany. Anne nie zostawiła mu żadnych ubranek. Postanowił, że już jutro wraz z mamą i Liamem pójdą na małe zakupy dla malca. Przecież swoich ciuchów mu nie pożyczy.  
Anne po godzinie ósmej stwierdziła, że już musi wracać do domu. Musi jeszcze zadzwonić do córki i poinformować ją o tym wydarzeniu. Pożegnała syna buziakiem w policzek i słowami, by się nie martwił i nie przejmował ciężką nocą. Ostrzegła go, że Mike może a nawet powinien w nocy dużo płakać dlatego Styles musi się mieć na baczności. Ostatecznie dodała, że wierzy w niego i ufa, iż da sobie radę.  
Liam jeszcze posiedział z nim przy piwie, jak to mają w zwyczaju w piątkowe wieczory. Rozmawiali trochę o maluszku, o tym co będzie dalej, jak Harry sobie z tym poradzi - z ojcostwem. To oczywiście nowe doświadczenie ale chyba właśnie tego oczekiwał w życiu i już czuję się tatuśkiem.  
Blondyn opuścił dom Harry'ego koło godziny dziesiątej a Harry za chwilę, po posprzątaniu bałaganu jaki zostawił z przyjacielem poszedł pod prysznic. Po dziesięciu minutach, w czarnych bokserkach ułożył się wygodnie na swoim łóżku zaraz obok syna i przykrył miękką pierzyną ich obu. Objął go zgrabnie ramieniem, ucałował w malutki, pulchniutki policzek, szepnął, że kocha go, że już jest jego synkiem bez względu na wszystko po czym zasnął trzymając delikatnie w swojej dłoni malutką dłoń malca.


	2. Chapter 2

Wybiła godzina szósta rano, minut trzydzieści. Harry jęknął przeciągle, kiedy budzik zaczął grać denerwującą melodyjkę. Wyciagnał dłoń by go wyłączyć, po czym przekręcił się na bok. Westchnął ciężko. Naprawdę nienawidził poniedziałków. A szczególnie takich, które poprzedzały niedziele spędzone z tym anarchistycznym rudzielcem, który demoralizował jego syna. Mimo, że Harry nie pije, a szczególnie przy Mikie'im, to on zawsze potrafił wlać w niego kilka kolejek. I właśnie za to go nie cierpiał. Jego dziecko musiało oglądać go w stanie nietrzeźwości. To przecież było niedopuszczalne.  
Wsunął dłonie pod białą poduszkę a prawą nogę wyciagnął spod kołdry i ścisnął ją między nagimi udami. Lubił to uczucie. Lubił mieć coś między nogami, chociaż to dziwnie i dwuznacznie brzmi. Ale taka była prawda, to dla niego było przyjemne. Choć czuł się z tym nienormalnie, bo kto może lubić coś takiego. Ale przecież nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że… lubił ściskać kołdrę między udami. To tylko jego dziwactwo. Jego prywatne. W momencie uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo naprawdę był mocno pokręcony. Jak jego włosy. Odruchowo sięgnął do nich dłonią, a do pokoju ktoś wszedł. Słyszał jedynie tupot małych bosych stupek uderzających o jasne panele i za chwilę małe rączki zaczęły ściągać z niego kołdrę.  
\- Tato! Stafaj! - krzyknął chłopiec wdrapując się na łóżko po czym usiadł na plecach ojca i zaczął nim potrząsać za ramiona. Kochał go, fakt. To był jego syn, więc nic dziwnego, że darzył go ojcowską miłością. Mimo, że żałował tamtego feralnego dnia, to nie żałował tego co się z niego wykluło. Ale mimo wszystko ten uroczy maluch był nie do wytrzymania i okropnie wkurzający rankami. Niczym jego ciotka Gemma.  
\- Mikie, proszę cię. Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut. - odparł Harry nakładając na głowę poduszkę. Pod powiekami miał jeszcze piasek, więc tak, wystarczyłoby te głupie trzysta sekund, by wybudził się całkowicie. I tak musiał wstać do pracy mimo, że jego głowa okropnie bolała. Miał kaca. Jak w każdy poniedziałek.  
\- Nie, tato. Musisz do placy. - zaśmiał się sześciolatek wstając na nogi i skacząc po tacie.  
Nie był ciężki, tylko jakieś dwadzieścia kilo; sam brał na klatę ponad czterdzieści, jednak Styles w tej chwili był okropnie wyczulony i te malutkie stopki wkurzały go jeszcze bardziej. Jak on w ogóle wychował tego chłopca? Harry musiał przyznać, że w tej chwili był zły na syna. Denerwował go swoim zachowaniem i sprawiał, że jego plecy bolały niemiłosiernie, więc idealnie współgrały z dudniącym bólem głowy. Czuł jakby stado chomiczków przebiegało przez jego ciało, tudzież nie wahał się ani chwili kiedy postanowił chwycić małą kostkę syna w swoją ogromną dłoń, po czym pociągnął go do siebie. Chłopiec upadł na plecy ojca śmiejąc się w niebogłosy a Harry nawet nie zauważył, że i on się uśmiechnął.  
Złapał Michaela pod pachy i wciągnął go pod kołdrę gdzie zaczął łaskotać. Maluch ledwo łapał oddech a Harry miał z niego niezły ubaw. Należało mu się. Wiedział doskonale, że tata w poniedziałki ma okropne poranki a on jeszcze specjalnie go atakował. Jakaś kara musiała być, a łaskotanie wydawało mu się najodpowiedniejsze. Mały Styles nie przepadał za tym, gdyż prawie całe jego ciało było okropnie wyczulone i czasami nawet wtedy, kiedy tata go przytulał lekko, on się śmiał i wkurzony bił tatę po plecach. Myślał, że Harry robił mu to specjalnie, specjalnie go łaskotał, by go wkurzyć ale to była nieprawda. Harry chciał tylko przytulić syna. Przyjmijmy taką wersję.  
\- Aaaaaa! Nie! Tato, nie! Aaahhhahaaha! Proszę, hahaha, przee-estań! Hahahhaa! Przepraszam! - wystarczyło jedno słowo, aby Harry zabrał dłonie z boków malca. Wystarczyły przeprosiny, gdyż wiedział jakie to katusze dla jego syna. Sam w młodości miał okropne łaskotki, które na szczęście z wiekiem złagodniały. Co jednak niestety nie oznacza, że zniknęły. Po prostu już nie śmieje się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś szturchnie go w bok. Ale Michael tak, więc okej, miał serce.  
\- Dobrze. - powiedział Harry siadając na piętach i patrząc na syna z góry kiedy splótł ręce na piersi. - Dlaczego zawsze, ale to zawsze, mi to robisz, hmm? - burknął robiąc smutną minę. Miał nadzieję, że syn się na to nabierze. Jeśli chodziło o uczucia jego tatusia, jeśli w ogóle chodziło o jego tatusia, to on był najważniejszy.  
Harry spoglądał na niego smutnymi oczami. Nie mrugał dłuższą chwilę, co spowodowało, że jego oczy się zaszkliły. Natomiast oczy Michaela powiększyły się do rozmiaru piłeczki golfowej. Chłopiec przestraszył się myśląc, że tata się zaraz rozpłacze. Przecież nie chciał źle. Przyszedł tylko, by obudzić tatę do pracy, nic więcej. Zawsze tak robił, i tata za każdym razem miał pretensje (szczególnie w te paskudne poniedziałki), ale nigdy nie zamierzał płakać. A teraz? Chłopiec naprawdę myślał, że uraził tatę. Niestety on robił sobie z niego żarty, o czym maluch nie wiedział.  
\- Tato. - mruknął Mikie podnosząc się na łokciach i spojrzał na tatę z przerażeniem. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi odwrócił wzrok i pociągnął nosem (nawet nie miał kataru czy coś, więc jakim cudem chłopiec się nabrał). Michael automatycznie podskoczył po czym objął tatę krótkimi rączkami w jego szerokim pasie. - Przepraszam. - pisnął przestraszony. - Bardzo przepraszam. Nie płacz już. - błagał chłopiec z każdym słowem coraz mocniej ściskając tatę zaciskając swoje powieki.  
\- Nic się nie stało. - odparł Harry tym razem radośnie i poklepał syna po główce. Chwycił jego malutkie rączki i odsunął je od swojego ciała po czym wstał z łóżka kierując się do swojej własnej łazienki.  
\- Ej! - krzyknął za nim oburzony chłopiec na co Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko ale nie zatrzymał się. - Okłamałeś mnie! - Michael wstał z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku taty tupiąc mocno bosymi stópkami o panele, by pokazać mu jak bardzo jest zły.  
\- Nie okłamałem tylko dałem ci nauczkę. - zauważył Styles uprzednio odwracając się do syna, a chłopiec zatrzymał się patrząc na niego uważnie. - Wiesz doskonale, że mam okropne poniedziałki. W te dni nie powinieneś mnie tak traktować - mruknął smutno i wydął wargę.  
\- Ha! Tym razem mnie nie oszukasz! - krzyknął chłopiec pokazując palcem na tatę na co Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu i głośno się zaśmiał. Michael zmrużył oczy a spomiędzy jego malutkich usteczek wydostał się groźny pomruk, coś w stylu “arrrrr”. Harry zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. - Nie śmiej się tak, idź zrobić to głupie siku, tylko szybko, bo inaczej ja zrobię śniadanie! - warknął chłopiec po czym obrócił się na pięcie i ponownie mocno uderzając stopami o podłogę wyszedł z sypialni taty, po czym mocno trzasnął drzwiami. Harry znów wybuchł śmiechem. Kochał tego dzieciaka.  
Wszedł do łazienki i od razu skierował się do umywalki. Tam przemył zmęczoną i opuchniętą twarz. Dopiero spojrzał w lustro i o dziwo nie był tak bardzo przerażony jak tydzień temu, i jeszcze jeden, i kolejne dwa tygodnie wstecz. I chyba też trzeci. Nie, dziś wyglądał w miarę dobrze, pomijając tłuste włosy i opuchnięte oczy. A to wszystko chyba dlatego, że Ed wyszedł wczoraj (Mikie go wygonił, bo tata już chciał spać) po godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej.  
Następną rzeczą w kolejności do wykonania tego ranka było umycie zębów. Sięgnął po swoją różową szczoteczkę, nałożył na jej włoski trochę pasty Colgate i zaczął szczotkować wszystkie trzonowce, jedynki, dwójki, zęby mądrości i całą tę resztę. Potem tradycyjnie zrobił siusiu, bo od nadmiaru płynącej wody już tak porządnie mu się zachciało. A na koniec oparł się kolanami o wannę, pochylił do przodu, sięgnął po słuchawkę, po czym odkręcił wodę i skierował jej strumienie na swoje włosy. Kiedy były dostatecznie mokre wziął na dłoń trochę szamponu i zaczął myć włosy.  
\- Tato, szybciej! - usłyszał krzyk syna, prawdopodobnie pochodzący z kuchni, gdzie chłopiec czekał na śniadanie. Bez odpowiedzi pośpieszył się; spłukał włosy, wysuszył je i ułożył, wrócił do sypialni, założył czarne rurki i szarą koszulkę z jakimś nadrukiem i w końcu zszedł na dół do pomieszczenia, gdzie gotował, czyli swojego królestwa. Kochał swoją kuchnię, poważnie. Jedyne miejsce, które urządził sam, bez niczyjej pomocy: sam pomalował ściany, wybrał meble, sam wszystko poustawiał jak i również sam kupował do niej produkty. Nie przeraźcie się ale codziennie wydawał na jedzenie około stu funtów - zawsze czegoś brakowało i codziennie miał ochotę na inny posiłek. Takie życie kucharza, no niestety. A może stety, jak dla kogo…  
\- W końcu. Bo już myślałem, że sam mam…  
\- Nie ma mowy! - Harry przerwał Michaelowi i zagroził mu palcem. Nik nie miał prawa majstrować w jego kuchni, nawet jego syn.  
\- Haha, wiem. - chłopiec posłał tacie szeroki uśmiech i wspiął się na wysepkę kuchenną, gdzie Harry zawsze przygotowywał posiłki.  
Styles podszedł do syna i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Jego proste blond włoski jak zwykle były idealnie ułożone (nie było potrzeby ich układania, tak naprawdę), a ząbki dokładnie umyte. Na sobie miał czerwoną koszulkę polo oraz granatowe, długie spodenki. Niestety stopy jak zawsze były bose, a Harry już tyle razy mu powtarzał, żeby zakładał chociaż skarpetki, bo się przeziębi. Chłopiec nigdy go nie słuchał i przynajmniej raz w miesiącu chodzili we dwójkę do lekarza. Harry zgromił Michaela wzrokiem, przeskakując oczami z jego buźki na bose stopy. Maluch skulił się w sobie nogi podciągając pod brodę i dłońmi zasłonił małe paluszki.  
\- Przepraszam. - mruknął a jego policzki okryły się czerwienią. Harry westchnął tylko po czym pokazał dłonią na kapcie leżące pod drzwiami wyjściowymi. Chłopiec jęknął lekko wkurzony, ale był dobrze wychowany i słuchał się taty, więc jak na grzeczne dziecko przystało zeskoczył z wysepki i zrezygnowany podreptał do drzwi i wsunął stopy w kapcie. Wrócił do taty sunąc podeszwami po podłodze niczym stary, schorowany dziadek, na co Harry zaśmiał się krótko. Na usta Michaela również wstąpił lekki uśmiech.  
Tym razem zasiadł do stołu nogi wsuwając na krzesło i skrzyżował je w ten specyficzny, znany każdemu sposób. Na to Harry już nie miał słów. Owszem, nie podobało mu się zachowanie syna, było to bowiem niezbyt kulturalne ale on sam również nie potrafił usiedzieć prosto i zawsze gdzieś te długie nogi uciekały mu pod pupę czy gdzieś tam. Nie mógł więc być hipokrytą i kazać siedzieć ładnie synowi kiedy pewnie on sam usiądzie nieprawidłowo. Spojrzał na niego łagodnie posyłając wdzięczny uśmiech za to, że się go posłuchał po czym odezwał się:  
\- Czego Michael Liam Styles życzy sobie na pierwszy posiłek dnia? - spytał elokwentnie i ułożył sobie małą ściereczkę na ramieniu wyglądając niczym kelner, a raczej jakiś lokaj. Chłopiec zaśmiał się kiedy tata podszedł do niego i uniósł prawą brew ku górze w pytającym geście. Tata był okropnie zabawny starając się być zabawnym a Mikie go takiego uwielbiał.  
\- Paniczu Michael, proszę się nie śmiać. To bardzo ważne pytanie. - powiedział Harry stając równo i chowając dłonie za plecami. Maluch zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej na co Harry przymknął oczy i zacisnął wargi, by jakoś powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. W tej chwili musiał być poważny.  
\- Dobrze. Więc podam panu menu na dzisiaj: smażona cukinia z serem i wiśniami, omlet z pieczarkami, pieczony camembert z jabłkiem i gruszką oraz sałatka ze smażonych bakłażanów. Co pan wybiera?  
\- Płatki! - krzyknął chłopiec po czym zaśmiał się głośno widząc oburzoną minę taty.  
\- Mikie… - jęknął Harry splatając dłonie na piersi.  
\- Panicz Michael! - zauważył chłopiec na co tata posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech a za chwilę usiadł naprzeciw niego.  
\- Synku, proszę cię. Zjedz normalne, pożywne śniadanie.  
\- Ale płatki są pożywne! - oburzył się chłopiec. - Pani nam mówiła, że mają węglowodory i skladki pożywne! A pani nigdy nie kłamie! - Michael wydął dolną wargę do przodu po czym splótł dłonie na piersi i oparł się plecami o krzesło. Nie podbało mu się to co tata mówił. Przecież pani Calder zawsze miała rację. A tata tylko psuł jego pogląd na świat. I śniadanie.  
\- Jak coś to węglowodany i składniki odżywcze. A twoja wychowawczyni nie powinna w ogóle pracować z taką wiedzą. Twój wspaniały tatuś jest kucharzem i lepiej wie co jest najlepsze dla jego cudownego synka. Tak więc żadnych płatków. Jadłeś wczoraj, nie można tak często. Zjedz coś zdrowego, tata ładnie prosi. - Harry zrobił smutną minkę tak jak dzisiejszego ranka. Mimo, że Michael nie nabrał się na to drugi raz to jednak za trzecim razem się złamał. Westchnął głośno unosząc ręce do góry w geście bezradności a tata starał się powstrzymać śmiech, bo naprawdę, to było przekomiczne.  
\- Tato. Wiesz co? Czasami zachowujesz się gorzej niż ja. - zauważył chłopiec, a Harry w końcu parsknął śmiechem. Chłopiec zignorował to. - Ale okej. Niech ci będzie. Pozwolę ci wybrać płatki dla mnie. - Michael uśmiechnął się dumnie a Harry'emu mina zrzedła a jeszcze kilka sekund temu na twarzy migał się uśmiech.  
\- Michael. - burknął Styles po czym wstał i podszedł do syna. - Jesteś takim nieznośnym dzieckiem. - położył rękę na jego głowie i poczochrał mu włoski co spotkało się z głośnym śmiechem chłopca.  
Harry wybrał oczywiście płatki kukurydziane i zalał je zimnym mlekiem po czym podał taki zimny posiłek synowi. Sobie zrobił omlet z pieczarkami i wspólnie zjedli miłe śniadanie. Ten poniedziałek zaczynał się wyjatkowo przyjemnie w co Harry zaczął wątpić kiedy tylko zapiął syna w jego foteliku. Było zbyt pięknie, oczywiście. Stylesowi nie pasowało to na poniedziałek, najwyżej piątek. Ale sprawdził w internecie i tak, to był pierwszy dzień tygodnia, nie było wątpliwości. Jednak Harry zamiast się cieszyć to wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej, sam nie wiedział czemu. To mu po prostu nie pasowało. Mimo, że od dawna marzył o takim poniedziałku, to teraz kiedy on był, Harry go nie chciał. Zaburzał on jego codzienny tryb życia. Michael tylko skwitował tatę, że jest dziwny.  
Kiedy byli już w przedszkolu Harry pożegnał się z synem buziakiem w policzek i poprosił jak zwykle, by chłopiec był grzeczny. Na koniec posłał Calder, wychowawczyni Michaela, groźne spojrzenie za to jakie głupoty wciska jego dziecku. Miał ochotę jej wygarnąć wszystko to co o niej myślał ale powstrzymywało go to, iż był tu jego syn.  
Na koniec wreszcie dojechał do restauracji, w kórej pracował a jej szefem był jego najlepszy przyjaciel i ojciec chrzestny jego syna, Liam Payne. Facet był cudowny!; opiekuńczy, opiekuńczy i nadopiekuńczy. Wbrew pozorom to głupi i egoistyczny dupek, który myślał tylko i wyłącznie o Harrym i jego synu! No ileż można! Było dobrze, kiedy Mikie był kilkumiesięcznym maluchem i Liam naprawdę świetnie pomagał Harry'emu w wychowywaniu go i w milionie innych rzeczy związanych z Michaelem. Ale kiedy chłopiec dorósł i wystarczał mu tylko wspaniały i naprawdę tatowaty tata, Liam już był niepotrzebny w tej kwestii. A wszystkie jego pytania “Zjadł śniadanie? Przypilnowałeś, żeby umył zęby? O której poszedł spać? Na pewno założył dziś bieliznę? Nie krzyczałeś na niego?” i mnóstwo innych naprawdę irytowały Harry'ego. Był dobrym ojcem i w ciągu tych sześciu lat nauczył się opieki nad dzieckiem. Wiedział przecież, do cholery, co ma robić! Już nawet Anne mu nie pomagała. A Payne się przyczepił. Harry nie był głupi, naprawdę.  
I już był pewny, że ten poniedziałek, jak każdy, będzie okropnym dniem kiedy tylko zobaczył przyjaciela. Przygotował się mentalnie na denerwujące i robiące z niego idiotę pytania. Liam pomachał do niego szczerząc się, na co Harry przewrócił oczami i zamknął za soba drzwi. Skierował się do kuchni, bo Payne przecierał stoliki i szedł w jego stronę a Harry chciał go ominąć. Poważnie. Nie chciał żadnej konfontacji z tym człowiekiem. Nie dzisiaj. Ale Liam nie pozwoliłby mu nawet zacząć pracę jeśli Styles nie zamieniłby z nim chociaż kilka słów. Nie był głupi, nie dał się zbyć. Bo to Harry był głupi myśląc, że ucieknie. Liam zaśmiał się w duchu, kiedy Harry wpadł w jego ramiona. Przez przypadek. Potknął się o nóżkę stolika. To normalne, spokojnie.   
\- Cześć tatuśku! - zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i przytulił do siebie Stylesa.  
\- Błagam cię, nie dzisiaj. - Harry odsunął się od niego zirytowany.  
\- Zły dzień? - Liam uśmiechnął się do niego chytrze. Młodszy tylko kiwnął głową na co blondyn poklepał go po ramieniu. - Rozumiem. Idź pracuj, kucharzyku. - zaśmiał się szczerze a Harry odrzucił głowę w tył. Kochał go, ale nie zawsze. Prawie nigdy.  
\- Nienawidzę cię. - mruknął wymijając przyjaciela na co on powiedział mu coś bezczelnego, oczywiście żartując. A Harry, jak to on w poniedziałek, odpowiedział Payne'owi środkowym palcem co spotkało się z głośnym śmiechem Liama.  
Wszedł do kuchni, w drzwiach mijając się z Niallem, jednym ze swoich podwładnych. Chłopak przywitał się z nim wesołym cześć a Harry odpowiedział jedynie uśmiechem. Nie był w humorze, wszyscy to wiedzieli. Horan więc nie przejął się taką reakcją a pozostali, którzy już przebywali w kuchni restauracyjnej nawet nie spojrzeli na szefa. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że takie zachowanie pracowników a także kolegów Harry'ego bardzo go boli. Bo on jest tylko człowiekiem a to, że poniedziałki ma okropne wcale nie znaczy, że wszyscy mają go ignorować. Zwykły uśmiech, by go zadowolił, tak jak zrobił to Niall.  
Już nie tylko ze złym humorem ale także ze smutkiem, sięgnął po swój biały fartuch. Założył go na siebie i przyjrzał się sobie w dużym lustrze. Wygładził materiał i posłał sobie ostatnie smutne spojrzenie. Nie tylko w pierwsze dni tygodnia nie miał humoru. Przed synem pokazywał, że jest inaczej. Ale tak naprawdę to od dłuższego czasu był zdołowany. Czegoś mu brakowało w życiu. Miał wspaniałe dziecko, cudowną mamę i najlepszego przyjaciela, który zdecydowanie był najlepszy. Posiadał również bardzo dobrze płatną pracę, którą kochał więc potrafił zapewnić Michaelowi i sobie dostateczne życie. Z boku mogłoby się wydawać, że Harry był szczęśliwy; był spełnionym ojcem, miał syna, który go kochał i szanował, dom, przyjaciół, pieniądze. I fakt, był szczęśliwy. Ale nie w pełni.  
Westchnął na swoje dołujące myśli, po czym odwrócił się do swoich pracowników i podszedł do swojego miejsca pracy. Oczywiście jak każdego dnia musiał przyrządzić kilka porcji “dzisiejszego dania szefa kuchni”. Postanowił, że będzie to guacamole z plackami tortilla. Zanim jednak przygotował składniki odezwał się do kolegów:  
\- Nie lubicie mnie? - mruknął smutno patrząc spod grzywki na Danielle, kelnerkę, która właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia. W środku nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho i wszyscy z dużymi oczami wpatrywali się w Harry'ego. - Zrobiłem coś nie tak? - spróbował znowu a wtedy wszysy spuścili wzrok. Nikt się nie odezwał, każdy zajął się tym czym musiał. Harry poczuł dziwne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Jego broda się zatrzęsła a oczy zaszkliły. Miał dwadzieścia cztery lata a poczuł się jakby miał cztery. Poczuł się odrzucony.  
Nawet na nikogo nie patrząc wyszedł z kuchni i oczywistym było, że wpadnie na Liama. Nie miał siły się wyrywać. A wręcz przeciwnie, wtulił się w umięśnione ciało przyjaciela. Payne zdziwiony ale bez słowa objął młodszego w pasie i pozwolił mu wcisnąć jego twarz w zagłębienie swojej szyi. Potarł delikatnie jego plecy i ucałował jego ucho. Wiedział, że z Harrym ostatnio (od siedmiu lat) było kiepsko. Ale nie sądził, że chłopak rozpłacze się w pracy.  
\- Maluchu, co się dzieje? - spytał cicho Liam, przeczesując miękkie loki przyjaciela.  
\- Nie lubią mnie. - odpowiedział smutno Harry a jego głos się trząsł. Taka była prawda, która bardzo go bolała.  
\- Hej, co ty mówisz? - Liam odsunął od siebie chłopaka i spojrzał na jego zapłakaną twarz. Westchnął smutno, bo Harry naprawdę był załamany. Objął ramieniem jego szyję i pociągnął w stronę jednego ze stolików. Posadził chłopaka na krześle a sam usiadł naprzeciw niego. Przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, póki Harry nie przestał cicho szlochać w swoje dłonie.  
\- Jestem beznadziejny, wiem. - mruknął Styles chowając swoje dłonie pod stołem i zaczął wycierać je o swoje ciemne jeansy a wzrok odwrócił w bok. Broda nadal mu drżała i z trudem powstrzymywał kolejny napad płaczu.  
\- Nie, nie jesteś. Harry, nie wiem co ci do głowy strzeliło. Czemu wygadujesz takie głupoty? - Liam oburzył się, natrętnie wpatrując się w przyjaciela.  
\- Bo nikt, pomijając tego Nialla, nie przywitał się ze mną. Jak prawie każdego dnia! Nikt mnie nie lubi! Ja tylko… jestem aż tak wymagający? - spojrzał na Payne'a. - Chcę tylko, żeby dobrze wykonywali swoją pracę, a oni… - urwał, gdyż głos znów mu się zatrząsł. - Traktują mnie jakbym był najgorszym człowiekiem na ziemi. - westchnął głośno załamując ręce a po chwili przetarł dłonią czerwone oczy.  
Liam nie wiedział co powiedzieć, bo szczerze też uważał, że Harry jest wymagający ale on go lubił. Kochał go, traktował jak brata. Bo pomimo tej cechy charakteru Haz był wspaniałym chłopakiem, kochanym. Nie dało się go nie lubić. W pracy tylko był inny. Dbał o gości lokalu, był bardzo uprzejmy kiedy chcieli z nim porozmawiać i jeszcze nikt nigdy się na niego nie skarżył, na jego osobę czy też na jego posiłki. Wszyscy goście mówili Liamowi, że ma idealnego szefa kuchni. Tak więc nie rozumiał dlaczego reszta pracowników nie przepadała za Stylesem. On naprawdę chciał tylko, by oni dobrze wykonywali swoją pracę. Był wymagający, ale kochany, uprzejmy, kulturalny, bardzo sympatyczny i słodki. I sam nawet nie zauważał, kiedy zaczynał z kimś flirtować. Robił to nawet ze swoją mamą, na Boga! Czemu oni go nie lubią?  
\- Słuchaj, Haz. - zaczął po chwili Liam. - Jestem przekonany, że cię lubią. Tylko… może troszkę boją…? - głowa Harry'ego poderwała się do góry.  
\- Boją? Dlaczego?  
\- Bo krzyczysz jak zrobią coś nie tak? - zaproponował blondyn. Uważnie dobierał słowa, gdyż nie chciał urazić przyjaciela.  
\- Ja tylko… - Harry westchnął smutno. - Tak, ale… po prostu jestem zły. Bo chcę, żeby goście byli zadowoleni.   
\- To wiem. - Liam posłał mu uśmiech co Harry odwzajemnił drgnięciem kącika ust. - Ale pomyśl czasem o nich, okej? Oni też mają uczucia.  
\- No dobrze. - Styles zgodził się. Sięgnął dłońmi do swojej twarzy i przetarł ją, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uroczym uśmiechu. Liam odwzajemnił gest. - Postaram się być milszy.  
\- Cieszę się. Tylko… - zastanowił się chwilę. - Powiedz mi co u mojego chrześniaka?  
\- Ugh. Liam. - spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela a on tylko wzruszył ramionami i wciąż czekał na odpowiedź. - Chciał na śniadanie płatki, bo ta głupia Calder powiedziała mu, że są zdrowe. - Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, że ta kobieta zajmuje się jego dzieckiem i wciska mu takie głupoty.  
\- Haha. Spokojnie. Bo jeszcze ją pobijesz czy coś.  
\- Wiesz, myślałem o tym.  
\- Harry. - Liam posłał mu groźne spojrzenie co spotkało się z brakiem reakcji odbiorcy. - Dobrze. Skoro tak bardzo nie podoba ci się to przedszkole to powtórzę kolejny raz: przenieś go do przedszkola mojej siostry, tam nie wmawiają dzieciom, że płatki to idealne, zdrowe śniadanie - powiedział Payne to słynne zdanie, które Harry słyszał za każdym razem kiedy Michael domagał się płatków. Zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i pokiwał głową.  
\- Dobra. Dziś naprawdę o tym pomyślę. Obiecuję - stwierdził z uśmiechem, po czym wstał od stołu a Liam podążył w jego ślady. - Ta placówka jest naprawdę okropna. Demoralizują mojego syna - oburzył się kiedy we dwójkę kierowali się do kuchni.  
\- Tak więc powtórzę; Ruth i jej przedszkole są idealni dla Michaela Liama Stylesa.  
\- Haha. Wierzę. W końcu to twoja siostra.   
Weszli do kuchni i wszystkie jedenaście par oczu spojrzało na nich. Danielle posłała im uśmiech (tak naprawdę to był on skierowany do Liama ale trzymajmy się pierwszej wersji) a Cher pomachała radośnie (ona natomiast wzdychała do Harry'ego, ale ponownie - pierwsza opcja jest najodpowiedniejsza). Payne przesunął wzrokiem po wszystkich pracownikach i westchnął głośno, zanim zaczął swoją przemowę.  
\- Harry'emu jest przykro, że go tak traktujecie.  
\- Liam! - jeknął Harry szturchając przyjaciela w ramię ale on to zignorował i kontynuował.  
\- Jeśli postaracie się go poznać to jest naprawdę cudownym chłopakiem…  
\- Wiem to! - krzyknęła radośnie Cherr, a jej krótkie, kręcone włosy podskoczyły. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni a dziewczyna zawstydziła się i zasłoniła twarz krótkimi kosmykami. - Przepraszam.  
\- Umm… wiem, że czasami krzyczy ale jest mu smutno kiedy traktujecie go jak powietrze. Postarajcie się go polubić. Bo ja go kocham, jest moim przyjacielem od czternastu lat. - Liam spojrzał z uśmiechem na czerwonego Harry'ego, po czym cmoknął go w skroń. Kilka osób zachichotało, co Harry wziął za dobry znak i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Przepraszamy. - mruknęła Danielle. - I obiecujemy poprawę. Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, tak? - wyszczerzyła się do Harry'ego. A to, że chciała przypodobać się Liamowi to możemy pominąć.  
\- Tak, Dani. Masz rację. - zgodził się z nią Liam a ona aż promieniała. - Dobrze, weźcie się do roboty, bo za pół godziny otwieramy! - ogłosił wszem i wobec Payne, klasnął w dłonie, poczochrał loki Harry'ego i wyszedł z kuchni. Harry posłał wszystkim nieśmiały uśmiech, który oni odwzajemnili szczerze. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zauważyli jego czerwonych oczu. Nie chciał by pomyśleli, że jest jakąś beksą-gejem czy coś. Zawsze chciał być osobą, która nie przejmuje się zdaniem innych. Ale niestety właśnie taką osobą był; w komplementy nie wierzył a obelgami bardzo się przejmował. Teraz chciał tylko przytulić się do synka.


	3. Chapter 3

W domu dwóch młodych mężczyzn, których spokojnie można nazwać przyjaciółmi, rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu. Spali oni razem, w jednym pokoju, na jednym łóżku. Należałoby pominąć fakt, że obydwaj mają własne sypialnie jednak ze względu na to, iż to tylko przyjaciele trzeba ten temat nieco poruszyć. Przyjaciele. To duże słowo. Mówi się, że kobieta i mężczyzna przyjaciółmi nie mogą myć. Zawsze, prawie zawsze rodzi się z tego miłość nieodwzajemniona. Ale również bywa tak pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami, kiedy jeden z nich jest homoseksualny a drugi to uroczy i seksowny Irlandczyk. Któryś w końcu na pewno się zakocha i większe prawdopodobieństwo pada na geja. Oczywiście.  
Louis Tomlinson. Dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna, mający upodobanie w tej samej płci był zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, Niallu Horanie. Ta dwójka znała się doskonale odkąd obaj skończyli dziewięć lat. Niall wiedział o orientacji przyjaciela. Zaakceptował to. I mimo, iż nie uważał się za kogoś wyjątkowo pociągającego to w głębi duszy obawiał się, że jego przyjaciel się nim zauroczy. I jego największe obawy się spełniły, kiedy około dwa miesiące temu roztrzęsiony i przerażony Louis wyznał jemu, że chłopak mu się podoba. W jego zachowaniu można było zobaczyć ogromny lęk, iż straci przyjaciela. Nie stało się tak jednak.  
Tomlinson borykał się z tym uczuciem od pewnego, niezbyt długiego czasu. Dostrzegł u siebie dziwne reakcje na blondyna. Przyłapywał się na tym, że ciągle o nim myślał, serce przyśpieszało mu gdy chłopak był obok, dłonie pociły się a oczy nie mogły przestać wpatrywać się w tę śliczną buźkę. Jednak dla niego najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, iż każdego mężczyznę, który zwrócił na siebie uwagę Louisa, porównywał do Nialla. To było jak wyłapał dobrego kandydata na randkę i kiedy już dochodziło do miłej rozmowy, on myślał w sposób: Niall ma o wiele jaśniejsze włosy, uśmiech Nialla jest bardziej szczery, Niall inaczej układa dłonie, Niall nie staje w ten sposób, Niall jest o wiele słodszy. NiallNiallNiallNiall. Chłopak nie potrafił wyrzucić go z głowy. Był pewny, że się zakochał.  
A potem było już coraz gorzej. Nie umiał nad tym zapanować, zapanować nad sobą, nad swoimi emocjami. Chodził przybity, smutny, bez humoru, bo wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć na odwzajemnienie jego uczucia i w ten sposób tylko psuje ich wieloletnią przyjaźń. A jako, że była wieloletnia to Niall doskonale znał przyjaciela i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Od razu to zauważył jednak nic nie mówił, liczył, że to szybko się zmieni, że to tylko chwilowe. Ale kiedy stan chłopaka się nie poprawił postanowił zainterweniować. Poprosił Louisa na poważną rozmowę. Długo naciskał, aż szatyn pękł. Ze łzami w oczach przyznał, że jest w nim zakochany. Po chwilowej ciszy Niall powiedział, że to w porządku, że nie jest zły. Że jeśli Louis nie liczy na coś więcej to przecież nadal mogą się przyjaźnić.  
Ale Louis liczył na coś więcej. Liczył, że te wszystkie ‘kocham cię’ od Nialla w jego kierunku, miało w sobie coś głębszego. Miał nadzieję, iż przyjacielskie buziaki zmienią się w czułe pocałunki. Tak samo było z przytulaniem i innymi tymi rzeczami, które robili po przyjacielsku a Louis liczył na… no na coś więcej. Niallowi trudno było pogodzić się z myślą, że wszystko co robi, Louis odbiera jako nadzieję na związek, czy coś. Bolało go to, by był dla chłopaka tylko przyjacielem, a nie chciał go krzywdzić. Louisowi oczywiście też było ciężko, nie myślcie, że nie. Wydawało mu się bowiem, że wszystko co robi Niall, to jakieś znaki, że szatyn może liczyć na coś więcej.  
Tak, to trochę pokręcone. I szczerze przydałaby im się kolejna rozmowa na ten temat, jednak żaden już nie chciał go poruszać. Nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Lub lepszym stwierdzeniem będzie, że po prostu się bali. Obydwaj nie chcieli stracić przyjaciela a na dodatek Louis nie chciał tracić tego co ma, czyli tych wszystkich czułości od Nialla. Jeśli powiedziałby mu, że to daje mu nadzieje to pewnie automatycznie to wszystko by zniknęło. Bo blondyn nie chce dawać mu nadziei. A Louis bardzo lubił te buziaki w policzek i wspólne prysznice. Naprawdę, to było takie przyjemne i nie chciał, by to zniknęło. Tak więc się nie odzywał. Niall również siedział cicho.  
I od tamtej pory postanowili, że chociaż ograniczą spanie razem. Jednak przyszedł taki dzień, w który oboje zatęsknili za ciepłem ciała tego drugiego i wczorajszego wieczora stwierdzili, że jedna noc im nie zaszkodzi. Tak naprawdę to nawet nie rozmawiali na ten temat. To było tak, że Niall poszedł pod prysznic a wcześniej już umyty Louis położył się do jego łóżka. Jego wytłumaczenie, które planował powiedzieć blondynowi brzmiało jak; jestem okropnie zmęczony i nie mam siły się doczołgać do mojego łóżka, twoje jest bliżej więc oto jestem. Ale okazało się, iż było ono niepotrzebne (Louis też szybko zasnął - szczegół). Niall wszedł do pokoju, zatrzymał się na chwilę widząc na swoim łóżku drzemiącego przyjaciela, ale nic nie powiedział. Wciągnął na siebie bokserki i podkoszulek, po czym wsunął się pod cieplutką już kołdrę, obok Louisa. Spojrzał na jego śpiącą twarz i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Bardzo mu brakowało tych nocy i szczerze mówiąc nie miał nic przeciwko jednej z nich właśnie teraz. Bez słowa objął mniejszego chłopaka, a on wciąż śpiąc wtulił się w ciało przyjaciela.  
A teraz, po ośmiu godzinach spania w swoich ramionach w ich mieszkaniu dzwonił telefon powodując, iż obaj chcąc nie chcąc wybudzili się z cudownego snu. Niall udawał, że jeszcze nie jest aktywny i myślami starał się zagłuszyć okropny dźwięk, tak samo jak robi to z tykającym zegarkiem na szafce nocnej po stronie Louisa. Nie rozumiał jak w ogóle chłopak mógł zasnąć tak blisko tego denerwującego dźwięku; każda sekunda była wyróżniana głośnym ‘tyk’. A szatyn tak po prostu, po sześćdziesięciu tykach zasypiał. Niallowi zajmowało to o trzysta tyków więcej. Miał bardzo ciężki i delikatny sen; trudno mu zasnąć i wszystko go budzi. Nawet ten domowy telefon w korytarzu okryty jakimś kocem, za zamkniętymi dwoma parami drzwi. Słyszał go i myślał, że zaraz oszaleje. Uspokoił się kiedy tylko poczuł mięciutkie usta na swoim karku.  
\- Louis… - mruknął sennie w poduszkę, jego oczy były nadal zamknięte. Potrzebował z dziesięć minut zanim się dobrze wybudził.  
Tomlinson przybliżył się do przyjaciela tak, że jego klatka piersiowa stykała się z plecami Nialla. Jego ręką owinęła się wokół pasa blondyna a palce wsunęły się pod koszulkę gładząc cieplutką skórę. Nos wsunął w pachnące blond kosmyki na karku chłopaka i uśmiechnął się do siebie muskając ustami jego kręgi szyjne. Był w nim kompletnie zakochany, więc taka sytuacja jak najbardziej mu odpowiadała.  
Telefon ucichł, więc Niall zrezygnował z wybudzenia Louisa i kazania mu, by odebrał to cholerstwo. Kiedy dłuższy czas była cisza postanowił, że zdrzemnie się jeszcze na kilka minutek. Nie wiedział, że było już dobrze po godzinie szóstej rano, czyli właśnie w tej chwili powinien już wykonywać poranną toaletę. Zasnąłby na dobre, gdyby nie to, iż telefon ponownie zadzwonił. Poderwał się do góry, jakby nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś. Urządzenie w kuchni grało dwu-nutową melodie na cały dom a Niall westchnął głośno i przetarł twarz dłonią. Spojrzał na Louisa, który nadal smacznie spał i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Kochał go, ale jako przyjaciela i miał nadzieję, że to w końcu do chłopaka dotrze. Nie chciał się z nim wiązać, na pewno nie z litości. Louis też tego nie chciał, więc było okej. Niech w końcu się odkocha, pomyślał i wstał z łóżka.  
\- Louis, wstawaj. - powiedział donośnie, jednocześnie potrząsając delikatnie ramieniem śpiącego. Chłopak mruknął coś pod nosem i po chwili otworzył oczy. Spojrzał zamglonym spojrzeniem na blondyna i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym z pozycji na brzuchu ułożył się w łyżeczkę, ale już nie zamykał oczu. - Pośpiesz się, bo znowu się spóźnisz. - dodał Niall, bardziej przyjacielsko niż rozkazująco i wyszedł z sypialni. Telefon już nie dzwonił, więc nie musiał odbierać. Skierował się do łazienki w pokoju Lou, wiedział, że chłopak zajmie jego.  
Miał rację, bo po zaledwie pięciu minutach szatyn już stał w kabinie prysznicowej i pozwalał, by woda zmywała z niego sen. Leniwie obmył swoje ciało, zawzięcie chroniąc swoje włosy. Wczoraj wieczorem je umył czyli dziś rano już nie było sensu. Były świeże i pachnące a także puszyste więc nie mogła spaść na nie ani kropelka wody.  
Dziś postanowił założyć szare rurki, te które bardzo ściskały mu uda i wyglądały one na o wiele szczuplejsze niż były w rzeczywistości. Louis był przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojego ciała, a uda i brzuch były jego największymi kompleksami. Nie było więc wątpliwości, że kochał te spodnie, bo wyszczuplały mu nogi i sięgały prawie do pępka chowając za materiałem jego znienawidzony brzuch. Prawda była taka, że Louis nie był gruby. Był zdecydowanie szczupłym chłopakiem. Nie takim jak Niall, który gdy tylko zakładał rurki to jego nogi automatycznie wyglądały jak te metalowe rury, na których są mocowane znaki drogowe, ale był szczupły. Jego stwierdzenia, że był tłusty, że powinien schudnąć były głupie i bezpodstawne. Tak zawsze powtarzał mu Niall. Ale on nie wierzył. Nikomu nie wierzył. Uważał, że jest po prostu gruby, a jego mama bała się, że popadnie on w jakąś chorobę. Coś jak anoreksja czy bulimia. Na szczęście Louis jadł i nie wymiotował zaraz po posiłku, a znajdywał co najmniej cztery godziny w tygodniu na jakiś jogging czy siłownie z Niallem.  
Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie jego przyjaciel szykował dla nich śniadanie. Jak prawie codziennie była to owsianka, którą obydwaj uwielbiali. Zasiadł do stołu i z uśmiechem czekał na posiłek. W międzyczasie przyjrzał się Niallowi i jego dzisiejszemu ubiorowi. Założył kremowe luźniejsze spodnie (na szczęście, nie rurki) i białą bluzkę w granatowe paski. Prawdopodobnie należała ona do Louisa, zawieruszyła się gdzieś w rzeczach blondyna i ten ją założył. Taką opcje przyjął sobie Louis. Nie zamierzał przecież myśleć, że chłopak zrobił to tak jak robią to te wszystkie zakochane pary; noszą nawzajem swoje ubrania. Louis nie raz widział jeden z tych filmów, gdzie kobieta i mężczyzna spędzają razem noc a następnego ranka ona szykuje dla niego jajecznicę w jego koszuli. Louis fantazjował o tym, by spędzić taką noc z Niallem, potem założyć to co on miał wcześniej udając, że swoich rzeczy nie mógł znaleźć, a następnie uszykowałby im pyszną owsiankę.Jednak to, że Niall miał teraz na sobie bluzkę Louisa nic nie znaczyło. Pomińmy również fakt, że dzisiejszej nocy spali razem. Ale Louis wczoraj nie miał na sobie tej bluzki. Prawda była taka, że nie widział jej na oczy od jakiegoś miesiąca. Tak więc pewnie Niall ją przemycił i teraz uważał, że jest jego. Nie przeszkadzało to szatynowi. Według niego blondyn wyglądał w niej ślicznie. Była troszkę za duża i odsłaniała jego obojczyk, co wyglądało okropnie uroczo i cholernie pociągająco. Louis postanowił nie patrzeć tam, nie chciał porannej erekcji, bo zaraz musiał wyjść do pracy; do trzydziestu słodkich sześciolatków, nie mógł iść tam w takim stanie. Umieścił więc wzrok na garnku, w którym gotowało się jego śniadanie.  
Po zjedzonym w ciszy posiłku umyli razem wykorzystane talerze. Wypili jeszcze po ciepłym kubku kakao zrobionym w pięć minut i zaczęli konkretnie przygotowywać się do pracy.Tak naprawdę to nie mieli za dużo do roboty. W sumie to nic nie mieli do roboty. Obydwaj wyszli na korytarz gdzie założyli na stopy buty; Niall swoje białe Nike za kostkę a Lou na bose stopy czarne Vansy. Wsiedli każdy do swojego samochodu wcześniej żegnając się buziakiem w policzek i ruszyli w dwie przeciwne strony, Niall do restauracji gdzie był kucharzem, a Louis do przedszkola, w którym był opiekunem sześciolatków.  
Będąc już w budynku wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym przesiadywali zawsze wszyscy pracownicy tejże placówki, razem z dyrektorką Ruth. Przywitał wszystkich radosnym hej po czym zmienił swoje Vansy na czyste trampki na gumkę i postanowił zrobić sobie herbatę. Z gorącym kubkiem w dłoni przeszedł do sali, w której pracował. Od razu zauważył Zayna, swojego przyjaciela jak i przyrodniego brata Nialla. Mężczyzna za pół godziny przeprowadzał z maluchami lekką i przyjemną naukę języka francuskiego i jak zwykle był wcześniej. Louisowi nigdy nie udało się przybyć wcześniej od Zayna, chłopak zawsze był pierwszy. Podszedł do niego z uśmiechem, po czym odłożył kubek z herbatą na mały dziecięcy stolik i od razu wpadł w ramiona Mulata. Wtulił twarz w jego ciepłą szyję a ramiona mocno zacisnął na jego pasie. Malik zaśmiał się w jego włosy i poklepał go po plecach.  
\- Tak bardzo tęskniłeś? - zapytał radośnie a Louis odsunął się od niego z grymasem.  
\- Nie, skądże znowu. Potrzebowałem tylko przytulenia a ty byłeś pod ręką. - żachnął się prychając powietrzem a jego grzywka uniosła się lekko do góry. Zayn zaśmiał się wdzięcznie i cmoknął młodszego w policzek.  
\- Wiem, że tak. Tydzień się nie widzieliśmy.  
Zayn uczył tutaj w poniedziałki, czwartki i piątki, ale ostatni tydzień był chory. Poświęcał czterdzieści minut dla sześciolatków i pół godziny dla dzieci rok młodszych, które przebywały piętro wyżej. A potem miał wolne. Prowadził swoją szkołę językową, która oczywiście była jedną z najlepszych w Londynie. Z Louisem zazwyczaj spotykali się w jego i Nialla domu lub chodzili na miasto; do kina czy innych miejsc publicznych. Chłopak jeszcze mieszkał z rodzicami, czego okropnie się wstydził i nie lubił przyprowadzać tam kolegów. Czuł się z tym głupio, bo nawet jego o dziesięć lat młodsza siostra już planowała wyprowadzkę, a miała tylko piętnaście lat. Zayn po prostu bał się samodzielności. Ale i też samotności. Louis wielokrotnie proponował mu, by się wprowadził do niego i przyrodniego brata Malika, ale on zawsze odmawiał. Twierdził, że wtedy będzie ich za dużo w tak małym mieszkanku. Chciał mieć swoje własne, ale i też pragnął mieszkać w nim z kimś. Z kimś wyjątkowym. I obiecał zniecierpliwionemu ojcu, że wyprowadzi się jak tylko znajdzie tę jedyną, z którą zamieszka. (Lub tego jedynego ale shhh, stary Malik nie musiał o niczym wiedzieć).  
Cóż. Kandydatkę już pewną miał.  
Spojrzał za Louisa i zauważył jak wchodziła do sali. Jej włosy jak zwykle koloru miodu, rozpuszczone i falowane pięknie się prezentowały, okalały jej szczupłe ramiona. Na głowie miała kwiatową opaskę imitującą wianek. Oczy były lekko podkreślone eyelinerem i tuszem do rzęs a na ustach widniał truskawkowy błyszczyk. Tylko troszkę pudru na policzkach, a i bez tego była piękna. Na sobie miała sukienkę w małe różyczki, która idealnie podkreślała jej wąską talię i niemałe piersi. Na stopach miała zwykłe japonki. Zayn nawet dostrzegł, że paznokcie palców u stóp pomalowane były na wiśniowy kolor. Jej szaroniebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się w Mulata a na ustach pojawił się słodki uśmiech. Zayn był nią cholernie zauroczony.  
Szybko odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Louisa, udając, że jej nie zauważył i rozmawia z przyjacielem. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo wiedział jaki był powód lekkich rumieńców na śniadej cerze Malika.  
\- Nieważne. - skwitował krótko stwierdzenie Zayna. - Gadałeś z nią?  
\- Co? Głupi jesteś? - Malik miał ochotę uderzyć Louisa w twarz. Wiedział jaki był nieśmiały i serio myślał, że zagada do niej znając ją jedynie niecały miesiąc?  
\- No co? Jeśli chcesz się z nią umówić to innego sposobu nie ma. Chyba, że ona sama zrobi pierwszy krok. Co jest całkiem możliwe, bo jest bardziej męska od ciebie. - zaśmiał się Louis odrzucając głowę do tyłu, co zwróciło uwagę Perrie. Zayn posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech co odwzajemniła szczerze.  
\- Uspokój się! - krzyknął szeptem na Tomlinsona i podszedł do niego po czym trzepnął go w ramię. - Jeszcze pomyśli, że flirtujemy!  
\- C-co? - wykrztusił zdziwiony Louis.  
\- Ona myśli, że ze sobą kręcimy. - jęknął smutno Zayn, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Louis patrzył chwilę na niego nieco oszołomiony a potem zakrył sobie usta małą dłonią, by powstrzymać śmiech.  
\- Poważnie tak myśli? - Zayn kiwnął lekko głową. - Skąd wiesz?  
\- Słyszałem jak rozmawiała z Ruth. To znaczy tylko jedno zdanie. Powiedziała, że byłaby z nas słodka para. “Zayn i Louis. Są tacy uroczy, nie? Byłaby z nich słodka para” - powiedział imitując głos dziewczyny i robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów. - I jeszcze się przy tym cieszyła! Rozumiesz to?! - warknął nieco głośniej, kiedy dziewczyna wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
\- Haha, shippuje nas? - zaśmiał się głośno Louis, ale w porę zakrył usta, gdy zauważył jak Zayn szykuje się do uderzenia go.  
\- Nawet tak nie mów! Jak mam się z nią umówić, skoro ona myśli, że jestem gejem!  
\- No ale jesteś. Tak w połowie. Myślisz, że ona chce być z gejem?  
\- Ugh! Nie jestem gejem. - żachnął się Zayn, po czym odwrócił się do przyjaciela plecami udając, że robi coś innego, a Louis znów się zaśmiał.  
\- Hah, okej. W porządku. Niech ci będzie - przytulił Mulata od tyłu i złożył buziaka na jego policzku.  
\- Przestań! - oburzył się starszy wiercąc się w ramionach szatyna, tak by dał mu spokój. Oczywiście to spotkało się ze śmiechem Tomlinsona, a i za chwilę Malik się uśmiechnął. Obrócił się do niego i posłał słodkie spojrzenie splatając ręce na piersi. Louis wiedział co to oznacza. Zmiana tematu…  
\- A jak ci idzie z moim braciszkiem? - zapytał przesłodzonym głosem ruszając przy tym brwiami. Młodszy od razu posmutniał, a jego wzrok został utkwiony w dywanie w rysowane miasteczko. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na rozmawianie o tym. Dzień ładnie się zaczynał, miał w miarę dobry humor i teraz Zayn musiał go zepsuć. - Ej, co jest? - Malik podszedł do niego i uniósł dwoma palcami jego brodę, tak by chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- To samo. - Louis wyrwał się z jego dłoni. - Nic się nie zmienia. “Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi” - mruknął niezadowolony, a jego głos niebezpiecznie się zatrząsł.  
\- Mówiłem ci już. Mój braciszek nie gustuje w penisach.  
\- Mój penis jest inny - odrzekł smutno, co jednak spotkało się z cichym chichotem Zayna.  
\- Tak. Jasne. Raz się o tym przekonałem – zauważył, a Louis rozpromienił się lekko. Bardzo dobrze wspominał ten letni romans z Zaynem dwa lata temu. Wtedy też się poznali; latem w Bristol gdzie oboje spędzali wakacje. To był po prostu wakacyjny seks, który przerodził się w przyjaźń. Potem Zayn z ojcem i siostrami przeprowadzili się do Londynu, gdzie po raz drugi spotkał się z Louisem i jego przyjacielem, Niallem. Wtedy stary Malik poznał Maurę, mamę Horana i po roku związku pobrali się. Teraz Niall i Zayn byli przyrodnim rodzeństwem od dwóch miesięcy.  
\- Posłuchaj. Ja ci radzę, żebyś dał sobie z nim spokój. Nigdy nic z tego nie będzie, Louis.  
\- Nie umiem.  
Umiesz. Tylko znajdź sobie kogoś, kto ci go zastąpi. Bo inaczej skończysz jako stary kawaler i przytyjesz od lodów. - Zayn poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu a Louis westchnął ciężko. Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Odkochać się. Łatwo powiedzieć. - Postaraj się, Lou - szepnął mu na ucho po czym cmoknął go w policzek. - Ja lecę do maluchów - uśmiechnął się do niego na pożegnanie, wyminął i wyszedł z sali, gdzie powoli zaczynały zbierać się dzieciaki.  
Kiedy ostatni maluch został odebrany, Louis w ogóle nie cieszył się na powrót do domu. To wiązało się ze spotkaniem Nialla, czego w tej chwili najmniej potrzebował. Był już zdołowany rozmową z Zaynem, a oglądanie słodkiej buźki blondyna to tylko ostatni składnik do tej potrawy smutku i rozpaczy. Postanowił, że nie pojedzie od razu do domu. Było po godzinie szesnastej, Horan już był w ich lokum, ale nie musiał wiedzieć gdzie Louis będzie. Był dorosły, miał prawo robić to co chciał. O ile nie było to łamaniem prawa, bo za to może zostać ukarany. Wiedział o tym, spokojnie. Jego planem były szalone zakupy. Zawsze kiedy było coś nie tak, Louis chował swoje żale w wydawaniu pieniędzy na nowe bluzki i spodnie. Tego właśnie teraz potrzebował. I miał nadzieje, że może tam pojawi się jakiś rycerz w srebrnej zbroi, który uwolni go od tego królewicza.  
Zaparkował swój samochód po drugiej stronie ulicy sklepu, do jakiego się kierował. Primark był jego ulubionym, bo tutaj mieli coś, co trudno znaleźć gdzieś indziej, coś co jest inne ale ładne i modne. To tutaj Louis kupił swoje ukochane szare rurki, które dziś miał na sobie. I dzisiejszego dnia wyszedł z trzypiętrowego budynku z dwoma papierowymi torbami, w których miał nie tylko ubrania ale również akcesoria i bieliznę. Krótko mówiąc - zaszalał chłopak. Humor mu się poprawił i wcale nie wydał dużo. Primark w sumie był tani co bardzo mu pasowało, bo nie zarabiał kroci. Ale ładnie wyglądał.  
Pół godziny później targał swoje zakupy do domu. Już w progu powitał go uśmiechnięty Niall z pytaniem gdzie był. Louis zbył go zwykłym “na zakupach”, co przecież było oczywiste - miał ze sobą dwie duże brązowe torby, na których widniał turkusowy napis Primark. Tak więc albo Niall był głupi, albo udawał głupiego. Albo po prostu chciał pogadać. Niestety Louis nie chciał, więc czym prędzej zaszył się w swoim pokoju, gdzie chciał ponownie nacieszyć się swoimi zdobyczami.  
Przymierzał właśnie nową koszulkę - czarna, na ramiączkach, z wyciętymi pachami - leżała na nim idealnie, tego był pewien, kiedy zachciało mu się płakać. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i z ciężkim westchnięciem opadł na łóżko. Jego broda zaczęła się trząść a po policzku spłynęła pierwsza łza. Szybko sięgnął po nią nadgarstkiem, by ją zetrzeć. Płakał, bo tak naprawdę, to wszystko go nie cieszyło. Zakupy nie poprawiły mu humoru, Zayn - przyjaciel również, maluchy w przedszkolu dały mu w kość. A on ciągle się uśmiechał. Nie taka była prawda. Wszystkim na około wydawało się, że Louis był szczęśliwy. Że cieszył się życiem, tym co ma. Tak, racja. Cieszył się, że mama mimo wszystko go kocha, że siostry się od niego nie odsunęły, że jego praca była dobrze płatna i przyjemna - to było coś co kochał - opiekowanie się maluchami (dorastał z czterema siostrami, które bardzo kochał), miał wspaniałych przyjaciół. Jeden nawet wybaczył mu to, że się w nim zakochał. No żyć, nie umierać.  
Cóż. Gówno prawda. Mimo, że Niall zaakceptował i w pełni tolerował uczucia Louisa względem niego, to tak naprawdę jeszcze bardziej krzywdził tym chłopaka, aniżeli zwyzywałby go i kazał się wynosić. Wtedy Louis miałby czarne na białym na czym stoi, czego ma oczekiwać. A teraz nie wiedział. Niall jakby zapomniał o zauroczeniu przyjaciela i nadal ciągnął to co działo się przez ostatnie szesnaście lat. Ta więź między nimi była wciąż taka sama, chociaż blondyn trochę ograniczył czułości. Wiadomo, ta głupia nadzieja na coś więcej. Ale Louis tak nie chciał. Chciał albo jednego albo drugiego. Nie potrafił być pomiędzy. Nie potrafił cieszyć się samą przyjaźnią. Znał ludzi, którzy byli zakochani bez wzajemności. Im wystarczał już sam kontakt z tą drugą osobą. Louisowi nie wystarczał. Chciał mieć Nialla albo jako swojego chłopaka, albo wcale. Ta przyjaźń go rujnowała, bo mimo wyraźnych słów Nialla, że nigdy nic się z tego nie narodzi to on nadal wierzył i czekał. Był cholernie głupi, że zakochał się właśnie w nim.  
Wściekły zdjął z siebie nową koszulkę i cisnął nią w podłogę. Z hukiem wparował do swojej łazienki. Odkręcił kran pod prysznicem by zimna woda zniknęła i pojawiła się gorąca. On w tym czasie zdjął z siebie spodnie i bokserki. Przelotnie spojrzał w lustro i widząc czerwone od płaczu oczy zaniósł się jeszcze większym szlochem, zagłuszając to szumem wody. Nie chciał, by Niall go usłyszał i przyszedł na pomoc. Chciał być sam.  
Wszedł do kabiny i ustawił się twarzą do strumienia. Gorąca woda ochlapała jego miękką i opalona skórę powodując u chłopaka uczucie ulgi. Sięgnął po żel o zapachu pomarańczy i wylał dużą odrobiną na rękę. Potarł dłońmi o siebie powodując lekką pianę i dopiero przeniósł to na swoje ciało. Robił okrężne ruchu na klatce piersiowej, potarł kilka razy pachy, potem szyję i przez mostek zsunął się na brzuch. Tam również zrobił parę kółek a potem prawa dłoń zjechała przez ciemne włoski i zatrzymała się na jego przyrodzeniu. Penis był w stanie spoczynku, więc był po prostu mały. Wystarczyły trzy ruchu w górę i trzy w dół, by jego rozmiar zwiększył się… czterokrotnie. Louis nie miał co się wstydzić swoich osiemnastu centymetrów. Wręcz przeciwnie, był z nich dumny.  
Zacisnął palce na czerwonej główce i pisnął lekko na tę przyjemność. Roztarł na całej długości preejakulat, który już zdążył się pojawić. Skręcił lekko nadgarstek u nasady i wtedy wypuścił z ust drżący oddech; zorientował się o czym myślał. Albo raczej o kim. O Niallu oczywiście. W tak intymnej chwili, kiedy dawał upust swoim emocjom myślał o tym chłopaku. Załkał cicho, coraz mocniej zaciskając dłoń na swoim penisie i poczuł przyjemne ciepło w dole brzucha. Zrobił tak jeszcze kilka razy po czym przejechał palcem po szczelinie na poczerwieniałej główce. Krzyknął niemo i wiedząc, że jest już blisko oparł się plecami o zaparowaną szybę. Lewą dłonią sięgnął za siebie, rozchylił swoje pośladki i wsunął wilgotny palec w mokre wejście. Jęknął na to uczucie, ale kiedy wyobraził sobie, że to palec Nialla go rozciąga ponownie zaszlochał. Włożył drugi palec i nadał sobie szybsze tempo. Skoordynował ruchy w sobie z ręką na przyrodzeniu. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach kiedy wcisnął w siebie trzeci palec a żyła jego penisa zaczęła przyjemnie pulsować. Co rusz koniuszkiem jednego palca sięgał do swojej prostaty, co sprawiło że wygiął plecy w łuk a głową uderzył o szybę. Momentalnie wytrysnął w swoją pięść a z jego ust wydobyło się ciche “Niall”. Wyciągnął z siebie palce i osunął się na porcelanowy brodzik. Podsunął kolana pod brodę i rozpłakał się na dobre, a woda spłukiwała z niego orgazm.  
Pierwszy raz zrobił coś takiego. Pierwszy raz masturbował się myśląc o swoim przyjacielu. W którym był zakochany, rzecz jasna. I to strasznie go bolało. Na koniec się rozpłakał, co było okropnie żenujące. A to, że chlipał w trakcie to już pomińmy. Jednym słowem, czuł się z tym źle. Bardzo źle. Wiedział, że nie powinien. I wiedział, że musiał się odkochać. Pod strumieniami chłodnej już wody postanowił, że znajdzie sobie chłopaka, który pokocha go jak on jego. Taki miał plan. Chciał w końcu być szczęśliwy. I nie chciał już krzywdzić Nialla, bo wiedział, że to robi.  
W momencie gdy jego ciało zaczęło się trząść, już nie w ekstazie, zakręcił kurki i wyszedł z kabiny. Sięgnął po świeży ręcznik, którym wytarł się niechlujnie, po czym wyszedł z łazienki z mokrymi włosami, z których spływały krople na jego plecy. Nie fatygował się z założeniem czegokolwiek. Nie miał już siły. Wsunął się nagi pod białą kołdrę i zakrył się nią po samą szyję. Zacisnął mocno powieki, bo łzy znów kumulowały się w kącikach jego oczu. Broda ponownie drżała a usta ułożyły się w podkówkę. Wypuścił drżący oddech, po czym odwrócił się w stronę ściany. Sięgnął na oślep po niewielkich, ale też niemałych rozmiarów misia, którego dostał od Fizzy na dwudzieste czwarte urodziny i przytulił go mocno do klatki piersiowej. Pomyślał, że jest naprawdę żenujący, bo jest dwudziestosześcioletnim facetem, który ryczy i tuli misia od siostry. Wtedy rozpłakał się ponownie, tłumiąc odgłosy w miękkim pluszu. Zasnął dopiero po godzinie okropnie zmęczony, ze spuchniętymi oczami i strasznym bólem głowy.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam długo przekonywał Harry'ego, by ten przeniósł syna do przedszkola siostry Payne'a. Młody ojciec nie był zbytnio do tego chętny. Miał kilka dobrych argumentów, tak jak ten, że Mikie chodził do swojego przedszkola już od miesiąca i znalazł tam sobie kolegów. Co prawda Harry w ogóle nie słyszał, by chłopiec mu się chwalił nowymi przyjaźniami, ale kiedy Styles pytał jak układa mu się z kolegami chłopiec od razu odpowiadał, że w porządku. Harry uważał, że jego syn był już po prostu przywiązany do przedszkola, do którego chodził od miesiąca. Jednak nie wiedział, że Michael nie był zbytnio tam lubiany. Dzieci w jakiś sposób dowiedziały się, że nie ma mamy. Wyśmiewały go z tego powodu i nie bardzo chciały się z nim bawić. Była tylko jedna dziewczynka, Natalie, która tak jak on nie cieszyła się popularnością wśród maluchów, gdyż ona nie miała taty. Ta dwójka lubiła się, często spędzali czas razem, ale nie można tu mówić o jakiejś przyjaźni. Po prostu Mikie z nią czuł się lepiej. A tacie nie chciał nic mówić, bo to oczywiste - Harry byłby zły i chciałby pomówić z tymi dziećmi a Michael nie mógł na to pozwolić.  
Dlatego kiedy tata powiedział mu w piątek, że przenosi go do innego przedszkola, tam gdzie jest ciocia Ruth, chłopiec był wniebowzięty. Postanowił sobie, że tam zdobędzie kolegów. Mówił o tym przez cały weekend. I nawet pochwalił się wujkowi Edowi, który zagwizdał na tę wiadomość. Spojrzał wymownie na Harry'ego a ten aż się zarumienił pod jego przeszywającym wzrokiem. To był niedzielny wieczór, i Harry poprosił syna, by poszedł do swojego pokoju przygotować rzeczy do nowego przedszkola. Chłopiec wykonał polecenie w podskokach i kiedy zniknął z oczu taty i wujka, Ed zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.  
\- Co cię do tego skłoniło? Czyżby jakiś słodki chłoptaś mieszkał niedaleko? - wymruczał z uśmiechem do jego ucha, zarzuciwszy mu ramię wokół szyi i przyciągnął go do siebie.  
-Żaden chłoptaś. - odpowiedział krótko Harry po czym odsunął się z grymasem od rudzielca. Był już lekko wstawiony i śmierdziało od niego alkoholem. Harry tym razem nie pił. Nie chciał się jutro spóźnić, miał zamiar zrobić pierwsze dobre wrażenie. - Tam go karmią jakimiś świństwami. - skwitował krótko, a z ust Eda wydostał się pijacki śmiech.  
\- Oczywiście! - zagruchał. - Bo jedzenie jest najważniejsze.  
Nie naj, ale ważne. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Mikie źle się odżywiał. Harry był kucharzem. Studiował, kurwa, gastronomię! Michael był synem kucharza. Nie mógł codziennie na śniadanie jeść pieprzone płatki. Liam zapewnił Harry'ego, że kuchnia Ruth szykuje dzieciom zdrowe posiłki. A nawet zaproponował, by sam Harry utworzył dla maluchów menu. I to nad wszystkim przeważyło. Zgodził się bez żadnego ale. Miał już w głowie opracowane śniadania i obiady na poszczególne dni tygodnia. Kiedy tylko Ed został wyrzucony z domu i wepchnięty do zapłaconej taksówki, Harry od razu pobiegł pod prysznic, a potem czyściutki i pachnący wsunął się pod kołdrę i sięgnął po swój zeszyt, gdzie zapisywał własne przepisy na wymyślone przez siebie dania. Mikie był już dużym chłopcem i potrafił sam się umyć i wytrzeć. Tata już dawno go poinstruował, ile mydła wylać na gąbkę czy szamponu na włosy. Chłopiec wiedział gdzie są ręczniki, a o myciu ząbków zawsze pamiętał. Nie było więc problemu.  
Utworzył jadłospis na dwa tygodnie i co czternaście dni miał być on powtarzany. Z uśmiechem zamknął zeszyt, odłożył go na swoje miejsce i ułożył się do spania. Był już na granicy snu, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i powolne oraz ostrożne kroki. Udawał, że śpi w duchu ciesząc się na kolejną zabawę z synem. Chłopiec usiadł delikatnie koło nóg taty i położył mu dłonie na lokach, po czym je przeczesał. Harry był zdziwiony taką sytuacją, bo szczerze, liczył na wrzaski i bijatykę ale to było coś innego gdy poczuł małe rączki masujące skórę jego głowy. Udawał więc, że śpi.  
\- Kocham cię, tatusiu. Jesteś najlepszy - szepnął maluch a po chwili Harry poczuł lekkiego buziaka na swoim policzku. Uśmiechnął się i kiedy chłopiec się odsunął, on uchylił jedną powiekę. Mikie widząc to posłał tacie szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Jak zwykle kłamiesz - skomentował chłopiec splatając ręce na klatce piersiowej i wydął dolną wargę udając obrażonego, bo tak naprawdę nie był.  
\- Ja też cię kocham - odparł Harry nie zważając na stwierdzenie chłopca, po czym zgarnął go w swoje ramiona wciągając go pod kołdrę i mocno przytulając. Chłopiec zaśmiał się głośno i wtulił się w ciepłe ciało taty, gdzie po chwili zasnął. Harry nie miał serca go budzić, by szedł do siebie. W sumie mógł go zanieść, ale prawda była taka, że nie chciało mu się.  
Odsunął go od siebie tak, by leżał po drugiej stronie łóżka a jego główka spoczywała na poduszce. Harry ułożył się bokiem, po czym podparł głowę ramieniem a łokieć wcisnął w miękką pościel i przyjrzał się synowi. Czuł się okropnie dobrze z tym, że Mikie był cholernie do niego podobny. Może i nie miał brązowych loków i zielonych oczu ale za to miał te słodkie dołeczki i całą resztę. A charakter miał jeszcze lepszy. Harry czuł się dumnym tatą i wcale nie potrzebował do tego matki chłopca. Było o wiele lepiej bez niej, choć nawet nie wiedział jak byłoby z nią, ale nieważne. I tak nie stworzyliby związku. Byliby jedynie rodzicami. A tak Mikie miał super tatę, dla którego był oczkiem w głowie.  
Może i Harry potrzebował swojej drugiej połówki, ale patrząc na swojego synka czuł się szczęśliwy.  
\- Jesteś całym moim światem - szepnął śpiącemu chłopcu, po czym złożył buziaka na jego czole i ułożył się obok niego, a po chwili zasnął.

Następnego dnia, kiedy wybiła godzina szósta na elektronicznym zegarku, Mikie obudził się pierwszy. Wyłączył budzik i rzucił się z uśmiechem na tatę. Potem obaj wykonali poranną toaletę, zjedli razem śniadanie; tym razem Harry przygotował im smażoną cukinię z serem i wiśniami. Mikie przystał na to, bo hej!, szedł do nowego przedszkola za sprawą taty i zrobił mu tę przyjemność i zjadł to co on przygotował.  
A potem była tylko dwudziestominutowa podróż samochodem do przedszkola. Harry jeszcze nie zdążył zaparkować, a Mikie już odpiął pasy. Harry jeszcze nie zdążył zgasić silnika a Mikie już wysiadł. Styles czym prędzej pognał za synem, wcześniej zabezpieczając samochód, bo do przedszkola musieli przejść przez pasy a tu była ruchliwa ulica. Bał się o dziecko jak cholera i na szczęście złapał go za ramię przed pierwszą białą linią.  
\- Mikie! Mówiłem nie biegaj! - krzyknął, a chłopiec skulił się w sobie. - Wołałem cię! Czemu się nie zatrzymałeś? - warknął potrząsając synem. Był po prostu nie tyle co zły, ale przestraszony, przecież nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy. Zobaczył jak bródka chłopca się trzęsie a kąciki jego ust opadają w dół, mimo że mały próbował to powstrzymać. Harry westchnął głośno i przymknął powieki. Nie chciał źle. Poniosło go.  
\- Nie chciałem, kochanie - mruknął smutno, po czym ukucnął przed synem. - Poniosło mnie. Przepraszam - odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła, a chłopiec odwrócił wzrok, jego oczka szkliły się.  
\- Nigdy na mnie nie krzyczysz - zauważył trzęsącym się głosem.  
\- Tak, wiem. I naprawdę przepraszam. Tu jest ulica, skarbie. Bałem się, że wlecisz tam i coś ci się stanie. Byłem przerażony, widząc jak biegniesz. A ja krzyczałem, żebyś się zatrzymał - wytłumaczył powoli o co mu chodziło i kiedy skończył, Michael spojrzał na niego. Jakaś starsza pani szła obok nich i posłała uśmiech w kierunku Harry'ego, który to odwzajemnił.  
\- Przepraszam. Myślałem, że to zabawa. Jak w berka - mruknął chłopiec, po czym rzucił się tacie w ramiona. Harry bez wahania objął go mocno. - Przepraszam. Już nie będę. Tylko nie krzycz.  
\- Obiecuję. - powiedział szczerze, następnie wstał z synem w ramionach i usadził go na swoim biodrze. Cmoknął go w policzek, na co Mikie zachichotał i ruszyli do wysokiego, zielonego budynku. W środku już na progu przywitała ich urocza blondynka. Przedstawiła się jako Perrie i zaklepała miejsce przewodnika, co wywołało śmiech u obydwu mężczyzn. Pokazała gdzie jest pokój wszystkich pracowników, kuchnia, weszli również na piętro, by zobaczyć salę pięciolatków (Harry nie wiedział po co, ale dziewczyna się uparła, a była taka miła, że nie miał serca odmówić). Następnie wskazała im salę - bardzo dużą, swoją drogą - gdzie czas będzie spędzał Mikie. Harry'emu od razu rzuciła się w oczy okrągła pupa. Posiadacz niesamowitych pośladków stał do niego tyłem ale był pewien, że to mężczyzna. Musiał przyznać, że był nieco zdumiony, iż taka drobna osóbka posiadała tak cudowną pupę. Perrie mówiła coś do niego, ale on tylko kiwał głową a jego oczy były wpatrzone w te dwie półkule okryte szarym materiałem.Poczuł jak syn ciągnie go za nadgarstek. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale zaraz się poprawił, bo Perrie gdzieś zniknęła a Mikie kierował tatę w tamtą stronę. Dał się poprowadzić do szatni, jak się okazało. Stanęli przed podłużną drewnianą półką, gdzie w środku była rurka z wieszakiem. Wyżej był mały kwadracik jak i przy samej podłodze.  
\- Tato, patrz! Mam samolota! - krzyknął Mikie wskazując tacie naklejkę na wąskim drewnie, tam gdzie kończyła się półka.  
\- Haha, tak. - zaśmiała się blondynka. - Od dziś to będzie twoja szafka. Na dole będziesz zostawiał buty, które będziesz zamieniał z kapciami, tutaj jest miejsce na kurtki - wskazała na największą szparę - a tutaj na czapki, szaliki i inne takie - pokazała kwadracik na górze i ponownie się zaśmiała. Była bardzo radosna. Harry zauważył, że Mikie ją polubił, więc on ją też.  
\- Rozumiem, że Ty jesteś opiekunką Michaela? - spytał kiedy chłopiec usiadł na małej ławeczce przed szafką i wyciągnął ręce do taty. Harry podał mu jego plecak z motywem rybki Nemo, który cały czas miał na plecach.  
\- Och. Nie. Ja się opiekuję pięciolatkami. Z Mikiem będzie Louis i Demi i Jesy - wskazała na dziewczynę przechodzącą obok, miała ona krótkie granatowe włosy, zwykłą białą koszulkę na krótki rękaw, jasne jeansy i Vansy na stopach i pomachała do Harry'ego z uśmiechem. Odwzajemnił gest po czym spojrzał na Perrie ze wzrokiem, jakby chciał spytać czemu aż trójka opiekunów. - Sześciolatki to liczna grupa - dodała po chwili domyślając się o co chodziło Stylesowi. - Ja współpracuję z Leigh-Anne. A teraz muszę już iść, przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zgubicie - zaśmiała się delikatnie, po czym uścisnęła małą dłoń Michaela, dużą Harry'ego i zniknęła na schodach prowadzących na górę.  
\- Lubię ją. - mruknął Harry do syna. - Jest zabawna - stwierdził, na co chłopiec zgodził się kiwnięciem głowy.  
Mikie wstał z ławeczki kiedy na jego stopach były nowe trampki na gumkę w jakieś wzorki przypominające statki kosmiczne. Harry mu je wybierał, więc cóż, były dziwne. Maluch zaśmiał się głośno kiedy pognał w stronę swojej sali, a Harry krzyknął za nim, by nie biegał. Obiecał przecież. Westchnął głośno, kręcąc przy tym głową, ale uśmiechnął się nie słysząc szybkiego tupania stópek jego syna. Wsunął jego trampki do kwadracika na dole, a plecaczek powiesił na wieszaku, po czym ruszył za synem.  
Zatrzymał się w półkroku widząc jak przed Michaelem kuca jakiś chłopak, młody mężczyzna prawdopodobnie i z uśmiechem rozmawia z jego synem. Stali w progu sali dla sześciolatków, więc domyślił się, że to jest Louis, i pewnie właściciel cudownej pupy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i bez wahania stwierdził, że chłopak był ładny. Nie przystojny, był ładny. Śliczny.  
Mężczyzna podniósł na niego wzrok po czym posłał mu uśmiech, który Harry odwzajemnił i wznowił swoje kroki. Stanął za Mikiem i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, nie spuszczając wzroku z uroczego uśmiechu tego słodziaka.  
\- Cześć - przywitał się wysokim i melodyjnym głosem, na dźwięk, którego Harry'ego przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta chłopak wznowił swoją przemowę. - Właśnie mówiłem twojemu bratu, że przez następny rok będzie pod moją opieką. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, tak że jego oczy prawie zniknęły a wokół nich pojawiły się urocze kurze łapki. Harry uniósł lewą brew ku górze, bo serio, czy on wygląda aż tak młodo? Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, bo nie lubił być brany za brata swojego syna, a na twarzy Louisa pojawiło się zdezorientowanie. - Co? Coś nie tak? - przeraził się a jego wzrok powędrował niżej, do chłopca, który chichotał w swoją dłoń.  
\- Mikie to nie mój brat. - odparł donośnie, kładąc nacisk na ‘nie’. Na policzkach Louisa pojawiły się czerwone plamy. Czuł się okropnie głupio i zawstydzony oraz zażenowany. Mógł poczekać chwilę zanim palnął taką głupotę. Szczerze chciał się zapaść pod ziemię.  
\- Och. Przepraszam - dotknął dłonią czerwonego policzka i czując jego ciepło zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Harry to mój tata - zaśmiał się Mikie zdejmując dłoń ze swoich ust i zaśmiał się głośniej. Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Kurde, Louis był taki słodki, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Szatyn posłał mu lekki uśmiech, po czym zrobił krok do tyłu.  
\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem - zaczął się tłumaczyć na co Harry machnął dłonią, a z jego ust wydobył się chichot. Louis poczuł miłe trzepotanie w okolicach swojego podbrzusza i… był z siebie dumny, bo nie porównał tego chichotu do chichotu Nialla. Ten facet w lokach był inny, zupełnie. W żadnym stopniu nie przypomniał Nialla a Louis nawet nie pomyślał o blondynie. Wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w zielone oczy a w jego głowie echem rozbrzmiewał śmiech tego chłopaka.- Spokojnie. Większość ludzi tak myśli. - zauważył Styles i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę chłopaka. - Jestem Harry.  
\- Lou-louis. - zająknął się szatyn ściskając ciepłą rękę Harry'ego (boże, jak to imię pięknie brzmiało w jego myślach), i dał sobie mentalny policzek za swoje zachowanie, a jego cała twarz razem z szyją były koloru pomidora. Naprawdę chciał zniknąć, bo kompromitował się przed tak uroczym facetem.  
\- Słodko się rumienisz. - zauważył Harry z uśmiechem, a w jego prawym policzku pojawił się dołeczek. Mikie stał pomiędzy nimi z zadartą główką i z zachwytem oglądał pierwszy raz jak jego tata flirtuje. Nie znał znaczenia tego słowa, ale wiedział, że tata wychwala tego pana, bo mu się podoba. Już nie raz o tym rozmawiali i to było w porządku. Michael rozumiał.  
\- Ja- ja… um… - oczy Louisa powiększyły się do rozmiaru piłeczek golfowych a jego serce biło nienaturalnym tempem. - Dzi-dziękuję. - wyjąkał w końcu. Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął. Czuł się pewnie w tym flircie i był z siebie dumny, że ten chłopak przez niego się uroczo rumienił i jąkał. Ukucnął, by zrównać się z synem i spojrzał na niego, a Mikie złapał go za loki chichocząc.  
\- Cicho. - Harry powiedział niemo do syna, ruszając tylko ustami, by Louis nie zauważył. - Przyjadę po ciebie o szesnastej. W porządku? - to pytanie skierował do Louisa zadzierając do góry głowę.  
\- Um… tak. Przedszkole jest czynne do siedemnastej. Szesnasta jest w porządku. - powiedział na wdechu a Harry posłał mu uśmiech.  
\- Do tego czasu bądź grzeczny dla Louisa, dobrze? - spytał a Michael pokiwał energicznie głową. Cześć, kochanie - ucałował syna w czoło.  
\- Pa, tato. - chłopiec się zaśmiał, po czym wbiegł do sali zanim Harry zdążył zrobić jakikolwiek ruch.  
\- Odkąd się dowiedział, że go przenoszę tutaj… szaleje za tym przedszkolem. - Harry się zaśmiał na co Louis odpowiedział mu jedynie nerwowym uśmiechem. Nie chciał znowu powiedzieć coś głupiego i się skompromitować. - Dobrze. Cóż… - Harry podrapał się nerwowo po karku. - Do widzenia, Louis - posłał mu smutny uśmiech, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z budynku.  
\- Kurwa. - Louis jęknął do siebie, naprawdę miał ochotę się uderzyć. Harry go podrywał. A on? Zrobił z siebie idiotę. Nawet odpowiedzieć normalnie nie umiał. A ten smutny uśmiech mówił wszystko, Harry się nim rozczarował. Louis też był sobą rozczarowany. Miał szansę umówić się z naprawdę fajnym chłopakiem, albo cokolwiek z nim. A po tym wszystkim… kurwa. Louis wiedział, że następnym razem, i kolejnym i jeszcze raz i tak aż do wakacji, chłopca będzie przyprowadzać mama.  
Mikie musiał mieć mamę. Skoro był tutaj, musiał. Najwyżej nie była ona z Harrym, skoro on podrywał Louisa. Bo go podrywał, racja? Podrywał mnie? - spytał sam siebie. Pewnie jak zwykle za dużo sobie wyobrażał.  
A Harry ze spuszczoną głową doszedł do swojego samochodu i znów z popsutym humorem ruszył do pracy. Chciał w jakikolwiek sposób pokazać Louisowi, że jest nim zainteresowany. Jednak tylko zrobił z siebie idiotę, bo chłopak najwyraźniej nie był gejem. Był przerażony całą tą sytuacją, tym flirtem Harry'ego. Chociaż to dobrze, że nie był jednym z tych, którzy od razu by go wyzwali i skopali. Chociaż taki plus. Tylko Harry nie miał pojęcia jak znowu pokaże mu się na oczy.  
Dotarłszy do restauracji od razu skierował się do kuchni. Na szczęście po drodze nie wpadł na kogoś czy coś. Ale Harry nie narzekał. Wszedł do kuchni a tam zastał Nialla, który znów się do niego uśmiechnął, i Liama. Treacake było otwierane od dziewiątej a było już ósma, co było dziwne, że Payne jeszcze nie ustawiał stolików. W pomieszczeniu była tylko Cherr z Ashem i Michaelem a reszty jak na razie nie było, co było w porządku, bo mieli czas do wpół do dziewiątej. Posłał uśmiech dziewczynie a para chłopaków go nie zauważyła. Nagle, za nim otworzyły się drzwi i wparowała do kuchni Dani i Sophie, które z uśmiechem przywitały go głośnym “cześć, szefie”. Harry odpowiedział im szczerze tym samym a wtedy głowy Michaela i Ashtona uniosły się do góry.  
\- Siemka, Harry. - przywitali się a uśmiech Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. W końcu poniedziałkowy poranek był jakiś miły, a przynajmniej jego druga część.  
\- Liam cię woła. - przypomniała sobie Danielle i wskazała na wyjście z kuchni. Harry westchnął ciężko ale z uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł szukając wzrokiem Liama. Chłopak stał na zewnątrz i ustawiał przy wejściu tablicę, pewnie z dzisiejszymi gratisami i daniem dnia oraz szefa kuchni. Stał więc przy oknie i zapukał w nie na co Liam wzdrygnął się przestraszony, a kiedy zauważył śmiejącego się Harry'ego wystawił mu środkowy palec. Pokręcił głową z politowaniem po czym wszedł z powrotem do restauracji.  
\- Podobno mnie potrzebujesz. - uśmiechnął się Styles a Liam poprowadził go do jednego ze stolików. Usiedli na przeciw siebie.  
\- Mów jak mój chrześniak czuje się w nowym przedszkolu. - powiedział Payne splatając dłonie na stoliku. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Szaleje za nim - zaśmiał się krótko co Liam odwzajemnił. - Naprawdę mu się podoba.  
\- Widzisz? Mówiłem - odparł dumnie Payne prostując się na krześle. - Przyjdę dzisiaj, żeby zdał mi relacje. - Harry kiwnął głową zgadzając się.  
\- Powiedz mi… znasz Louisa? - spytał drżącym głosem. Czuł się jakby pytał o coś niewłaściwego. Liam uniósł jedną brew ku górze w pytającym geście a Harry przeczyścił gardło. - No… z przedszkola. Jest opiekunem Mikie'ego?  
\- Tomlinson? Ta. To dobry pracownik, z tego co mi mówiła Ruth. Lubi dzieci, a one lubią jego. Taki Piotruś Pan - zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie, bo faktycznie jego siostra tak nazywała tego chłopaka. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, to był bardzo ładny ekwiwalent.  
\- On… jest gejem? - spytał piszczącym, bardzo mało męskim głosem, a usta Liama rozciągnęły się w szarlatańskim uśmiechu, co było naprawdę przerażające. Wyglądał jak jakiś psychopata z horroru, albo gorzej, jak Sherlock kiedy wpadł na świetny pomysł i na jego ustach pojawiał się ten socjopatyczny uśmiech. (Sherlock jest całkiem przystojny, pomyślał Harry, nie to co Liam).  
\- Podoba ci się? - szepnął Payne nachylając się ku przyjacielowi.  
\- Ugh. Nieważne. Chcę wiedzieć, czy nie zrobiłem z siebie idioty. - Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i jęknął żałośnie.  
\- Idioty? - zaśmiał się Liam.  
\- Tak, bo… tak jakby… flirtowałem z nim? A on.. cóż. Zdziwiony? I przestraszony, tak mi się wydaję. Jakby to było niewłaściwe co do niego mówiłem. Powiedziałem, że słodko się rumieni, a on potem już w ogóle nie chciał się odzywać.  
\- Haha! Harry! Żartujesz sobie? - Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. - To, że koleś się zawstydza kiedy z nim flirtujesz, nie znaczy że nie jest gejem! - Liam klasnął dłońmi o swoje uda i znów się zaśmiał.  
\- Nie? Czyli jest gejem? - Harry się ożywił.  
\- Słuchaj. To nie jest jakiś mój kolega, pracownik czy cokolwiek innego. I jestem pewien, że nawet Ruth nie wie jaka jest jego orientacja. Dlaczego miałbym to wiedzieć tak w ogóle, hm?  
\- No… nie wiem. Pomyślałem, że…  
\- To lepiej nie myśl. - Payne zachichotał, a Harry zrobił się cały czerwony. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to sam się go zapytaj. - Harry prychnął po czym wstał i bez słowa opuścił Payne’a, kierując się do kuchni.  
\- Hej, Harry! Poczekaj! - Liam za nim krzyknął ale on to zignorował. Wszedł do swojego miejsca pracy i bez słowa sięgnął po swój fartuch. Założył go na siebie i podszedł do zlewu, gdzie umył ręce. Jego humor znów się popsuł. Starał się ignorować ciekawskie spojrzenia współpracowników i myślał jedynie o tym, by Mike dobrze się bawił w nowym przedszkolu. Naprawdę bardzo już chciał do domu.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis był… zachwycony. I też bardzo zawstydzony ale to pomińmy. Ten cały Harry go onieśmielał, wpędzał w zakłopotanie i był drugim facetem, który sprawiał, że się rumienił. Miał specyficzną urodę, ponieważ był przystojny i uroczy jednocześnie. Był młodym ojcem co tym bardziej tworzyło go pociągającym dla Louisa. Jego nogi były długie i chude ale uda zdecydowanie umięśnione. Louis chciał być tulony przez jego silne ramiona. Czekoladowe loczki do ramion dodawały mu chłopięcego uroku razem z tymi cholernymi dołeczkami w policzkach. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Niall nie był w stanie konkurować z Harrym. Louis nie porównywał tego faceta do swojego blondyna. Jego głowę zaprzątało tylko to cholerne, słodkie imię HarryHarryHarry i Jestemgłupijestemgłupijestemgłupi. Skompromitował się przed tak cudownym chłopakiem. Był przekonany na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent, że Harry z nim flirtował. A jemu kot zjadł język. Albo tylko połowę języka, bo jąkał się jak głupi. Kiedy tylko ten przystojniak zniknął, Louis szybko poszedł do łazienki sprawdzić jak wyglądała jego twarz. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, bo był okropnie czerwony co wyglądało naprawdę żenująco. Harry na pewno się zniechęcił po takim widoku.  
Przemył twarz zimną wodą i odczekał chwilę zanim jego skóra wróciła do normalnego koloru. Westchnął ciężko, jego dłonie nadal się trzęsły ale wytarł je ciemne spodnie i wrócił do sali, teraz pełnej już dzieci, po czym przybrał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech i podszedł do Mikie'ego, syna tego cudownego faceta. Maluch uśmiechnął się do niego i chwycił jego dłoń, oderwawszy się od samochodzików, którymi się bawił. Obaj stanęli na środku dywanu i wtedy Louis się odezwał.  
\- Cześć, dzieciaki! - powiedział trochę głośniej, by wszyscy usłyszeli. Było ich około dwudziestu, a to jeszcze nie wszyscy. Chłopcy i dziewczynki spojrzeli na niego dużymi, zaciekawionymi oczkami a Louis uśmiechnął się do nich, w duchu dziękując, że są tak bardzo usłuchane. - To jest Michael - wskazał na chłopca, którego trzymał za rękę. - Od dziś jest waszym nowym kolegą i mam nadzieję, że będziecie się z nim bawić i nie będziecie zabierać mu zabawek. Mikie to super chłopak, więc każdy z was, kolesie - chłopcy się zaśmiali - powinien marzyć o takim kumplu. A każda z was, kolesiówki - dziewczynki pisnęły radośnie - powinna marzyć o takim chłopaku - na policzkach Mikie'ego pojawiły się rumieńce, ale szeroko się uśmiechał. - Zapraszam! - krzyknął ostatni raz Louis i grupka sześciolatków rzuciła się na młodego Stylesa. Każdy z osobna chciał się z nim przywitać i pobawić. Louis cudem wydostał się z tego tłumu, po czym podszedł do biurka gdzie zasiadł spokojnie.  
Zaparzył sobie kawę, którą wypił w ciągu dwudziestu minut. W międzyczasie obserwował, jak dzieci kłóciły się o to, z kim Mikie będzie się bawił. Ale nie było tak groźnie, by musiał interweniować. Maluchy przedrzeźniały się co ostatecznie skończyło się śmiechem i grupową zabawą w ganianego. Louis uwielbiał swoją pracę, bo kochał dzieci; miał pięć sióstr i jednego braciszka i był zachwycony kiedy się z nimi spotykał, gdy mógł się nimi zajmować, mimo, że kiedy był młody to czasem narzekał. Bo w głębi serca kochał zabawiać swoje młodsze rodzeństwo a teraz te wszystkie dzieciaczki i jeśli miał okazję zarabiać w ten sposób to ta praca była jego marzeniem.  
Do godziny jedenastej dzieci były wyjątkowo spokojne, dzieci nie robiły za dużo hałasu i w końcu chłopcy się poddali pozwalając, by przeważająca liczba dziewczynek porwała Michaela do zabawy w księżniczki. To znaczy on był księciem. Louis domyślił się, że bawili się w Kopciuszka, kiedy speszony chłopiec nakładał każdej dziewczynce z kolei różowy bucik jakiejś lalki. Okazało się, że tylko jedna z nich ma tak malutkie stópki, że sandałek się na nią zmieścił. Potem oboje, Mikie i Anabelle nosili plastikowe korony na co reszta dziewczynek chichotała.  
O godzinie dwunastej przyszedł czas na półgodzinną naukę. Wszyscy zgodnie zasiedli do stolików wyjmując swoje krzesełka i kredki. Louis zajął się nauczaniem chłopców, bo wiadomo, że mężczyźni lepiej posłuchają się drugiego mężczyzny, a Demi i Jesy podzieliły dziewczynki na dwie grupy; blondynki i brunetki. Tylko Melanie miała problem ponieważ jej włoski były rudawe. Ale wszystkie zgodnie postanowiły, że Mel trafi do grupy Jesy, bo brunetki były mniej liczne.  
Sala była wystarczająco duża, by każda grupka dostała należyty spokój. Louis narysował niebieskim (męskim) kolorem na tablicy dużą literkę A i kazał chłopcom narysować ją w ich zeszytach ulubionym kolorem na samym środku kartki, a potem wokół niej mieli narysować wszystko co im się kojarzy z tą literką. Louis podszedł do każdego chłopca, by pochwalić jego zdolności artystyczne i też sprawdzić czy ich skojarzenia mają jakikolwiek związek z tą literką.  
W zeszycie Mikie'ego był narysowany czarną kredką jakiś patyczak a na krzywym kółku widniały brązowe zawijasy. Louis domyślił się kto to, i na samą myśl o Harrym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jednak spytał chłopca, bo chciał znać jego zdanie na ten temat.  
\- Narysowałem tatę! - powiedział dumnie. - T-a-t-a. Umiem pocyfrować. - poklepał się po piersi a Louis zachichotał na ten widok i przejęzyczenie chłopca. - Są dwie literki A!  
\- Umiesz przeliterować, słońce. - poprawił go. - I tak, masz racje. Tata pasuje do literki A. A gdzie mama?  
\- Nie ma. - burknął chłopiec i wrócił do kolorowania twarzy Harry'ego na pomarańczowo.  
Louis zdziwił się nieco na reakcję chłopca, ale nic nie powiedział. Pomyślał, że mały może ma złe stosunki z mamą, ale naprawdę, nie chciał w to wnikać. To przecież nie jego sprawa. A tym bardziej nie powinien pytać o to dziecko.  
Po różnych ćwiczeniach nowo poznanej literki troje opiekunów zarządziło zabawę. Wszyscy ustawili się w duże półkole, Demi puściła jakąś piosenkę dla dzieci, stanęła tak by wszyscy dobrze ją widzieli i zaczęła uczyć wszystkich nowego tańca. Louis w końcu oderwał się od swoich głupich rozmyślań i skupił się na wykonywaniu śmiesznych ruchów.  
A potem zbliżała się godzina szesnasta i Louis denerwował się coraz bardziej, kiedy na sali było coraz mniej dzieci. W końcu zostało tylko trzech chłopców, wraz z Mikiem. Demi i Jesy pożegnały się z Louisem i w sali pojawiła się Perrie ze szczerym uśmiechem.  
\- Ruth cię woła na chwilę. Chce pogadać o nowym - powiedziała podchodząc do Michaela i dwóch pozostałych chłopców, sięgnęła po jeden samochodzik i zaczęła się z nimi bawić. Louis spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, a wtedy ona się zaśmiała. - Spokojnie. Już się nimi zajęłam.  
Louis nie wiedział czy dziękować Ruth za wybawienie go czy raczej nakrzyczeć, bo dziś już prawdopodobnie nie zobaczy Harry'ego. Wszedł do jej gabinetu, a ona rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon. Spojrzał na zegar ścienny; było pięć minut po szesnastej. Louis przełknął głośno i z westchnieniem usiadł na fotelu, który kobieta pokazała mu gestem ręki. Rozłączyła się chowając telefon do torebki, po czym spojrzała na Louisa i uśmiechnęła się. Spytała o Mikie'ego, jak chłopiec czuje się w nowym towarzystwie i czy nie sprawia kłopotów. Oczywiście, że nie, brzmiała odpowiedź Louisa. To złote dziecko, biorąc pod uwagę jego cudownego tatę. Wiadomym było, że stworzył wspaniałego syna, z którego na pewno był dumny. Louis nie powiedział tego słowo w słowo. Pominął kwestie z Harrym a Ruth pominęła to, iż są rodziną po czym uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała mu. Zdziwiony Louis uścisnął jej rękę po czym pożegnał się i wyszedł z gabinetu.  
Na sali nie było nikogo. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Harry już odebrał syna i poszedł sobie. Nie czekał na Louisa. Zrezygnowany zebrał swoje rzeczy z biurka i wyszedł na korytarz. Tam zastał Perrie ubierającą cienki, jesienny płaszczyk.  
\- Jak Mikie się sprawuje? - spytała związując swoje miodowe włosy w wysoką kitkę.  
\- Dobrze. Uroczy maluch. - przyznał z uśmiechem. - Dzieci go pokochały.  
\- Wiesz, bo jego tata się o ciebie pytał… - zaczęła, ale nie dane było jej skończyć.  
\- Pypytał się? O-o mnie? - zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
\- Tak. Chciał porozmawiać o synku. Ale powiedziałam, że jesteś zajęty to sobie poszedł. Mówiłam, żeby poczekał ale nie chciał. Taki smutny trochę był…  
\- Smutny?  
\- No, dziwne. Widocznie bardzo mu zależy, żeby wiedzieć jak Mikie się zachowuje. - uśmiechnęła się. - Cudowny z niego ojciec. Właśnie takiego chcę dla moich dzieci.  
\- Uważaj, bo Zayn może być zazdrosny. - Louis się zaśmiał na widok zdziwionej miny dziewczyny.  
\- Zayn? Dlaczego?  
\- Bo cię lubi. Szaleje za tobą jak wariat. - wyszczerzył się, po czym cmoknął ją w policzek i nie dając jej odpowiedzieć wyszedł z budynku. Może i złamał obietnicę daną Mulatowi, że nikomu nie powie. Ale zrobił to w dobrej sprawie i był tego pewien widząc rumieńce na twarzy dziewczyny. Ona też go lubiła i liczył, że chociaż Perrie zrobi pierwszy krok, bo jeśli chodzi o Zayna to w ogóle się na to nie zapowiadało.  
Wracając. Jak po tym okropnym i żenującym incydencie z Harrym miał dołujący humor, tak teraz był on o wiele lepszy. Harry pytał się o niego. I to na pewno nie w sprawie Mikie'ego, bo Perrie mówiła, że posmutniał. Z takiego powodu na pewno, by się tak nie stało. A więc musiało chodzić o Louisa. Nie zniechęcił się.  
\- Tak! - krzyknął Louis wyrzucając pięść w powietrze kiedy stanął przed swoim samochodem. Odblokował go i wszedł do środka. Odpalił silnik po czym włączył radio i z głośników wydobyła się piosenka Talk! zespołu The 1975. Radio z odtwarzaczem CD to była świetna inwestycja i Louis wracając do domu śpiewał głośno razem z Mattem. Dobry humor trzymał się go jak rzep psiego ogona. Harry był nim naprawdę zainteresowany! Był tego pewien! Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego. I czuł, że znalazł kandydata na chłopaka, który wypełni tę pustkę w jego sercu spowodowaną brakiem odwzajemnienia uczuć względem Nialla.  
W domu zaproponował blondynowi obejrzenie filmu. Chłopak zgodził się bez wahania ucieszony dobrym humorem przyjaciela. Dawno go takiego nie widział, więc jego serce radowało się na ten widok no ale nie pytał. Wiedział, że jeśli to było coś ważnego to Louis powiedziałby mu teraz, albo przynajmniej w ciągu dwóch następnych dni, więc wolał poczekać. Szatyn był dosyć nieśmiałym chłopakiem i krępował się gdy miał wyrażać swoje uczucia, nawet przed blondynem. Często potrzebował dużo czasu, by sobie zaplanować co ma powiedzieć i jak, długi czas również opanowywał nerwy. Czasem się bał, że to może zniszczyć mu zdrowie. Dlatego cieszył się, że ma obok przyjaciela takiego jak Niall, który starał się go rozumieć i wspierał go, mimo że też dużo się na niego denerwował. Kochali siebie nawzajem i to było dla nich najważniejsze.   
Obejrzeli dobrą komedię z Jimem Carrey’m, ulubionym aktorem Nialla, i Louis przyłapał się na tym, że wygłupiał się z blondynem jak za dawnych czasów, że zachowywali się jak przyjaciele, że nie myślał o nim w ten wyjątkowy sposób. Bo myślał tak o kimś innym. Ktoś inny przez cały dzień zaprzątał swoimi zielonymi oczami jego umysł. Jego serce nie przyśpieszało tempa na widok słodkiego uśmiechu Nialla tylko na widok rozciągniętych, pulchnych, malinowych ust Harry’ego. Nie potrafił wyrzucić go z głowy, chociaż tak naprawdę nie chciał, bo w końcu czuł się szczęśliwy. Louis naprawdę się cieszył.  
Układając się już do snu postanowił, że zagada do Harry'ego, pokaże mu, że nie jest nieśmiałym, jąkającym się i kompromitującym siebie, niskim chłopakiem z wieloma kompleksami tylko dojrzałym mężczyzną, który potrafi być czarujący. Miał zamiar zrobić dobre drugie wrażenie - nie jąkać się i nie czerwienić. Planował flirt na jutrzejszy poranek chciał być męski, mimo, że był zdecydowanie mniejszy i drobniejszy od Harry’ego co troszkę go irytowało ale to nic. W sumie nigdy nie pomyślał, że spodoba mu się mężczyzna.. po prostu większy od niego w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, bo zawsze pociągali go uroczy chłopcy tacy jak Niall. Harry był zupełnie inny co stanowiło dobrą odmianę w jego życiu. Może tym razem miał szanse, by to się udało, bo zawsze był zbyt nieśmiały, by być ‘bardziej męskim’ w związku.   
Potem jego myśli zboczyły na uroczy uśmiech Harry'ego. Kiedy malinowe, pełne wargi bruneta się rozciągały, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, Louis przyłapał się na tym, że nie porównał tego uśmiechu do uśmiechu Nialla. Uśmiech Harry'ego był inny, nie nadawał się do porównywania z jakimkolwiek innym uśmiechem. Louis zauważył, że cały dzień myślał o tym chłopaku. Czyżby był zauroczony Harrym?, pomyślał a jego serce przyśpieszyło bicie. Boże. Jego uśmiech… był po prostu wspaniały.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry był pewien, że był kompletnie odurzony chłopakiem o imieniem Louis. Myślał o nim w pracy, w domu, i nawet ostatnio mu się śnił. Był pewien co do swoich uczuć, ale nikomu na razie się nie zwierzał. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele zrobią z tego aferę; zaczną do niego gruchać, Ed nie a mu spokoju w kwestii seksu a Liam znów będzie się nie potrzebnie o niego troszczył jak o małe dziecko. Na szczęście żaden z nich niczego nie zauważył, bynajmniej tak myślał. Jednak był pewien, że Mikie widział te serduszka w jego oczach kiedy przychodził po niego do przedszkola. Harry znał syna a syn znał jego. Z pewnością dostrzegał jak tata się uśmiecha na widok wujka Louisa (tak Louis kazał dzieciom mówić do siebie). Harry był naprawdę zauroczony tą słodką osóbką i niestety musiał przyznać, że jego penis drgał lekko za każdym razem kiedy chłopak żegnał się z nim i obracał by wejść do sali, a wtedy pokazywał mu swoją krągłą pupcię, w końcu był dojrzałym mężczyzną. Jednak Styles nie myślał tylko o tym. Uważał, że Louis był słodki, uroczy, słodki, kochany, zabawny, słodki, coraz bardziej pewny siebie, naprawdę gadatliwy, słodki, jego nosek był taki malutki i uroczy, a jak się uśmiechał to wokół jego oczy pojawiały się te cudowne kurze łapki, i miał takie urocze małe rączki, a te jego silne uda, ugh… a włosy… takie delikatne i mięciutkie (Harry ich nie dotykał ale był pewien, że takie były). I Louis był taki słodki kiedy się rumienił, chociaż w ciągu tych czterech dni rumieńce się zmniejszyły ale nadal. Louis był słodką kruszynką, którą Harry chciał ciągle tulić i tulić.  
Jechał właśnie po syna i szczerzył się do siebie jak głupi. Cieszył się na kolejne spotkanie z Lou (uwielbiał go tak nazywać i często sobie wyobrażał jak spędzają razem czas na kanapie, że on leży z głową na kolanach chłopaka a on głaszcze go po lokach i wtedy Harry mruczy mu cicho “Loulou” - no cóż, za marzenia nie karzą). Co z tego, że trwało ono zazwyczaj pięć minut ale jednak trwało. Za każdym razem rozmawiali o czymś innym. We wtorek Louis spytał gdzie jest mama Mikie'ego. Harry wyglądał na niezręcznego i prawdopodobnie właśnie tak się czuł. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać i grzecznie poprosił, by Lou o to więcej nie pytał. I wtedy szatyn zrobił się różowy na twarzy (już nie czerwony). Zaczął przepraszać i przy tym uroczo się jąkał co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.  
W środę Louis spytał gdzie Harry pracuje. Od razu przyznał, że jest kucharzem. Louis zażartował, że chłopak musi mu kiedyś coś ugotować i wtedy znów spłonął rumieńcem. Harry ze śmiechem pokiwał głową ale już nic nie powiedział, lekko speszony. Mikie tylko się odezwał, że tata jest wegetarianinem i codziennie wymyśla mu coś nowego do jedzenia. Louis wyszczerzył się na słowo wegetarianin, bo on kochał zwierzątka i zawsze chciał przestać jeść mięso ale przeważnie nie wytrzymywał po tygodniu. Louis pochwalił jego silną wolę ale Harry powiedział, że żadnej takiej nie potrzebuje, bo on nie rozumie jak można jeść zwierzęta, bo “przecież to nasi mniejsi bracia”. I wtedy Louis znów się zaczerwienił, bo znów palnął jakąś głupotę a Harry zaczął się śmiać i powiedział, że Lou jest bardzo słodki z tym swoim zawstydzaniem.  
W czwartek niestety Liam odbierał Mikie'ego, Harry musiał zawieźć mamę do lekarza. Anne nie lubiła taksówek ani innych transportów publicznych. Wizyta zajęła jej około godzinę (hej!, była u ginekologa) a Harry musiał na nią czekać. Tak więc synka musiał odebrać jego ulubiony wujek a Louis zdecydowanie był zawiedziony kiedy rano Harry poinformował Michaela, że dziś nie będzie w stanie po niego przyjechać. Dawno nie był taki smutny.  
Jednak dziś Harry'ego czekała kolejna miła i zawstydzająca Louisa rozmowa. Wysiadł ze swojego czarnego Renault i wręcz potruchtał do przedszkola. Wspiął się po pięciu schodkach po czym ominął galerię dziecięcych rysunków i stanął w progu do sali, gdzie przebywał jego syn. Uśmiechnął się na widok Louisa z papierową czapką na głowie i pomachał mu kiedy chłopak spojrzał na niego. Szatyn (matko boska, ile jeszcze?) ponownie spłoną lekkim rumieńcem i nieśmiało mu odmachał. Wstał z dywaniku, gdzie razem z piątką chłopców układali jak najwyższą wierzę z wszystkiego co mieli pod ręką i podszedł do Mikie'ego. Chłopiec siedział przy stoliku z Melanie i rysował zawzięcie jakiegoś dinozaura. Poklepał go po ramieniu a kiedy chłopiec spojrzał na niego, Louis wskazał na drzwi.  
\- Tata przyszedł. - poinformował go. Oczy chłopca powędrowały do wejścia na sale i widząc machającego do niego tatę puścił kredkę, która upadła na stolik i poturlała się na podłogę, po czym wstał gwałtownie i pobiegł do taty a Louis podążył za nim. (Prawda była taka, że wcale nie musiał odprowadzać dziecka po same drzwi do jego rodzica. Wystarczyło, że widział, iż dziecko zostało odebrane przez mamę lub tatę. Ale Harry nie musiał o tym wiedzieć).  
Michael wpadł uradowany w ramiona ojca. Harry ze śmiechem przytulił go mocno i ucałował we włosy. Chłopiec zadrżał w jego uścisku, a zdezorientowany Styles odsunął go lekko od siebie i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Oczka malucha były zaszklone co zaniepokoiło bruneta.  
\- Co się stało? - spytał bardziej Louisa niż syna.  
\- Zack zabrał mu dinozaura, którego dziś przyniósł i do tej pory nie oddał. - szatyn westchnął z uśmiechem.  
\- Oj Mikie. - mruknął Harry synkowi do ucha. - Chyba nie będziesz płakał, co? Jesteś dużym chłopcem. - cmoknął go w skroń a Michael pociągnął nosem i przecierając piąstkami oczy pokręcił przecząco głową, co prawdopodobnie znaczyło, że tak, jest dużym chłopcem i nie będzie płakał.  
\- Możemy poprosić tutaj tego Zacka? - spytał Harry Louisa stawiając syna na podłodze przy swoich nogach, które maluch od razu objął małymi rączkami. Louis kiwnął głową i wszedł w głąb przytulnego pomieszczenia. Podszedł do jakiegoś pulchnego dzieciaka, powiedział mu coś i wskazał na Mikie'ego z tatą. Chłopiec zrobił przerażoną minę po czym chwycił pomarańczowego dinozaura, który leżał obok niego i z Louisem powłóczył się do Stylesów.  
\- Cześć, Zack. - Harry przywitał się z chłopcem kucając przed nim i objął mocno swojego synka, któremu broda nadal się trzęsła. Dzieciak odpowiedział mu zdenerwowanym “dzień dobry”. - Jestem tatą Mikie'ego ale pewnie już wiesz. Słyszałem, że zabrałeś mu jego zabawkę. - spojrzał groźnie na chłopca, na co on się spiął i spuścił wzrok na podłogę kiwając przy tym lekko głową. Louis uśmiechnął się na ten widok, bo Harry był wspaniały. Był cudownym tatą, i Louis nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że się w nim zakochał.  
\- Przepraszam, Mikie. - mruknął cicho Zack po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę, w której trzymał pluszaka a młody Syles szybko zgarnął misia w swoje objęcia i przycisnął mocno do piersi.  
\- Okej. - odpowiedział cicho Michael.  
\- Przepraszam, proszę pana. Więcej nie będę. - Zack skierował swoje słowa do Harry'ego, na co on się uśmiechnął i poczochrał jego krótkie włosy.  
\- W porządku. Możesz już iść. - powiedział łagodnie a Zack pobiegł jak strzała do swoich kolegów.  
Louis zaśmiał się dźwięcznie co sprawiło, że serce Harry'ego przyśpieszyło swój bieg, a w jego podbrzuszu rozlało się miłe ciepło.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jestem taki straszny. - zauważył ze zdziwieniem, a wtedy Louis zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Na skórze Harry'ego pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a w policzkach dołeczki, kiedy uśmiechnął się na ten cudowny dźwięk.  
\- Nie jesteś. Tylko twój syn. Mikie postraszył go, że jego tata zgłosi to na policję. - Louis ciągle chichotał. - Wiesz, mogłem sam powiedzieć mu, by oddał zabawkę ale chciałem zobaczyć tę scenkę.  
\- Jesteś okrutny. - Harry wyszczerzył się do chłopaka. Jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone ale odwzajemnił gest.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym tatą. - mruknął spokojnym i lekkim tonem po chwili ciszy. Mikie uśmiechnął się widząc jak jego tata cieszy się na widok wujka Lou po czym pobiegł do szatni, by dać im chwilę sam na sam.  
\- Dziękuję. - szepnął Harry a jego policzki zrobiły się wręcz purpurowe. - Po prostu kocham swoje dziecko. - uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. Louis pokiwał krótko głową odwzajemniając gest. Nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć. Jedyne czego w tamtej chwili pragnął to przycisnąć swoje usta do rozgrzanego policzka Harry'ego. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, niestety.  
\- Pójdziemy już. - powiedział brunet kiedy Mikie pojawił się obok jego nóg ze swoimi małymi converse'ami na stópkach i plecakiem na plecach. Chwycił jego dłoń i dziś ostatni raz uśmiechnął się do szatyna. - Do zobaczenia, Louis.  
\- Pa, Harry. - odpowiedział nieśmiało Louis po czym pomachał zgrabnie brunetowi, kiedy z synkiem zeszli z jednego schodka i Harry obrócił się, by mu odmachać.  
Louis oparł się o ścianę i westchnął głośno. Szeroki uśmiech wpełzł na jego usta a kolana zmiękły. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Był pewny i dałby sobie głowę ogolić, że Harry lubi go i to bardzo. W taki sam sposób jaki Louis lubi Harry'ego. Będąc już w domu zaczął opracowywać plan jak naprawdę poderwać Harry'ego i się z nim umówić. Zastanawiał się czy to ma być coś z fajerwerkami czy lepiej byłoby po prostu spytać. Musiał poradzić się Nialla. A przede wszystkim musiał mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Chłopak jeszcze nie wiedział, że Louis się zauroczył, a jego serce przestało już bić na widok blondyna. Dlatego kiedy przekroczył próg ich wspólnego mieszkania rzucił się Horanowi w ramiona. Niall zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i mocno ścisnął chłopaka podnosząc go lekko nad ziemię.  
\- Co się dzieje, Louis? - spytał miękko, odstawiając go na podłogę. Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i podreptał do salonu. Tam usiadł na kanapie, a Niall obok niego. Przyjrzał mu się po czym zachichotał widząc rozpromienioną buźkę przyjaciela. - Więc? Co jest?  
\- Zakochałem się. - mruknął nieśmiało szatyn i spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana a na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Odkąd poznał Harry'ego te różowe plamy na jego twarzy były już normą.  
\- Żartujesz? - zdziwiony Niall oparł się plecami o zagłówek i splótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie! - Louis pisnął zakrywając twarz dłońmi i podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej. Ułożył głowę na kolanach i spojrzał na Nialla rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Westchnął głośno po czym przymknął oczy i powiedział: - Naprawdę się zakochałem, Niall.  
\- Awww! - blondyn zagruchał po czym przybliżył się do szatyna i objął go ramieniem. - Tak się cieszę! Czyli już jestem wolny od twojego pożądliwego wzroku? - zaśmiał się a Louis dziabnął go łokciem w bok.  
\- Tak, jesteś wolny. - uśmiechnął się a jego serce zabiło szybciej kiedy pomyślał o Harrym.  
\- Więc… kto to? - zaciekawił się Niall i zaczął się wiercić szukając sobie wygodnego miejsca, by dokładnie wysłuchać historii miłosnej szatyna.  
\- Ma na imię Harry. - schował się za swoimi kolanami i znów spłonął rumieńcem. Spotkał się z ciszą więc kontynuował. - Ma… śliczne brązowe loki, zielone oczy, jest okropnie wysoki i chudy, i jak się uśmiecha to ma w policzkach takie malutkie dołeczki. - pisnął Louis przyłożywszy swoje dłonie do polików.  
\- I co dalej? - Niall przybliżył się do szatyna i zachichotał.  
\- Jak go widzę to… jestem cały czerwony, serce szybciej mi bije, dłonie mi się pocą, nogi mam jak z waty i robi mi się tak ciepło tutaj. - położył dłoń na swoim podbrzuszu. - To te motylki, nie?  
\- Chyba tak. - Niall przeczesał grzywkę przyjaciela. Naprawdę cieszył się z jego szczęścia. - A jak go poznałeś?  
\- Przeniósł swojego syna Mikie'ego do nas. - odparł rozmarzonym głosem. Momentalnie w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie z poniedziałku jak pomyślał, że Harry to brat Mikie'ego.  
\- Louis. - powiedział Niall ostrzegawczym głosem na co szatyn podniósł na niego wzrok. - Ma dziecko, więc pewnie ma żonę.  
\- Nie ma. - Louis się wyprostował i wypięł dumnie pierś, a kiedy Niall chciał się odezwać szybko go wyprzedził. - Spytałem o mamę Mikie'ego. Powiedział, że jej nie ma i nie chce o tym gadać.  
\- To pewnie ma dziewczynę czy coś…  
\- Nie ma! - Louis przerwał mu stanowczo. - Widzę jak na mnie patrzy. Wiem, że też mu się podobam. Widzę to, kurde! - jęknął po czym znowu schował twarz w dłoniach i zachichotał jak zakochana nastolatka.  
\- Okej, w porządku. I… Mikie?  
\- Tak, jego syn.  
\- Harry. Ma syna Mikie'ego. I przeniósł go do was. I ma loki i dołeczki. Tak?  
\- Dokładnie. - zgodził się Louis i zmrużył oczy nie wiedząc do czego blondyn zmierza.  
\- Styles! - krzyknął klasnąwszy w dłonie.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- To mój szef! - Niall się roześmiał. - Ten idiota!  
\- Co? - Louis się oburzył a Horan znów wybuchł śmiechem.  
\- Okej. Dla ciebie może być słodki. Taka z niego niezdara. Jest wymagający jeśli chodzi o kuchnie, ale… jest fajny. Lubię go. I gdybym był gejem to pewnie też bym się w nim zakochał. - Louis się zarumienił.  
\- Jest cudowny… - szepnął.  
\- Z pewnością. - Niall się zgodził, bo hej!, nie ma co się sprzeczać z zakochanym Lou. Cieszył się, że przyjaciel w końcu kogoś znalazł, kogoś kto jest w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczucie. Na niczym mu tak nie zależało jak na szczęściu Louisa. A Harry to dobra partia dla niego, jest naprawdę uroczym facetem. Ma syna a Louis uwielbia dzieci. Wiedział, że jeśli coś z tego wyjdzie to Styles godnie zajmie się jego przyjacielem. - Umówiłeś się z nim?  
\- Jeszcze nie. Znamy się dopiero od czterech dni. W sumie to planuję go spytać tylko… nie wiem jak.  
\- Po prostu spytaj. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
\- A kiedy?  
\- Za niedługo. Na razie o niego powalcz. Flirtuj, podrywaj. A jak już będziesz miał go w garści to bum!, zaproponujesz mu randkę. Harry lubi być adorowany.  
\- Skąd ty…? Nieważne. - Louis zaśmiał się a Niall mu wtórował. Przybliżył się do niego i ponownie objął ramionami.  
\- Cieszę się, wiesz? - blondyn cmoknął go we włosy. - Że w końcu jesteś szczęśliwy. Jestem pewien, że Harry odwzajemnia twoje uczucia. Ostatnio stał się dla nas o wiele milszy. - Niall zaśmiał się krótko przypominając sobie Harry'ego w skowronkach kiedy puszczał płazem jeśli coś komuś nie wyszło w kuchni. - Na pewno też jest tobą zauroczony.  
\- Mam nadzieję. - Louis szepnął po czym przymknął powieki. Nie wiedząc czemu miał ochotę się zdrzemnąć. To pewnie po prostu za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Harry zawrócił mu w głowie i teraz o niczym innym nie potrafił myśleć tylko o tym cudownym uśmiechu i szczęśliwych oczach z zachwytem wpatrujących się w Louisa.  
Oparł głowę o ramię Nialla i ziewnął głośno. Blondyn nawet nie zauważył jak jego przyjaciel zasnął. Wyswobodził się z jego uścisku po czym ułożył go wygodnie na kanapie i przykrył fioletowym kocem, który zawsze tu był. Przysiadł na skraju i pochyliwszy się ucałował czoło Louisa. Ten chłopak zasługiwał na szczęście i wiedział, że Harry jest gotów, by mu je dać


	7. Chapter 7

Jako że był piątek, Harry pozwolił synowi po powrocie z przedszkola na szklankę gorącego kakao. Po zjedzonym wegetariańskim obiedzie oboje umiejscowili się w salonie. Na początek każdy miał się zająć sobą; Harry czytał książkę (tym razem wybrał Schmidta - “Kiedy byłem dziełem sztuki”) a Mikie oglądał kreskówki. W momencie kiedy rysunkowi bohaterowie będąc sami w domu postanowili zbudować fort z koców, maluch wpadł na ten sam pomysł. Harry'emu w ogóle się to nie uśmiechało. Książka była zbyt ciekawa, by odłożyć ją na rzecz zabaw z synem. Myślał, że ignorancja krzyków Michaela coś zdziała, ale kiedy bródka chłopca zaczęła się trząść… po prostu się zgodził.  
Harry wyciągnął ze swojej szafy wszelkie koce, prześcieradła i poszewki na kołdry. Zrobił tak samo z rzeczami syna i pół godziny zajęło mu przeszukiwanie całego domu, by znaleźć materiały przynajmniej w wymiarach metr na metr. Mikie natomiast zrzucił na dywan w salonie wszystkie poduszki jakie mieli. Zarządzili chwilę odpoczynku i ponownie wypili po szklance kakao. Był piątek, więc dziś Harry nie zabraniał niczego synowi jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, takie mieli zasady. I sam skusił się na tę słodycz, przecież nie będzie całe życie na warzywach.  
W końcu udało im się zrobić wymarzony fort. Zrobili z kanapy, stołu, foteli i szafek w miarę duże koło. Harry wpadł na pomysł, by posklejać wszystkie materiały taśmą klejącą i niektóre złączenia przeszył trzy razy nitką, dzięki czemu mieli bardzo stabilny dach. W niektórych miejscach było trochę nisko, ale to nic. Włączyli telewizor a Harry przygotował im przekąski w postaci lodów i chipsów. Zamierzali obejrzeć po raz kolejny “Zaplątanych”, kiedy Mikie nagle zniknął pędząc po schodach na górę do składziku. Po dziesięciu minutach wrócił z dwoma lampkami biurowymi i trzema łańcuchami lampek świątecznych. Harry pomógł synowi rozwiesić świecidełka wewnątrz fortu; poprzyklejali kabelki taśmą do bawełny i mebli. Dwie lampki biurowe postawili każdy po swojej i nareszcie mogli rozpocząć seans.   
Na ekranie telewizora rozgrywała się romantyczna scena pomiędzy blondynką a tym dziwnym kolesiem, jak to nazywał go Harry, gdy Mikie spojrzał z góry na tatę. Był on zapatrzony w bajkę i na ślepo sięgał do miski z chipsami, by po chwili wepchnąć sobie do buzi kilka paprykowych. Jego palce i buzia były tłuste i czerwone na co Mikie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Kochał swojego tatę jak nikogo innego na świecie i cieszył się, że on chociaż na te półtorej godziny jest szczęśliwy. Może i Michael był mały i miał te sześć lat ale wiedział co nieco o życiu i swoim tatusiu. Wiedział, że on go kocha, ale wiedział też, że nie jest tak naprawdę szczęśliwy, chociaż zawsze tak mu odpowiadał, kiedy o to pytał. Widział, że inni dorośli mają przy sobie drugą osobę tak jak wujek Ed. On miał Ellie. A ciocia Gemma chodziła za rękę z tym śmiesznym Ashtonem. Babcia Anne miała dziadka Robina. Nawet dziadek Desmond miał fajną panią, która robiła mu jeść. A tata Harry nie miał nikogo takiego.  
Mikie wiedział, że tata nie chciał dziewczyny, tylko chłopaka. Jakiś czas temu spytał go czemu nie ma mamusi i potem przeprowadzili bardzo długą rozmowę na ten temat. I Michael oczywiście zrozumiał i szanował to. To było dla niego w porządku, mógł mieć drugiego tatę. Tak nawet byłoby lepiej; trzech facetów w domu. Mikie tylko chciał, by tata miał tego drugiego tatę, by trzymał go za rękę, przytulał i całował go. Chciał by tata był szczęśliwy.  
I jego zdaniem wujek Louis bardzo podobał się tacie i wiedział, że ze wzajemnością. Przez te pięć dni zdążył wszystko przeanalizować i był pewien, że oboje bardzo się lubią. Widział jak tata patrzy na wujka, jak się uśmiecha - w ten sposób jeszcze nigdy się nie uśmiechał. I jego oczy inaczej wyglądały. A z Louisem było tak samo. Zupełnie inaczej zachowywał się w przedszkolu a zupełnie inaczej, kiedy rozmawiał z jego tatą. Oboje zachowywali się tak samo w swoim towarzystwie. I Mikie chciał, by tata był z nim szczęśliwy.  
\- Tato - odezwał się po chwili nadal wpatrując się w profil ojca.  
\- Hm - Harry mruknął nie odrywając wzroku od ciekawej bajki (znał wszystkie kwestie na pamięć).  
\- Popatrz na mnie - zaśmiał się maluch i Harry zrobił to samo. Sięgnął po chusteczkę higieniczną, którą przyniósł razem z przekąskami (nie lubił mieć brudnych i tłustych palców od chipsów) i wytarł o nią dłonie po czym spojrzał na syna.  
\- Lubisz wujka Lou? - wypalił Mikie a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy oczy taty się powiększyły a na jego policzkach pojawiły się różowe plamki.  
Odchrząknął i odparł: - Tak, lubię. Jest fajny - po czym wrócił wzrokiem na ekran telewizora.   
\- I ładny - dopowiedział Michael a Harry zakrztusił się chipsami. Odkaszlnął kilka razy i ze załzawionymi oczami spojrzał na syna.   
\- Co ty mówisz?  
\- Czy wujek Louis podoba ci się? - spytał zaciekawiony chłopiec siadając po turecku, by lepiej widzieć tatę.   
\- Mikie. - powiedział twardo Harry a Michael westchnął.   
\- Odpowiedz.  
\- Kochanie, posłuchaj… - chciał powiedzieć coś mądrego ale chłopiec szybko mu przerwał.   
\- Chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy. - powiedział poważnie a uśmiech z jego ust nagle zniknął. Harry przymknął oczy po czym sięgnął po pilot i zatrzymał bajkę. Wyprostował się i wyciągnął ręce do syna. Chłopiec od razu poczołgał się do niego i wspiął na kolana a tata objął go mocno.  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy, słońce. I - zaakcentował, kiedy poczuł na piersi jak syn otwiera usta - nie przerywaj mi. Jestem szczęśliwy. Mam najcudowniejsze dziecko na świecie, które bardzo mocno kocham. Mam dobrą pracę i przyjaciół. Jestem szczęśliwy, kochanie i nie myśl sobie, że nie. Mam wszystko czego potrzebuję. - oboje wiedzieli, że kłamał. Harry po prostu nie chciał przyznać się Mikie'emu, że tak, nie był szczęśliwy. A przynajmniej nie w pełni. Nie chciał, by chłopiec się nim przejmował. Wiedział jaki jest i wiedział, że maluch myślałby tylko o tym co zrobić, by tata był szczęśliwy.   
\- Dobra. Przyjmijmy, że ci wierzę. - Harry się zaśmiał we włosy chłopca i mocniej go do siebie przytulił. - Ale wiem, że nie masz wszystkiego czego potrzebujesz. I teraz ty mi nie przerywaj. Potrzebujesz chłopaka, żeby cię przytulał, i całował, i żeby trzymał cię za rękę, i żebyście mogli spać razem i w łóżku się przytulać. Chcę widzieć jak się do siebie uśmiechacie i jesteście szczęśliwi razem, tato.   
Okej, Harry się wzruszył. Jego oczy się zaszkliły i pociągnął nosem. Miał tak cudownego synka, że wiedział, iż lepszy być nie może. Chłopiec prawie w ogóle o sobie nie myślał tylko o nim. Zależało mu na jego szczęściu tak bardzo… Mikie miał tylko sześć lat a posiadał rozum co najmniej szesnastoletniego chłopaka. Bo jakie inne dziecko, by tak powiedziało do rodzica. Jego serce spuchło na wspaniałe słowa malucha. Nie wierzył, że tak dobrze udało mu się go wychować. Albo Mikie z natury taki był… po ojcu czy coś.  
\- Kocham cię, słoneczko. Bardzo mocno. - mruknął przez zaciśnięte gardło po czym ucałował syna w czoło.   
\- Ja ciebie też, tato. Dlatego chcę, żebyś miał chłopaka.  
\- Wiem. Też tego chcę. Ale najwidoczniej jeszcze nie spotkałem odpowiedniego.   
\- A wujek Louis? - chłopiec zadarł główkę do góry, by spojrzeć na tatę i zobaczyć jak się rumieni.  
\- Louis to… on jest…   
\- Jest ładny?   
\- Jest.   
\- A podoba ci się?   
\- Mikie. W miłości nie chodzi tylko o wygląd.  
\- Wiem. - Michael wyswobodził się z uścisku taty i usiadł na jego udach. - Kocham cię mimo tego, że jesteś brzydki. - Harry parsknął śmiechem, a Mikie uśmiechnął się na tę miłą reakcję.  
\- Miło mi. - poczochrał włosy synka.   
\- Więc? Co z Louisem?   
\- Um… lubię go. Naprawdę. Jest uroczy. - Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie słodkiego Lou. - Ale nie wiem czy on też mnie lubi… w ten sposób. - nie mógł uwierzyć, że rozmawia na taki temat z sześcioletnim synem.   
\- Lubi cie. - Mikie się wyszczerzył. - Widzę jak na ciebie patrzy. Jest tak samo szczęśliwy jak ty, kiedy w końcu może cie zobaczyć.  
\- Skąd wiesz?   
\- Obserwuje was od pięciu dni i to naprawdę widać. - Mikie zachichotał - Jak jesteście obaj czerwoni jak ze sobą rozmawiacie. To jest takie śmieszne!  
\- Michael! - Harry pisnął mało męsko i spłonął rumieńcem.   
\- I jesteś czerwony jak o nim myślisz. Louis też jest! Zawsze jak w przedszkolu o tobie mówimy to jest czerwony jak pomidor! - chłopiec ponownie wybuchł śmiechem.  
\- Rozmawiacie o mnie? - Harry się speszył i na samą myśl, że Louis rozmawia o nim z synem jego szyja i uszy zrobiły się czerwone.  
\- Haha, widzisz? - chłopiec zakrył sobie usta dłonią, by uciszyć śmiech.  
\- Dobra. - burknął. - Czyli wnioskujesz, że Louis mnie lubi?  
\- Tak! Umów się z nim! - chłopiec pisnął klaskając dłońmi a Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Nie mogę…  
\- Zrób to, bo ja to zrobię!  
\- Co?!  
\- Umówię cię z nim. - powiedział dumnie i splótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, kochanie.  
\- Dlaczego? - dolna warga Mikie'ego wysunęła się do przodu.  
\- Bo… bo to jest żenujące. Mój sześcioletni syn nie może umawiać mnie na randki. - Harry zaśmiał się i delikatnie poklepał chłopca po policzku oraz stuknął w wargę, by wróciła do prawidłowego stanu.  
\- To sam to zrób!  
\- Ale…   
\- Żadne ale! Masz tydzień, albo ja to zrobię - Mikie ponownie zaśmiał się na głos, a Harry zastygł w bezruchu. Jego syn był niemożliwy.  
\- Nienawidzę cię - burknął i splótł ręce na piersi na co Michael pisnął radośnie i rzucił się tacie na szyję.  
\- Też ciebie kocham. - zachichotał po czym cmoknął Harry'ego w policzek. - Louis na pewno się zgodzi i weźmiecie ślub. - powiedział dumnie, a Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Zgarnął synka w ramiona i przytulił mocno do serca.  
Mnóstwo śmiechu i łaskotek później wrócili do oglądania Zaplatanych. Zanim film się skończył Mikie zdążył zasnąć. Opierał swoją główkę na piersi ojca i chrapał cichutko. Harry ułożył go powoli i delikatnie w poduszkach po czym przykrył kołdrą. Wyłączył telewizor i wszystkie lampki, zostawił tylko jedną biurową i postawił ją daleko od chłopca po czym ruszył do łazienki. Tam wziął szybki prysznic, zrobił siusiu i wrócił do salonu. Wsunął się pod swoją kołdrę i wtulił w mnóstwo miękkich poduszek pod nim. Musiał przyznać, że te forty wcale nie są złe. Chociaż, mimo, że miał ogromną wygodę to nie mógł zasnąć. Połowę nocy zastanawiał się na tym jak umówić się z Louisem. Musiał to zrobić, bo wiedział, że Mikie zrobi to za niego, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Jeszcze narobiłby sobie obciachu przed tak świetnym chłopakiem, którego naprawdę lubił. I naprawdę chciał się z nim umówić.


	8. Chapter 8

Tak jak w prawie każdy piątek, Harry wstał jakieś dziesięć minut wcześniej niż powinien. Był piątek, koniec tygodnia, ostatni dzień w pracy (lubił ją!) i o godzinie siedemnastej zaczynał się jego weekend, więc kochał ten dzień. Był to także dzień słodkości, których zabraniał swojemu synowi przez pięć dni tygodnia (poniedziałek, wtorek, środa, czwartek, sobota), ale mimo to, ubóstwiał je. Były po prostu słodkie, a smak cudowny dla jego języka. Szczególnie kochał czekoladę w każdej, możliwej postaci (w małej ilości była zdrowa, zwłaszcza dla mózgu, ale nie miejcie mu tego za złe, on chce tylko mieć zdrowy organizm i nie chce umrzeć zbyt szybko): batoniki, ciastka, tabliczka czekolady, lody czekoladowe, polewy, ciasta jakie piekła jego mama. Każda czekolada była dobra. A poza nią, kochał jeszcze muffinki (czekoladowe, z kawałkami czekolady - zignorujcie) i bezy, te puchate ciastka, których smaku nigdy nie potrafił rozpoznać. Prawdopodobnie były bezsmakowe, ale słodkie. O, i jeszcze szalał za bananami, ale to chyba nie słodycz, tylko owoc. Bardzo zdrowy zresztą.  
Wracając do rzeczywistości. Budzik Harry'ego dzwonił zawsze o szóstej trzydzieści. Dzisiaj obudził się kilka minut po szóstej z myślą, że piątki są cudowne i na pewno zje dzisiaj dużo czekolady. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, wysunął się spod kołdry i nawet jej ciepło, ani wygoda łóżka, nie były w stanie go zatrzymać. Zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, gdzie wykonał poranną toaletę; zrobił siusiu, wziął prysznic, umył zęby i włosy, po czym je ułożył. Ubrał się w jasnoniebieskie rurki i białą koszulkę, której rękawy oczywiście podwinął. Na stopy wsunął białe skarpetki i po cichu podreptał do kuchni. Wziął się za przygotowywanie owsianki dla siebie i syna, do której wkroił po jednym bananie. Ułożył talerze obok siebie na stole, po czym ruszył do pokoju Michaela, gdzie ten zapewne jeszcze słodko spał.  
Po cichu zakradł się do sypialni z niebieskimi ścianami i tapetą w samoloty na jednej z nich, do miejsca gdzie znajdowało się łóżko malucha i on sam w nim. Jego syn chciał być pilotem i wozić wszystkich ludzi do różnych krajów, a teraz smacznie pochrapywał owinięty zieloną kołdrą aż po samą szyję. Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przeczesał blond włoski chłopca. Nachylił się ku niemu, aby pocałować go w policzek, nim szepnął mu do ucha, żeby się obudził. Mikie obrócił się do niego plecami, na co Harry jęknął niezadowolony. Było lepiej kiedy chłopiec sam się budził, ponieważ kiedy robił to Harry, rzadko budził się od razu. Styles odkąd tylko pamiętał, jego syn przynajmniej o godzinie siódmej był już na nogach, nawet kiedy jeszcze nie chodził do przedszkola (miesiąc temu), i nawet kiedy był weekend, to chłopiec wstawał bardzo wcześnie. Było to udręką dla Harry'ego, ponieważ lubił sobie pospać przynajmniej do godziny dziesiątej, a chłopiec zawsze go budził, jakby nie umiał się sobą zająć. Był już duży, miał sześć lat, umiał trafić do salonu, położyć się na kanapie i włączyć telewizor. Ale nie, trzeba było budzić zmęczonego ojca, który haruje godzinami i potrzebuje trochę więcej odpoczynku, niż ten brzdąc, który zawsze jest pełen energii. Niestety, wczoraj chłopiec zasnął dość późno - po prostu sen się go nie trzymał a w telewizji leciał jego ulubiony film i teraz ciężko było go obudzić. Harry miał ogromną ochotę poskakać po jego pleckach, jak to Michael miał w zwyczaju robić jemu. Ale cóż, był to sześciolatek i jedyne szaleństwo jakie wchodziło w grę, to oblanie go zimną wodą, lub granie na perkusji, której zresztą nie posiadał.   
Jedyne, co mu pozostało zrobić, to obudzenie syna w normalny sposób, więc ściągnął z niego kołdrę, na co chłopiec podkulił nóżki i owinął ramionkami swoje ciałko, okryte przez cienki materiał piżamki w samolociki. Prawdopodobnie poczuł lekki chłód, więc nieco zdezorientowany, uchylił lekko powieki. Obrócił się w drugą stronę i z zaciśniętymi oczkami, zaczął szukać na ślepo swojej ukochanej kołdry. Kiedy jednak nie potrafił jej znaleźć, a do jego uszu dobiegł cichy chichot, otworzył gwałtownie oczy i spojrzał wściekle na tatę, który siedział na łóżku, zakrywając usta dłonią, aby powstrzymać śmiech, a za sobą ukrywając kołdrę. Mikie rzucił się w kierunku ukochanej, cieplutkiej pościeli i zaczął ją wyszarpywać z uścisku Harry'ego. Był jednak sześcioletnim chłopcem i nie miał tyle sił, co jego dwudziestoczteroletni tata. Wkurzony poddał się i usiadł prosto na łóżku. Splótł ręce na piersi i patrzył takim wzrokiem na Harry'ego, że ten powinien zacząć się bać, ale zamiast tego śmiał się jeszcze głośniej.  
\- Tato! - burknął Mikie. - Oddaj mi kołdrę, ja chcę spać. - westchnął, rzucając się na łóżku i ponownie owinął się ramionami.  
\- Skarbie, idziesz do przedszkola. - zauważył Harry, po czym wstał, by złożyć kołdrę w kostkę i ułożyć ją w nogach łóżka.  
\- Nie chcę. Chcę spać.  
\- Nie podoba Ci się przedszkole? - zaciekawił się Styles, z powrotem siadając na łóżku, tym razem bliżej syna, i pogłaskał go po główce.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Chcę spać. - na potwierdzenie swoich słów, ziewnął głośno, wywołując tym u Harry'ego szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Nie trzeba było oglądać telewizji prawie do północy.  
\- Ale to był Iron Man! - chłopiec wyrzucił ręce w górę i po chwili się uśmiechnął. To był jego ulubiony superbohater i nie żałował, że poszedł spać tak późno. Musiał obejrzeć część pierwszą, chociaż oglądał ją… teraz to chyba już jedenasty raz.  
\- Rozumiem. Iron Man jest spoko. - szczególnie ten aktor, który go grał, pomyślał Harry - Ale niestety teraz musisz iść zrobić siusiu i umyć ząbki.  
\- Chcę spać. - powiedział Mikie już czwarty raz w ciągu pięciu minut.  
\- Kochanie, dzisiaj jest piątek, ostatni dzień. Jutro się wyśpisz.  
\- Jutro są kreskówki o dziewiątej.  
\- W niedziele też możesz spać, tak długo jak będziesz chciał. - powiedział poważnie Harry, po czym wstał i podszedł do szafy, by wybrać synowi ubranie na dziś. Już skończył tę rozmowę i nie miał zamiaru sprzeczać się z Mikie’m przez dwadzieścia minut, że musi iść do przedszkola, mimo, że był senny. Starał się być stanowczym i wymagającym ojcem, ponieważ jego syn dorastał i potrzebował dyscypliny. Nie mógł go rozwydrzyć, tak by chłopiec zawsze stawiał na swoim. Musiał wiedzieć kto tu rządzi.  
Wyciągnął niebieskie jeansy i granatową bluzkę na długi rękaw z nadrukiem Iron Mana, mając nadzieję, że chociaż to poprawi maluchowi humor. Podszedł do niego i rzucił ubrania na łóżko.  
\- Tato. - jęknął chłopiec, na co Harry posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.   
\- Żadnych “ale”. No już, ubieraj się. Pięć minut i jesteś w kuchni. - stanowczy ton głosu Harry'ego sprawił, że bródka Mikie'ego zatrzęsła się lekko, ale powstrzymał płacz. Przecież był już duży, a nie chciał, żeby tata był na niego zły i to jeszcze w piątek. W ich ulubionym dniu.  
Szybko założył na siebie ubrania, jakie przygotował mu tata i pognał do łazienki, gdzie umył ząbki i buzię. Tak jak chciał Harry, po pięciu minutach był już w kuchni i zasiadł to stołu, biorąc się w ciszy za swoją owsiankę.  
\- Dlaczego nie ubrałeś skarpetek? - spytał Harry, kończąc swoją owsiankę.  
Chłopiec tylko wzruszył ramionami, na co Styles westchnął. Pochłonął jeszcze dwie łyżki, zanim wstał od stołu i schował talerz w zmywarce. Bez słowa skierował się do pokoju syna, skąd wziął świeże skarpetki i wrócił do kuchni. Uklęknął przed Mikie’m i włożył na jego zimne stópki niebieski, ciepły materiał. Chłopiec ani drgnął, zapatrzony w przestrzeń przed siebie, pałaszując śniadanie.  
\- Słońce. - zaczął Harry, prostując się i usiadł obok syna. - Wiesz, że chcę dla ciebie dobrze. Musisz iść do przedszkola. Potem pójdziesz do szkoły, na studia i w końcu zostaniesz super pilotem. - mówiąc to pocierał lekko plecki synka, a Mikie powoli zaczął się uśmiechać.  
\- Okej. - odparł krótko, ale radośnie.  
\- Czyli jest w porządku?  
\- Tak. Bo dziś zapraszasz wujka Lou na randkę - wyszczerzył się Mikie, a Harry aż pobladł na twarzy. Faktycznie. Miał na to cały tydzień, ale kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy, a był już piątek i po prostu musiał to zrobić. Nie było innego wyjścia, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie, jego syn skompromituje go przed tym cudownym chłopakiem (mężczyzną!).  
\- O mój Boże. - jęknął do siebie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, opierając łokcie na stole. Chłopiec zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Dasz radę. - poklepał tatę po plecach, nim wstał i odłożył talerz do zmywarki. Następnie podreptał w kierunku korytarza, prawdopodobnie po to, aby się tam ubrać.  
Harry siedział jeszcze przez chwilę w kuchni. Starał się uspokoić rosnące w nim zdenerwowanie, czyli przyśpieszone bicie serca i drżące dłonie. Na samą myśl o zapraszaniu Louisa na randkę, jego żołądek fikał koziołki. Harry był po prostu wstydliwy i trochę nieśmiały. Może za bardzo nie było tego po nim widać, kiedy rozmawiał z tym słodkim chłopakiem (na pewno nie aż tak), ale to była tylko rozmowa. Teraz miał zapytać go o wspólne wyjście. To nie to samo. I w tej sytuacji “zawsze dzielny Harry” się chował, znikając za nieśmiałym i zestresowanym Harrym. Jak taki Styles miał zaprosić na randkę kogoś takiego jak Louis, kiedy ten będzie się plątał w słowach i co chwilę przeklinał pod nosem? Nigdy nie zapraszał nikogo na randkę. I jego też nikt nigdy nie zaprosił.  
Spojrzał na swojego syna, który siedział na podłodze pod drzwiami i wciskał na swoje stópki zielone trampki na rzepy. To były jego ulubione, ponieważ jedyne, których nie musiał wiązać i sam potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić. Harry obserwował, jak maluch nakłada klejące się paski na te puchate, po czym wstał i pociągnął za czarną bluzę z kapturem, wiszącą na ściennym wieszaku. Trzepnął nią, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego, ponieważ sam tak robił i najwyraźniej jego syn odziedziczył po nim ten nawyk. Wetknął ręce w rękawy, zarzucił kaptur na blond włoski i zapiął zamek do połowy.  
\- Szybko, tato! - krzyknął podekscytowany, po czym pobiegł do swojego pokoju, prawdopodobnie po plecaczek. Mikie najwyraźniej bardzo chciał drugiego tatę, albo chłopaka dla taty. Cieszył się tak bardzo, że zapewne obie opcje wchodziły w grę. Po chwili z powrotem wbiegł na korytarz i stanął pod drzwiami - No chodź, tato!  
\- No idę - burknął Harry, leniwie wstając od stołu i szurając stopami po panelach, doszedł do korytarza. Wciągnął na stopy swoje ukochane, brązowe buty, a na ramiona zarzucił szarą, jesienną, cienką kurtkę. Mikie stał obok niego i wpatrywał się w tatę z ogromnym uśmiechem. Harry chwycił go za rękę i wyprowadził na zewnątrz, po czym zamknął dom, klucz chowając do kieszeni swoich obcisłych spodni.  
Wyciągnął pilot do samochodu i chwycił za klamkę tylnych drzwi swojego czarnego Renault. Był na tyle praktyczny, że nie posiadał kluczyka a otwierał się za każdym razem, kiedy karta zastępująca kluczyki, była przynajmniej w promieniu piętnastu metrów. Chwycił syna pod pachy i usadził go w foteliku. Samochód miał nieco wysokie podwozie, więc chłopiec musiałby się wdrapać do środka, a wtedy narobiłby niezłego bałaganu, do czego Harry nie mógł doprowadzić, ponieważ traktował samochód, jak swoje drugie dziecko. No dobra, bardziej jak kota. Tak naprawdę był to samochód, na który Harry zarobił sam, sam też o niego dbał, czyścił i sprzątał w środku, więc bardzo mocno go kochał, a jego syn nie mógł tak bezkarnie brudzić i niszczyć go. Chwycił za pasy, aby zapiąć chłopca, ale ten chwycił tatę za nadgarstki.  
\- Nie. Ja sam. - powiedział dumnie, na co Harry z uśmiechem puścił pasy, a Mikie sam zatrzasnął je w czarnym pudełeczku. - Widzisz? - uśmiechnął się szeroko do taty. Harry ucałował go w czoło, położył jego plecak obok niego i zasiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Włożył kartę do specjalnego otworu, wcisnął guzik obok i samochód odpalił. Wyjechał z podjazdu, po czym skręcił w prawo, kierując się do przedszkola syna.  
Z każdym pokonanym metrem, który licznik pokazywał turkusowymi cyferkami na małym ekranie, denerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Ciągle po głowie chodziła mu myśl: “Muszę go zaprosić”. Żadne inne zdanie nie wtargnęło do jego umysłu. Kiedy zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, zorientował się, że to wcale nie musi stać się za pięć minut. Wracał przecież po Mikie'ego. Musiał zabrać go z przedszkola, więc wtedy też miał okazję, by zapytać Lou. I właśnie wtedy postanowił, że tak zrobi. Zaprosi go później. Będzie miał okazję się przygotować, odstresować, pogadać o tym z Liamem. Może on by mu doradził, jak ma to wszystko zrobić. Miał o wiele większe doświadczenie, jeśli chodziło o randki. Payne w ogóle na jakieś chodził. A Harry nigdy na żadnej nie był. No właśnie! Gdzie on zabierze Lou? Jeśli ten oczywiście się zgodzi. Liam zdecydowanie musiał mu pomóc.  
\- Mikie, zaczekaj. - powiedział ostrzegająco Harry, kiedy zaparkował samochód naprzeciw budynku przedszkola, a jego syn już sięgał do odpięcia pasów. Od kiedy dwa tygodnie temu chłopiec biegł w stronę ulicy, Harry był przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie. Za każdym razem, kiedy gdzieś wychodzili, Michael musiał trzymać tatę za rękę, co jednak w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ byli ze sobą blisko. Harry cieszył się, że jego syn jeszcze się go nie wstydził. A bardzo bał się czasu, kiedy chłopiec zacznie go odtrącać. Wiedział, że to będzie dla niego trudny okres, ponieważ chłopiec był dla niego wszystkim.  
Wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do tyłu, gdzie otworzył drzwi od strony Mikie'ego i wtargnął tułowiem do środka. Sięgnął do pasów, odpiął je, po czym założył plecak synka na plecy, a jego wziął na ramiona, sadzając na lewym biodrze, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Chłopiec mocno uczepił się rączkami jego szyi i schował w niej buźkę. Serce Harry'ego puchło za każdym razem na takie gesty. Zamknął samochód małym guziczkiem na pilocie i ruszył przez pasy do przedszkola.  
Wewnątrz budynku postawił synka na nogach, a on szybko wdrapał się po schodach, mimo wołań taty, by uważał. Podreptał do szatni, a Harry z przyzwyczajenia podążył za nim, zerkając do mijanej sali, w której przebywał piękny Louis. Był tam. Siedział na dywanie wraz z dwoma chłopcami. Jego nogi okryte były czarnymi rurkami, a jego brzuch, klatkę piersiową i ramiona okalał kremowy, ciepły sweterek. Na stopach miał idealnie czyste, białe conversy przed kostkę, więc pewnie to te na zmianę.  
Louis jednak nie zauważył Harry'ego. Był zajęty zabawą samochodzikami, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Stylesa. Ten chłopak cudownie dogadywał się z dziećmi. Kochał je, a one kochały jego. A siedząc między nimi wyglądał jeszcze bardziej słodko, niż to w ogóle możliwe. W oczach Harry'ego pojawiły się czerwone serduszka i westchnął głośno, na co Mikie zachichotał. Styles posłał synowi mordercze spojrzenie, na co ten roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej. Harry tego nie skomentował.  
Chłopiec zamienił swoje buciki na przedszkolne trampki, jak to mawiał, a z plecaka wyjął ulubiony, granatowego koloru samochodzik hottweels. Harry powiesił plecak na wieszaku w drewnianym prostokącie, po czym razem z synem poszli do sali. Mikie pożegnał się z tatą buziakiem w policzek i długim uściskiem i w końcu pobiegł do swoich kolegów. Harry nie chcąc się teraz konfrontować z Louisem, jedynie pomachał mu kiedy ten go zobaczył. A kiedy szatyn chciał wstać, aby podejść i się przywitać, Harry posłał mu buziaka w powietrzu i po prostu wyszedł. Wyszedł z przedszkola, wsiadł w samochód i pojechał do pracy.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis posmutniał. Harry pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni nie przywitał się z nim. Zawsze czekał przed salą, aż Louis do niego podejdzie. Czekał, by powiedzieć mu: “Hej, co u ciebie?”, a Louis zawsze odpowiadał “Hej, Harry. W porządku. A u Ciebie?”. Styles odpowiadał, że u niego też w porządku. Potem wymieniali się krótkimi historiami na temat dnia wczorajszego i planami na wieczór, co chwilę posyłali sobie uśmiechy, aż w końcu docierało do Harry’ego , że nie może się spóźnić do pracy i musi pożegnać się z Louisem. Wczoraj z inicjatywy Louisa przytulili się do siebie (co było dość szokujące dla nich obu) i było to bardzo miłe i przyjemne. Po prostu rozmawiali a Harry podszedł o wiele bliżej niż wcześniej i Lou po prostu… to był odruch. Nachylił się do wyższego i objął delikatnie jego ciało co Harry odwzajemnił dopiero po dwóch sekundach. Był tak duży, że mógł pomieścić całego Lou w swoich ramionach; był cieplutki i pachnący, a Louis tak uroczo malutki, że Harry chciał pozostać w tej pozycji trochę dłużej niż tylko dziesięć sekund, kiedy to z zamkniętymi oczami napawał się ciepłem ciała Louisa, oraz ramionami owiniętymi wokół jego pasa. A teraz Harry poszedł sobie, nawet się z nim nie witając. Co z tego, że posłał mu buziaka w powietrzu. Oczy Louisa zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie co sprawiło że czuł się głupio. To trochę zabolało, bo chciał zapytać o coś Harry'ego ale to nie był powód, żeby płakać. Więc po prostu poczuł się zły i rozczarowany. Pięć minut temu miał zamiar wstać, podejść do Harry'ego, przywitać się i zapytać, czy nie miałby ochoty gdzieś z nim wyjść. Ale Harry po prostu poszedł. Louis tłumaczył to sobie, że prawdopodobnie się śpieszył.  
\- Wujku? Czy coś się stało? - usłyszał głos małego Stylesa przy swoim boku. Mikie patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, oraz lekkim przerażeniem, jakby chciał go przytulić. Był tak bardzo podobny do Harry'ego. Ich oczy były niemalże identyczne, co wcale nie pomagało Louisowi.  
\- Nie, Słońce. Jest w porządku. Idź się bawić, bo za godzinkę będziemy ćwiczyć cyferki, okej? - posłał chłopcu uśmiech, starając się, aby był on jak najszczerszy. Michael niechętnie go odwzajemnił i pokiwał głową, nim podszedł do trzech chłopców bawiących się prawdopodobnie w policjantów.  
Louis uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na widok tych dzieciaków. Uwielbiał je. Wszystkich trzydziestu chłopców. Nie można powiedzieć, że traktował ich jak własne, bo zdecydowanie tak nie było. Kochał je jak kuzynów, czy siostrzeńców. Niektórych jak braci (zawsze chciał mieć młodszego brata). Jednak Mikie to syn faceta, w którym się podkochiwał i bardzo chętnie zacząłby go traktować nieco inaczej, aniżeli jak swojego małego braciszka. A nie chciał taktować Harry'ego, jak ojca jednego z jego podopiecznych. Myślał, że dzisiaj będzie ten wielki dzień, w którym uda mu się to zmienić, ale najwyraźniej Styles tego nie chciał.  
Przecież to było niedorzeczne! Może Harry gdzieś się śpieszył? Wiadomym było, że Louis chciałby przedłużyć ich rozmowę, a Harry musiałby mu odmówić. I sprawiłby mu tym samym przykrość. Chociaż teraz sprawił jeszcze większą, ponieważ Lou myślał, że Harry go odrzucił, a nawet nie miał szansy spytać o randkę. Może Harry wiedział i dlatego uciekł? Nie no, skąd miałby to wiedzieć? Powiedział o tym tylko Niallowi… a Niall pracuje z Harrym! Pewnie to on mu powiedział! I teraz Harry uciekł! Nienienienienienie, powtarzał w swojej głowie niczym mantrę. Czy jego jedyny najlepszy przyjaciel byłby w stanie zrobić mu coś takiego? Mimo wszystko wybawił go od upokorzenia, gdyby zapytał Harry'ego o spotkanie, a on by odmówił. To byłoby o wiele gorsze od tej sytuacji. Był wściekły na Horana, ale jednocześnie był mu też za to wdzięczny.  
Jednak musiał się dowiedzieć jaka była prawda, więc wstał i nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, wyszedł z sali, kierując się do łazienki. Zamknął się w jednej z kabin, usiadł na zamkniętej muszli i wyjąwszy telefon, wybrał numer do przyjaciela. Odczekał krótką chwilę, nim odebrał.  
\- Hej, Lou. Co tam?  
\- Niall - zaczął Louis zdenerwowanym głosem. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego w jakim był stanie. Sam siebie przekonał, że to przez Horana i był na niego zły, nie mając żadnych dowodów. I było mu też przykro, że Harry ostatecznie go odrzucił.  
\- Ej, Słońce, co się stało? - zapytał zdezorientowany blondyn.  
\- Powiedz mi tylko - jęknął Louis twarz zakrywając dłonią po czym westchnął. - Powiedziałeś mu?  
\- Co? Komu miałem coś powiedzieć?  
\- Harry'emu. Czy powiedziałeś mu, że chciałem go dziś zaprosić - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, a jego głos łamał się przy samogłoskach.  
\- C-co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Lou, skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? Powiedziałeś mi o tym wczoraj wieczorem, a jego jeszcze nie ma w pracy. Nawet jakbym chciał, to nie miałbym jak mu o tym powiedzieć. – Niall szybko się obronił, oczywiście mówiąc szczerą prawdę. - Co się stało, Lou? - spytał jakby szeptem, kiedy szatyn westchnął z ulgą.  
\- Bo on… przyszedł i… i poszedł. Nie przywitał się. Wysłał mi tylko cholernego buziaka - nie zwrócił uwagi na pisk Nialla, gdy ten usłyszał słowo buziak. - Nie wiem. Może przestraszył się tego, że wczoraj go przytuliłem. Boże, Niall… - jęknął zażenowany i zawstydzony. Było mu głupio, że zachowywał się jak zrozpaczony nastolatek mając dwadzieścia sześć (prawie siedem) lat.   
\- Przestań bredzić. - burknął zdenerwowany Niall, ponieważ Louis naprawdę gadał już głupoty. Horan doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel podobał się Stylesowi. Już nie raz udało mu się podsłuchać jego rozmowy z Liamem. Chwalił wtedy szatyna i zachwycał się nim. Jak Louis mógł myśleć, że było inaczej?  
\- Niall - zaczął płaczliwie ale blondyn mu przerwał.  
\- Cicho. Przyszedł przed chwilą. Gada z Liamem i jest…  
\- Jaki jest?  
\- Dziwny? Tak trochę.. nieswój. Przywitał się z Payne'em i teraz siedzą naprzeciwko siebie. I gadają. Liam klepie go po ramieniu, jakby go pocieszał. Śmieszne to trochę - parsknął rozbawiony tym wszystkim; Louis panikuje a Harry aż cały się trzęsie. - Kurde, Lou. Nie wiem co się dzieję, ale niepotrzebnie dramatyzujesz. Może ma swoje jakieś problemy? Nie zachowuj się jak głupi dzieciak. A kiedy Harry przyjedzie po syna to masz go zaprosić, zrozumiano?  
\- Zrozumiano. - Louis zachichotał, ale zgodził się. Niall miał rację, on jak zawsze szukał dziury w całym, samemu tworząc sobie problemy.  
Rozłączył się z przyjacielem, po czym schował telefon do kieszeni. Ochlapał twarz wodą, aby trochę się odświeżyć i wrócił do dzieci. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy to Mikie znów porwany przez dziewczynki i zapewne wrobiony w odgrywanie roli księcia. Młody Styles był naprawdę uroczym chłopcem - miły, dobrze wychowany i nie sprawiający kłopotów. Louis wcale się nie dziwił, że młode kobietki były nim zachwycone. Sam czuł się zaszczycony możliwością sprawowania opieki nad tym maluchem. Był niczym jego wymarzone dziecko. Czasami w nocy, kiedy jego wyobraźnia pracowała na pełnych obrotach, wyobrażał sobie, że razem z Harrym są małżeństwem i wspólnie wychowują Mikie'ego. Była to cudowna wizja ich życia w przyszłości. Mimo iż znali się dopiero dwa tygodnie to Louis pragnął, aby spędzić z Harrym u boku tysiące następnych.   
Usiadł przy swoim mini biurku i przejrzał program dla maluchów. Do końca miesiąca miał nauczyć dzieci jeszcze trzech literek i cyferek. Na szczęście musieli je po prostu znać. Nie musieli tworzyć z nich żadnych słów, liczb czy działań. Byli na to zdecydowanie za mali, a nawet sam Louis nie potrafił za dużo jeśli chodziło o szkołę. Umiał jedynie umilić czas maluszkom i nauczyć ich co nieco o życiu i podstawowych rzeczy, które są potrzebne, aby przetrwać.   
Dziś razem z dziewczynami wymyślili dzieciom zabawę, która zatrzymywała czas, jak to określiła Demi. Louis stanął twarzą do ściany, a chłopcy i dziewczynki, wraz z dwiema opiekunkami stanęli kilka metrów za nim. Policzył w myślach do pięciu, aby mogli zrobić kilka kroków, a potem krzyknął “raz, dwa trzy, wujek Louis patrzy!”, po czym odwrócił się szybko, a wszyscy stali nieruchomo. Miał spory problem, ponieważ uczestników zabawy było naprawdę sporo, ale dawał sobie radę. Wiedział, że kiedy przyglądał się jednemu dziecku, to kilkoro innych poruszało się o chociażby jeden centymetr. Wygrywał ten, który pierwszy dotknął wujka, a wiadomo było, że każdy chciał być pierwszy.  
Zignorował kichnięcie Zoe, które wywołało śmiech u większości dzieci. Udał, że po prostu tego nie widział, ani nie słyszał, a maluchy widocznie się na to nabrały. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, a w międzyczasie chłopcy i dziewczynki przesuwały stópkami po podłodze. Odwrócił się, aby ponownie krzyknąć te same słowa, ale zanim zdążył się obrócić, mała Lindsay wskoczyła mu na plecy głośno piszcząc i śmiejąc się. Louis też się zaśmiał, biorąc dziewczynkę na ręce, a kilkoro innych dzieci też zachichotało, lecz większość obraziła się, ponieważ to one miały wygrać.  
W nagrodę po obiedzie dziewczynka otrzymała sześć cukierków, ale reszta też je dostała, tyle, że cztery. Im też się należało, a tak jak obiecał Louis - nikt nie przegrywa, każdy jest zwycięzcą. Kiedy maluchy cieszyły się łakociami, Louis, Demi i Leigh-Anne usiedli w kącie pijąc kawę. Na początek Lovato chwaliła się początkiem swojego wspaniałego i świeżego związku. Była z Nolanem od dwóch miesięcy (jutro miała być ich rocznica) a on już chciał, by dziewczyna z nim zamieszkała. Zwierzyła się współpracownikom (którzy byli bardziej jak przyjaciele), że czuje, że to jest ten jedyny i z pewnością zgodzi się na ich jutrzejszej, rocznicowej kolacji. Leigh trochę się pożaliła, ponieważ jej narzeczony zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z kolegami, niż z nią. Louis pocieszył ją, że to normalne, że powinna dać mu trochę wolności, ponieważ to w końcu facet, który czasem jej potrzebuje. Zaproponował też, aby sama któregoś wieczoru podpuściła go i zaproponowała, aby wyszedł gdzieś z kolegami. Louis zapewnił ją, że wtedy przeprowadzą ciekawą rozmowę, ponieważ on sam taką odbył ze swoim byłym. I to właśnie wtedy Demi zapytała go o Harry'ego.  
\- Umówiłeś się z nim w końcu? - zachichotała krótko, a Leigh-Anne jej wtórowała.  
\- Nie. - Louis spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w swoją kawę.  
\- Dlaczego nie? Miałeś go dziś o to spytać. - zauważyła Leigh, przysunąwszy się do Lou, po czym objęła jego ramiona.   
\- Tak, wiem. Ale poszedł sobie i nawet się nie przywitał. - burknął i musiał zamrugać powiekami, by mokra warstwa zniknęła. Ostatnio zrobił się jakiś bardziej wrażliwy.  
\- Och, Lou. - westchnęła pocierając jego ramiona - Jestem pewna, że się gdzieś śpieszył.  
\- Ale… nawet na Ciebie nie spojrzał? Nie pomachał Ci? - wtrąciła się Lovato.  
\- Posłał mi buziaka. – mruknął, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko ku górze. Fakt, to było słodkie.  
\- Awww - obie dziewczyny zagruchały, po czym zaśmiały się widząc rumieńce przyjaciela.  
\- Pewnie ma jakieś swoje sprawy. Wysłał Ci buziaka, Lou. To bardzo ważne. Nie wmawiaj sobie czegoś, czego nie ma, okej? - Louis pokiwał głową. - Spytasz go, kiedy przyjedzie po Michaela.  
\- Jestem pewna, że się zgodzi! - pisnęła Demi sprawiając, że uszy i szyja szatyna zapłonęły.  
\- Jesteś taki zakochany - wydawało się, że Pinnock była bardziej podekscytowana perspektywą randki Louisa z Harrym, niż on sam.  
Niestety nie było czasu na wyobrażanie sobie spotkania ze Stylesem, ponieważ miał pracę i musiał zająć się dziećmi. Razem z dziewczynami postanowili trochę rozruszać dzieci, więc zorganizowali poranną gimnastykę. Wszystkie maluchy starannie wykonywały ćwiczenia i najwyraźniej sprawiało im to radość. Potem same zaczęły wymyślać sobie zadania - dziewczynki odsunęły się od chłopców, by w spokoju pobawić się w baletnice, a chłopcy rywalizowali między sobą. Najbardziej ambitni byli Mikie, Frank i Bobby. Louis niestety musiał przerwać ich zabawę, kiedy chcieli stawać na głowach. Za karę musieli siedzieć przy ławkach i grać w karty z ukochanym wujkiem.  
Potem przyszła pora na drugie śniadanie, z receptury Harry'ego oczywiście. Wszystkie posiłki były wegetariańskie i sam Louis nawet skusił się na twarożek z ziarnistym chlebem, pomidorem, cebulą i odrobiną bazylii. A do tego zielona herbata z dodatkiem lawendy. Kucharki spisały się naprawdę świetnie, ponieważ wszystko było pyszne, a Louis miał ochotę na więcej. Harry był świetnym kucharzem nawet nie gotując. Szatyn zaczął sobie wyobrażać jedną z ich randek, gdzie Styles dla nich pichci, a on stoi obok i z fascynacją przygląda się jego sprawnym dłoniom, krojącym ogórki, oraz pięknej mlecznobiałej twarzy, skupionej na wykonaniu jak najlepszego dania. No cóż, za marzenia nie karzą.  
Po leżakowaniu przyszedł czas na odrobinę nauki. Dzisiaj w grę wchodziła matematyka. Louis jej nienawidził, ale podstawy takie jak dwa plus dwa rzecz jasna potrafił. Na szczęście sześciolatki jeszcze nie musiały tego umieć. Louis pokazywał im cyferki od jeden do pięciu, a potem pokazywał na przedmiotach, co oznacza dana cyferka.  
Podniósł jedną, czerwoną kredkę, a chłopcy zgodnie krzyknęli: “jeden”. Dołączył do niej drugą, po czym usłyszał “dwa”. Następnie do drugiej ręki wziął dwie zielone kredki i pokazał dzieciom razem z tymi czerwonymi w prawej dłoni. Połowa krzyknęła “trzy”, a jedna trzecia siedziała cicho. Kilku chłopców wraz z Mikiem oznajmili nauczycielowi, że kredek jest cztery. Louis im pogratulował i w nagrodę dostali po trzy kostki czekolady (Harry nie musiał o tym wiedzieć) a pozostałe dzieci po dwie. Louis kochał swoją pracę.


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle wbiegła zdyszana do kuchni, nim podeszła do Harry'ego podjadającego plasterki ogórka. Klepnęła go w ramię, a ten wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na nią. Posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, na co ten uniósł prawą brew ku górze. Wepchnął kolejny zielony plasterek do buzi tym samym zapychając się zdrową przekąską, a dziewczyna zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Na policzkach Harry'ego pojawiły się dwa rumieńce. Przełknął wszystko i spojrzał pytająco na dziewczynę.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Naleśniki szefa kuchni razy dwa. - wyszczerzyła się, przyciskając do piersi blaszaną tacę, na której roznosiła zamówienia.  
\- W porządku. Daj mi dziesięć minut. Tylko powiedz jakie. - odparł zbyt entuzjastycznie, sięgając po najpotrzebniejsze składniki.  
\- Bananowe z ogromną ilością bitej śmietany, jagód i truskawek. – wygruchała, po czym odwróciła się tyłem do Stylesa i wyszła z kuchni stukając obcasami.  
Harry zabrał się za robienie naleśników. Do wysokiej, brązowej miski wrzucił dwa banany, jajko, oczywiście wcześniej pozbywając się skorupki, dodał dwie łyżki oleju i jedną szklankę mleka. Wszystko dokładnie zmiksował, po czym ustawił patelnię na ogniu i wlał na nią odrobinę oleju, by się nagrzała i była gotowa. Do mokrych składników dorzucił te suche; jedną szklankę mąki, łyżkę cukru, dwie łyżeczki proszku do pieczenia oraz szczyptę soli. Ponownie wszystko zmiksował i wlał odrobinę ciasta na rozgrzaną patelnię. W międzyczasie ubił trzy białka z cukrem i pokroił truskawki mieszając je z jagodami. Po dziesięciu minutach na dwóch białych talerzach ułożone były po trzy naleśniki, obficie polane bitą śmietaną i obsypane owocami, które Dani zaraz zabrała.  
Słodkie piątki Harry traktował bardzo poważnie. Nie tylko pozwalał na cukier synowi i sobie, ale również klientom restauracji Liama. Była ona wegetariańska, ale potrzebowała czegoś wyjątkowego, więc już od początku Styles wprowadzał słodycze w każdy piątek. Przez cały tydzień, nie licząc niedzieli, lokal był zawsze pełen ludzi, a kucharze i kelnerki mieli pełne ręce roboty. Szczególnie Harry, ponieważ co trzeci klient miał ochotę na danie szefa kuchni. Oczywiście każdego dnia na tablicy przed wejściem było zapisane nowe danie. Jednak niektóre posiłki, które można było znaleźć w menu były tylko i wyłącznie pomysłem Harry'ego.   
\- Jak się mają sprawy z Louisem? – kiedy Harry przygotowywał mrożoną kawę, nagle pojawił się obok niego Liam  
\- Jakie sprawy? – burknął, wkładając do szklanek po dwie gałki czekoladowych lodów.  
\- No miałeś umówić się z nim na randkę, bo jeśli nie to Mikie to zrobi. – zachichotał, a Harry posłał mu groźne spojrzenie. - Więc jak? Umówiłeś się z nim?  
\- Spanikowałem.  
\- Że co?  
\- No dziś rano. Chciałem to zrobić, naprawdę. Ale nie wiedziałem w jaki sposób. Zdenerwowałem się i uciekłem. - jęknął zażenowany i usiadł na krześle w rogu pomieszczenia. Liam usadowił się obok niego.  
\- A co jeśli Mikie zrobi to za Ciebie?  
\- Nie zrobi. Dzień jeszcze się nie skończył.  
\- Szefie? - Niall stanął przed nimi.  
\- Zaczekaj chwilę. - Liam zwrócił się do blondyna, który pokiwał głową, nim spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Więc umówisz się z nim?  
\- Jeśli nie umrę na zawał serca przez patrzenie na Lou, to tak. Umówię się z nim. - uśmiechnął się do siebie i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Liam z uśmiechem na twarzy, poklepał go po plecach.  
\- Szef nie wie jak umówić się na randkę? - po chwili w rozmowę wtrącił się Niall. Przecież stał obok i słyszał każde słowo. Wiedział o kogo chodzi, ale nie mógł tego zdradzić. Mimo to miał dobre intencje.  
\- Taa. – Harry pokiwał krótko głową.   
\- Wystarczy po prostu spytać. Nie potrzeba jakiejś przemowy, naprawdę. Powiedz tylko: „Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, może umówisz się ze mną?” – Niall wyszczerzył się, a Harry popatrzył na niego bez wyrazu.  
\- I tyle? Tak po prostu?  
\- Tak. To naprawdę wystarczy. - Horan znał doskonale swojego przyjaciela i wiedział, że stawia on na prostotę i bezpośredniość. Ale nie było nawet mowy, że Louis mógłby się nie zgodzić. Sam już od kilku dni chciał zaprosić Harry'ego. A Niall tylko bawił się w swatkę.  
\- Okej. Pomyślę o tym. A teraz… - stanął naprzeciwko blondyna. - Co chciałeś?  
\- Goście od naleśników wzywają. - zaśmiał się krótko, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Harry dopiero po chwili załapał, że powinien iść za Horanem, więc zrobił to. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, podreptał za nim, wchodząc do lokalu.  
Przez chwilę wirowali między stolikami, aż w końcu przystanęli przed starszym małżeństwem i Niall pozostawił Harry'ego na ich pastwę. Przyjrzał się im uważnie. Kobieta miała krótkie, siwe włosy (zapewne kręcone na wałki). Ubrana była w białą koszulę, kwiecistą marynarkę, czarne, obcisłe spodnie i botki na podwyższeniu. Wokół jej szyi błyszczały kremowe perły. Natomiast jej partner miał na sobie włoski, granatowy i zapewne bardzo drogi garnitur z szarą koszulą, a pod szyją profesjonalnie zawiązany, karminowy krawat. Harry był przekonany, że są zamożną i z pewnością inteligentną parą.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytał, prostując się i splótł dłonie za plecami.  
\- Te naleśniki… - zaczęła kobieta.  
\- … są wyśmienite. - dokończył za nią starszy pan w okularach.   
\- Dziękuję bardzo. - Harry poczuł jak się rumieni. Ludzie często prawili mu komplementy na temat jego dań, ale nigdy nie mógł do nich przywyknąć. Zawsze się zawstydzał, kiedy ktoś go chwalił.  
\- Rozumiem, że mamy przyjemność z szefem kuchni. - mężczyzna wskazał na Harry'ego widelcem. Styles przytaknął z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Tak więc… chcielibyśmy poprosić o przepis, jeśli jest taka możliwość.  
\- Niestety nie. - Harry pokręcił przecząco głową i uśmiechnął się, pokazując przy tym wszystkie swoje zęby.  
\- Ale dlaczego? - kobieta posmutniała, ale na jej twarzy wciąż widniał delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Wszystkie dania są tutaj robione według moich przepisów. Moich własnych, czyli sam je napisałem. Nikomu ich nie zdradzam. Nawet mój syn nie może patrzeć jak gotuję. - Harry ponownie się zaśmiał, a starsza para mu zawtórowała.  
\- No dobrze. W takim razie… będziemy częściej przychodzić. Gotuje pan naprawdę wspaniale. - kobieta ponownie go pochwaliła, a Harry myślał, że twarz mu pęknie od tego szerokiego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta.  
\- Miło mi. - przyznał. - A teraz państwo wybaczą, muszę wrócić do pracy.  
\- Oczywiście. Dziękujemy bardzo.  
\- To ja dziękuję. - Harry jeszcze raz się wyszczerzył, a potem szybko podreptał do kuchni.

Około piętnastej trzydzieści Harry schował swój biały fartuch kucharza do szafki, po czym zakluczył ją. Włożył do papierowej torby trochę słodkości oraz paczkę papryki, która leżała na dnie lodówki od wtorku. Przez weekend pewnie by się zepsuła, więc Harry postanowił się nią zaopiekować i upichcić z niej dzisiejszy obiad.  
W restauracji został tylko on, Danielle, która zamiatała podłogę, oraz Liam, który wszystkiego pilnował i czekał, aż lokal opustoszeje i wtedy zamknie go na cztery spusty. W tamtym momencie siedział przy jednym ze stolików i grzebał coś w swoim telefonie, a Dani krzątała się wokół niego, mierząc go tęsknym wzrokiem. Harry stał w wejściu do kuchni i przyglądał im się przez chwilę. Liam wydawał się nie być nią w ogóle zainteresowany. Jeszcze ani razu nie rozmawiali na jej temat. Harry był najlepszym przyjacielem Payne'a i znał go chyba nawet lepiej niż on sam. Dowiedziałby się jako pierwszy, że brunetka podoba się przyjacielowi. Ale niestety najwyraźniej tak nie było. Serce Peazer było skazane na złamanie.   
Poruszył się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Liam odchrząknął, mierząc go uważnym wzrokiem. Spojrzał na niego i kręcąc głową z lekkim uśmiechem, podszedł do przyjaciela. Blondyn wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym oparł plecy o kant stołu i spojrzał do góry na Harry'ego. Styles najwidoczniej wciąż się denerwował. Jego policzki rumieniły się lekko, a wzrok uciekał w każdą możliwą stronę. Liam poklepał swoje kolana, na co Harry prychnął, ale jednak usadowił się na udach przyjaciela. Harry kątem oka zauważył, że Danielle prawdopodobnie miała ochotę go udusić, co wywołało na jego twarzy mały uśmieszek.  
\- No co jest, mały? - spytał Liam, pocierając dłonią plecy młodszego chłopaka. Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje splątane dłonie, które położył na kolanach i westchnął głośno.  
\- Boję się. - wymamrotał, tak by dziewczyna go nie usłyszała. To była zdecydowanie prawda, ponieważ przez jego głowę przechodziły wszystkie, najgorsze scenariusze momentu, w którym miał spytać Louisa o randkę. Ale ani razu nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że chłopak mógłby się zgodzić. Według Harry'ego było to niemożliwe, ponieważ nie było możliwości, by ktoś… ktokolwiek, zechciałby umówić się z nim - młodym ojcem. Na dodatek nie miał żadnej pewności, że Louis jest gejem.  
\- Nie masz czego, Haz. - wyszeptał Liam, po czym go objął i przyciągnął do swojej klatki piersiowej, w którą Harry od razu się wtulił. - Po prostu spytaj o randkę. Co ma być to będzie.  
\- Kurczę, Liam! - oburzył się, wywołując u przyjaciela cichy chichot. - Mogę się przed nim ośmieszyć! Nie jestem w ogóle pewien czy woli facetów.  
\- A jeśli woli to…  
\- To na dziewięćdziesiąt procent ma chłopaka. - burknął w koszulkę Payne'a, przerywając mu. - On jest… Boże, on jest piękny! Może mieć każdego…  
\- Harry. - Liam bardzo stanowczo mu przerwał. - Za bardzo dramatyzujesz. Poważnie. Gorzej niż Twoja siostra. Po prostu pojedziesz tam, spytasz i jeśli powie” tak” to super! A jeśli nie… to trudno. Inaczej nigdy się nie dowiesz, a chyba nie chcesz żyć w ciągłej niepewności, czy podobasz się Louisowi.  
\- No nie…  
\- No właśnie. Więc nie maż mi się tutaj jak baba, Haz. Masz dwadzieścia cztery lata, a siedzisz mi na kolanach i prawie beczysz. - zaśmiał się Liam, a na usta Stylesa wpełznął delikatny uśmiech, który szybko zamienił na się w grymas.  
\- Ej! Sam kazałeś mi usiąść na kolana! - splótł ramiona na piersi i spojrzał oskarżycielsko na przyjaciela.  
\- Ponieważ kiedyś tak robiliśmy, kiedy byłeś smutny. - zauważył blondyn. Harry wstał, a on podążył w jego ślady.  
\- Kiedyś. Jak miałem osiem lat.  
\- I wtedy nawet nie pomyślałeś, że za dziewięć lat spłodzisz syna. - powiedział Liam szczerząc się do Harry'ego, po czym zakrył sobie usta dłonią, aby się nie roześmiać.  
\- Zamknij się. - burknął Harry, a jego obrażona mina zamieniła się w uśmiech, kiedy Payne nie przestawał chichotać w swoją dłoń.  
\- Cześć chłopaki.  
Usłyszeli głos Danielle, więc ich spojrzenia powędrowały w tamtym kierunku. Dziewczyna założyła swój cienki płaszczyk, po czym poprawiła włosy w lustrze i posłała im uśmiech. Bezzwłocznie udała się w kierunku wyjścia.   
\- Chyba jest zazdrosna. - zauważył Harry.  
\- Mam to gdzieś. - odparł Liam. Sięgnął po klucze leżące na stoliku, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, wciskając swój telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i ruszył za przyjacielem. Wyszli w ciepłe, wrześniowe powietrze, gdzie zaraz pożegnali się mocnym uściskiem i każdy wsiadł w swój samochód, by wrócić do domu. Harry musiał najpierw odebrać syna, a potem… umówić się z Louisem.

Była dokładnie za pięć czwarta, kiedy wspinał się po drewnianych schodach przedszkola. Jego serce z każdym pokonanym stopniem biło coraz szybciej i czuł, że z jego twarzy odeszły wszystkie kolory. Zanim dotarł do sali syna, zdążył wyobrazić sobie dwie różne sceny, jak Louis mu odmawia: pierwsza, okropnie żenująca, gdzie chłopak się z niego śmieje, a druga, bardzo przykra, w której Louis obraża go epitetami, które nigdy nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło. Druga opcja była dla niego mniej prawdopodobna, ponieważ uważał, że taka słodka osóbka nie może używać takich słów.  
Kiedy stanął w progu, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Louisie pomagającym małej dziewczynce w wyplątaniu jej włosów, które przyczepiły się do samochodziku w dłoni jakiegoś chłopca. Stał on tyłem do Harry'ego i chciał zdzielić siebie po głowie za to, że nie rozpoznał własnego syna. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe, że ten drobniutki szatyn sprawiał, że Harry przestawał myśleć o czymkolwiek i całą swoją uwagę skupiał tylko i wyłącznie na nim? Był nim aż tak zauroczony?  
W jego głowie krążyła tylko jedna myśl. Randka randka randka randka. Musiał go w końcu zaprosić, był tego pewien. Korzystał więc z chwili wolności, ponieważ jak na razie nikt go nie zauważył i myślał, co powie chłopakowi, kiedy go zapyta. Postanowił zdać się na Nialla i przypomniał sobie kilka tych słów: “Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, może chcesz się ze mną umówić?”. Przystał na nie i starał się ich nie zapomnieć, kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego i posłał mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech na całym świecie. Nogi Harry'ego lekko się pod nim ugięły, więc szybko przytrzymał się framugi, aby nie narobić sobie obciachu.  
Louis wyprostował się, kiedy udało mu się wydostać włoski Ellie z podwozia samochodu Mikie'ego. Humor od razu mu się poprawił widząc Harry'ego. Na jego usta znów wstąpił szczery uśmiech, a serce przyśpieszyło swój rytm. Harry przyszedł, w końcu. W końcu mógł zamienić z nim kilka słów. W końcu miał szansę zaprosić go na randkę. W końcu mógł wpatrywać się bezkarnie w jego oczy i tonąć w nich, w ogóle nie prosząc o ratunek. W końcu mógł rozwodzić się nad miękkością ust tego mężczyzny oraz nad delikatnością jego pięknej mlecznej skóry. W końcu mógł wyobrażać sobie jak twarde są jego mięśnie i choć przez minutę mógł posłuchać pięknego, głębokiego i niesamowicie seksownego a zarazem czułego głosu. Już nawet nie interesowało go, czy Harry się zgodzi. Chciał chociaż przez chwilę pobyć w jego towarzystwie, ponieważ był to dla niego najcudowniejszy aspekt całej egzystencji - oddychać i stać chociaż przez chwilę obok tego ideału.   
Louis wiedział, że to było złe. Miał świadomość tego, że prawdopodobnie uzależnił się od tego mężczyzny, a prawie w ogóle go nie znał. Był zauroczony jego osobą, ponieważ znając go zaledwie od dwóch tygodni nie mógł powiedzieć, że go kochał. Bo nie kochał. Był po prostu zafascynowany tym pięknem zewnętrznym jak i wewnętrznym. Jego oczy uzależniły się od tej perfekcji, a serce przywiązało do tej nieskazitelnej duszy.  
Szatyn pomyślał, że w takiej chwili mógłby pisać wiersze, wychwalające piękno Harry'ego. Parsknął na tę myśl i zapomniał o niej, by skupić się na zaproszeniu na randkę.  
Szepnął do Mikie'ego, że tata przyszedł, a chłopiec odrzucił na bok samochodzik i z głośnym śmiechem pognał w stronę taty. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry po niego przychodził, zachowywał się tak, jakby nie widzieli się przynajmniej tydzień, a nie osiem godzin. Ale Michael i jego tata byli niesamowicie zżyci ze sobą i jeden nie potrafił długo wytrzymać bez drugiego. Nie tylko Mikie tęsknił za tatą po dwóch godzinach w przedszkolu, ale Harry także tęsknił za swoim synem, już po pięciu minutach, kiedy wyszedł z budynku przedszkola.  
Chłopiec jak zawsze wpadł w ramiona taty, który bardzo mocno przytulił go do siebie. Złożył na czole synka pełen uczuć pocałunek i spojrzał na niego z ojcowską miłością.  
\- Umówisz się teraz z wujkiem Lou. - zagruchał cicho chłopiec. Harry zgromił go spojrzeniem, na co chłopiec zachichotał, po czym odstawił go na ziemię. Po chwili pojawił się przy nich Lou.   
\- Hej. - szatyn przywitał się z nim nieśmiało. Schował dłonie za plecami i stanął naprzeciwko niego ze spuszczoną głową i zarumienionymi policzkami. Harry uśmiechnął się czule na ten widok. Louis był absolutnie uroczy, będąc zawstydzonym przy Harrym. Myśli Stylesa nagle stały się bardzo pozytywne, ponieważ żaden facet nigdy się tak nie zachowywał w jego towarzystwie. Żaden się przy nim nie rumienił i kurwa… żaden nie był tak słodki, uroczy, najwspanialszy i najcudowniejszy na świecie.  
Nagle zebrała się w nim jakaś odwaga i podszedł do Louisa na tyle blisko, że wystarczyło pięć centymetrów do przodu, a by ich usta się ze sobą spotkały. Louis jeszcze bardziej spuścił wzrok, a jego policzki zrobiły się wręcz purpurowe. Harry sięgnął dłonią do policzka szatyna, który potarł lekko kciukiem. Louis zdusił w sobie pisk zachwytu, a Styles uśmiechnął się dumnie do siebie.  
Romantyczną chwilę przerwało głośne westchnięcie Mikie'ego, który stał obok i przyglądał się im z ogromnym uśmiechem. Zaśmiał się krótko i pognał szybko do szatni, kiedy oboje zawstydzeni odskoczyli od siebie.   
Louis z niesamowicie szybko bijącym sercem cofnął się o krok i sięgnął do białych drzwi do sali pełnej dzieci. Zamknął je za sobą, po czym oparł się o nie plecami. Harry nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, tym razem chyba bardziej zawstydzony od Louisa. Schował dłonie za sobą i spojrzał na swoje buty. Raz kozia śmierć, pomyślał po czym westchnął głośno, nie zauważając, że Louis zrobił to samo i obydwoje w tym samym czasie powiedzieli:  
\- Louis.  
\- Harry.  
Zaśmiali się nerwowo, po czym spojrzeli na siebie, by po chwili znów spuścić wzrok. Mieli ponad dwadzieścia lat, a zachowywali się niczym zakochane trzynastolatki, oboje chcąc zaprosić tego drugiego na randkę i bojąc się reakcji. Byli dorośli na miłość boską!  
\- Ty pierwszy. - westchnął Louis z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie, Ty pierwszy. Proszę. - Harry nalegał, myśląc, że nie może być nic ważniejszego od tego, że chciał zaprosić Lou na randkę. Jeszcze nie wiedział, że Louis chciał zrobić to samo.  
\- Okej. - Louis zgodził się, po czym na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do Harry'ego. Uniósł w końcu na niego spojrzenie i pomyślał, że zapomniał jak się mówi, kiedy tonął w jego oczach. Na szczęście przypomniał mu o tym Mikie, który wyglądał zza ściany i niezbyt cicho chichotał. A to jeszcze bardziej ich denerwowało, ponieważ byli pod czujną obserwacją malucha. - Okej. - powtórzył z nerwowym chichotem. - Lubię Cię, wiesz? - zaczął powoli, a oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie. - Bardzo Cię lubię. I mam nadzieję, że Ty mnie też i… chciałbym… - wziął głęboki wdech. - Czy ty chciałbyś… - poprawił się z westchnięciem. - Umówisz się ze mną? – wyszeptał, unikając spojrzenia Harry'ego. Jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona.  
Harry'ego zamurowało. Był w ogromnym szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis to powiedział. I to pierwszy! Był zdziwiony, że… No kurde! Louis zaprosił go na randkę. Harry miał to zrobić! Harry miał go spytać o wspólne wyjście. Nie na odwrót. Poczuł się zażenowany. Chciał być mężczyzną, gentlemanem. To on chciał zrobić pierwszy krok, a nie ta mała, słodka kruszynka. Louis miał się tylko zgodzić, a Harry miał go zabrać w jakieś miłe miejsce.   
Czuł się z tym naprawdę źle. Bardzo źle. To nie tak miało wyglądać.  
\- Harry? - szepnął Louis przyglądając się uważnie Stylesowi. Kiedy chłopak nie odpowiedział, wciąż będąc w szoku, oczy Louisa zaszkliły się i cofnął się o krok.  
\- Przepraszam. - mruknął. - Ja… tak mi głupio. Nie wiedziałem. Nie pomyślałem. Boże… przepraszam. - zaczął się tłumaczyć zdenerwowany, a jego głos trząsł się niebezpiecznie.   
\- Rany, nie… - Harry westchnął i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż chwilę temu. Sprawił, że Louis źle wszystko odebrał. - Hej, skarbie. - podszedł do szatyna i chwycił go za ramię. Louis spojrzał na niego mokrymi oczami a Harry'ego coś zabolało w piersi. - To nie tak miało być. - westchnął przymykając oczy, a po chwili znów je otworzył. Louis najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co się dzieje.  
\- Co…  
\- Przepraszam, że pomyślałeś, że ja… że nie chcę. Jeju! Bardzo chcę! Chcę się z Tobą umówić. Ale… to nie tak miało być. To ja miałem Cię zaprosić na randkę. Jeszcze pięć minut temu. - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Ale pozwoliłem Ci mówić, jako pierwszy. Nie wiedziałem, że zaprosisz mnie na randkę. - jęknął z uśmiechem, a Louis to odwzajemnił. - Ale skoro tak… - mruknął już ciszej i spojrzał z czułością na mniejszego szatyna. - Tak, umówię się z Tobą, Louis. - powiedział bardzo powoli, wpatrując się w szczęśliwe oczy Louisa.  
\- Na randkę? – westchnął, nie potrafiąc zrobić ani jednego minimalnego ruchu, a jego wzrok ani na chwilę nie zmienił punktu obserwacji. Oczy Harry'ego były tak hipnotyzujące.  
\- Tak, na randkę. - odparł Harry i jakimś dziwnym trafem, kciuk jego prawej dłoni delikatnie pogłaskał przedramię szatyna. Louis wyraźnie miał gęsią skórkę.  
\- Przyjdę po Ciebie wpół do siódmej. W porządku?  
\- Bardzo w porządku.  
\- Okej.  
\- Okej.  
Po chwili ciszy oboje zaśmiali się delikatnie. Odsunęli się od siebie na kilka centymetrów, ale wciąż wpatrywali się w siebie. Zawstydzeni ale i szczęśliwi. Oboje się zarumienili i gdyby nie Mikie, który wyleciał piszcząc i wskakując w ramiona taty, to pewnie staliby tak długi czas.  
\- Randka! - krzyknął uradowany, a cały czerwony Harry zakrył mu usta dłonią, po czym zaśmiał się nerwowo, a Louis zrobił to samo.  
\- To widzimy się później. - mruknął z uśmiechem i poprosił o telefon Louisa, w którym wpisał swój adres, a kiedy Louis kiwnął krótko głową pożegnali się uśmiechem i szybkim krokiem Harry wyszedł z budynku, trzymając syna na rękach.   
Dreptał bardzo szybko w kierunku samochodu, a głupkowaty uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy. Był obrzydliwie szczęśliwy. Był bardziej szczęśliwy, niż w rzadkie sobotnie poranki, kiedy Mikie pozwalał mu spać do jedenastej i starał się dać odpocząć tacie, więc zajmował się sam sobą, dopóki Harry nie zatęsknił za maluszkiem i jego uściskami. Cieszył się bardziej niż w niedziele wolne od Eda i alkoholu (nie to, że go nie lubił. Eda oczywiście). Cieszył się nawet bardziej niż we wtorki, kiedy w Tesco była promocja na banany. Po prostu cholernie się cieszył. Miał randkę z Lou. I to dzisiaj. To nic, że to on miał go zaprosić. Ważne, że w końcu się umówili.  
Wsiadł do samochodu, wcześniej usadzając Mikie'ego w foteliku na tylnym siedzeniu i nadal uśmiechając się sam do siebie, zapiął pasy i poprawił lusterko. Chciał już odpalić pojazd, ale nagle zachichotał sam z siebie i uderzył czołem o kierownicę, co wywołało lekki odgłos klaksonu.  
\- Tato? Co się stało? - spytał chłopiec, obawiając się, że naprawdę jest coś nie tak. - Czemu się śmiejesz?  
\- No bo… - Harry ponownie wydał z siebie krótki chichot, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał w lusterko, by dobrze widzieć syna. Jego oczy szkliły się, a twarz była bardzo czerwona. Poza tym uśmiechał się, a Mikie poważnie się przejął. - Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy. - westchnął już spokojniej i przetarł oczy, aby pozbyć się łez. Mikie patrzył na uśmiechniętego tatę i już po chwili sam się uśmiechał. I o to mu właśnie chodziło.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry nie miał czasu. Musiał przygotować się na randkę. Ledwo co, oboje przekroczyli próg, Mikie zaczął krzyczeć głośne: “randka randka” i pognał do sypialni taty, gdzie się zamknął na klucz. Ze śmiechem tłumaczył się, że musi wybrać tacie odpowiedni strój. Harry przystał na to i postanowił zaszyć się w kuchni, gdzie przygotowywał wegetariańskie leczo, w którym głównym składnikiem były papryki z restauracji.  
Dziesięć minut później, kiedy posiłek grzał się na patelni, do domu wtargnął Liam. Czuł się jak u siebie, więc nawet nie pukał. Wszedł do kuchni, czując przyjemny i smaczny zapach. Stanął obok Harry'ego mieszającego drewnianą łyżką. Styles chyba po raz milionowy, posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, ponieważ Liam zawsze tak wchodził, wywołując u Stylesa groźną minę.  
\- Po co przylazłeś? - burknął, wrzucając do sosu dwa liście laurowe.  
\- Przecież mówiłem, że przyjdę. Gdzie Mikie?  
\- Zamknął się w mojej sypialni. Wybiera mi strój na randkę. - odparł obojętnie, ale prawy kącik ust drgnął lekko ku górze, a sam miał ochotę wykonać taniec szczęścia. Randka randka randka. Wyłączył gaz, po czym sięgnął do szafki nad głową, aby wyjąć trzy, nie dwa - jak miał zamiar, talerze. Ułożył je na stole, dwa nieco bliżej siebie od trzeciego.  
\- Harry! - pisnął Liam, a Harry mimo wszystko się uśmiechnął. Obrócił się do przyjaciela, opierając się pośladkami o krawędź stołu i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - O Boże, Harry! Idziesz na randkę! - krzyknął i powachlował twarz dłońmi, przeskakując z nogi na nogę - zupełnie tak jak to robią dziewczyny w tych durnych amerykańskich serialach. To wywołało u Harry'ego szeroki uśmiech, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Liam zgarnął go w ramiona, ściskając mocno.  
\- Z Louisem. - westchnął Harry w jego szyję, a głupi uśmieszek nie chciał zniknąć z jego twarzy.  
\- Tak po prostu się zgodził? Jak w ogóle go o to spytałeś? - Liam odciągnął od siebie przyjaciela na odległość ramion i przyjrzał mu się z uśmiechem.  
\- To on mnie zaprosił. - wymamrotał Styles, robiąc się na twarzy jeszcze bardziej czerwony.  
\- Ekhem! Co?  
\- No… to długa historia.  
Harry potargał swoje loki, po czym przyłożył chłodne dłonie do policzków.  
\- Siadaj do stołu. - powiedział spokojnie, a Liam wykonał jego polecenie. Ciągle się uśmiechając, obserwował Stylesa, który mimo, że starał się ukrywać swoje podekscytowanie, to jednak okazywał je swoim zachowaniem, które Liam znał na pamięć.  
\- Mikie, obiad! - krzyknął Harry, nakładając dwie chochelki na talerz syna. Sobie i Liamowi nalał trzy, po czym odstawił prawie pustą patelnię na kuchenkę, kiedy do kuchni wbiegł chłopiec śmiejąc się głośno.  
Harry odwzajemnił to, chichocząc i zgarnął syna na ręce, który wręcz wpadł w jego ramiona. Maluch wetknął twarz w szyję taty wciąż chichocząc i łaskocząc jego delikatną skórę. Zacisnął piąstki na jego koszulce, kiedy Harry lekko go podrzucił, usadawiając na swoim biodrze.  
\- Co się tak cieszysz? - spytał syna, szturchając nosem jego policzek. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego.  
\- Bo idziesz na randkę. - wyszczerzył się chłopiec, a Harry podążył za jego śladem, po czym cmoknął go w czoło.  
\- Umyłeś rączki? - Mikie pokręcił przecząco głową. - To idź i je umyj. I przebierz się. - powiedział, stawiając go na ziemi. Chłopiec przywitał się z wujkiem i podreptał w stronę swojej sypialni. Harry podszedł do kredensu i wyciągnął z chlebaka ciemny chleb, który położył na stole. Po chwili usiadł na przeciwko Liama i spojrzał na niego, na co ten pokręcił głową.  
\- Co?  
\- Harry, nie możesz tak.  
\- Ale, że jak?  
\- Mikie ma już sześć lat, a Ty nadal nosisz go na rękach. Jest już na to za duży.  
\- Nie rozumiesz…  
\- To Ty nie rozumiesz. Traktujesz go jak trzylatka, a on ma jeszcze dwa raz tyle. Poszedł do przedszkola, dorasta. Nie o to chodzi, że go rozpieszczasz, bo wiem, że tak nie jest. Dostaje od Ciebie tysiąc razy więcej miłości niż jakiekolwiek inne dziecko mające obojga rodziców. Ale Harry… chodzi o to, że traktujesz go jak małe dziecko, a on się do tego przyzwyczai. Będzie miał dziesięć lat i też będzie chciał do tatusia na rączki. Będzie miał dwanaście i to wtedy Ty będziesz przyzwyczajony, a Mikie będzie prawie dorosły. Już nie będzie chciał takich pieszczot i tym samym robisz krzywdę sobie i jemu… - Liam cały czas przyglądał się Harry'emu, który zawzięcie wpatrywał się gdzieś w lewo. Zauważył, że oczy przyjaciela pokryły się mokrą warstwą i przestał mówić. Wziął głęboki wdech i znów się odezwał: - Harry?  
\- To Ty nie rozumiesz. - burknął Styles i pociągnął nosem.. - Nie masz dziecka, Liam. Nie wiesz jak to jest. Nie wiesz jak to jest, kiedy to kruche maleństwo, które długi czas nosiłeś na rękach i przytulałeś do serca nagle tak szybko rośnie i już nie jest takie maleńkie. Nie wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy dziecko dorasta. Nie wiesz, jak to jest być ojcem. Więc nie gadaj mi takich bzdur. - Harry spojrzał gniewnie na przyjaciela. - Mikie to mój syn i to ja będę decydował, kiedy będę go nosił na rękach. To ja go wychowuję, nie Ty. Fakt, dorasta. I to tak strasznie boli. Bo jeszcze niedawno byłem mu do wszystkiego potrzebny, a teraz on chce wszystko robić sam. Już nie jestem mu potrzebny podczas kąpieli, Mikie już sam sprząta swój pokój, sam chce się ubierać, a dwa tygodnie temu nauczył się sznurować buty - Harry chlipnął. - Ostatnio spał u mnie w łóżku pierwszy raz od pół roku, ponieważ uważa, że jest na to za duży. Już nie lubi, jak daję mu buziaki kiedy jesteśmy na zewnątrz i też w domu, kiedy nikt nas nie widzi. Jedyne, co mi pozostało to to, że kilka razy dziennie mi mówi, że mnie kocha no i właśnie to, że lubi kiedy biorę go na ręce. To jedyne czego się nie wstydzi. Bo już nawet nie chce mnie trzymać za rękę, kiedy gdzieś idziemy. Ponieważ mówi, że jest już duży. Więc Liam błagam, oszczędź sobie tego gadania, bo ja to wszystko wiem. Ma jeszcze sześć lat, więc chcę się nacieszyć. Zaraz pójdzie do szkoły, potem na studia, wyprowadzi się i w ogóle nie będzie mnie potrzebował. A teraz chcę się nacieszyć, proszę. - ostatnie słowo wyszeptał, po czym zakrył twarz dłońmi, aby ukryć łzy. Dorastanie syna okropnie go bolało.  
Liam chciał się odezwać, ale wtedy Mikie wszedł do kuchni. Usiadł obok taty i przyjrzał mu się ze zmartwieniem. Chwycił go za nadgarstek, ciągnąc rękę w swoją stronę, tym samym odkrywając twarz taty. Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Co się stało? - spytał przestraszony maluch.  
\- Nic takiego. Coś mi wpadło do oka. - przetarł załzawiony policzek, a Mikie wydał z siebie dramatyczne westchnięcie.  
\- Ale spokojnie, już wyciągnąłem. - wyszczerzył się Liam.  
\- Dobrze. - zgodził się Mikie, po czym sięgnął po swoją łyżkę i zaczął jeść. Liam i Harry poszli w jego ślady. Do końca posiłku nikt się nie odezwał.

Harry zapinał swoje ciemne rurki, a Liam siedział na jego łóżku oceniając outfit, kiedy Mikie wylegiwał się na kanapie w salonie, oglądając Dextera. Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Maluch zerwał się spod koca i piszcząc jak dziewczynka, doskoczył do drzwi otwierając je. Jego oczom ukazał się wujek Louis w ciemnej koszuli i jeansach. Uśmiechnął się do niego, a szatyn ukucnął, aby lekko przytulić do siebie chłopca.  
\- Gdzie tata? - spytał, wchodząc do środka, po czym przymknął drzwi.  
\- Ubiera się! - szepnął Mikie, zakrywając dłonią swoją buźkę i chichocząc. Louis odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- To idź i go zawołaj. Powiedz, że książę przybył. - powiedział bardzo pewnie, goszcząc się w salonie. Chłopiec pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i podreptał do sypialni taty, krzycząc przed samym wejściem:  
\- Książę przybył!  
Stanął w progu, szczerząc się do zdezorientowanego taty, który zapinał swoje spodnie i do wujka Liama, starającego się powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. Harry spłonął rumieńcem.  
\- Mikie! Nie mów tak! - oburzył się, po czym zamknął za nim drzwi. - Jeszcze usłyszy… - jęknął żałośnie.  
\- Sam kazał mi tak powiedzieć!  
\- Boże… on tu jest.. - westchnął z głupim uśmiechem i pokręcił na siebie głową.  
\- Rany, przestań panikować. Uspokój się i chodź.  
Harry kiwnął głową, po czym przesunął dłońmi po pstrokatej koszuli i wziął głęboki wdech. Posłał przyjacielowi zdenerwowany uśmiech, nim wyszedł z pokoju. Niestety korytarz był pusty.  
\- Louis? - zawołał go robiąc powolne kroki w stronę drzwi, a Liam wraz z Mikiem wciąż stali przy wejściu do sypialni.  
\- Jestem. - usłyszał delikatny głos ze strony salonu, a po chwili wyłonił się stamtąd Louis. Stanął dwa metry przed Harrym i słodko się do niego uśmiechnął. Oczywistym było, że Harry zlustrował go od vansów po karmelowe kosmyki. Szatyn miał na sobie ciemne jeansy i ciemną koszulę. Ubrał się jeszcze bardziej elegancko od Harry'ego, który ubrał… to co ubrał. Lekkie rumieńce pojawiły się na jego policzkach, kiedy w głowie ustalił, że powie Louisowi to, co myśli.  
\- Ślicznie wyglądasz. - mruknął ledwo słyszalnie, nie odrywając wzroku od tej przeuroczej buźki.  
\- Ty też wyglądasz ślicznie. - odparł Louis, robiąc krok w stronę Harry'ego. - Chciałem Ci kupić różę, ale wziąłem pod uwagę to, że chciałeś mnie pierwszy zaprosić i stwierdziłem, że znów poczujesz się głupio… więc nie kupiłem. - spojrzał nieśmiało na Harry'ego spod rzęs, a Styles kiwnął głową ze śmiechem.  
\- Dobra decyzja.   
\- Okej. - westchnął Louis.  
\- Okej. - westchnął Harry.  
Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie dłużej, niż to dozwolone, jakby grając w grę “kto zarumieni się bardziej". Nie było niezręcznie. Było słodko i uroczo, a Harry poczuł się, jak trzynastolatek idący na pierwszą randkę, co po części było prawdą. Do siedemnastego roku życia był raczej nieśmiały i zamknięty w sobie, a potem pojawił się Mikie i nie miał kiedy się zakochać. A teraz chyba właśnie to zrobił.  
\- Dobra, Amorki - odezwał się Liam podchodząc do obojga. - Harry, przedstaw mnie. - powiedział bardzo poważnie, zachowując się jak ojciec, a brunet przewrócił oczami, jednak z delikatnym uśmiechem.   
\- Louis, to jest Liam. - wskazał na Payne'a, który wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Louisa.  
\- Najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego. - przedstawił się.  
\- Louis, randka Harry'ego. - odparł z uśmiechem, a Styles znów spłonął rumieńcem. - Czekaj. Jesteś…  
\- Bratem Ruth, tak.  
\- Jak fajnie. - wyszczerzył się, przekręcając głowę na prawą stronę, niczym szczeniaczek. Wnętrzności Harry'ego chyba zamieniły się miejscami na ten widok.  
\- Dobra, chodźmy już.  
Harry złapał Louisa za ramię i poprowadził do drzwi. Liam poszedł za nimi depcząc im po piętach. Harry pożegnał się z synem buziakiem w czoło, posłał przyjacielowi przerażające spojrzenie i trzymając w dłoni dłoń Louisa, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Stanęli przed białym mercedesem Tomlinsona i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że trzymają się za ręce. Zrobił się cały czerwony, tak samo jak Louis. Mniejszy odchrząknął nieznacznie i odsunęli się trochę od siebie. Otworzył drzwi Harry'emu, który jeszcze bardziej zażenowany wsiadł do auta. Louis zajął miejsce kierowcy i spojrzał na profil Harry'ego.  
\- Przepraszam. - szepnął nieśmiało.  
\- Za co?  
\- Poczułeś się chyba niefajnie.   
\- No bo… ugh. Nie obraź się, Lou, ale wolę być… bardziej męski?  
\- Tak, w porządku. - Louis pokiwał głową i posłał Harry'emu uroczy uśmiech.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Jasne. Mogę być mniej męski.  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi…  
\- Wiem o co chodzi, Harry. Naprawdę. I jest w porządku. - chwycił go za dłoń. - Więc następnym razem Ty mnie zaprosisz, okej? - Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego w taki sposób, że na policzkach młodszego znów pojawiły się czerwone plamy.  
\- Okej. - odwrócił zarumienioną twarz uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Louis na randkę wybrał miłą i ciepłą knajpkę w okolicach swojego zamieszkania, o której Harry nawet nie słyszał. I oczywiście, że był zachwycony tym miejscem. Było tu bardzo przyjaźnie i domowo. Louis zarezerwował stolik z dala od wszystkich, tak by oboje czuli się komfortowo. Harry był zdziwiony, kiedy sięgnął po kartę dań i przeczytał dział z daniami wegetariańskimi. Docenił to tak bardzo, iż musiał o tym wspomnieć Louisowi. Chłopak wiedział, a w sumie zapamiętał, że Harry był wegetarianinem. To było naprawdę cudowne z jego strony.  
\- Wezmę… chrupiące tofu z kiełkami sojowymi. - powiedział z uśmiechem do cycatej kelnerki, która przed nim jeszcze bardziej eksponowała swoje atuty. Szybko zapisała zamówienie w małym notatniku i spojrzała na szatyna.  
\- A Ty, Louis? Na co masz ochotę? - spytał Harry Louisa, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego mniejszej i spojrzał na niego słodko. Louis się zarumienił, po czym spuścił wzrok na menu z nikłym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna odchrząknęła znacząco.  
\- Poproszę zupę cebulową. - mruknął cały czerwony, ale nie zabrał dłoni.  
Harry pochwalił Louisa za wybranie tej miłej knajpki, ponieważ jedzenie było nawet smaczne. Jako kucharz to normalne, że oceniał każde danie, którego sam nie zrobił. Najbardziej cierpiała na tym Anne, której syn często krytywał posiłki; a to za mało słone, a to mogłaś lepiej przyprawić. Anne nie czuła się zbyt dobrze ze świadomością, że jej syn gotuje lepiej od niej. Ale co mogła poradzić. Chociaż miała wolne ręce w święta, to Harry wyręczał ją w gotowaniu wszystkiego.  
Potem przez chwilę komplementowali się nawzajem, ale rozmowa z minuty na minutę stawała się coraz mniej niezręczna. Powoli zaczynali czuć się wręcz wspaniale w swoim towarzyswie - byli mniej nieśmiali i mniej czerwoni na twarzy. Rozmowa bardzo się kleiła, jakby znali się dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Tyle, że tak nie było, a Louis chciał bardziej poznać Harry'ego. Wiedział już, że brunet jest cholernie czarujący i sam nie zauważa, kiedy zaczyna flirtować z Harrym- uwielbia go komplementować, ponieważ kocha swojego syna ponad wszystko, na dwieście procent jest świetnym kucharzem, a jego dłonie są… ogromne. A Louis chciał wiedzieć jeszcze więcej. Pragnął każdego dnia dowiadywać się jednej rzeczy o tym chłopaku.  
\- Harry, opowiedz mi coś o sobie. - wypalił nagle, wcześniej biorąc łyka chłodnej już herbaty.  
\- Hah, co takiego? - Harry się zdziwił.  
\- Chcę Cię poznać. - uśmiechnął się. - Opowiedz mi swoją historię.  
\- No dobrze. Więc… Harry Styles. Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata, sześcioletniego syna, lubię chłopców i właśnie jestem na swojej pierwszej randce z pewnym, słodkim kolesiem. - Louis zachichotał.  
\- Przestań ciągle mnie zawstydzać. - położył dłonie na rozpalonych policzkach.  
\- Lubię Cię zawstydzać.  
\- Ale nie o taką historię mi chodziło. To już wiem, tylko… czekaj. To Twoja pierwsza randka? - Harry skinął krótko. - Pierwsza pierwsza?  
\- Tak, pierwsza pierwsza. - zaśmiał się.  
\- Jestem Twoją pierwszą randką? - Louis naprawdę był zdziwiony. Harry był przecież bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Jak nie mógł być nigdy nie na randce?  
\- Tak, jesteś. Mam cudowną pierwszą randkę. - oparł głowę na ręce i spojrzał na Louisa maślanym wzrokiem. Szatyn spuścił wzrok, zarumieniony. - No bo widzisz… Zawsze byłem raczej nieśmiały, nie lubiłem być w centrum uwagi, nie chciałem być zauważony. Kiedy miałem jedenaście lat zrozumiałem, że jestem gejem i to jeszcze bardziej trzymało mnie z dala od wszystkich. Może i podobałem się komuś, ale nie zwracałem na to zbytnio uwagi. Zawsze chciałem być sam.  
\- Typ samotnika. - dodał Louis, a Harry potwierdził kiwnięciem.  
\- I zawsze był przy mnie Liam. On pierwszy się dowiedział i on jedyny wiedział jak było mi z tym ciężko. Któregoś razu, kiedy miałem siedemnaście lat, poszliśmy na imprezę. Trochę alkoholu… - uśmiechnął się. - Przypałętała się do mnie jakaś długonoga, cycata blondyna. Była zdecydowanie starsza kilka lat. Tak z pięć może… przystawiała się do mnie i ciągle wypychała swoje cycki przed moją twarz. - Louis parsknął w swoją dłoń, a Harry odpowiedział mu przyjaznym uśmiechem. - Pomyślałem, że ona mogłaby mi pomóc. No wiesz… atrakcyjna kobieta… może ona coś zmieni. No i poszliśmy do kibla w tym klubie… uprawialiśmy seks. Rozumiesz? - Harry spojrzał na Louisa szklistymi oczami. - Mój pierwszy raz był w jakimś ohydnym kiblu z cycatą blondyną. Z kobietą… z mężczyzną jeszcze nie… - urwał, kiedy zorientował się, że za dużo powiedział. Westchnął i kontynuował. - To nic nie zmieniło. Potem, ponad rok później, kiedy wracałem ze szkoły przed moim domem stało nosidełko z trzymiesięcznym chłopczykiem. Moim synem. Był tam list od jego matki. Napisała, że jest sanitariuszką czy kimś tam i że dostała propozycję wyjazdu do Afryki, żeby pomagać dzieciom. Ale nie mogła zabrać dziecka. Wspominała, że nie ma go u kogo zostawić. Znalazła mnie i zostawiła Mikie'ego bez pytania. Potem zrobiłem test i się potwierdziło. Mama i Liam mi pomagali. Opieka i wychowanie dziecka to duża odpowiedzialność, Lou. Poświęciłem dla niego wszystko. Tak więc nie miałem w ogóle czasu i nawet też ochoty, żeby gdzieś wyjść z kimś. I pewnie to żenujące, ale dziś jest pierwszy wieczór od sześciu lat, który spędzam na mieście, bez syna, i to na randce.  
\- To słodkie. - wtrącił Louis, na co Harry pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Rok temu skończyłem studia, Liam dwa lata temu. Założył restaurację, siostra mu w tym pomogła. Ruth, no wiesz, ona ma przedszkole. No i zacząłem pracować u niego. Mikie poszedł do przedszkola, ale ono było okropne, więc go przeniosłem. Poznałem Ciebie no i teraz jestem tu, z Tobą. - w końcu spojrzał na Louisa, który przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, pokazując, że wszystkiego wysłuchał.  
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś tu ze mną. I to naprawdę urocze, że to Twoja pierwsza randka. Schlebiasz mi. - policzki Louisa pokryły się rumieńcami. - Wiesz, Twoja historia jest… imponująca. Poświęciłeś wszystko dla syna… jesteś świetnym ojcem. Tylko mam nadzieję, że teraz chociaż jedną czwartą swojego czasu poświęcisz mi.  
\- Jeśli tylko tego chcesz..  
\- Chcę. A Ty?  
\- Pewnie. - Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Więc jeśli można, to zapraszam Cię na drugą randkę. Tym razem w moim mieszkaniu. Zrobię romantyczną kolację.  
\- Chętnie. - mruknął w swoją dłoń, kiedy Harry splótł ich palce ze sobą na stole.  
\- Okej, teraz Twoja kolej. - Louis zmrużył oczy. - Chcę usłyszeć twoją historię.  
\- Nie mam historii.  
\- Każdy z nas ją ma. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Dobrze. Więc może zacznijmy od tego: Dlaczego pracujesz w przedszkolu?  
\- Ponieważ kocham dzieci. Wychowywałem się z czterema siostrami - Harry rozszerzył oczy - … a potem, kiedy się wyprowadziłem, mama urodziła jeszcze bliźniaki i w końcu mam brata.  
\- Szóstka rodzeństwa? - Styles się zdziwił.  
\- Ta… moja mama miała trzech facetów, sam rozumiesz…  
\- Dobra. - Harry zachichotał krótko, a Louis odparł mu uśmiechem.  
\- Ech.. widziałem ich tylko pięć razy… - nagle posmutniał.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- No, bo widzisz… Może zacznę od początku. Miałem chyba jedenaście lat, kiedy odkryłem siebie. Dla jedenastolatka było to trochę dziwne. Nie czułem się z tym dobrze, ale trochę o tym poczytałem - o homoseksualizmie. I zrozumiałem, że to nic złego. Zaakceptowałem siebie. Ale mimo wszystko bałem się komukolwiek powiedzieć. Poszedłem do innej szkoły i tam się zaczęło. Poznałem Stana i tak jakby był moim przyjacielem. Raz widziałem, jak tacy jedni znęcali się nad chłopakiem. Wyzywali go od gejów. I to mnie zabolało, ponieważ czemu obrażali go słowem, które określa mnie? Przeżywałem to przez kilka dni, a Stan, jako mój najlepszy przyjaciel, postanowił ze mną pogadać. I powiedziałem mu. Wiesz jaka była jego rekacja? Przez pięć minut nic nie powiedział, a kiedy zacząłem płakać, on wyszedł. Zostawił mnie samego. Następnego dnia w szkole wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z obrzydzeniem, szeptali między sobą i odwracali się. A po lekcjach Stan razem ze swoimi kumplami… pobili mnie. Powiedział, że nie chce kumpla ciotę i kopnął mnie… tam. Wszystko mnie bolało przez następny tydzień. I przez kolejne dwa lata byłem traktowany jak śmieć. - pociągnął nosem, a Harry przetarł dłońmi oczy. - Dopóki moi rodzice się nie dowiedzieli. Stan im wygadał. Mama płakała, a ojciec się darł. Był wściekły. Nie mogłem zasnąć w nocy. Nienawidzili mnie. Następnego dnia, kiedy wróciłem ze szkoły ojciec zaprowadził mnie do pokoju i kazał się spakować. - chlipnął. - Więc tak zrobiłem. Starałem się nie płakać. Zawiózł mnie do Londynu. Zamieszkałem z synem jego kolegi, który wynajmował sam mieszkanie, w sumie trochę się znaliśmy bo mieszkał niedaleko mnie, fajny z niego chłopak, nawet bardzo - Louis zarumienił się na wspomnienie Nialla, jeszcze niedawno wzdychał do niego. - 0Ja byłem świetną opcją dla obojga: tata pozbył się syna pedała, a Niall miał łatwiej z czynszem. Miałem osiemnaście lat, Harry. Ledwo co udało mi się skończyć szkołę. Nie miałem szans na studia. Zacząłem szukać jakiejś pracy i tak trafiłem do przedszkola. Pracuję tam już od siedmiu lat. I jest cudownie, mimo, że co roku przybywają do nas nowe dzieciaki. Trzy lata temu mama urodziła bliźniaki. Od siedmiu lat byłem u nich tylko pięć razy. Przez trzy lata rodzice się nie odzywali, ale na szczęście moje siostry tak. Przynajmniej one mnie nie nienawidzą. Zaprosili mnie do siebie, kiedy urodziły się bliźniaki. Na ich pierwsze urodziny i trzy Gwiazdki.  
\- Niemożliwe… - usłyszał zapłakany szept Harry'ego.  
\- Ale daję sobie radę. Mam Nialla, który jako jedyny tutaj wie, że jestem gejem. No i jeszcze Ty i dziewczyny z pracy.  
\- Ruth nie wie? - chrypnął Harry.  
\- Nie. Nie potrzebuję jej tego mówić. Nie chcę się ujawniać.  
\- Ale jestem pewny, że ona zrozumie. Znam ją i ona wie o mnie. Jest w porządku, Lou.  
\- Nie, Harry. Nie chcę. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś jeszcze się dowiedział. Ponieważ dowiedzą się wszystkie matki, których dziećmi się opiekuję. Wiesz co by się stało, gdyby dowiedziały się, że ich synami osiem godzin dziennie zajmuje się gej? Pewnie od razu stwierdzą, że jestem pedofilem! Bo przecież gej to pedofil, każdy to wie… oskarżą mnie i co. Potem sąd i więzienie…  
\- Louis… - Harry chciał powiedzieć, że szatyn przesadza, ale ten mu przerwał.  
\- Nie, Harry. Wiem jak będzie. Zawsze tak jest. A jak miałbym się wybronić? Komu uwierzysz? Matce z dzieckiem, czy gejowi? - Harry przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową. - No widzisz. Więc nie chcę nic mówić. Nie chcę przeżywać znów tego samego. Nie chcę, żeby inni mnie znienawidzili. Znowu.  
\- Ja Cię nie nienawidzę. To, że jesteś gejem idzie mi nawet na rękę. - Harry uśmiechnął się do szatyna, a on się zaśmiał.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy. Sprawiasz, że się śmieję i rumienię, kiedy przed chwilą chciałem płakać.  
\- Ponieważ wolę kiedy się śmiejesz i rumienisz, niż kiedy płaczesz.  
\- Jesteś taki słodki. - Louis ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. Przez cały ten czas ich palce były splecione ze sobą. Westchnęli równocześnie i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie.  
\- Dobrze. Więc już znamy się trochę lepiej… co teraz? - wtrącił Harry.  
\- Wiesz. Nie miałem planu na dalszą część randki. Może się przejdziemy? Jakiś romantyczny spacer?  
\- Pewnie. Rachunek, proszę. - powiedział do kelnera, który przeszedł obok nich. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i za chwilę wrócił z papierkiem, podając go Harry'emu.  
\- Harry, nie.. - jęknął Louis wstając, po czym podszedł do bruneta, który wyjmował banknoty z portfela, by podać je kelnerowi.  
\- Ciii - odszepnął mu, po czym cmoknął go w skroń a Louis spłonął rumieńcem i już się nie odezwał. Harry podał rachunek mężczyźnie, a następnie sięgnął po kurtkę Louisa i pomógł mu ją założyć. Założył swój płaszcz i sięgnąwszy po dłoń Louisa, wyszli z restauracji.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś niemożliwy. - burknął Louis, kiedy wyszli na chłodne powietrze i skierowali się chodnikiem przed siebie. - Ja zaprosiłem Cię na randkę, a Ty zapłaciłeś.  
\- Wiesz, że wolę być bardziej męski. - zaśmiał się Harry, po czym objął mniejszego w pasie. - Pozwól mi być gentlemanem.  
\- Dobrze, pozwalam. - szepnął z lekkim uśmiechem, na co Harry ucałował go w policzek. To nic, że oboje się zaczerwienili i to nic, że Harry siebie nie poznawał. Nigdy nie był tak odważny i pewny siebie. Wobec Lousia był zupełnie inny. Po usłyszeniu jego historii miał ochotę się nim zaopiekować i wyglądało na to, że Louis nie miał nic przeciwko.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiedy Harry obejmował Louisa w pasie, szatyn kurczowo trzymał jego płaszcz. Schował nos w ciepłą szyję Harry'ego, co bardzo mu się podobało. Głupi uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy. Włosy Louisa pachniały tak ładnie, że nie mógł przestać ich wąchać. Korzystał z tego, że Louis był od niego niższy. A Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało. Czuł się tak cudownie w dużych ramionach Harry'ego. Brunet mieścił go całego, sprawiając uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wiedzieli, że ludzie im się przyglądali. Niektórzy posyłali bardzo przyjazne spojrzenia, natomiast inni nie byli zadowoleni z ich publicznego okazywania uczuć. Jednak nie przeszkadzało im to w przytulaniu podczas zwykłego spaceru.   
Harry momentalnie zacieśnił uścisk wokół pasa Louisa i pociągnął go w swoją stronę. Zdezorientowany szatyn podążył za nim. Styles pchnął jasne, drewniane drzwi i weszli do miejsca, w którym ładnie pachniało. Louis rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i okazało się, że są w kwiaciarni. Stanął na środku i zaczął przyglądać się wszystkim roślinkom jakie go otaczały, a w tym czasie Harry podszedł do pustej lady. Zauważył, że w większości przeważały storczyki i konwalie, ale nie potrafił rozpoznać głównego zapachu.   
Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który rozmawiał ze starszym mężczyzną. Wydawał się być sympatycznym staruszkiem - ciągle się uśmiechał a zmarszczki wokół jego ust wskazywały na to, że z pewnością był szczęśliwy. Harry odwrócił się i z uśmiechem na ustach zawołał do siebie Louisa. Szatyn stanął obok niego a młodszy chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie.  
\- Jakie kwiaty lubisz? - wymruczał wprost do jego ucha, a na policzkach Louisa pojawiły się rumieńce.  
\- Lilie. - odpowiedział trochę cicho. - Kremowe.  
\- Więc poproszę kremową lilię, najpiękniejszą jaką pan ma. - zwrócił się do mężczyzny. - Dla mojej pięknej randki. - mruknął bardziej do Louisa, ale staruszek usłyszał i uśmiechnął się na to urocze stwierdzenie.  
\- Oczywiście, postaram się znaleźć najpiękniejszą. - odparł, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- Harry, co Ty wyprawiasz? - pisnął zażenowany Louis.  
\- Kupuję dla Ciebie kwiatka. - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Ale… już zapłaciłeś za kolację. Czuję się rozpieszczany. - burknął w kołnierz swojej kurtki. Starał się pokazać złość, ale nie udało mu się, gdyż radosny uśmiech cisnął mu się na usta, a rumieńce nie chciały zniknąć z jego policzków.  
\- I dobrze, bo taki jest mój zamiar. - Harry ucałował Louisa we włosy, a wtedy wrócił staruszek. Uśmiechnął się widząc tą sytuację.  
\- Proszę. - zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Najpiękniejsza jaką znalazłem. - podał mu kremową lilię okręconą zieloną wstążką.  
\- Ile jestem winien?  
\- Dwa funty, poproszę.  
Harry podał mężczyźnie należne mu pieniądze i trzymając Louisa w objęciach, wyszedł z kwiaciarni. Stanęli przed drzwiami za sprawą bruneta. Wystawił kwiat w kierunku Tomlinsona, a kiedy przyjął go z zaczerwienioną buzią, nachylił się ku niemu i cmoknął w rozpalony policzek.  
\- Nie musiałeś. - powiedział Louis z nosem wetkniętym w kielich.  
\- Ale chcę cię rozpieszczać. - odpowiedział Harry, chwytając dłoń Louisa i dołączyli do ruchu na chodniku. Powoli zaczynało się już ściemniać.  
\- Harry, to nasza pierwsza randka. - zaśmiał się starszy. - A czuję się jakby to była nasza rocznica.  
\- Poczekaj tydzień. - odparł dumnie Harry, na co Louis parsknął śmiechem. Tygodnica, pomyślał.  
\- O. Chodź tu. - mruknął brunet, ciągnąc z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy mniejszego chłopaka w kierunku stoiska z biżuterią. Była to starodawna biżuteria, bardzo stara. Jak twierdził sprzedawca, miała około trzysta lata. Harry z zafascynowaniem wpatrywał się najróżniejsze naszyjniki i pierścionki. Niektóre miały ogromne oczka z kamienia, albo brzydkie, według Louisa, wzorki. Naszyjniki miały dziwne zawieszki, i w momencie gdy Harry sięgnął po jeden z posrebrzanym centaurem, oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się do maksymalnej wielkości.  
\- Śliczny, prawda? - spytał Louisa, sięgając po naszyjnik. Louis znieruchomiał i odjęło mu mowę, ponieważ tak naprawdę ten naszyjnik był ohydny. Jak mógł mu się podobać? No ale nie wnikał. Skoro Harry'emu się podobał..  
\- Tak. - uśmiechnął się sztywno, przez co Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany - Pasuje do Ciebie. - dodał, a Styles szybko się rozchmurzył. Louis zabrał wisiorek z dłoni Harry'ego, po czym założył mu na szyję. - Idź i się przejrzyj. - skinął w kierunku lustra, które stało kilka kroków za nimi, a Harry to zrobił. Louis spojrzał na sprzedawcę.  
\- Ile za tego centaura?  
\- Trzydzieści funtów. - odparł Mulat pocierając przy tym ręce. Oczy Louisa ponownie się rozszerzyły. Tyle pieniędzy za tego śmiecia? Jednak zdecydował się, że nie będzie kwestionować ceny. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to antyk. Na dodatek podobał się Harry'emu, a to on zapłacił za kolację i kupił mu lilię… Louis czuł się winny. Tak więc szybko, póki Harry nie widział, podał sprzedawcy należne pieniądze i podszedł do swojej randki.  
\- Chodź. - szepnął mu i chwycił za jego potężny biceps, kierując ich w stronę samochodu.  
\- Louis. Ale naszyjnik…  
\- Już zapłaciłem. - wyszczerzył się, a na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiły się rumieńce.   
\- Dziękuję. - w podziękowaniu cmoknął go w policzek. - Wiesz, myślę, że powinienem już wracać.  
Louis spojrzał na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem, ale kiedy policzki Harry'ego stały się purpurowe, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem. W końcu był to pierwszy wieczór od sześciu lat, który Styles spędzał bez swojego syna. Louis domyślił się, że tęsknił albo martwił się, jak każdy rodzic w takiej sytuacji. Musiał przyznać, że nie chciał tak szybko rozstawać się z Harrym. Dopiero co się rozkręcali. Miał nadzieję na… jeszcze jedną godzinkę spaceru w blasku księżyca? Ale niestety, Harry'ego już ciągnęło do Mikie'ego. Louisowi zrobiło się trochę smutno, ponieważ poczuł się jakby Harry nie chciał już spędzać z nim czasu. Ale zaraz dał sobie mentalny policzek. Przecież Styles zaprosił go już na drugą randkę do siebie na kolację i zdecydowanie planował kolejne. Louis był taki głupi. I taki zakochany.  
\- Oczywiście. Synek tęskni za tatusiem. - zagruchał uroczo, na co Harry się speszył.  
\- To nie to. - wymamrotał. - To po prostu… pierwszy wieczór osobno i…  
\- Rozumiem. Nie tłumacz się. - Louis poczochrał loki Harry'ego. Był z siebie dumny, ponieważ wcześniej nie było go stać na takie gesty. Był zbyt nieśmiały. A Harry go otwierał.  
Przeszli jeszcze kawałek, zanim wsiedli do samochodu Louisa. Tym razem to Harry otworzył mu drzwi, za co otrzymał uroczy uśmiech od Louisa. To było naprawdę urocze, kiedy zapraszał go na miejsce kierowcy.  
[music]  
Powrót do domu był wypełniony ukradkowymi spojrzeniami, cichymi chichotami i przyjemną muzyką dobiegającą z głośników. Było naprawdę przyjemnie, a atmosfera urocza. Miłosne piosenki tylko podsycały romantyczny nastrój. Kiedy Louis usłyszał ciepłe słowa, szybko sięgnął do radia i podkręcił głośność.

This year’s love had better last  
Heaven knows it’s high time  
(Lepiej niech tegoroczna miłość przetrwa   
Niebiosa wiedzą że to już najwyższy czas)

Śpiewał David Gray. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który z uśmiechem na twarzy stukał palcami o kierownicę w rytm fortepianu. Osunął się trochę w dół na fotelu i z rozczuleniem przyglądał się szatynowi powtarzającemu cicho słowa piosenki, jakby chciał je zapamiętać. Louis spojrzał ukradkiem na Harry'ego i spłonął rumieńcem widząc, że ten go obserwuje. Sięgnął dłonią do dźwigni, by zmienić bieg i od razu poczuł na niej ciepło ogromnej dłoni Harry'ego. Nie zabrał swojej, czekając na ruch młodszego i doczekał się splecenia ich palców razem. Jego serce załomotało i coś przyjemnego ścisnęło w jego żołądku. Ten gest był taki kochany, tak czuły i znaczył tak wiele dla Louisa. Miał nadzieję, że dla Harry'ego również. Po chwili ścisnął ich palce i kciukiem potarł miękką skórę dłoni Louisa. Szatyn spojrzał na niego nieśmiało i widział jak Harry porusza lekko ustami starając się zaśpiewać tekst nowo usłyszanej piosenki.

If you love me, got to know for sure  
‘Cause it takes something more this time  
(Jeśli mnie kochasz, muszę wiedzieć na pewno  
Bo tym razem to wymaga czegoś więcej)

\- To będzie nasza piosenka, okej? - wyszeptał cicho Harry, jakby nie chciał psuć tej romantycznej chwili. Louis spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc nasza?  
\- No… jeśli.. jeśli przetrwamy… niech będzie nasza?  
\- Nasza. - powtórzył Louis, jakby do siebie.  
\- Tak. Jeśli będziemy razem. - odparł Harry, robiąc się czerwony na twarzy.  
W głowie Louisa pojawiło się nagle mnóstwo pytań. Harry najwyraźniej miał jakąś nadzieję - liczył na coś więcej, wyobrażał ich sobie razem, chciał by kiedyś stworzyli związek. Było to dla niego nieco przerażające, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znali się tylko trzy tygodnie i to była ich pierwsza randka. Jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że miał takie same intencje.  
\- W porządku. Pasuje do nas. - pokiwał po chwili głową. W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie krótkie kiwnięcie i czarujący uśmiech.  
Dziesięć minut później zatrzymali się przed domem Harry'ego. Najpierw wysiadł on, a za chwilę Louis. Stwierdził, że powinien go odprowadzić, skoro Harry jeszcze się nie pożegnał. Podreptał za nim szybko i zatrzymali się na schodach. Harry stał na pierwszym stopniu, a Louis tuż przed nim, czując się o wiele mniejszym niż zwykle.  
\- Więc… - zaczął powoli Harry. - Dziękuję za cudowną randkę, Louis. Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem. Dziękuję za naszyjnik. A ta knajpka była świetna, muszę ją sobie zapamiętać. - uśmiechnął się zadziornie, na co szatyn lekko zachichotał.  
\- Cieszę się. Ja też się dobrze bawiłem. Nasza pierwsza randka była naprawdę udana.  
\- Oczywiście ze względu na urocze towarzystwo. - zagruchał Harry, będąc nieco bliżej twarzy Louisa.  
\- Niezwykle piękne towarzystwo. - odparł Louis, skanując spojrzeniem zielone oczy Harry'ego i jego pulchne, malinowe usta. Z pewnością oboje słyszeli swoje przyśpieszone oddechy i głośne bicie serc. Dłonie Harry'ego zaczęły się trząść, kiedy Louis ujął je w swoje, natomiast przez niego przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz i coś skręciło w żołądku. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, a kiedy ich nosy się zderzyły, Harry z uśmiechem przymknął oczy. Nagle zrobił się mniej pewny siebie i poczuł się o wiele mniejszy od Louisa. Tak bardzo chciał, aby się wtedy pocałowali. Tak bardzo tego pragnął - poczuć te śliczne usteczka na swoich.  
\- Harry. - szepnął Lou. - Teraz Cię pocałuję, w porządku?  
Harry nie był zdolny, aby odpowiedzieć. Pokiwał tylko głową i wziął głęboki wdech. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Louis złączył ich wargi ze sobą. Ścisnął dłonie Harry'ego i mocniej naparł ustami na jego. Brunet westchnął cichutko, rozkoszując się miękkością i ciepłem ust jego partnera. Coś zatrzepotało w jego żołądku i poczuł, jak zrobiło mu się gorąco. Louis mlasnął, rozchylając lekko swoje usta i ujął dolną wargę Harry'ego - tylko delikatnie, tak aby się musnęli.  
Oparł swoje czoło o czoło Stylesa, a kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, otworzył oczy. Widząc urocze, czerwone plamy na policzkach Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się, a ten słodko zachichotał.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie Twój pierwszy pocałunek. - szepnął delikatnie Lou.  
\- Nie. Ale pierwszy taki cudowny. - odparł Harry zgodnie z prawdą.  
Louis westchnął słodko i kiedy młodszy uniósł swe powieki, znowu złączył ze sobą ich usta. Tym razem w pewniejszym, ale też delikatniejszym pocałunku. Poruszył nimi lekko i tak zakończył pieszczotę. Odsunął się od Harry'ego tak, aby móc widzieć całą jego twarz, po czym uniósł między nich splecione dłonie.  
\- Dobranoc, Harry. - szepnął i szybko cmoknął Stylesa w policzek, a następnie odwrócił się i wsiadł do samochodu. Zanim jednak to zrobił, Harry był już w domu, opierając się plecami o drzwi i uśmiechając do siebie niczym zakochana nastolatka z jakiegoś amerykańskiego filmu. Zakochał się.  
\- Kurwa. - szepnął do siebie. Rozchylił powieki i zobaczył, że mieszkanie pogrążone jest w ciemności. Jedynie z salonu dochodziła delikatna smuga światła. To zapewne telewizor, pomyślał.  
Zdjął buty i odwiesił płaszcz, po czym skierował się do kuchni. Spojrzał na zegarek - była dwudziesta pierwsza dwadzieścia osiem. To zdecydowanie za wczesna pora, aby Mikie szedł spać w piątek. A w szczególności dla Liama. Nieco zbity z tropu skierował się w stronę salonu. Od razu dostrzegł swojego syna, ubranego w brązowe spodenki i czerwoną koszulkę. Na głowie miał jakieś kolorowe pióra, a jego policzki były umazane farbą. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc go wykończonego i słodko śpiącego na brzuchu Liama. On z kolei spał na kanapie tuląc do siebie chłopca. Miał na sobie swoje ubrania, ale tak samo jak Mikie, jego głowę przyozdabiał pióropusz, a w dłoni trzymał plastikowy łuk.  
Harry domyślił się, że bawili się w Indian. Przedzierając się przez stosy poduszek i pluszaków dotarł do ich dwójki. Zabrał Liamowi łuk, odkładając go w bezpieczne miejsce, po czym sięgnął po swojego synka, biorąc go delikatnie na ramiona. Chłopiec automatycznie oplótł ramionami jego szyję i wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i wraz z malcem skierował się do jego pokoju. Ułożył go wygodnie na łóżku i zdjął z niego ubrania wraz z tymi dziwnymi piórami. Sięgnął po wilgotne chusteczki, które zawsze stały na najwyższej półce, aby Mikie nie mógł ich dosięgnąć i wyczyścił policzki chłopca. Wcisnął zużytą chusteczkę do swojej kieszeni i chwycił kołdrę zakrywając nią syna. Poprawił poduszkę, po czym cmoknął go w czoło. Zanim wyszedł z pokoju zgasił jeszcze światło i następnie przymknął lekko drzwi.  
Wrócił do salonu, aby przykryć Liama kocem i wyłączyć telewizor, który pewnie po raz enty odtwarzał “Toy Story” z płyty DVD. On nigdy nie dorośnie, pomyślał. Po ciemku skierował się do swojej sypialni. Wszedł na chwilę do łazienki, aby umyć twarz i stopy pod chłodna wodą. Wrócił do pokoju, gdzie ułożył się wygodnie w swoim łóżku i przykrył się kołdrą po same uszy. Lepiej niech tegoroczna miłość przetrwa - przypomniały mu się nagle słowa piosenki . Wspomniał tą miłą sytuację, kiedy Louis zgodził się, że ta piosenka będzie ich… jeśli będą razem. Harry tego chciał - bardzo chciał się związać z tym chłopakiem. Był dla niego cudowny - wręcz idealny i co ważniejsze, Mikie go uwielbiał. Był doskonałym kandydatem na drugiego tatusia. I na jego męża.  
Parsknął do siebie na tą myśl, po czym obrócił się na brzuch. Znał Louisa od trzech tygodni i już myśli o ślubie. Szybko odsunął od siebie tą irracjonalną myśl i wrócił wspomnieniami do dzisiejszej randki. Przetworzył ją sobie z dziesięć razy, analizując każdy szczegół i każdą cudowną rzecz w Louisie, zanim w końcu nie zasnął. Rano obudził go piszczący Mikie oraz zirytowany Liam - oboje chcieli poznać wszystkie szczegóły randki. A Harry z ogromną ochotą im opowiedział.  
Louis natomiast wrócił do domu w ciszy. Kiedy wszedł do salonu, Niall oglądał mecz z piwem w ręku. Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się na jego widok i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Louis usiadł przy boku Nialla i ułożył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu, a blondyn objął go w pasie.  
\- Jak było? - spytał od razu.  
\- Pocałowałem go. - mruknął Louis z uśmiechem.  
\- Ty? - zdziwił się Niall, a Louis pokiwał lekko głową na jego ramieniu. - Ale, że Ty zainicjowałeś pocałunek? - ponownie poczuł kiwnięcie.  
\- Harry jest po prostu cudowny. O mój Boże, uwielbiam go, Niall. Jest wspaniały. - wymamrotał Louis w koszulkę przyjaciela. Wciąż czuł te głupie rumieńce na jego policzkach, tak samo jak ściśnięty żołądek i szybkie bicie serca.  
\- A Ty taki zakochany. - odparł szczęśliwy Niall, tuląc Louisa jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Wieczór spędzili na oglądaniu reszty meczu, po czym wzięli razem prysznic (Nic poza tym! Louis był już Harry'ego. Był to po prostu przyjacielski prysznic, którego brakowało Niallowi, ale też i Louisowi). Potem położyli się razem w łóżku blondyna. Objął mocno swego przyjaciela, po czym cmoknął go we włosy. Tak bardzo cieszył się ze szczęścia Louisa. Nie chodziło o to, że uwolnił się od jego wzdychania, ale o to, że odzyskał swojego dawnego szczęśliwego Lou. I to jeszcze zakochanego.   
Nie pytał o nic. Wiedział, że szatyn na razie chce wszystko zachować dla siebie i wspominać w swojej głowie, a jutro rano przy śniadaniu wszystko mu opowie. Pozwolił mu się wyciszyć i zasnąć na swojej piersi, tak aby mógł zasnąć w akompaniamencie przyjemnego bicia serca przyjaciela.


	13. Chapter 13

Potem już było szybciej i lepiej. Następnego dnia Harry zaprosił Lou na randkę a ten udawał, że się zastanawia. Głupi Harry nie zrozumiał i myślał, że Louis naprawdę nie jest pewien. Jednak słysząc uroczy śmiech na swoją reakcję, wiedział, że okropnie się mylił. Nie miał podstaw ku myśleniu w ten sposób. Przecież Louis sam zaproponował, by to Harry następnym razem zainicjował ich kolejną randkę. Styles był tak bardzo zauroczony starszym chłopakiem, że wmawiał sobie różne rzeczy, po prostu. Chciał pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, chciał imponować Louisowi, chciał być dla niego gentlemanem.  
Louis oczywiście z ogromną chęcią zgodził się na randkę. Harry zaplanował miły i romantyczny wieczór u siebie w domu. Mikie w tym czasie przebywał u Liama kiedy on czekał na Louisa i po raz enty sprawdzał czy ma wszystkie składniki do przygotowania wspólnie z szatynem przepysznej wegetariańskiej kolacji. Chciał zrobić to razem z nim, ponieważ chciał, by Louis widział jak gotuje i nie miał wątpliwości co do tego czy jedzenie jest kupne czy faktycznie Styles sam je przygotował. Miał świadomość tego, że gotował wyśmienicie oraz wiedział, że w związku z tym może powstać taki incydent. Był świetnie przygotowany jeśli o to chodzi.  
Louis przyszedł ubrany w szarą koszulkę, bordową bluzę i obcisłe czarne rurki a na stopach miał tomsy w czarno-białą kratkę. Może to i nie był odpowiedni strój na kolację ale Harry wyraźnie powiedział, że ma się ubrać jak chce, by było mu wygodnie, no tak jak się nosi w weekendy a szczególnie w sobotnie wieczory. Tak więc Louis zapewne ubrał się w ten sposób. I wyglądał cudownie, pomyślał Harry. Jego uda wyglądały niesamowicie w tych spodniach. Włosy natomiast, roztrzepane jak gdyby chłopak wstał dopiero z łóżka, powodowały, że Harry miał ochotę schować w nich nos.  
Strój Stylesa na szczęście nie kolidował z ubiorem Louisa. On to już w ogóle poszedł na całość. Przebierał się dziś cztery razy ale w końcu zdecydował się na ciemnoszare ocieplane dresy i kremowy sweterek. No cóż, on się tak nosił w sobotnie wieczory. To naprawdę miała być tylko przyjemna kolacja, we dwoje.  
Znali się od czterech tygodni a to była dopiero ich druga randka - nikt by tak nie powiedział widząc sposób w jaki się ze sobą dogadywali. To jak gdyby znali się o wiele dłużej. Już nie było tej całej krępacji, ciągłych rumieńców i zdenerwowanych chichotów. Między nimi było bardzo przyjaźnie, i jeśli dobrze by się przyjrzeć, to można zauważyć tę słodką czułość z jaką obchodził się Harry wobec Louisa oraz uległość i zachwyt starszego nad młodszym. Styles ciągle czuł potrzebę opieki nad szatynem, natomiast on uwielbiał bezpieczeństwo jakie odczuwał w obecności swojego zauroczenia. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko zmierzało w bardzo dobrym kierunku.  
Przywitali się słodkim całusem, następnie Louis ujął Harry'ego pod rękę i chichocząc w jego szyję pozwolił poprowadzić się do kuchni. Tam Harry przedstawił mniejszemu swoje sprzęty kuchenne, lodówkę i kuchenkę. A Louis ze śmiechem witał się z maszynami jak z prawdziwymi ludźmi. To było takie urocze, że dołeczki w policzkach Harry'ego zagościły na dobre. Louis był wspaniały dla niego, akceptował jego dziwactwa a nawet chyba je polubił. Nikt inny nigdy nie był dla niego taki.  
Razem szykowali spaghetti, bo tylko na to Louis się zgodził, gdyż to jedyna potrawa, którą czasami potrafił przygotować. Jednak nie wiedział na co się pisze. Harry posiadał maszynkę do mielenia w której sam robił makaron! Wystarczyło tylko zrobić ciasto, przelać do maszynki i po chwili żółte gluty wychodziły z dziurek. Louis śmiał się przy tym niewiarygodnie, gdyż nie miał pojęcia, że można makaron zrobić samemu, w domu, że nie trzeba iść po niego do sklepu. No ale cóż, Harry był kucharzem, nie ma co się dziwić.  
Kiedy makaron nie wychodził, obaj brali ciasto w ręce i rzucali nim w siebie. Mieli przy tym świetną zabawę, Harry jeszcze nigdy się tak nie uśmiał, natomiast Louis nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz był tak szczęśliwy jak teraz podczas robienia spaghetti z Harrym, ojcem jednego z dzieciaków którymi się zajmował.  
Gotowy makaron odstawili i zaczęli robić sos. Harry kroił same warzywa; paprykę żółtą i czerwoną, cebulę, kilka ząbków czosnku, parę pieczarek, do tego suszona bazylia, dwa pomidory i liść laurowy. Louis uważnie obserwował poczynania Harry'ego. Zassał głośno powietrze kiedy brunet dolał do gotującego się sosu pół szklanki białego wina. Był pozytywnie zaskoczony; nigdy w życiu nie widział takiego sosu do spaghetti. Jego zawsze ograniczał się do wody, śmietanki, mielonego mięsa, pomidorów i koncentratu pomidorowego. Sos Harry'ego był bordowy i ostry bez tej całej chemii. Nawet bez mięsa był pyszny - Harry nabrał odrobinę na drewnianą łyżkę, pochuchał, by ostudzić i delikatnie włożył łyżkę do ust Louisa, by ten spróbował i ocenił. Uśmiechnął się widząc zachwyconą minę Louisa. Chłopak oblizał usta i poprosił o jeszcze troszkę.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity. - westchnął wspinając się na aneks; Harry zauważył, że Louis usiadł w to samo miejsce co jego syn.  
\- Nie jestem pewien co do tego. - zarumienił się.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak świetnie gotował. Jesteś lepszy nawet od mojej mamy! - oznajmił z niesamowitym entuzjazmem w głosie, jednocześnie sięgnąwszy palcem po jeszcze odrobinę sosu.  
\- Ej! Paluszki przy sobie! - pisnął Harry i potrząsnął łyżką w stronę Louisa. Chłopak zachichotał oblizując palec na co Harry'emu zrobiło się trochę gorąco. To było seksowne. - Wiesz, moja mama nie jest zadowolona z tego powodu. - zaśmiał się a Louis przekręcił uroczo głowę, nie rozumiejąc zdania. - No wiesz, jej syn lepiej gotuje od niej.  
\- Ja jestem zachwycony! Możesz mi gotować codziennie.  
\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić. - mruknął nisko Harry i spojrzał na Louisa, który również na niego patrzył. Przyglądali się sobie przez moment, by po chwili obaj się zarumienili i odwrócili wzrok speszeni. Zaśmiali się cicho na swoje reakcje.  
\- Jak to się stało, że zacząłeś gotować? - spytał Louis kiedy spaghetti już było gotowe i obaj siedzieli w salonie pod grzejnikiem, przykryci kocem. Na kolanach mieli książki w twardych okładkach, na których były talerze z ich porcją i wciągali makaron. Harry imponował Louisowi swoją oryginalnością, prostotą i niezwykłym poczuciem humoru. Ciągle go onieśmielał i sprawiał, że jego policzki płonęły a w głowie wirowało. To, że nie jedli kolacji przy stole z kieliszkami wina pod ręką i świecami po środku dla nastroju, tylko przy grzejniku, opatuleni różowym kocykiem, sprawiało, że serce Louisa biło w zawrotnym tempie. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że kiedyś będzie robił z chłopakiem (mężczyzną) makaron a potem jadł go w ten sposób. To naprawdę mu imponowało.  
\- Nie wiem? Po prostu.. kocham to robić. - mruknął Harry z pełną buzią. Siedzieli przy niezasłoniętym oknie, była godzina dziewiętnasta trzydzieści i księżyc odbijał promienie Słońca, które padały na przystojną twarz Harry'ego, sprawiając, że wyglądał jeszcze młodziej. Louis naprawdę był nim kompletnie zauroczony.  
\- Nie tak. Na pewno jest lub było coś co sprawiło, że pokochałeś gotowanie. - zauważył, wymachując widelcem na Harry'ego, który zaśmiał się uroczo.  
\- No dobrze. Myślę, że to przez to, że wychowywałem się z mamą i siostrą? No i one zawsze coś pichciły a ja się tym interesowałem. W końcu pozwoliły mi samemu coś robić i na dobre się w to wpakowałem. I teraz jestem lepszy od nich - wyszczerzył się na co Louis pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. - Okej, panie mądry. - (panie mądry?! naprawdę?!) - To co sprawiło, że postanowiłeś zostać przedszkolanką, hm? - Louis zakrył usta nadgarstkiem, by nie wypuścić makaronu z buzi, bo miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- Po pierwsze, to nie jestem przedszkolanką, a po drugie, już mówiłem. Tylko szukałem pracy i padło na przedszkole.  
\- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że nie lubisz tego co robisz? - spytał niepewnie Harry, odkładając talerz na bok, gdyż był już pusty.  
\- Nie, nie. Oczywiście, że lubię. - Louis szybko zaprzeczył. - Kocham te wszystkie dzieciaki. Zawsze uwielbiałem zajmować się maluchami. Pamiętasz, szóstka rodzeństwa. - odparł również odstawiając talerz i oparł się bardziej plecami o ciepły kaloryfer. Rozprostował nogi i ułożył je na udach Harry'ego. Styles zarumienił się ale szybko sięgnął dłońmi do kostek Louisa i owinął je swoimi palcami. Louis zamruczał przymykając oczy.  
\- Pieszczoszek? - zaśmiał się Harry. Louis wyszczerzył się i kiwnął lekko. - Też lubisz czasem nic nie robić i rozwalić się na kanapie z lampką wina? - spytał wyraźnie ciekawy, zaczął suwać dłońmi po łydkach szatyna.  
\- Prawie. Tylko nie pije wina.  
\- Nigdy?  
\- Um.. za wysokie koszty a taniego gówna nie lubię - zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Masz ochotę na wino? - Harry zdjął nogi Louisa ze swoich i zaczął wyplątywać się spod koca.  
\- Harry, nie -  
\- Masz ochotę na wino? - powtórzył przerywając Louisowi, mając pewność, że ten pewnie zaprzeczy, że “nie trzeba”.  
\- Poproszę. - mruknął z uśmiechem, który powiększył się, kiedy Harry ucałował go we włosy po czym podszedł do barku.  
\- Czerwone czy białe? - spytał pokazując mu dwie butelki.  
\- Białe.  
Harry sięgnął po dwa kieliszki stojące w głębi barku po czym trzymając wszystko w jednej dłoni (jakie on ma wielkie ręce, westchnął Louis w myślach) wrócił na swoje miejsce. Dokładnie przykrył kocem nogi i przysnął się bliżej Louisa tak, że ich ramiona stykały się ze sobą i odkorkował wino. Nalał im do połowy kieliszka i podał jeden Louisowi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować. Mama kupiła je rok temu na moje urodziny. Do dziś go nie otworzyłem, trzymałem je na specjalną okazję.  
\- I właśnie takowa nadeszła huh? - Louis uśmiechnął się upijając łyk.  
\- Właśnie tak. - mruknął Harry niemal szeptem. - Okej. Wiesz już czym się interesuję więc…  
\- Że co? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie robisz nic poza gotowaniem! - oburzył się Louis splatając ramiona na piersi, a Harry wybuchł śmiechem.  
\- Dobra. Tu mnie masz. Więc… kręci mi mnie fotografia. - odparł upijając łyk swojego wina.  
\- Robisz zdjęcia?  
\- Głównie telefonem ale trzy lata temu dostałem od mamy całkiem dobry aparat. No i porobiłem kilka.  
\- Tak? A pokażesz mi?  
\- Głownie jest na nich Mikie i przyroda o każdej porze roku i dnia ale skoro chcesz…  
\- Chcę! - odparł pewnie, więc Harry wstał i zniknął na chwilę w swojej sypialni z której przyniósł pudełeczko, zapewne ze zdjęciami jak domyślił się Louis.  
\- Proszę. - Harry podał mu różowy kartonik, więc szatyn szybko go otworzył i wyciągnął całkiem niezłej grubości plik fotografii. Zaczął je przeglądać i faktycznie, na większości był Mikie i przyroda. Uśmiechnięty Mikie, uśmiechnięty Mikie w parku, Big Ben, Mikie na moście.. Ale były naprawdę dobre. Niczym z filmu.  
\- Są świetne, Harry - zaczął Louis z podziwem. - Naprawdę. Masz talent. A Michael jest cholernie fotogeniczny. - Harry wypuścił stłumiony chichot. - Nie myślałeś, żeby -  
\- Nie, Lou. To tylko takie hobby. Wybrałem gotowanie, tak? - spojrzał na chłopaka odbierając od niego zdjęcia i cmoknął go w policzek kiedy starszy kiwnął lekko. - A ty? Czym się interesujesz?  
\- Ja.. um.. No sam nie wiem. - wymamrotał wstydliwie, a jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcami.  
\- Oj, no weź, Lou. Po prostu powiedz co lubisz robić. - oboje sięgnęli ponownie po kieliszki z winem.  
\- Umm, jeść i spać. - mruknął spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Louis? - przyjrzał się wyraźnie zdenerwowanemu chłopakowi. Louis po prostu wstydził się przyznać, że on nie ma żadnej pasji, niczym się nie interesuje i jest cholernie nudny. Było mu głupio i czuł się beznadziejnie przed takim cudownym facetem. Harry był piękny, przystojny, wysportowany, pewny siebie, z pasją, był kochany i uroczy i seksowny jednocześnie. A Louis? Był po prostu Louisem, czyli nikim.  
\- Lou.. - szepnął ponownie, tym razem w jego szyję. Louis zadrżał na ten kontakt. - Co jest?  
\- Nic. - szepnął.  
\- W porządku. Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, rozumiem i to szanuję. Jest dobrze, Lou. - cmoknął go w policzek na co szatyn kiwnął krótko głową. Harry odsunął się od niego na kilka centymetrów i przyjrzał się zarumienionemu chłopakowi, wyraźnie zażenowanemu i zawstydzonemu. I był cholernie uroczy będąc takim zagubionym i Harry z ogrmnym trudem powstrzymywał się, by go nie pocałować, gdyż nie było to odpowiednie w tej chwili.  
\- Co jest? - spytał Lou, patrząc na Harry'ego ze zdezorientowaniem. - Czemu się tak patrzysz?  
\- Nic. Tylko… - Harry westchnął przymykając powieki i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Jesteś taki śliczny. - powiedział pewnie i całkiem poważnie na co Louis spłonął rumieńcem i chciał się zaśmiać jednak powstrzymała go poważna mina Harry'ego.  
\- Ty mówisz poważnie. - zdziwił się.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym mówić niepoważnie? - Louis wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok. Harry westchnął i odłożywszy kieliszek na podłogę sięgnął dłonią do twarzy Louisa, by nakierować jego wzrok na siebie. - Naprawdę uważam, że jesteś śliczny, a ty chyba mało wierzysz w siebie, huh? - szepnął Harry, ich usta były naprawdę blisko siebie i już chciał pocałować chłopaka kiedy zauważył jak jego niebieskie oczka pokrywa szklista powłoka. Łzy zebrały się w kącikach i Louis chciał się odezwać kiedy Harry mu przerwał.  
\- Ciii. - szepnął szturchając nosem policzek Louisa po czym starł łezkę, która wydostała się spod bladych powiek. - Nie musisz nic mówić, skarbie. - musnął lekko jego usta. - Ja to zmienię. - mruknął ostatni raz w jego usta i w końcu pewnie przywarł do nich swoimi wargami.  
Louis westchnął przez nos. Po omacku odłożył kieliszek na podłogę i zarzucił obie ręce na kark Harry'ego. Poczuł jak chłopak uśmiecha się w jego usta i siada na przeciw niego, by potem zgarnąć Louisa na swoje uda. Szatyn zachichotał i objął nogami pas Harry'ego i oddali się w wir przyjemności, którą czerpali z długiego i czułego pocałunku. Louis dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie co Harry powiedział. Był pewien, iż sprawi, że Louis uwierzy w siebie i pokocha takiego jakim jest. I Louis może trochę wątpił, ale tak, bardzo tego chciał. Chciał, by to Harry był tym, który każdego dnia będzie go zapewniał, że jest ważny, piękny i wartościowy.  
Potem całowali się naprawdę długo i Louisa poniosło, kiedy włożył dłonie pod sweterek Harry'ego i zaczął delikatnie opuszkami palców badać wyraźnie mięśnie na brzuchu młodszego. Harry westchnął w jego usta kiedy poczuł te malutkie dłonie na swojej piersi. Przeniósł się z pocałunkami na szyję Louisa i zdążył zrobić mu jedną malinkę i Louis delikatnie odepchnął go od siebie. Przyglądał się chwilę zarumienionej twarzy Harry'ego i jego napuchniętym ustom i Harry robił to samo, pożerając go wzrokiem, aż w końcu oboje się zaśmiali. Louis ukrył twarz w jego szyi jeszcze chwilę chichocząc. Mruknął przeprosiny i przyznał, że to za szybko na takie pieszczoty z czym Harry oczywiście się zgodził. Nie uprawiał przecież seksu na drugiej randce. W ogóle go nie uprawiał. Postanowili więc, by rozluźnić atmosferę, że Harry pokaże Louisowi swój mały domek. Pochwalił się gdzie śpi, gdzie śpi Mikie, opryskali się trochę wodą w łazience malucha, a po wysuszeniu się w sypialni Harry'ego (koszulka Louisa była okropnie mokra, więc Harry pożyczył mu swoją, tę siwą z dużym dekoltem (Boże, Louis wyglądał w niej tak pięknie!)) pożegnali się czułym i długim pocałunkiem i Louis wrócił do swojego i Nialla mieszkania, by jemu pochwalić się jak świetny jest Harry i jak szczęśliwy jest on sam.


	14. Chapter 14

Tak, ich znajomość rozwijała się idealnie. Od ostatniej randki minął prawie tydzień, i przez ten czas ciągle adorowali siebie nawzajem, w miejscu pracy Louisa. Komplementowali swój wygląd, darzyli się czułymi gestami i uśmiechami. A Mikie stał obok i klaskał im, był tak samo szczęśliwy jak jego tata. Louis czasami nie potrafił pojąć jak bardzo byli oni do siebie podobni. Charaktery mieli wręcz identyczne, chociaż Harry za każdym razem podkreślał, że Mikie ma o wiele lepszy. Jednak Louis wiedział, że ta dwójka, pomimo wieku i wyglądu, nie różniła się niczym. Orientacji jeszcze nie można było poruszać.  
No cóż, teraz była kolej Louisa, by zaprosić Harry'ego na randkę. Chciał wyjść z nim równo tydzień po drugim spotkaniu, ale był już czwartek wieczór, a on nadal nie miał pomysłu, gdzie zabrać Stylesa. Czas powoli mu się kończył, bo jeszcze tylko jutro miał okazję, by zaprosić chłopaka, jednak nadal nie wiedział dokąd. Chciał, by było to coś oryginalnego, gdyż wiedział, że Harry lubił takie rzeczy. Niall ciągle mu powtarzał, że zaimponuje mu nawet gdy wyjdą razem do kina lub spotkają się u nich w domu. Ale Louis wiedział swoje. Nie chciał by Harry pomyślał, że jest nudny albo mało kreatywny. Musiał wymyślić coś specjalnego. Harry robił razem z nim makaron! Może i to była zwykła kolacja, ale Louis nigdy nie pomyślałby, że odbędzie się ona w taki sposób. I on teraz również chciał tak dobrze bawić się z Harrym, a nie oglądać nudny film, który w ogóle im nie pomoże w poznawaniu siebie.  
Harry na drugiej randce pokazał mu swoją pasję, coś co kocha robić, w czym się realizuje, w czym jest świetny. I może dobrze by było, gdyby on teraz zrobił to samo, ale cóż.. Louis nie miał żadnej pasji. W wolnej chwili siadał na łóżku, brał laptopa na kolana i zajadał się czekoladą. Albo czytał książkę czy po prostu leniuchował z Niallem. Nie uprawiał żadnego sportu. Owszem, był dobry w nogę ale ostatni raz na boisku był pod koniec lipca. Ale nawet jeśli, to jak mógł piłkę nożną wpleść w randkę z Harrym?  
Kiedyś marzył o zostaniu aktorem. Grał w różnych przedstawieniach szkolnych. Raz nawet udało mu się wystąpić w miejscowym domu kultury dla mieszkańców Doncaster. Ale odkąd wyjechał do Londynu marzenia o zostaniu aktorem rozpłynęły się. Nadal się tym interesował, uwielbiał oglądać filmy (jego ulubionym aktorem był nie kto inny jak Johnny Deep), niestety ostatni raz w teatrze był w marcu, na Hamlecie. Ale nadal, to miejsce również się nie nadawało. Tak więc Louis nie miał żadnego pomysłu na randkę.  
Z miską lodów czekoladowych przysiadł się obok Nialla oglądającego kolejny mecz piłki nożnej i pochłaniając kolejną porcję łyżką spojrzał na przyjaciela. Blondyn upił łyk piwa ze swojej “meczowej szklanki” po czym westchnął wiedząc po co Louis tu przyszedł, ale postanowił udawać, że nie, nie wie, i nadal oglądał bitwę pomiędzy Arsenalem a Liverpoolem. Louis, dopiero kiedy opróżnił miskę i wytarł buzię nadgarstkiem, a Balotelli ponownie spudłował, postanowił rozpocząć rozmowę.  
\- Niall, co lubisz robić? - spytał opierając głowę o bark chłopaka. Blondyn zaśmiał się i objął przyjaciela tak, by ten dobrze ułożył się na jego piersi.  
\- Oglądać mecze i pić piwo - odparł szczerząc się do telewizora.  
\- No ale tak poza tym - Louis pacnął go w biodro na co Niall westchnął głośno. - Bo nie wiem gdzie zabrać Harry'ego. Pomóż mi.  
\- Mówiłem, kino -   
\- Nie. Żadne kino. Chcę zabrać go tam, gdzie się nie spodziewa.  
\- Kina pewnie się nie spodziewa - parsknął blondyn i otrzymał za tym kolejne, tym razem mocniejsze uderzenie w biodro. - Dobra, przepraszam! To jak mam ci pomóc, hm? - mruknął we włosy Louisa i ucałował go w czoło. Kochał swojego przyjaciela i teraz poważnie chciał mu pomóc, bo widocznie Louisowi okropnie zależało na wyjątkowości jego trzeciej randki.  
\- Powiedz co lubisz robić poza oglądaniem meczy, piciem piwa, gotowaniem i jedzeniem. - Niall przycisnął go bliżej siebie i wyciszył telewizor.  
\- Um.. Lubię chodzić na siłownię. Co powiesz na to?  
\- Nie chcę śmierdzieć kiedy Haz będzie mnie całował. - burknął Louis wysuwając dolną wargę ale musiał przyznać, że randka na siłowni była w porządku.  
\- Haha dobrze. No to… lubię jeździć na rowerze, na przykład.   
\- Ech, ponownie - pot. - Niall zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.  
\- Um, Louis. Większość rzeczy, które robię poza pracą i oglądaniem meczy to po prostu sport. - Louis zmarszczył nos a Niall cmoknął go w niego, wywołując słodki uśmiech u szatyna. - Jedyne przy czym się nie pocę to chyba golf. - zauważył Niall po czym spojrzał ukradkiem na Louisa, który automatycznie odsunął się od blondyna. - Co jest?  
\- To świetny pomysł!   
\- Tak?  
\- Tak! Zabiorę go na golfa. - pisnął uradowany po czym objął twarz Nialla i cmoknął go mocno w policzek. Blondyn znów zaśmiał się głośno i pokręcił głową na niesamowity entuzjazm Lou. - Jutro rano go zaproszę.  
I właśnie tak zrobił, już po samym powitaniu (małe buzi w policzek, tak by nikt nie widział), spytał Harry'ego czy nie zechciałby gdzieś jutro z nim wyskoczyć. A Harry z uśmiechem powiedział, że bardzo chętnie, jeśli tylko Liam zgodzi się kolejną sobotę zostać z Mikiem. Oczywiście, że się zgodził. Liam kochał swojego chrześniaka, a Mike uwielbiał spędzać czas z wujkiem Li, bo tylko on umiał się bawić w Indian.  
Godzinę przed przyjazdem Louisa, Harry zadzwonił do niego i spytał co ma na siebie włożyć, na co Louis odpowiedział, że najlepiej coś cieplutkiego i wygodnego. Padło też pytanie, gdzie Louis go zabiera a szatyn ze śmiechem odparł, że na łono natury. Harry nie wnikał, bo.. piknik? Na początku października?  
Dopóki nie dotarli do pola golfowego Harry w ogóle nie miał pojęcia gdzie się wybierają. Wiedział, że szatyn będzie chciał się odegrać równie wspaniałą randką (ach, ta skromność Stylesa) ale nie pomyślałby, że będzie to golf. Louis nie wyglądał na takiego, który wymachiwałby kijkiem na ogromnej powierzchni pokrytej sztuczną trawą. Raczej wyglądał mu na kogoś kto lubi właśnie przytulanki pod kocykiem. No ale cóż, nie zawsze miał rację i tym razem także się mylił. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że szatyn wyglądał słodko, taki malutki niosący ogromny worek na kije na swoich pleckach. Zaśmiał się widząc jak chłopak naprawdę się z tym męczy, ale nic nie mówił - chciał być męski tym razem, w końcu teraz on był inicjatorem spotkania i to on chciał rządzić.  
Ale Harry był Harrym i po prostu musiał ze śmiechem zabrać od niego worek i z niesamowitą łatwością nieść go jedną ręką. Louis posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, które wywołało jeszcze szerszy uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego, aż ukazały się jego oba dołeczki. Aby szybko pozbyć się tych uroczych zmarszczek na czole Lou, które pokazywały jak bardzo zły jest, Harry położył wolną dłoń w dole jego pleców, przysunął bliżej siebie i złożył pocałunek na chłodnym policzku Lou. Chłopak od razu złagodniał i pozwolił poprowadzić się do pierwszego dołka. On po prostu uwielbiał dotyk Harry'ego na sobie, i aż przechodziły go dreszcze kiedy czuł długie, ciepłe palce na początku swoich pośladków. Harry mógłby dotykać go do końca życia, a jemu nigdy by się to nie znudziło. Jego dotyk był zupełnie inny od tego Nialla. Nialla był bardziej przyjacielski, natomiast dotyk Harry'ego był cholernie miły i naprawdę czuły, pełen cudownych uczuć jakie ten kierował do starszego chłopaka. Było w nic coś… z miłości. Coś co sprawiało, że Louis czuł się bezpieczny i adorowany. I on naprawdę lubił to uczucie, bo to znaczyło, że Harry'emu naprawdę zależy. W ten wyjątkowy sposób. Chciał tego samego co Louis.  
\- No, panie ładny - zaczął Harry z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem - Jak w to grać?  
Louis spojrzał na niego spanikowany, bo poważnie, on nie umiał w to grać. Mógł wcześniej zapytać Nialla albo coś. Ogólnie liczył, że nie będzie musiał uczyć Harry'ego, że sami jakoś to rozgryzą, nie pokazując przy tym, że żaden nie ma pojęcia o golfie. Byłoby przy tym mnóstwo zabawy jak z robieniem makaronu (Louis nadal wspaniale to wspominał). Ale oczywiście Louis nigdy dobrze nie pomyśli.  
\- Ja… nie umiem- w to grać? - mruknął Louis, bawiąc się rękawem swojego swetra. Spuścił głowę, ale usłyszawszy uroczy śmiech Harry'ego, wrócił na niego wzrokiem.   
\- Tak myślałem. - sięgnął po kij z drewnianą rączką. - Chodź, króliczku. Ja cię nauczę.  
\- Króliczku? - zaśmiał się Louis, bez wahania podszedł do Harry'ego i dał mu się objąć od tyłu. Chłopak oparł brodę na jego ramieniu, w dłonie wcisnął kij po czym sam owinął malutkie rączki swoimi dużymi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się przezwisko. - szepnął wprost do ucha Louisa po czym cmoknął jego policzek a szatyn myślał, że zaraz rozpłynie się w jego ramionach. Dlaczego on musiał być taki czarujący? To Louis był tym starszym. Co z tego, że był o wiele mniejszy od Harry'ego i drobniejszy? Och, okej. To pewnie głupio by wyglądało, gdyby to on obejmował Harry'ego w sposób jaki on teraz to robił z nim. Louis po prostu nigdy nie był traktowany w ten sposób i nie wiedział jak miał się zachowywać. To on zawsze się troszczył. Był w pięciu związkach i za każdym razem to on nosił przysłowiowe spodnie. Tym razem było odwrotnie ale mógł szczerze przyznać, że zamiana ról jak najbardziej mu pasowała. Miał tylko nadzieje, że Harry w łóżku raczej był uległy, bo jeśli o to chodzi to Louis zawsze był górą i w tej sprawie nie miał zamiaru dać się zdominować.  
Ekhem! Do rzeczy. Za daleko popłynął.   
\- Podoba. - mruknął rozmarzonym głosem i wtulił się plecami w ciepłą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Styles zachichotał i potarł swoim policzkiem o ten Louisa.  
\- Jesteś strasznie przytulaśny wiesz?   
\- Co ty na to, żeby potem wpaść do mnie? - zaproponował lekko zdenerwowany ale hej, on już był w domu Harry'ego, więc i Styles miał prawo teraz zobaczyć jego mieszkanie. Musiał tylko jakoś wykurzyć Nialla. Jeśli oczywiście Harry się zgodzi.  
\- Zapraszasz mnie do swojego mieszkania? - spytał Harry, nie ukrywając podniecenia. Louis zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.  
\- Tak, właśnie to ci zaproponowałem. - ciągnęli rozmowę wciąż w tej samej pozycji, i wciąż trzymali razem kij do golfa.  
\- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to pewnie. - odparł Harry nonszalancko i nie pozwalając Louisowi na odpowiedź, ugiął kolana, co spowodowało, że Louis zrobił to samo, zamachnął się ich złączonymi rękami i razem uderzyli w piłeczkę, która przeleciała poważnie chyba z dwieście metrów. Louis zszokowany spojrzał na Harry'ego z otwartą buzią na co młodszy zaśmiał się po czym wciągnął na plecy worek z kijami, chwycił Louisa za dłoń i przyciągnął go do siebie, by cmoknąć go prosto w usta.  
\- Chodź, teraz musimy ją znaleźć. - Louis zarumienił się, ale ze słodkim uśmiechem kiwnął głową i dał się prowadzić Harry'emu mocno trzymając jego ciepłą i dużą rękę. Boże, ta jego w porównaniu z Harry'ego wyglądała jak rączka dziecka i w tym momencie Louis powiedział sobie okej. - Nie miał nic przeciwko byciu tym mniejszym w ich jeszcze-nie-związku.  
Bądźmy szczerzy, więcej sią wygłupiali niż grali w golfa. Zgubili dwie piłki, z czego jedną Louis trafił Harry'ego w łydkę ale na szczęście jego uderzenie było z mała siłą i Harry był pewien, że nie będzie miał siniaka ale Louis przepraszał jeszcze przez najbliższe dwadzieścia minut. Dużo się też przytulali i Harry za każdym razem “uczył” Louisa jak trzymać kij i uderzać nim piłkę. Wymieniali się też słodkimi buziakami, i naprawdę, bawili się w ganianego. To nic, że oboje byli dorosłymi facetami, po dwudziestce, a jeden miał nawet dziecko. Byli szczęśliwi ze sobą, po prostu.   
W końcu wygonił ich jesienny deszcz, więc w samochodzie Louis zadzwonił do Nialla, by się gdzieś ulotnił, bo zaprosił Harry'ego. Niechętnie ale jednak blondyn zgodził się, i zanim zdążyli przyjechać jego już nie było, na szczęście. Louis nie pytał gdzie się wybrał.  
Usadowili się na kanapie w salonie, ale Louis nie popełnił błędu Harry'ego i przed tym pokazał mu co i gdzie się znajduje. Posiedzieli troche dłużej w pokoju Louisa, bo Harry zachwycał się jego misiem od siostry. Mimo że Louis uważał to za żenujące, to Harry zapewniał go, że tak nie było, że to urocze i ucałował go w nos, więc Louis już nie miał siły się sprzeczać.  
Oboje postanowili obejrzeć film, który aktualnie leciał na BBC i nawet nie znali tytułu, ale prawdopodobnie była to komedia romantyczna, jak Harry stwierdził po ciągłych pocałunkach głównych aktorów. Zamówili też pizzę, bo w pewnym momencie Harry zgłodniał a Louis, no cóż… nic konkretnego w lodówce nie miał, więc pozostało im tylko to. Brunet jednak długo nie chciał się zgodzić, no bo, wiadomo, był raczej zwolennikiem zdrowej żywności a na fast-foody i słodycze był piątek, ale kiedy Louis wdrapał mu się na kolana i prosto w usta wyszeptał, że zamówi wegetariańską, Harry w końcu uległ.  
Dzielili się jednym kawałkiem i wymieniali serowymi pocałunkami, aż w końcu cała pizza została zjedzona. Harry szczerze mógł przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie był tak najedzony, ale to było dobre. Jego brzuch powiększył się nieco, z czego się śmiał i zauważył, że Louis w tym momencie poczuł się jakoś mniej komfortowo. Kiedy Harry spytał co się dzieję, Louis tylko pokręcił przecząco głową i Harry dostrzegł jak szatyn zakrywa dłońmi swój brzuch. Domyślił się o co chodziło, wiec przysunął się do chłopaka. Znali się od ponad miesiąca, byli dopiero na trzeciej randce, nie byli jeszcze parą (ale oboje myśleli o tym, że bardzo by chcieli w niedługim czasie, ale żaden się nie przyznawał) i Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał, że już w tym czasie będzie musiał zacząć dbać o Louisa w ten szczególny sposób, że szybko będzie musiał udowadniać mu, że jest piękny taki jaki jest. Ale oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Bardzo chciał zapewniać Louisa, że chłopak jest cudowny i to on chciał być tym, który podniesie jego samoocenę.  
\- Słońce, co się dzieję? - spytał ostrożnie po czym sięgnął dłonią do nadgarstka Louisa, by odsłonić jego brzuch, ale chłopak wyszarpnął się gwałtownie i spuścił smutny wzrok.   
\- Nic. - burknął i szybko przesunął dłonią po wilgotnych oczach. Harry westchnął i patrzył chwilę na Louisa, który z trudem powstrzymywał płacz. Matko, on tak bardzo nie chciał, by Louis płakał.  
\- Nie akceptujesz swojego ciała, tak? O to chodzi? - spytał delikatnie, i jeszcze bardziej przysunął się do Louisa, tak, że ich twarze dzieliło z dziesięć centymetrów. Louis pociągnął nosem, wciąż nie patrząc na Harry'ego i zacisnął mocno powieki, kiedy pierwsza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Harry cierpiał razem z nim, myślał, że sam się zaraz rozpłacze widząc tak kruchego Louisa. Miał przecież piękne ciało. Był za piękny, żeby płakać, właśnie przez swój wygląd.  
\- Ciii. Nie płacz. Chodź tutaj. - Harry rozłożył swoje ramiona. Louis spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale po chwili pozwolił się objąć i wtulił mocno twarz w ciepłą i silną pierś Harry'ego. Chlipał cichutko, słuchając bicia serca Harry'ego, a ten pozwolił mu się wypłakać.   
\- Jesteś piękny, słyszysz? Nigdy nie myśl, że nie. - szepnął w jego miękkie włosy, a Louis jeszcze mocniej owinął swoje ręce wokół silnego ciała Harry'ego. Zawsze chciał wyglądać tak jak on, zawsze marzył o takim ciele, ale nigdy mu się to nie udało, by wyglądać tak. Miał wiecznie odstający brzuch, tłuste uda i jeszcze ten wielki babski tyłek, którego szczerze nienawidził. Jak facet mógł mieć takie pośladki? Płakać mu się chciało kiedy patrzył na siebie w lustrze. Nie cierpiał swojego ciała.  
\- Nie. - odparł w bluzkę Harry'ego. Łzy nadal nie przestawały spływać po jego policzkach, więc nie chciał się jeszcze odsuwać od Harry'ego. Podobało mu się to, jak chłopak pewnie tulił go do siebie. To było cholernie miłe i czuł się naprawdę bezpieczny w tych umięśnionych ramionach.  
\- Louis. - powiedział Harry pouczającym tonem. - Jesteś piękny. - chwycił w obie dłonie zapłakaną twarz Louisa i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. - Masz cudowne ciało, które cholernie mi się podoba, okej? Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - uśmiechnął się musnął delikatnie usta Louisa, na co ten zarumienił się uroczo i ku zdziwieniu obojga wypuścił lekki chichot. - To nie pora na mówienie o… troszkę nie przyzwoitych rzeczach - teraz to on się zarumienił co wywołało kolejny krótki, ale słodki śmiech u szatyna. - Kiedy indziej będę ci o tym mówił. Ale teraz chcę, żebyś tylko wiedział, że okropnie mi się podobasz. I twoje ciało i twój charakter, w porządku? - powiedział cicho na co Louis kiwnął z uśmiechem. - Chcę, żebyś w siebie uwierzył i pokochał siebie takim jaki jesteś i postaram się o to. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. - przyznał, prosto w usta Louisa i nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, wpijając się czule w jego napuchnięte od płaczu usta.


	15. Chapter 15

W ostatnią sobotę listopada Louis zaprosił Harry'ego do małej knajpki. Zamówili coś wegetariańskiego i ich randka opierała się głównie na jedzeniu. Harry dostrzegł, że szatyn był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Niby cały czas był zajęty jedzeniem, ale tak naprawdę nie zjadł za wiele. Nawet rzadko kiedy spoglądał na Harry'ego i Styles się nieco zmartwił. Spotykali się już całe dwa miesiące i Harry'emu naprawdę się to podobało. Zagłębił się w ten cały jeszcze-nie-związek, zaangażował się, Louis był dla niego cholernie ważny i poważnie liczył na coś więcej. A właśnie teraz obawiał się, że Louis mógłby chcieć to zakończyć. Wyglądał podejrzanie ze wzrokiem wbitym w ciemnozieloną sałatkę, mieszając w niej plastikowym widelcem, nie jedząc prawie w ogóle i gryząc co chwila swoją wargę. Harry był na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewien, że szatyn ma zamiar powiedzieć mu, że do siebie nie pasują i że to koniec, albo że nie chce faceta z dzieckiem, niedoświadczonego, albo, że znalazł sobie starszego.. a może młodszego. Nagle zaczął panikować. Był przerażony faktem, że to może już być koniec! A jemu tak bardzo zależało na Louisie, planował ich wspólną przyszłość, chciał niedługo zaprosić do siebie na święta.. Mikie uwielbiał wujka, z którym spędzał praktycznie cały swój czas! Jak nie w przedszkolu, to Louis przychodził do ich domu. Mały Styles już się przyzwyczaił i Louis nie mógł im tego odebrać. Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Niedawno przecież przyznał przed samym sobą, że no jest zakochany w tym chłopaku, w tym młodym mężczyźnie. A jeszcze mu nawet tego nie powiedział.  
Drżącą dłonią sięgnął do nadgarstka Lou, co sprawiło, że szatyn spojrzał na niego i posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. I wtedy Harry był cholernie przekonany, że to już koniec. Łzy zebrały się w jego oczach - to sprawiało mu ból. Myślał nawet o tym, by zamieszkać z szatynem a może i nawet związać się na dłużej, na całe życie. Naprawdę tego chciał. I dla siebie i dla Mikie'ego. Michael już tyle razy zwierzał się tacie, że chciałby, aby Louis był jego drugim tatą, że chciałby, by byli rodziną. Harry też tego pragnął. A Louis? Louis nie chciał tego wszystkiego z nimi? Skoro tak to czemu zamącił im w głowie? Po co byli mu potrzebni? Samotny ojciec z dzieckiem.. Nawet nie wykorzystał Harry'ego do seksu. Bawił się nim? A może faktycznie chciał go wykorzystać ale Styles się nie dał i właśnie teraz chciał z niego zrezygnować? Umm, nie. Louis taki przecież nie był! Płakał Harry'emu w ramionach, zwierzał się ze swoich problemów, ze swojego życia. Ze wszystkiego! To nonsens jeśli dziś miałoby się wszystko skończyć.  
\- Harry? - szepnął Louis ściskając dłoń Harry'ego owiniętą wokół jego drugiego nadgarstka. Harry odwrócił wzrok, bo nie chciał, by Louis widział jego łzy, by widział jaki żałosny jest, i by miał pewność, że dobrze robi zostawiając takiego mazgaja. Harry był taki niedojrzały, więc nie było czemu się dziwić, że Louis chciał z nim zerwać jeszcze-nie-związek-który-i-tak-nigdy-nim-nie-będzie. Harry westchnął drżąco. - Co się dzieje? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Hazz, spójrz na mnie. - ale Harry tego nie zrobił. Miał zamiar wyszarpnąć rękę, ale wtedy Louis przysiadł się obok niego i splótł razem ich palce nie pozwalając, by Harry je zabrał. Trzymał mocno po czym oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Co się stało? - spróbował jeszcze raz i na szczęście po kilku sekundach Harry odwrócił swoją uwagę od widoku za oknem.  
\- Chcesz mnie zostawić. - burknął, ledwo powstrzymując płacz. - Chcesz nas zostawić. Mnie i Mikie'ego. - szepnął wolną dłonią sięgając do twarzy, by przetrzeć oczy i nie pozwolić łzom wydostać się na zewnątrz. - Louis nie wiedząc co powiedzieć nie mówił nic, co tylko niestety potwierdziło przypuszczenia Harry'ego. - Denerwujesz się, bo chcesz ze mną.. chcesz to skończyć - poprawił się i nie użył słowa ‘zerwać’, bo nawet nie byli razem - tylko nie wiesz jak.  
\- Co? - Louis sapnął, cholernie zdziwiony. Przecież to niedorzeczne co Harry pomyślał. Jest zupełnie odwrotnie. - Przecież to niedorzeczne co sobie pomyślałeś. Jest zupełnie odwrotnie. - zaśmiał się nerwowo po czym zarumieniony odwrócił wzrok.   
Zdezorientowany Harry przyjrzał się słodkiemu profilowi Louis'ego i myślał chwilę, by przetworzyć informacje jakie otrzymał. Najpierw trzeba podkreślić, że zrobił z siebie idiotę i przede wszystkim niedojrzałego niedorajdę, który wmówił sobie parę absurdalnych kwestii a teraz, skoro Louis nie chciał go zostawić a wręcz przeciwnie..  
\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał nie potrafiąc powstrzymać zawadiackiego uśmieszku cisnącego się na jego usta. Chyba się domyślał (chociaż w domyślaniu wcale nie był taki dobry) o co mogło chodzić Louisowi, ale zdecydowanie wolał to od niego usłyszeć. Teraz to on oparł się głową o ramię Louisa, przesunął nosem po jego szyi i zamruczał cicho. - Louis..  
\- Denerwuję się, bo.. uhmm. bo. Harry! - żachnął się kiedy Styles zaczął składać lekkie pocałunki na jego ramieniu. - Nie pomagasz! - Harry zachichotał ale siedział już spokojnie, rękoma obejmując ramię Louisa i wpatrując się w jego zdenerwowany i zarumieniony profil. - Dobrze, więc.. ugh. Denerwuje się, bo. - chciałem, nadal chcę.. zapytać cię. Chcesz być ze mną? - wymamrotał z purpurowymi policzkami a Harry zamrugał, chwilę myśląc nad tym co powiedział Lou. To znaczy, wiedział co szatyn miał na myśli, ale uwielbiał gdy był zakłopotany, kiedy to on wpędzał go w zakłopotanie i sprawiał, że na jego buźce pojawiały się rumieńce.  
Dlatego nie zawahał się spytać: - Co masz na myśli? - starając się być jak najbardziej poważnym. Jednak Louis wiedział, że robi to specjalnie, dlatego klepnął go w udo, oburzony, a Harry zachichotał. - No powiedz, chce to usłyszeć.  
\- Um.. Chcesz być ze mną? - spytał ponownie, tym razem bardziej pewnie i spokojnie i wyraźnie przede wszystkim. - W sensie związku. Wiesz.. Ty i ja? Razem? Jako, no wiesz. Mam na myśli. Prawdziwa para?  
\- Chłopak i chłopak? - spytał zadziornie Harry, a z jego ust nie znikał szeroki uśmiech. Louis uśmiechnął się na te słowa i kiwnął lekko. - Chcesz być moim facetem, Lou?  
\- Czemu ty zawsze tak wszystko komplikujesz! - oburzył się Louis, ale zaśmiał się widząc słodki uśmiech Harry'ego. Styles oderwał się od jego ramienia i spojrzał na niego, tak uroczo, że Louis pochylił się do niego i prosto w jego wydęte wargi wyszeptał: - Tak, chcę być twoim facetem - po czym złączył razem ich usta, nie przejmując się, że są w restauracji i niektórych gości czy też personel może oburzyć miłość homoseksualna. Na szczęście nikt na nich nie przeklął ani nie dostali kartą dań po głowach więc pogłębili pocałunek, na wzajem muskając swoje języki. Od dziś byli oficjalnie razem, wiec musieli to jakoś uczcić. Sam pocałunek nie wystarczał, dlatego Harry zaprosił Lou do siebie.  
Pierwsze co ich spotkało przy wejściu, to Liam z Mikiem na plecach. Chłopiec zaczął się wyrywać, więc puścił go, a on rzucił im się w ramiona. Najpierw mocno uściskał Louisa mówiąc jak bardzo za nim tęsknił (widzieli się wczoraj), a potem nie potrafił odkleić się od taty. Liam pożegnał się i wyszedł, by jak to powiedział, nie przeszkadzać im. Harry cały czas trzymał syna na rękach, kiedy Louis szykował dla nich pomarańczową herbatę a dla Michaela kakao. Chłopiec uwielbiał ten napój, a Louis uwielbiał jego, więc udało mu się przekonać tatę, by maluch mógł pić kakao, kiedy tylko chciał. Ale Mikie pił tylko wtedy, gdy Lou u nich przebywał i to było cholernie słodkie. Harry widział jak mały przyzwyczajał się do szatyna. I to było w porządku, nawet bardzo, tylko Harry się obawiał, że któregoś dnia po prostu on i Louis się rozstaną i to Mikie najbardziej na tym ucierpi. Mimo wszystko to jego syn był dla niego najważniejszy i Louis musiał mieć tego świadomość. I tego, że jak już raz wszedł w ich życie, tak już musi zostać.  
Usiedli razem przed telewizorem, z Mikiem pomiędzy nimi i oglądali kolejną bajkę, którą maluch dla nich wybrał. Były to chyba minimki, jak rozpoznał Louis po małych żółtych ludzikach, jednak szybko poprawił się w myślach - 'minionki’. Śmiał się razem z Michaelem, kiedy trójka tych stworków bawiła się drukarką i kserowała swoje pośladki. Mikie zaraz za nimi zaczął ciągle powtarzać pupa, za co tata go skarcił, ale na szczęście Louis go wspierał i krzyczał razem z nim, śmiejąc się cały czas. Byli okropnie do siebie podobni i świetnie się dogadywali. Louis zauważył nawet, że w przedszkolu poświęca więcej czasu jemu w porównaniu z resztę dzieci. Nie mógł jednak dać tego poznać po sobie, więc w pracy starał się powstrzymywać jak tylko mógł od tulenia tego malucha i zajmowania się tylko nim, ale kiedy byli już prywatnie i spędzali ze sobą czas to nie było mowy o jakichkolwiek hamulcach. Tutaj pozwalał sobie okazywać Mikie’emu tylko miłości i tyle uwagi ile był w stanie. Oczywiście nie zaniedbując Harry'ego. A on oglądał ich z czułością wymalowaną na twarzy. Louis już stał się częścią jego rodziny, stał się kimś więcej dla Mikie'ego niż tylko opiekunem z przedszkola. Widok jak jego syna z jego chłopakiem śmiejących się razem i przytulających… w tej chwili był cholernie szczęśliwy i chciał, by zostało tak, jak jest, ich trójka razem. Mimo tych cholernych obaw, w które powoli zaczął wątpić.  
Dlatego nie wahał się dłużej spytać o wspólne święta. Bajka powoli dobiegała końca, na zegarze zbliżała się godzina dwudziesta pierwsza i Mikie był już senny. Leżał wygodnie na kolanach Louisa z przymkniętymi oczami i naprawdę był już bliski snu. Louis przeczesywał jego włoski a jego uwaga skupiona wciąż była na bajce. Harry pocierał lekko jego małe plecki i podsunął jego nogi tak, by móc usiąść bliżej Louisa. Oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, chwytając mocno w dłonie biceps szatyna (cholera, zawsze ciągnęło go do facetów, a Louis był chyba jego ideałem) i westchnął przesadnie. Louis spojrzał na niego kontem oka i uśmiechnął się. Ułożył policzek w jego włosach i wolną dłonią sięgnął do dłoni Harry'ego, by spleść ich palce.  
\- Co jest? - mruknął cicho, tak by nie zakłócić sennej atmosfery. Harry przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, na co Louis złożył miękkiego buziaka w jego lokach. Było im tak bardzo przyjemnie we trójkę i każdy uwielbiał spędzać tak czas. Harry obawiał się tylko, że uwielbienie Mikiego nad jego tatą zostanie przeniesione na szatyna. Tak, był zazdrosny, ale to chyba nic złego. Chciał, by Mikie traktował ich równo, tak jak on sam starał się to robić i oddzielał miłość pomiędzy tę ojcowską i tę do Louisa.   
\- Tak sobie myślałem - zaczął powoli, bawiąc się palcami dłoni Louisa. - Skoro jesteśmy razem - oboje zauważyli jak oczy Mikie'ego powoli się uchylają i chłopiec zaczyna słuchać ich rozmowy. - jesteśmy parą, więc może.. - odsunął się od chłopaka i patrzył przez chwilę na jego ciekawskie oczy i lekko uchylone wargi, uniesione w małym uśmiechu. - Może spędzisz z nami święta? Ze mną i z Michaelem? - spytał cicho obserwując jak jego syn przekręca się na plecy i z dołu uważnie obserwuje reakcje Louisa. Jego ogromna nadzieja, że Louis powie tak aż krzyczała szatynowi prosto w twarz. Ściskał w swoich paluszkach materiał bluzy szatyna, a tata uspokajająco masował jego udo. Louis zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową po czym spojrzał na Mikie'ego, przeczesał jego blond włoski, zwracając uwagę na szeroki uśmiech i świecące oczy, a następnie wrócił wzrokiem na Harry'ego.   
\- Niall jedzie do Irlandii, a ja wątpię, że dostanę zaproszenie od rodziców.. Prawdopodobnie zostanę sam na święta ale jeśli nalegasz…  
\- Tak! - przerwał mu Mikie, nagle wstając i piszcząc radośnie. Objął mocno Louisa za szyję i wtulił się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę szepcząc “tak, tak, tak”. - Sponć sammi sifienta. - wymamrotał w szyję szatyna. Louis z uśmiechem ucałował go we włosy i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać na ich widok. On też tak bardzo liczył, że Louis się zgodzi, ale wolał trzymać emocje na wodzy. Nie był aż tak otwarty jak jego syn.  
\- Spędzę z wami święta. - obiecał i przypieczętował to mocnym pocałunkiem z Harrym.   
Oczywiście było tak jak przypuszczał: Niall na święta poleciał do Irlandii, do Mullingar, wcześniej składając Louisowi najszczersze życzenia na dwudzieste siódme urodziny, które między innymi zawierały coś jak 'żeby Harry był dobry w łóżku, pieprzcie się w Nowy Rok i bądź dobrym tatą dla Mikiego’. Potem na lotnisku obdarzyli się czułym pocałunkiem i dzień przed Wigilią Nialla w Londynie już nie było. W domu potem spakował prawie całą szafę, bo Harry obiecał, że to nie będą tylko trzy dni (Niall miał zamiar zostać w domu, aż do trzeciego stycznia), a nie wiedział co będzie miał ochotę ubrać i czekał zniecierpliwiony na dzień swoich urodzin, bo wtedy z samego rana jechał do Harry'ego i Mikiego. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o jego rodziców to nawet nie zadzwonili z życzeniami, co oczywiście cholernie bolało. Lottie jednak była mądrą dziewczyną i zadzwoniła do niego na Skype'ie razem z resztą. Louis mógł w końcu zobaczyć swoje pięcioletnie rodzeństwo i aż zapłakał kiedy piątka dziewczyn i jeden chłopiec życzyła mu wszystkiego najlepszego i cudownych świat. Obiecał sobie, że później przedzwoni do nich i opowie o Harrym i Mikie’m.  
Harry ze względu na Michaela zdeklarował się, że będzie spał w salonie na tej ciasnej kanapie a Louis w jego sypialni, mimo, ze szatyn okropnie protestował. Jednak Styles już nawet rozpakował Louisa w swoim pokoju i pościelił mu łóżko. Mikie natomiast nie potrafił odkleić się od nogi chłopaka. Wszystko wyglądało naprawdę zabawnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że każdy z nich krzyczał coś zupełnie innego. Louis powtarzał wciąż “nie, przestań, mogę spać na kanapie”. Harry nie słuchał jego narzekań z uśmiechem przekrzykiwał Louisa: mój chłopak zasługuje na wygodne łóżko, jesteś gościem Louis. Co prawda, to jednak Mikie miał najlepszy pomysł; kazał im spać razem w łóżku Harry'ego. Na szczęście obaj byli zbyt zajęci swoją sprzeczką, co oszczędziło im niepotrzebnego zakłopotania i rumieńców i prawdopodobnie gdyby usłyszeli co maluch ma im do przekazania to już do końca dnia by o tym myśleli, pewnie kończąc razem w jednym łóżku. Co oczywiście nie mogło się stać. To jeszcze za szybko. Harry właśnie tego się obawiał. Nie chciał uprawiać seksu z Louisem, kiedy jego syn był tuż obok, ale Mikie naprawdę nalegał. Harry'emu wydawało się, że powiedział coś w stylu “rodzice muszą spać razem” ale nie pytał, gdy chłopiec nagle zniknął. Jednak myślał o tym do końca dnia.  
Około południa Harry zaszył się w swojej kuchni szykując dania na Wigilię, czyli nikt nie mógł mu przeszkadzać kiedy gotował. Mikie potwierdził, że tata jest okropny, gdy ktoś go denerwuje podczas jego gotowania. Nie wolno chociażby stopy postawić w progu, bo Styles posyłał takie spojrzenie, że głowa boli. Louis śmiał się słysząc takie opowieści, ale potem Harry na niego spojrzał i już siedział cicho. Poważnie. Aż skulił się w sobie. Nie sądził, że Harry aż tak poważnie traktuje to całe gotowanie. Mikie najwyraźniej się już przyzwyczaił, bo Harry piekł jakieś ciasto, a on siedział przed telewizorem. Zagubiony Louis trochę niezręcznie usiadł na fotelu i co chwilę spoglądał to z drzwi kuchni to na Mikie'ego. Naprawdę cholernie ciągnęło go do Harry'ego. Chciał usiąść i patrzeć jak on gotuje, chciał go chwalić i podziwiać jego zdolności, chciał móc go całować, objąć od tyłu, gdy on byłby zajęty przy kuchence. Jednak Harry był stanowczy i wyglądał okropnie poważnie, gdy mówił do ich dwójki, że żaden nie ma prawa wstępu do kuchni dopóki on nie skończy. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie wspólne święta. Myślał, że we trójkę będą piec ciasteczka i tak dalej. A było kompletnie odwrotnie, każdy był zajęty sobą, a Louis myślał, że w święta chodzi o spędzanie czasu razem.   
\- Jeśli chcesz to zapukaj i spytaj. Tata na pewno się zgodzi. - Mikie stanął przy jego nogach i uniósł głowę do góry, by na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechał się słodko, a Louis po raz kolejny pomyślał, że maluch jest strasznie podobny do taty, pomijając jego włosy, które na pewno odziedziczył po mamie. Louis wciąż, nie wiedział za dużo o jego matce i chciał porozmawiać o tym z Harrym, ale uważał, że on sam też pewnie za wiele nie wie. Kobieta najwyraźniej nie była im potrzebna, a Mikie nawet się o nią nie upominał. Wręcz przeciwne. Louis pamiętał ten dzień, gdy spytał go o nią, a chłopiec rozdrażniony pytaniem zbył Louisa zwykłym “nie ma”.   
Zaryzykował i skorzystał z propozycji Mikie'ego. Chłopiec wrócił do oglądania świątecznych kreskówek, a on podszedł powoli do drzwi kuchni i zapukał ostrożnie, z szybko bijącym sercem. To było dość śmieszne, bo Louis po prostu się bał. Harry'ego. A to przecież tylko Harry, który raczej jedynie dużo mówił. Był potulny i słodki jak baranek, a Louis niepotrzebnie uwierzył w te ich głupoty. Harry po prostu nie lubił jak mu się przeszkadzało i tyle. Jak kobieta.  
\- Czego? - wzdrygnął się słysząc zdenerwowany głos Harry'ego. Westchnął po czym z uśmiechem otworzył drzwi i delikatnie wyjrzał zza nich.  
Harry kucał przy piekarniku i najwyraźniej obserwował ciasto w nim schowane. Miał świadomość tego, że ktoś wszedł, ale jeszcze chwilę poświęcał swojemu jabłecznikowi. Wstał i odwrócił się do Louisa, a jego grymas zamienił się w uroczy uśmiech, który Louis szybko odwzajemnił.  
\- Stało się coś? - spytał podchodząc do Louisa po czym ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach i musnął lekko jego usta. Miał na sobie fartuszek z Kubusiem Puchatkiem, pod spodem miękki sweter o kolorze brudnego różu, na nogi wciągnął.. och boże, czy to są legginsy?, a jego stopy odziane były w grube wełniane skarpety. Wyglądał cholernie uroczo, a Louis czasem się gubił w jego osobowości, bo Harry raz był własnie taki jak w tamtej chwili, czyli niesłychanie słodki, pozwalający dominować Louisowi, a następnego dnia wyglądał jakby pracował w jakiejś mafii i nie, nie pozwalał górować Louisowi. Był jakby zmiennocieplny?, pomyślał Louis i zaśmiał się na to. Harry posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie a Louis przyznał przed sobą, że naprawdę jest gotów na takiego… hipstera.  
\- Nie, po prostu.. Nudziłem się i.. zatęskniłem za tobą. - wymruczał w jego usta, by po chwili złączyć je razem, mając nadzieję na głęboki pocałunek. Harry niestety odepchnął go lekko i przyłożył czoło do jego.  
\- Wiem, Lou, ale teraz jestem zajęty. Musisz poczekać. - odsunął się od chłopaka i powrócił do blatu obok piekarnika i zaczął ubijać kolejne ciasto. Louis westchnął, ale podążył za nim i stanął obok.  
\- A mogę chociaż popatrzeć jak pracujesz? - spytał ostrożnie, wdrapując się na blat i siadając wygodnie. Harry uniósł na niego spojrzenie po czym stanął między jego nogami, objął za szyję i przyciągnął do pocałunku.  
\- Możesz. Tylko mnie nie rozpraszaj. - odparł znów wracając do poważnej miny i zajął się gotowaniem na dobre, a Louis siedział tuż obok i z maślanym wzrokiem przyglądał się jak jego facet pracuje.  
Louis szczerze nie spodziewał się dostać aż trzech prezentów i aż trzech zestawów życzeń. Od Harry'ego na gwiazdkę otrzymał świąteczny fartuszek, by razem z nim mógł nauczyć się piec i gotować (dla Louisa była to poniekąd obietnica ale ciii), a na urodziny tego snapbacka, o którym ostatnio opowiadał nieświadomie proponując Harry'emu na prezent dla siebie. Usłyszał cholernie miłe słowa takie jak “i tak wyglądasz na dwudziestkę, dla mnie zawsze będziesz piękny i młody, mam nadzieję, że święta z nami będą miłe dla ciebie”. Och, tak, na pewno będą miłe. Od Mikiego natomiast otrzymał ogromny rysunek spider mana i super mana, bo chłopiec wiedział, że to ulubieni superbohaterowie Louisa, z czym niestety Mikie się nie zgadzał bo jego zdaniem Bat man był zdecydowanie lepszy od Spider mana. Ale laurka była naprawdę urocza i Mikie z pomocą taty nabazgrał z tyłu kilka zdań zieloną kredką życząc Louisowi… o ile dobrze się rozczytał to było tam napisane “wszyssskiego najlepsiejszego i wesołych świont” i co z tego, że Mikie w odwrotną stronę pisał literkę k, tak samo jak e. Bo było to cholernie urocze, i tak, wzruszył się. A jemu było głupio, że żadnemu nic nie dał. Nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Jednak Mikie'emu obiecał, że po świętach pójdą razem na zakupy i razem coś dla niego wybiorą (i dla taty też).  
Kolacja wigilijna odbyła się w salonie przy żywej choince. Styles postarał się i przygotował kilka tradycyjnych potraw. Było trochę za dużo jedzenia, ale to tylko dlatego, że drugiego dnia świąt wpadnie jego mama z siostrą i Liam. Louis był przerażony myślą, że pozna rodzinę Harry'ego., pomijając Mikie'ego który aż piszczał z radości. Ale hej, tak jakby już sam w niej był, nie? Powoli, naprawdę zaczęli tworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę, którą Harry cały czas starał się zapewnić Mikie'emu (mamy tu na myśli drugiego tatę), a Louis zdecydowanie nie miał nic przeciwko. Co z tego że znali się dopiero przeszło trzy miesiące. Do miłości nie potrzeba długich lat. Mikie pokochał Louisa odkąd tylko przyszedł do nowego przedszkola.  
A właśnie, Mikie. Jego prezenty (aż cztery!, bo od taty, babci, cioci i wujka) nadal leżały pod choinką. Przez pewien czas nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Był zajęty tuleniem się do Louisa i spędzaniem czasu z nim i tatą. Jednak kiedy Louis założył na siebie oba prezenty od Harry'ego i Michael nagle przypomniał sobie o swoich. Mieli tradycję, że Mikie otwiera podarunki dopiero następnego dnia rano (a Harry otrzymuje swoje kiedy jego rodzina i Liam ich odwiedzają), ale on jak i Louis byli strasznie ciekawi co dostał. Po krótkiej namowie Harry'ego obaj usiedli przy choince zostawiając go na kanapie jedzącego już szósty kawałek szarlotki. Podzielili się po równo; obaj mieli rozpakować dwa. Louis wydostał z pudełek zestaw klocków Lego (a to nowość, mama jak zwykle oryginalna, zaśmiał się Harry w myślach) oraz trzy samochodziki Hottweels do kolekcji. W tym czasie Mikie mocował się z papierowym opakowaniem pierwszego prezentu. Harry tym razem sięgnął po makowca kiedy usłyszał radosny krzyk swojego syna:  
\- Pacz, tato! Mam Bat mana! - Harry uniósł na niego swój wzrok chcąc razem z nimi podziwiać zabawkę, ale widok jaki zastał zaskoczył go bo.. Mikie mówił do Louisa. Szatyn patrzył w szoku na chłopca machającego pluszakiem i tak samo zareagował, kiedy malec rzucił mu się w ramiona obejmując mocno jego szyję. Wciąż nie dowierzając położył dłonie na jego plecach i niepewnie spojrzał na Harry'ego, który przecierał dłońmi oczy, bo cholera, wzruszył się. Jego syn powiedział do Louisa 'tato’. Miał ogromną ochotę zapłakać i przytulić mocno tę dwójkę.  
\- Jak do mnie powiedziałeś? - spytał Louis, kiedy Mikie wrócił na swoje miejsce i sięgnął po kolejny prezent. Chłopiec nagle uświadomił sobie jak nazwał szatyna i spuścił wzrok zawstydzony.  
\- Powiedziałem tato. - szepnął przenosząc swój wzrok na Harry'ego, który wstał i podszedł do nich. Usiadł przy Louisie i objął go mocno a Michael patrzył na nich nie rozumiejąc tej sytuacji. Nie wiedział już czy zrobił źle czy może dobrze.  
\- Nazwał cię swoim tatą. - sapnął Harry, a Louis zaśmiał i przyciągnął mocniej Harry'ego do siebie. Harry tak bardzo cieszył się z tego, że nawet nie wiedział jak miał to okazać. Mikie właśnie zaczął traktować Louisa jak jego samego. Jak swojego tatę.  
\- Mogę tak mówić? - spytał nagle Mikie. Patrzył na nich swoimi dużymi zielonymi oczkami nie wiedząc za bardzo co robić, jak się zachować. Harry odsunął się od szatyna i przyciągnął do siebie syna, obejmując dłońmi jego twarz. Ucałował go w czoło.  
\- Tak, kochanie, możesz. Ale tylko w domu, dobrze? W przedszkolu Louis jest wujkiem, pamiętaj. - poprosił spokojnie. Żaden z nich nie chciał, by potem wywiązały się jakieś problemy z tego, ze Mikie nazywa Louisa swoim tatą. Wtedy wszystko wyszłoby na światło dziennie i kto wie. co by się stało. Na razie nikt prócz rodziny i przyjaciół nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że Louis związał się z ojcem jednego ze swoich podopiecznych.  
Mikie pokazując, że zrozumiał kiwnął pewnie główką po czym spojrzał na Louisa.  
\- A ty chcesz być moim drugim tatą? - spytał patrząc na niego uważnie. Louis najpierw porozumiał się wzrokowo z Harrym po czym uśmiechnął się, ukradkiem złączając ich dłonie. Od dziś byli oficjalnie rodziną i to był najpiękniejszy prezent jaki Louis mógł otrzymać kiedykolwiek.  
\- Chcę być twoim tatą.


	16. Chapter 16

Około dwa tygodnie po urodzinach Harry'ego Louis wprowadził się do nich. Naprawdę zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy z mieszkania teraz już tylko Nialla. Dom Harry'ego dom był dosyć mały ale potrafił pomieścić dwie dorosłe osoby i dziecko. Musieli się po prostu przyzwyczaić. To znaczy Louis i Harry musieli. Mikie nie miał żadnego problemu z tym, że teraz to Louis go budzi a tata szykuje im śniadanie. Nie potrafił tylko zrozumieć dlaczego we trójkę nie mogą jechać razem do przedszkola. Przecież tata mógł ich odwieźć. Louis nie musiał jechać osobnym samochodem. To było bez sensu. Ale był tylko sześcioletnim chłopcem i nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Musiał się z tym pogodzić, bo trzy sytuacje gdzie tupie nóżkami i płacze mówiąc, że chce jechać z Louisem nic nie dawały a tylko jeszcze bardziej dołowały Harry'ego więc musiał odpuścić. Nie lubił gdy tata był smutny. A dla Harry'ego to też nie było łatwe. Naprawdę chciał móc razem z Louisem odwozić jego i Mikie'ego jednak miał świadomość sytuacji. Nie chciał stwarzać problemów swojej rodzinie.   
Teraz na szczęście nie myślał o tym, zajęty przeprowadzką Louisa do domu jego i Michaela. Chłopiec był chyba bardziej podekscytowany niż ich dwójka razem wzięta. Sam chciał nosić wszystkie pudła Louisa. Louis nie miał zbyt dużo rzeczy. Te najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy zostały staranie ułożone w sypialni teraz Harry'ego i jego. Dzielili szafę na ubrania, książki szatyna zostały wepchnięte pomiędzy te jego chłopaka, wszystkie zdjęcia stały na każdej płaskiej powierzchni w ich pokoju, Louis przywiózł nawet swój niebieski ulubiony okrągły dywanik, który leżał na podłodze po jego stronie łóżka. Czuł się jak u siebie otoczony swoimi rzeczami i dwoma najważniejszymi dla niego osobami.  
Reszta rzeczy jak lampa, porcelanowe ozdóbki czy albumy ze zdjęciami zostały wepchnięte w miejsca w salonie. Skończyli późnym wieczorem, kiedy Mikie już padł na niebieskim dywanie Louisa, a on i Harry wynieśli pudła. Maluch trafił potem do łóżka, a zaraz za nim jego ojcowie. Następnego dnia była niedziela, dzień kiedy wszyscy śpią co najmniej do godziny dziesiątej. I tak samo było z Harrym i Louisem. Pierwszy obudził się Styles z chłopakiem na jego piersi. Miękkie karmelowe włosy łaskotały jego skórę, ciepła dłoń owinięta była wokół jego pasa, a palce u stóp łaskotały jego łydkę. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo mimo że już nie raz budził się w taki sposób, to tym razem było to domowe i rodzinne, ponieważ miał się tak budzić już zawsze, a nie tylko raz w tygodniu, z Louisem przyklejonym do jego ciała. Od wczoraj mieszkali razem i w każdej chwili mogli lądować razem w łóżku w obu kwestiach. Dzisiejszej nocy był to jedynie sen, odpoczynek, ale Harry był pewien, że już niedługo ochrzczą jego nieużywane w ten sposób łóżko. Zawsze kiedy się kochali było to u Louisa, pierwszy raz Harry'ego również (Styles chciał, by jego syn sypiał w domu, więc Liam przychodził się nim zajmować, kiedy on znikał na nockę do kochanka). Od razu przypomniał sobie jakie cudowne i zarazem inne to było. Louis był cholernie delikatny i wszystko trwało tak długo. Harry nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z mężczyzną, z żadnym nie był tak blisko, jak wtedy z szatynem. Był dorosły, ale musiał przyznać, że był przerażony. Kompletnie nie wiedział jak ma się zachować, co robić, czy to jak reaguje jest w porządku, nic nie wiedział. A Louis cały czas całował go uspokajająco po szyi i masował jego uda, kiedy czule go rozciągał. Nie było mowy, by Harry czuł jakikolwiek ból, wszystko było idealne razem z Louis poruszającym się wewnątrz niego z ogromnym uczuciem i ostrożnością. A później zamienili się miejscami i na koniec Harry ujeżdżał Louisa. Jego serce przyśpieszyło gdy zaczął to wspominać i poczuł, że policzki zrobiły się ciepłe. Był pewien, że kocha tego faceta, który właśnie tulił się do niego jak miś koala, jednak niestety jeszcze mu tego nie powiedział, nie wyznali sobie miłości. Ale mieli jeszcze na to czas, oboje nie chcieli przyśpieszać.  
Harry wsunął palce we włosy Louisa i ucałował jego skroń. Chłopak zamruczał sennie i po chwili zamlaskał, przekręcając się na plecy. Kołdra zsunęła się na jego biodra, odkrywając do połowy jego opalone, nawet zimą, ciało. Harry oparł głowę ramieniem, a drugą rękę położył na piersi Louisa. Szatyn spojrzał na niego kątem oka po czym posłał całusa w powietrzu. Harry zachichotał i zgarnął mniejszego w swoje ramiona. Wybudzony chłopak wdrapał się na jego ciało i usiadł wygodnie na silnych udach. Ręce ułożył po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego i nachylił się, by cmoknąć go w czoło. Dłonie Stylesa powędrowały na nagie plecy Louisa i zaczął on nimi przesuwać z góry na dół. Starszy zamruczał przyjemnie podczas pocałunku i poruszył nieśmiało biodrami. Harry pisnął zaskoczony i odciągnął od siebie chłopaka, przyglądając się uważnie jego zadziornemu uśmiechowi i nie współgrającym rumianym policzkom.  
\- Poranny numerek? - szepnął Louis w wargi młodszego i dziabnął lekko tę górną. Harry wręcz parsknął śmiechem na tę dziwną dominację oraz bezpośredniość chłopaka i zasłonił dłonią jego usta.  
\- Mikie jest za ścianą - burknął Harry zaciskając palce na kościach biodrowych Louisa. Chłopak zaczesał karmelowe kosmyki za ucho i na powrót nachylił się nad brunetem.  
\- Na przeciwko - poprawił go - I jest wcześnie, pewnie jeszcze śpi - dodał po czym wpił się zachłannie w usta ukochanego.  
\- On zawsze wstaje wcześniej ode mnie - Harry nie zdążył powiedzieć, bo język Louisa zaplątał się razem z jego. Mimo wszystko pozwolił się zatracić swoim zmysłom i z ogromną chęcią oddawał pocałunki, a dłońmi błądził po miękkim i zgrabnym ciele. Szatyn wzdychał do wnętrza jego ust, powoli poruszając biodrami, zawsze robił wszystko powoli.  
Ich ciała robiły się coraz gorętsze, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź wtargnął do sypialni. Louis momentalnie sturlał się z Harry'ego i wsunął pod kołdrę, a brunet spojrzał karcąco na swojego syna. Speszony Mikie uśmiechnął się od razu gdy usłyszał szczęśliwy śmiech Louisa.  
\- Michael. - zaczął Styles - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że pukanie nie wystarcza, bo trzeba też czekać na odpowiedź? - chłopiec zignorował pytanie taty i w podskokach wciągnął się na łóżko po czym wcisnął pomiędzy jego ojców. Malec spojrzał z błyszczącymi oczyma na Louisa, a on przeczesał jego blond włoski. Harry parsknął, ale na szczęście jego podniecenie zniknęło.  
\- Robiliście coś? - zaśmiał się chłopiec zerkając ukradkiem na zdenerwowanego, ukrywającego rozbawienie, Harry'ego.  
\- Nic ci do tego. - żachnął się brunet upadając w poduszki i zakrył się puchatą pierzyną. Mikie od razu ułożył się na piersi ojca.  
\- Wiem, że się całowaliście. Bleeh - jęknął chłopiec na co Louis zaśmiał się głośno po czym przytulił do dwójki jego ulubionych mężczyzn. Minęło dopiero pięć miesięcy od kiedy ich poznał, a zdążył już z nimi zamieszkać, stać się ojcem i szaleńczo mocno zakochać, miał nadzieję, że ze wzajemnością. Był kurewsko szczęśliwy obserwując ich uśmiechy.  
\- Czemu nie wstajecie? - spytał zaskoczony Mikie rzucając spojrzeniem z jednego tatę na drugiego.   
\- A powinniśmy? - zdziwił się Harry. Chłopiec westchnął dramatycznie i pacnął się malutką dłonią w czoło.  
-No tak? - odparł sarkastycznie. - Musimy się przecież przygotować, bo zaraz jedziemy na łyżwy! - krzyknął podskakując w miejscu. Harry dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że tydzień temu obiecał synowi, że pierwszego dnia, gdy tylko Louis się do nich wprowadzi pojadą całą trójką na lodowisko w centrum Londynu. Teraz szczerze żałował tej obietnicy, bo wolałby zostać z nimi w ich wspólnym domu i rozkoszować się rodzinną atmosferą. Oraz naprawdę liczył na poranny numerek, chociażby pod prysznicem, ale to tajemnica, shhh.  
\- Musimy? - jęknął zarzucając sobie poduszkę na twarz.  
\- Obiecałeś. - szepnął chłopiec. Harry spojrzał na niego ukradkiem i zauważył jak jego bródka się trzęsie, a oczy szklą i wiedział, że to było szczere. Nie chciał się z tym konfrontować, więc sięgnął po koło ratunkowe.  
\- Louis? - wymamrotał niewyraźnie w poduszkę.  
\- Obiecałeś dziecku łyżwy, więc będą łyżwy. - odparł radośnie szatyn, samemu ciesząc się na ten rodzinny wypad, a Michael pisnął radośnie i zarzucił tacie ręce na szyję mocno go przytulając. Louis ucałował jego włosy.  
\- Szykujcie się szybko! - krzyknął zanim wybiegł z pokoju, a Harry nie miał już siły krzyknąć za nim, by nie biegał po domu. Zrzucił poduszkę z twarzy i spojrzał groźnie na Louisa.  
\- Wiesz, że łamanie obietnic źle wpływa na dziecko. - odparł Louis na swoją obronę, wciąż uśmiechając się uroczo. Harry nie mógł tego nie odwzajemnić, więc gdy tylko kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry Louis nachylił się nad nim.  
\- Szykuj się szybko - szepnął po czym ucałował krótko Harry'ego i wygramolił się z łóżka, drepcząc w zdecydowanie za ciasnych slipkach do łazienki. Libido Harry'ego automatycznie się podniosło, widząc ten uroczy krągły tyłeczek i szybko opuścił ciepłą pierzynę podążając za ukochanym. Dogonił go zanim nagi Louis zdążył wejść do kabiny. Niespodziewanie chwycił w swoje duże dłonie dwa rumiane pośladki wywołując tym słodki pisk szatyna.  
\- Harry! - obruszył się chłopak odkręcając kurek z gorącą wodą i pozwalając, by Harry chwycił pożądliwie jego biodra i przysunął do siebie ich miednice. Louis spojrzał na niego spod mokrej grzywki i uśmiechnął się widząc rozszerzone źrenice. Harry oblizał usta po czym cmoknął chłopaka i zsunął się z pocałunkami wzdłuż jego szyi. Przygryzł lekko obojczyk i od razu zassał skórę na nim a Louis sapnął na to uczucie.  
\- Nie całujcie się, bo jestem głodny! - oboje usłyszeli stłumiony krzyk Michaela. Louis zaśmiał się i odsunął Harry'ego od swojego ciała, a widząc zmarszczkę pomiędzy jego brwiami sięgnął do niej kciukiem, by ją rozprostować.  
\- Wieczorem, obiecuję. - szepnął. - A wiesz, że ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic. - mruknął naprzeciw ust Harry'ego. Brunet kiwnął głową przystając na tę propozycję i przypieczętował ją pocałunkiem. - A teraz mnie umyj - zażądał z uśmiechem Louis obracając się w ramionach Harry'ego i wcisnął różową gąbkę w jego dłonie. Harry nie protestował.  
Umyli się nawzajem, wytarli i ubrali w świeże i pachnące ubrania i wtedy wkroczyli do kuchni, by zjeść śniadanie. Michael cierpliwie czekał na rodziców, Louis usiadł obok niego a Harry wziął się za przygotowywanie im śniadania. To już było ich rutyną odkąd szatyn stał się rodziną Stylesów.  
Zaopatrzyli się w zimowe kurtki, czapki, szaliki, rękawiczki i buty i dopiero kiedy Louis się upewnił, że Mikie na pewno założył koszulkę pod swój sweterek, a Harry, że jego loki nie oklapną pod puchatą czapką, wszyscy wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli na obiecane lodowisko.  
Harry od razu przyznał się przed rodziną, że nie potrafi jeździć na łyżwach i sam nie rozumiał dlaczego obiecał to synowi, skoro wiedział jak to się skończy. Strach pojawił się w jego oczach, kiedy Mikie razem z Lou wjechali na lód, a co dopiero gdy sam miał to zrobić. Prawda była taka, że był cholernie przerażony, a jego chłopak i syn śmiali się z niego, trzymając się za ręce i jeżdżąc w kółko. Harry trzymał się poręczy, jak gdyby była to jego ostatnia deska ratunku, a przecież miał jeszcze Lou. Szatyn westchnął po czym puścił Mikie'ego, który stał cierpliwie i przypatrywał się przerażonemu tacie. Louis chwycił Harry'ego za jego dłonie i delikatnie wciągnął na lód. Chłopak pisnął czując, że się chwieje, a jego nogi uginają się w kolanach. Automatycznie zbliżył się do Louisa i wcisnął w jego ramiona. Louis zaśmiał się trzymając troskliwie ramiona Harry'ego po czym odsunął go delikatnie.   
\- Hej. - szepnął - Nie mówiłeś, że aż tak boisz się lodowiska.  
\- Bo nie boje. - burknął Harry - Boję się tylko, że upadnę i złamię rękę.   
\- Nic sobie nie złamiesz póki ja jestem obok. - posłał mu czuły uśmiech. - Spójrz, nawet twój syn umie jeździć, więc to pewnie nic trudnego, hm? - Louis puścił ramiona Harry'ego, chwycił jego dłoń odzianą rękawiczką i stanął przed nim. - No dalej. - zaczął jechać powoli i płynnie do tyłu a Harry mimo, że na początku się chwiał, po chwili jechał prosto, bez strachu w oczach, pomijając to, że musiał trzymać dłoń Louisa, bo sam nie potrafił ruszyć z miejsca. Ale to prawdopodobnie był tylko pretekst, by trzymać dłoń chłopaka. Umiał doskonale jeździć tylko za dużo panikował.  
Ostatecznie we trójkę ganiali się po całym lodowisku trącając przy tym innych ludzi. Harry z uśmiechem obserwował jak bardzo Mikie był szczęśliwy z Louisem, jak bardzo Louis był szczęśliwy z Mikie'im i z Harrym i wiedział on doskonale, że sam był szczęśliwy mając przy sobie Louisa i najcudowniejszego syna na świecie. Kochał swoją rodzinę i był gotów poświęcić dla nich wszystko, by tylko oni byli szczęśliwi. Szczęście to coś co najbardziej cenił w życiu.  
Mikie zmęczył się jako pierwszy i już powoli zaczął marudzić, że chce do domu, więc tak zrobili. Cała trójka trochę wymarzła, co skłoniło Harry'ego do przygotowania niskokalorycznej gorącej czekolady. Usiedli przy grzejniku, tam gdzie Harry i Lou siedzieli razem gdy szatyn po raz pierwszy był w ich domu. Opatulili się kocykiem i wtulili w siebie (Mikie na środku), by wytworzyć jeszcze więcej ciepła.   
\- Jesteśmy rodziną? - spytał cicho chłopiec zerkając z jednego tatę na drugiego.  
Harry poczuł jak Louis pod kocykiem ściska jego udo i patrzy uważnie na Michaela.  
\- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy - odpowiedział czule, a Harry wychylił się i ucałował go w skroń.  
\- I już zawsze tak będzie? - maluch nadal wypytywał przy czym ziewnął dosadnie. Louis zachichotał i przytaknął krótko głową. - Obiecujesz?  
\- Obiecuję. - cmoknął go w policzek. - A teraz chodźmy spać. Zmęczony jesteś. - chwycił Mikie'ego w ramiona po czym uniósł się i spojrzał na Harry'ego - Ja go położę…  
\- …a ja tu ogarnę - dokończył za niego z uśmiechem i chwyciwszy trzy kubki po czekoladzie poszedł do kuchni, a Louis z Michaelem do jego sypialni.  
Przebrał chłopca w jego pidżamkę, śpiącego położył do łóżka, szczelnie otulił kołdrą, podarował pocałunek na dobranoc i zostawił go samego wracając do sypialni jego i Harry'ego.  
Chłopak właśnie szykował się do kąpieli.  
\- Idziesz ze mną? - mruknął nisko i po chwili w samych bokserkach zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Louis czym prędzej chwycił swój puchaty szlafrok wraz ze świeżą bielizną i pognał za chłopakiem.  
Obaj zanurzyli się w gorącej wodzie, a Louis oparł się o Harry'ego, pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu. Młodszy objął go w pasie delikatnie gładząc jego brzuch. Louis powoli zaczynał czuć się dobrze w swoim ciele i to dzięki Harry'emu, który na każdym kroku powtarzał mu, że jest dla niego piękny, taki jaki jest, że taki właśnie Louis go pociąga, a szatyn doszedł do wniosku, że coś musi w tym być skoro Harry naprawdę go kocha, a jego ciało go podnieca. To musiała być prawda i sam zaczął się sobie podobać. I oczywiście też kochał Harry'ego.   
Brunet sięgnął po gąbkę, by delikatnie obmyć ciało Louisa z całego dnia i przy okazji swoje. Masował jego plecy sprawiając mu przyjemność, składał delikatne pocałunki na jego karku, a kiedy szatyn zaczął wzdychać nieco bardziej nieprzyzwoicie, jego dłonie przeniosły się na brzuch i zniżyły nieco, by chwycić mocno męskość Louisa. Chłopak zamruczał nisko i z powrotem oparł się o ciało młodszego. Harry na początku się ociągał, ale zaraz jego ruchy stały się o wiele szybsze, by po chwili obaj wylądowali w ich łóżku, bo faktycznie, przecież Louis obiecał.


	17. Chapter 17

Marzec z początku był dla nich dobrym miesiącem. Z dnia na dzień kochali siebie coraz bardziej, coraz bardziej czuli się jak rodzina, poznawali siebie na wiele sposobów, zbliżali się do siebie, Louis uczył się jak być dobrym ojcem dla sześcio (prawie siedmio) letniego Michaela, a Harry starał się przyzwyczaić do tego, że gdy jego syn wołał ‘tatusia’, to nie wołał jego. Musieli przyznać, że trudno im było się zaaklimatyzować, szczególnie Louisowi, który nie widywał się na co dzień z Niallem, ale starał się co najmniej raz w tygodniu wpadać do przyjaciela, a ostatnio to blondyn odwiedził nową rodzinę szatyna. Michael był podekscytowany poznaniem nowego wujka, tak samo jak Irlandczyk nie mógł się nacieszyć grą w piłkę z nowym kumplem, w salonie Harry'ego, który się denerwował, bo w każdej chwili mogli coś zniszczyć. Louisowi jednak podobało się to i nawet chciał dołączyć, ale kiedy Harry posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, skulił się w sobie rezygnując. Na dodatek przerwał im zabawę proponując jedzenie, czego Niall nie mógł odmówić. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis był w nim zakochany. Przecież on i blondyn różnili się kompletnie. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, że jego podwładny jest takim szalonym człowiekiem. Przez niego przez około tydzień musiał odmawiać synowi grę w piłkę i obiecał, że gdy tylko zrobi się cieplej to wyjdą na dwór. On jednak nie był zbyt dobrym sportowcem, za to Louis tak i był gotów zadbać o piłkę nożną dla ich synka.  
Niestety początek wiosny nie był ciepły w Anglii. Temperatura nie przekraczała dwunastu stopni i mimo, że słońce grzało przez okno Mikie nie mógł wychodzić na dwór po to, by w krótkich spodenkach i koszulce biegać za piłką z tatusiem. Musiał nacieszyć się pluszową piłką i kolegami w przedszkolu. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej ciągnęło go na dwór, więc Harry lub Louis wychodzili z nim na plac zabaw. Jak na złość chłopcu, nie chcieli wychodzić we trójkę, bowiem nie uśmiechało im się to, iż ktoś mógłby ich zauważyć, zachowujących się jak rodzina, gdyż to mogłoby się źle skończyć. Tak przynajmniej oboje twierdzili, bali się problemów po prostu. Jednak zdarzało się gdy Michael zaczynał płakać, bo chciał wyjść z dwoma ojcami, więc tak robili. Na szczęście nie spotykali się z krzywymi spojrzeniami, czy szeptaniem za ich plecami. Ale Harry nie spodziewał się, że gdy on ukradkiem pocałuje Louisa, to zobaczy ich jeden z maluchów, którymi opiekował się szatyn. Nie miał pojęcia, że to się tak skończy.

Tego dnia zaspali. Dzień wcześniej Michael bawił się telefonem Harry'ego i pewnie przypadkiem (lub nie) wyłączył budzik. Od dwóch tygodni Harry używał telefonu, bo ten tradycyjny budzik, który już miał swoje lata niestety się zespół, a żaden z nich nie miał czasu by odwiedzić zegarmistrza. Tak więc zaspali; przerażony Louis zerwał się z łóżka wpół do dziewiątej, nie wiedząc, że miał cztery nieodebrane połączenia i sześć esemesów od Zayna i Perrie i też od Ruth. Zbudził Harry'ego, który niesamowicie ociężale zwlókł się z łóżka, a potem zgarnął w ramiona Michaela zaprowadzając go do łazienki. Tym razem bez śniadania, musieli się szybko wyszykować. Mikie nawet nie protestował, że chce jechać z Louisem. Szatyn wyjechał pięć minut wcześniej, a Harry jeszcze odwiedził sklep kupując jakieś szybkie śniadanie dla jego chłopaka, by mu podrzucić na miejscu i bułki dla siebie. Na dodatek spotkały go korki i musiał przedzwonić do Liama, by wyjaśnić jaka jest sytuacja. Chłopak zrozumiał i zapewnił, że Niall i reszta dadzą sobie radę.  
Harry dotarł na miejsce przed dziesiątą. Nikt nie był zdziwiony spóźnieniem jego i Louisa, bo Ruth i koleżanki szatyna wiedziały o nich. Po kryjomy tylko chichotały kiedy Harry ukradkiem wciskał w dłoń Lou papierową torebkę ze śniadaniem, a na koniec pożegnał się z nim buziakiem w policzek.   
W restauracji nie było dużo ludzi. Nawet nie połowa stolików byłą zajęta, w końcu była środa, sama Danielle dawała sobie radę, więc Cherr wzięła wolne. Harry czym prędzej zajął się swoją pracą. Jak na złość obok pojawił się Liama, który poruszając nieudolnie brwiami spytał o powód zaspania. Głupi nie chciał uwierzyć w prawdę i kazał Harry'emu nie baraszkować do późna, szczególnie, że ma dziecko po przeciwnej stronie. Głupi, jeszcze raz sobie powtórzył po czym wytknął język plecom Liama i wrócił do krojenia cebuli zastanawiając się co u Louisa.  
A on spokojnie pracował, co rusz popijając kawę. Starał się nauczyć kilku chłopców najprostszego wierszyka jaki znał. Po czasie dołączyły do nich dziewczynki, a na koniec zostały one same podśpiewując razem z Louisem i Demi. Dziewczyna przypomniała mu o jutrzejszym pierwszym wyjściu maluchów na zewnątrz, więc musiał ułożyć plan zajęć na kolejne dwa dni, plus chciał też znaleźć nową ciekawą wiosenną piosenkę i razem z dziewczynami mieli ułożyć rozciągającą małe ciałka choreografię na 'dzień dobry’.   
Usiadł do brązowego biurka i wyciągnął potrzebne dokumenty. Wyjął je z fioletowej folii i ułożył przed sobą, sięgając po kubek z kawą, by wziąć dwa długie łyki. Chwycił długopis kiedy ktoś pociągnął go za ramię. Louis spojrzał na Michaela stojącego przed nim i posłał mu uśmiech.  
\- Wujku, pobawisz się z nami? - spytał, doskonale wiedząc, że tutaj nie może mówić do niego 'tato’, mimo, że bardzo chciał.  
\- Nie mogę teraz, słońce. Jestem zajęty. Na razie pobawcie się sami, dobrze? Później do was dołączę. - Louis starał się brzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco, ale mimo, że uśmiech chłopca lekko zbladł, Mikie kiwnął energicznie główką i wrócił do kolegów z samochodzikiem w ręku.   
\- Wujek Lou teraz nie może. Szkoda. - powiedział Mikie siadając obok Aarona i dwóch pozostałych kolegów. Mieli kolekcję samochodzików rozłożoną przed sobą i podzieloną na cztery grupy.  
\- Wcale nie. To nawet dobrze. - burknął ciemnoskóry chłopiec ustawiając swoje resoraki.  
\- Czemu tak mówisz? Wujek jest fajny. Ja go lubię. - odparł Mikie robiąc naburmuszoną minę.  
\- A ja nie.  
\- Dlaczego?   
\- Bo jest głupi. Jest pedałem. - powiedział Aaron całkiem spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich samochodzików.  
\- Co? - Michael zdziwił się robiąc duże oczy, które niekontrolowanie zaszły łzami. Doskonale wiedział co oznacza słowo 'pedał’. Tata kiedyś mu wytłumaczył, że to bardzo brzydkie określenie na chłopców takich jak jego ojciec - lubiących innych chłopców. Powiedział też, że nie można tak mówić i Mikie się tego trzymał, bo to nieodpowiednie. Nie wolno tak na nikogo mówić i bardzo się zdziwił kiedy jego kolega tak nazwał tatusia. Bo przecież nie wolno.   
\- Nooo.. Całuje się z chłopakami. Fuu. Mój brat powiedział, że to pedał. Wujek Louis jest pedałem. - Aaron spojrzał na Michaela i wytknął mu język.  
\- Nie mów tak. - bródka Mikiego zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie. Bolało go to, że kolega tak mówił o jego rodzicach, tak brzydko.  
\- Bo co mi zrobisz? - warknął ciemnoskóry chłopiec wstając na nogi i wypiął pierś w stronę Michaela.  
\- Bo to brzydko. Nie wolno tak mówić. Więc tak nie mów. - Mikie poszedł w jego ślady i stanął na przeciwko niego. Starał się nie rozpłakać, mimo, że łzy piekły jego oczka. Tata zawsze mu powtarzał, że jest już dużym chłopcem i nie powinien płakać. Bo duzi chłopcy nie płaczą.  
\- Wujek jest pedałem! - powiedział pewnie Aaron z lekkim uśmiechem. Podobało mu się wkurzanie kolegi. Jego brat też tak robił.  
\- Przestań! - warknął Mikie czując, że długo nie wytrzyma. Był wręcz wściekły. Nikt oprócz niego i Aarona nie brał udziały w kłótni, reszta wydawała się nie zauważać ich wymiany zdań. Nawet Louis, który był zajęty wyszukiwaniem piosenki. A Mikie chciał, by tatuś zauważył i przerwał to, by Mikie nie musiał płakać.  
\- Pedał. - powiedział spokojnie chłopiec splatając ramiona na piersi pokazując, że wcale się nie boi i jest silny.  
\- Mówię przestań!  
\- A co? Twój tata też jest pedałem?   
\- No przestań tak mówić!  
\- Ty też jesteś pedałem? Hahah - zaśmiał się Aaron widząc łzy w oczach Michaela. To sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej chciał mu dokuczać.  
\- Ughhh przestań! - warknął blondyn, jego głos trząsł się niebezpiecznie, a łzy już spływały po jego policzkach, duże niczym grochy.  
\- Pedały! - ponownie zaśmiał się wyższy chłopiec po czym odwrócił się do Michaela plecami.  
\- Przestań mówię! Przestań! - Mikie nie wytrzymał, rozpłakał się naprawdę i w złości popchnął Aarona, tak, że ten upadł zdzierając sobie skórę na łokciach na szorstkim dywanie.  
\- Ała! - krzyknął przesadnie ciemnoskóry, wtedy kilkoro dzieci spojrzało na nich. Chłopak zdenerwował się. Wstał po czym podszedł do płaczącego Mikie'go, złapał go za ramiona i zaczął szarpać, a chłopiec zaniósł się szlochem, sprawiając, że zaniepokojona Jesy ruszyła w ich stronę, ale Louis na szczęście był szybszy. Odsunął od siebie chłopców i kucnął przed płaczącym Michaelem, a Jesy zajęła się czerwonym na twarzy Aaronem.  
\- Popchnął mnie! - krzyknął, zapytany co się stało. Nic więcej nie chciał powiedzieć. Nie chciał się przyznać, że sprowokował kolegę, który od początku czuł się skrzywdzony.  
\- Hej, Mikie. Mikie, uspokój się. - szeptał Louis do syna, który zakrywał rączkami napuchnięte oczka. Płakał bardzo głośno, tak, że ledwo potrafił złapać oddech, krztusił się swoimi łzami. Nic nie pomagały błagania Louisa. Mikie nie potrafił się uspokoić, a szatyn nie miał pojęcia, że chłopiec czasami miewał ataki płaczu. Harry mu nie powiedział. Jednak ostatni raz taka sytuacja miała miejsce ponad około dwa lata temu, kiedy Mikie po raz pierwszy miał zostać u babci na noc całkiem sam, bez taty. Płakał tak poważnie, że ostatecznie Harry zabrał go do domu i nie poszedł na imprezę z Edem. Dlatego nigdy nie zostawiał już Mikie'ego samego. Zawsze byli bardzo zżyci, to Harry znał go najlepiej. Od zawsze u Michaela zdarzały się takie ataki płaczu aż do tamtego momentu. I właśnie teraz, kiedy Louis nie potrafił sobie z nim poradzić. Wiedział, że maluch potrzebuje taty, więc zgarnął go w ramiona i wyniósł z sali, idąc prosto do gabinetu Ruth. Kobiety nie było w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, ale pojawiła się prawie od razu, kiedy tylko Louis zapukał. Wciąż trzymał płaczącego Mikie'ego na rękach. Chłopiec wtulił się w szyje taty i po prostu szlochał.  
\- Co się w ogóle stało? - spytała zdezorientowana, pocierając plecki malucha. - Chcesz do cioci? - spytała go, ale on jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w Louisa. - Jak długo płacze?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ze dwie minuty? - odparł zdyszany Louis.  
\- Chyba znów ma atak.. - szepnęła, a Louis nie miał pojęcia o czym mówiła, zmarszczył brwi, na co ona machnęła ręką. - Zadzwonię do Harry'ego. - otworzyła drzwi i wprowadziła ich do środka. Louis od razu usiadł w fotelu, mocno tuląc do siebie wciąż płaczącego Mikiego. Szatyn był przestraszony, nie wiedział co się dzieje, nie miał pojęcia o jakimś ataku.  
\- Myślę, że trzeba zadzwonić po rodziców. - powiedziała Jesy wchodząc do gabinetu z Aaronem z rękę. - Ruth skinęła głową.  
\- Harry zaraz przyjedzie. - powiedziała do Louisa.  
\- Słyszałeś Mikie? Tata zaraz będzie, nie płacz. - szepnął chłopcu do ucha i ucałował go w głowę, a on nadal chlipał.  
Harry przerażony odłożył telefon. Spojrzał na Liama, który posłał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Styles szybko zdjął fartuch i podał go Niallowi, każąc mu kontynuować za niego i skierował swoje kroki do wyjścia po drodze zgarniając kurtkę. Usłyszał za sobą krzyk Liama.  
\- Mikie ma atak. - odpowiedział po czym wybiegł z restauracji i szybko wsiadł w samochód. Sprawdził schowek, czy był w nim inhalator. Na szczęście był, bo Michael odziedziczył po nim astmę. Podczas jego ataku płaczu, mógł zgubić oddech i wtedy może być niebezpiecznie. Powinien wiedzieć, że nieważne, że atak astmy miał tylko dwa razy kiedy był jeszcze niemowlakiem, to musi mieć inhalator przy sobie. Powinien go nosić w swoim plecaczku. A teraz Harry był przerażony faktem, że może się coś stać Mikie'emu, który teraz płakał i nikt nie potrafił go uspokoić. Musiał szybko do niego dotrzeć.  
\- Co się stało? Aaron, powiesz nam? - spytała chłopca Ruth, kiedy jego rodzice przybyli, stali teraz za nim, a jego mama z zaciekawieniem obserwowała Michaela płaczącego od dziesięciu minut w ramionach Louisa. Maluch słysząc te słowa rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej, więc Louis wstał i wyszedł z nim na korytarz. Usiedli na pluszowym krześle i wtedy pojawił się Harry. Louis posłał mu przerażone spojrzenie, a on czym prędzej zgarnął Mikie'ego w ramiona, który z chwili na chwilę płakał jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Ciii, kochanie. Jestem tu. Nic się nie dzieje. No już, nie płacz, bo będzie źle, wiesz to. Proszę nie płacz. - szeptał tuląc go do siebie i lekko podrzucając nim w ramionach, zstępując z nogi na nogę. - Proszę, słońce. Nie płacz. - powiedział kiedy Mikie wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął się krztusić. Harry posadził go po czym wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza inhalator, a Louis obserwował go zdziwiony. Nie miał pojęcia. Brunet odciągnął dłoń Michaela od jego buzi i przyłożył inhalator naciskając. Maluch wziął dwa głębokie wdechy i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Jego płacz ustał. Harry posłał mu uśmiech po czym ucałował w czoło.  
\- Już w porządku? - spytał gładząc jego włoski. Oczka chłopca były przekrwione, buzia cała mokra od łez, usta i powieki spuchnięte, a z noska mu ciekło. Ale się uśmiechnął.  
\- Mikie ma astmę? - spytał zdziwiony Louis. Harry kiwnął krótko.  
\- Czemu tak płakał? - zgarnął syna z powrotem w ramiona.  
\- Właśnie próbujemy się dowiedzieć, chodź. - szatyn ucałował policzek Harry'ego powodując u niego lekki uśmiech i weszli do gabinetu Ruth. Spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się na nich, kiedy Harry usiadł na fotelu przed biurkiem, a Louis stanął za nimi.  
\- Pan to wszystko widział, tak? - spytała matka Aarona. Chłopiec miał zwieszoną głowę a jego rodzice wyglądali na gburów.  
\- Niestety nie. Widziałem tylko moment jak Mikie zaczął płakać.  
\- Więc może Mikie nam powie co się stało? - Ruth spojrzała na chłopca, który tylko bardziej się schował w ciało taty.  
\- Michael rzadko kiedy tak płacze, ale jeśli już to musi stać się coś naprawdę poważnego. - odparł Harry po czym spojrzał na ciemnoskórego chłopca.   
\- Aaron, skoro tak, proszę, powiedz nam co zaszło między wami, co się stało, że Mikie się rozpłakał, hm? - spróbowała jeszcze raz dyrektorka.  
\- Umm.. bo.. - zaczął niepewnie chłopiec, a Mikie spojrzał na niego ukradkiem. Nie chciał, by Aaron powiedział prawdę. Po prostu nie. - Bawiliśmy się. Samochodami. I… mieliśmy się podzielić po równo, ale ja zabrałem wszystkie najlepsze. - Ruth pokiwała lekko głową pozwalając chłopcu kontynuować. - A Mikie powiedział, że tak nie można. Ale ja się tylko śmiałem i powiedziałem, że jestem lepszy, a on nie. - mamrotał z głową spuszczoną w dół, a Michael obserwował go uważnie, ciesząc się, że chłopak zrozumiał sytuację. - To Mikie mnie popchnął i upadłem. I ja się zdenerwowałem i wstałem i popchałem go mocniej i trząsłem nim, a on wtedy płakał. A ja tylko byłem zły, że mnie popchnął bo tego nie lubię. Nie chciałem, żeby Mikie tak płakał. Przepraszam, Mikie. - spojrzał na chłopca, który kiwnął na to lekko głową i zamknął oczy z powrotem tuląc twarz w brzuch taty, a Harry obejmował go mocno.  
\- Chłopcy. - zaczęła Ruth. - Powinniście wiedzieć, że przemoc nie rozwiązuje problemów. Mikie, następnym razem zwróć się do któregoś z opiekunów i nie popychaj kolegów, dobrze? - powiedziała łagodnie z uśmiechem w odpowiedzi otrzymując tylko ciche mruknięcie od malucha. - A ty, Aaron, baw się sprawiedliwe, tak? I żadnej przemocy, nawet jeśli ktoś cię sprowokuje, tak?  
\- Tak. - odparł chłopiec wyraźnie zawstydzony.  
\- W porządku. Za karę jutro obaj nie pójdziecie na dwór, zostaniecie na sali. - postanowiła dyrektorka. - Możecie państwo wrócić do swoich obowiązków. - kobieta wstała wychodząc zza biurka i pożegnała się z rodzicami uściśnięciem dłoni. Aaron został w przedszkolu, natomiast Harry postanowił zabrać Mikiego'ego do domu. Zatrzymali się z Louisem przed wejściem do sali, Michael nadal był w ramionach taty, nie chciał się go puścić a Harry wiedział, że to go uspokajało.  
\- Widzimy się w domu, tak? - szepnął Louis stając na palcach po czym nachylił się do Harry'ego i złożył szybkiego buziaka na jego ustach po czym ucałował Mikiego w głowę i poczochrał jego włoski. Harry jeszcze posłał mu uśmiech a następnie wyszedł z budynku. Zapiął syna w jego foteliku i ruszył do domu.  
Mikie był cichy przez całą drogę. Gdy tylko weszli do domu on szybko skierował się do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Harry westchnął ciężko. Znał swojego syna i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Mikie nie płakałby przez jakieś samochodziki. Zdjął buty i odwiesił płaszcz, a następnie ruszył do syna. Wszedł cicho do pomieszczenia i zauważył go na łóżku, leżącego i tulącego swojego dinozaura. Wiedział, że tata tu jest, ale starał się go ignorować. Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka i sięgnął dłonią do jego głowy, przeczesując jego włoski.  
\- Słońce? To co powiedział Aaron to nie prawda. Mam rację? - spytał delikatnie, a chłopiec kiwnął lekko głową. - Więc jak było naprawdę?  
\- Nazwał tatusia pedałem. - mruknął po czym mocniej ścisnął misia, a Harry zassał powietrze.  
\- Jak to? - udało mu się powiedzieć.  
\- Bo.. chciałem żeby tatuś się z nami pobawił, ale nie miał czasu, a Aaron powiedział, że to dobrze bo go nie lubi, a ja spytałem czemu, a on powiedział, że tatuś całuje chłopaków, więc jest pedałem i dlatego on go nie lubi. A ja wiem, że to brzydko tak mówić, więc kazałem mu przestać, a on się tylko śmiał i nazwał ciebie pedałem, a potem mnie i ja zacząłem płakać i byłem bardzo zły na niego, więc go popchnąłem, a on upadł i się zdenerwował i zaczął mnie szarpać. Właśnie tak było. Przepraszam, tato. - chlipnął chłopiec po czym wziął głęboki oddech, by znów się nie rozpłakać.   
\- W porządku. - odparł zszokowany Harry i pogłaskał chłopca po głowie. - Broniłeś nas, nie jestem zły. - powiedział, bo taka była prawda. Szkoda tylko, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce. Ktoś już wiedział o Louisie, wiedział to jego podopieczny i to mogło się źle skończyć. Harry miał tego świadomość i bał się bardzo. Musiał powiedzieć Louisowi jak najszybciej.  
I zrobił to od razu, gdy tylko Mikie zasnął, a chwilę później szatyn wszedł do domu, pytając o chłopca. Harry złapał go za rękę i poprowadził do salonu gdzie usiedli na kanapie. Louis spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, więc Harry bez owijania w bawełnę powiedział mu to co powiedział Mikie. Louis przez moment analizował informację po czym odparł:  
\- Dzieci w tym wieku potrafią to i o wiele więcej, Haz. Są okrutne i nie dbają o uczucia innych-… Czekaj, w sumie to nie. Dbają o uczucia innych, po prostu nie znają mocy swoich słów czy czynów. Będą tupać i krzyczeć dopóki nie zostaną wysłuchane i często, gdy nie stanie na ich racji. Ale, nie znają konsekwencji, nie są ich świadomi.* Aaron się tak zachował, bo zauważył, że to zdenerwowało Michaela i chciał spróbować bardziej. Wiem to, bo jego starszy brat to rozrabiaka, a on się niestety od niego uczy. Brat z pewnością nauczył go takich rzeczy. Wiesz, że chłopcy wyzywając się w taki sposób nawet, gdy żaden z nich nie jest gejem. Chciał zrobić mu na złość, bo mnie nie lubi a Mikie tak.  
\- Lou..  
\- Haz, pracuje z dziećmi od lat, wiem jakie są ich intencje, co oznaczają zachowania. To wcale nie oznacza, że Aaron wie, że jestem gejem i tak jakby drugim tatą Mikie'ego. Powiedział to w złości, kochanie, i z pewnością, by zdenerwować Michaela. Nikt mu nie wytłumaczy co wolno a czego nie. Nie ma się czego bać, obiecuję. - posłał uśmiech Harry'emu po czym gdy on nie reagował, nachylił się do niego i ucałował jego malinowe usta. - Będzie okej. - i Harry mu wierzył, bo czemu nie. - Nikt nie zniszczy naszej miłości, nikt nas nie rozdzieli, obiecuję.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Harry, zrobiłeś mi kanapki? - krzyknął Louis z łazienki, gdzie właśnie stał przed lustrem i układał swoje włosy. Harry nie rozumiał po co on to robił, skoro pracował z dziećmi, a piękny był w każdej postaci, no ale cóż.   
\- Z serem, tak. Będą na stole - odparł Harry pakując do papierowej torebki drugie śniadanie dla jego chłopaka.   
Odłożył je tam, gdzie powiedział, że będą i sięgnął po swoją niedopitą kawę idąc do Mikie'ego. Chłopiec tradycyjnie ślęczał przed telewizorem oglądając mało edukacyjne kreskówki. Stanął przed dużym ekranem i spojrzał wymownie na syna. Chłopiec westchnął zrezygnowany, jednak wstał z dywanu i podreptał do swojego pokoju po plecaczek, tym razem z inhalatorem, który nosił już od ponad miesiąca, od ostatniego incydentu. Harry zgasił urządzenie i wrócił do kuchni. Tam był już Louis pochłaniający jakieś ciastko. Zaśmiał się na groźne spojrzenie Harry'ego. Znał doskonale nastawienie bruneta do słodyczy i często robił mu na złe podjadając, ale w większości robił to z czystej miłości do słodkości. Połknął ostatni kawałek, a Harry podszedł do niego i kciukiem zgarnął okruszki z policzka. Louis pokrył się rumieńcem, gdy Harry włożył palec do ust po czym nachylił się do chłopaka i ucałował czule. Louis objął go za szyję i pogłębił pocałunek dołączając do niego ich języki. Harry zamruczał gardłowo i odsunął się od szatyna. Louis wyminął go i zasiadł do stołu z szklanką soku. Harry wrócił na miejsce i sięgnął po dzisiejszą gazetę zagłębiając się w światowe wiadomości. Uniósł wzrok na Louisa, gdy ten odłożył szklankę.  
\- Będę już leciał. - powiedział Louis, wstając od stołu. Zgarnął swoje kanapki po czym podszedł do Harry'ego i ucałował go w policzek.  
\- Widzimy się na miejscu - odparł Harry i klepnął Louisa lekko w tyłek. Chłopak spojrzał na niego i poruszył zabawnie brwiami, wywołując tym chichot u Harry'ego.  
\- Bleeeh - do kuchni wszedł Mikie taszcząc swój plecak, a z rozpiętego materiału wystawała główka jego dinozaura. Usiadł do stołu, by dokończyć swoją herbatę póki była ciepła. - Po co klepiecie się po pupie? - spojrzał na tatę zasłaniając się dużym zielonym kubkiem.  
\- Dorośli tak robią - odparł Harry nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa, który nachylał się po buty, tym samym wypinając się w jego stronę. Mikie spojrzał na tatę po czym zaśmiał się kręcąc głową. Harry uśmiechnął się.  
Louis wyszedł z domu od razu wsiadając w samochód. Mimo, że był to środek kwietnia słońce już było majowe i szatyn cieszył się na brak kurtki na jego ramionach. Uwielbiał ciepło i uwielbiał się opalać, a potrafił to robić nawet wczesną wiosną jeśli słońce było wystarczające. Może i opalanie nie było zbytnio męskie, ale sam też nie był stuprocentowym mężczyzną mając upodobanie w tej samej płci. Ale on po prostu to uwielbiał - opalanie i ten karmelowy odcień swojej skóry. I mężczyzn.  
Dwadzieścia siedem minut później zaparkował pod miejscem pracy i powoli, chłonąc wiosenne ciepło, skierował się do wysokiego budynku. Jego nagie kostki zostały owiane zimnym powietrzem co sprawiło mu przyjemność. Jak ostatnio wszystko. Odkąd tylko spotkał Harry'ego i związał się z nim wszystko go uszczęśliwiało, bo taki właśnie był. Z Harrym i Mikie’m czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
Wszedł do przedszkola, pokonał kilka schodów i od razu zauważył coś dziwnego. W pomieszczeniu było zdecydowanie za dużo matek, bo około dwadzieścia. Wszystkie głośno i zawzięcie ze sobą rozmawiały, jedna przekrzykiwała drugą, a Ruth stojąc po środku starała się je uspokoić. Coś musiało się stać, coś poważnego. Louis był pewien, ale nie miał pojęcia co to było, więc spytał.  
\- Co się dzieje, o co chodzi? - wszedł niepewnie pomiędzy grupę kobiet. Wszystkie od razu obrzuciły go niechętnym spojrzeniem, a jedna wskazała na niego palcem.  
\- To on! On jest pedofilem! - oskarżyła go i wtedy cisza zamieniła się w kolejny hałas. Tym razem matki wszystkie ohydne słowa kierowały do niego. Zszokowany i przerażony Louis, starając się ignorować wyzwiska podszedł do Ruth, która szybko objęła go ramieniem i poprowadziła do swojego biura.   
Miał łzy w oczach, doskonale to wiedział, i starał się unikać wzrokiem dyrektorkę. Było mu tak strasznie wstyd za to się stało, przez to co usłyszał od matek jego podopiecznym. Czuł się głupio i chciało mu się płakać. On przecież nie był pedofilem. Nie można mylić geja z pedofilem. To dwie różne osoby. Ale te kobiety najwyraźniej tego nie wiedziały.  
\- Czego one chcą? - udało mu się spytać.  
\- Matka Aarona przyszła do mnie dziś rano i powiedziała mi, że jej syn powiedział jej, że jesteś gejem. Oczywiście nie określił tego w taki sposób. Powiedziała to tym babom, które stwierdziły, że jesteś pedofilem i każą cię zwolnić. - westchnęła. Louis pokiwał głową powstrzymując łzy po czym usiadł na krześle. Schował twarz w dłoniach starając się uspokoić. Ruth poklepała go po plecach, Louis wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie wyszedł z gabinetu z dyrektorką za plecami. Musiał stawić im czoła, musiał zachować się jak facet.  
\- Nie pozwolę, by jakiś pedał zajmował się moim dzieckiem! - krzyknęła któraś z kobiet, a Louis skulił się w sobie. - Skrzywdzi mojego małego synka!  
\- Nie krzywdzę dzieci - starał się obronić trzęsącym się głosem. - Jestem gejem, nie pedofilem. Mylą państwo pojęcia. Ja nie molestuje dzieci, ja..  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - odezwała się inna. - Nie pozwolę, żebyś dotykał mojego syna.  
\- Pedał to pedofil! On molestuje dzieci! Dotyka naszych synów!  
\- Ma pani na to dowód? - odezwała się Ruth splatając ramiona na piersi, a kobieta ucichła. W tym samym momencie wszedł Harry z Mikiem za rękę. Obaj z przerażeniem patrzyli na bliskiego płaczu Louisa. - Dzieci nie skarżą się na Louisa. Wręcz przeciwnie, chłopcy go uwielbiają, świetnie się z nim dogadują.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Żadnych pedałów obok mojego syna. Proszę go zwolnić.  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mam podstaw.  
\- W takim razie my zabieramy stąd dzieci i załatwię, że żadne inne tutaj nie przyjdą. Zniszczę pani przedszkole. - warknęła matka Aarona, a Ruth spojrzała przepraszająco na Louisa. Szatyn kiwnął krótko.  
\- W porządku. Sam się zwolnię. - powiedział cicho Louis zerkając na Harry'ego, który miał zbolałą minę. Louis nie chciał tylko, by jeszcze się ktoś dowiedział, że oni są razem, że we dwóch wychowują Mikie'ego. Nie chciał zniszczyć im życia. Odwrócił się na pięcie słysząc słowa aprobaty od matek na jego zachowanie, kiedy nagle odezwał się Mikie.  
\- Nie, wujku. Nie idź. - powiedział trzęsącym się głosem. Harry mocno ściskał jego rączkę i uważnie obserwował Louisa. Chciał do niego podejść i przytulić go mocno, pocieszyć. Nie mógł znieść widoku płaczącego Louisa. Bolało go serce.  
Louis spojrzał na niego po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Muszę. Tak będzie najlepiej. - odparł spokojnie, ale przymknął od razu oczy widząc jak ciężkie łzy spływają po policzkach Mikie'ego.  
\- Nie - chlipnął chłopiec. - Nie rób tego, proszę. - jego głos załamał się na końcu i wtedy chłopiec się rozpłakał. Harry kucnął do niego chcąc go przytulić, ale on wyrwał się biegnąc prosto do Louisa i wtulił się w jego nogi. Szatyn chlipnął po czym nachylił się do Mikie'ego. Ujął w dłonie jego buźkę, a kciukami starł łzy.   
\- Szkrabie - zaczął spokojnie - to nie oznacza, że nie będziemy się widywać. - starał się powiedzieć coś, co Mikie by zrozumiał, ale tak, by matki nie wiedziały o co chodzi. Nie chciał ich wydać.  
\- Nie idź. - chlipnął Mikie kręcąc przy tym główką. Louis westchnął głośno, a maluch ponownie zapłakał. Harry bał się, ze mógłby to być kolejny atak, więc podszedł do niego i wziął go w ramiona, mimo, że on wyrywał się do Louisa. Zaczął krzyczeć ‘nie’ tak głośno i tak boleśnie, że Harry musiał zabrać go w spokojniejsze miejsce, więc udali się do łazienki. Kobiety przyglądały im się zdziwione, a Louis powiedział do niego nieme 'przepraszam’, kiedy ostatni raz Harry obdarzył go spojrzeniem i zamknął się w łazience.   
Posadził go na sedesie i odgarnął mu włoski z oczu. Michael nadal chlipał, a ogromne łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Powoli brakowało mu oddechu, więc Harry sięgnął do plecaczka na jego plecach i podłożył mu do ust inhalator. Chłopiec wziął dwa głębokie oddechy po czym pociągnął nosem, już spokojniejszy.  
\- Już nie płacz, słońce. Tatuś nigdzie nie idzie, słyszysz? Tatuś tylko nie będzie tu pracował. Wróci do nas, do domku i wszystko będzie okej, tak? - chłopiec kiwnął niepewnie, a Harry ucałował go w głowę. Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę. Harry sam się uspokajał. Nie chciał się rozpłakać. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Wystarczyło tylko kilka obraźliwych słów, by zniszczyć im życie. A jeszcze dziś rano było tak miło. Harry wciąż czuł smak ust Louisa na swoich. Pokręcił głową, dłonią przetarł wilgotne policzki.   
Z powrotem wziął Mikie'ego na ręce i wyszli na korytarz. Nikogo już nie było, prócz Ruth stojącej w progu sali.  
\- Gdzie Louis? - spytał cicho, a kobieta odwróciła się.   
\- Już poszedł. - odparła po czym zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę Harry'ego. - Mam nadzieję, że niczego to między wami nie zmienia.  
\- Ja też mam nadzieje. - westchnął Harry zerkając na Mikie'ego, który wtulał się w niego mocno.   
\- Ludzie są okrutni - szepnęła Ruth gładząc delikatnie plecy Mikie'ego - Zabierz go domu. No i musicie być teraz z Louisem.  
\- Tak zrobię. - odparł po czym pożegnał się uśmiechem i wyszli z Michaelem na zewnątrz. Chłopiec cały czas był cicho, a jego wzrok był nieobecny całą drogę. Harry zadzwonił do Liama, mówiąc mu o całej sytuacji. Chłopak zrozumiał. Stylesa bolała głowa. Nie mógł, potrafił w to uwierzyć, że te wszystkie baby tak po prostu sobie przyszły i oskarżyły Louisa o bycie pedofilem, że bez żadnych dowodów, twierdziły, że molestuje ich synów. Jak w ogóle można tak mówić? Przecież Louis był kochanym słoneczkiem. Wszyscy chłopcy uwielbiają go, Louis świetnie dogaduje się z dziećmi, Mikie kocha go jak prawdziwego ojca. Te durne, bezpodstawne spekulacje, doprowadziły go do płaczu. Louis nigdy nie skrzywdziłby dziecka. To było chore, myśleć w ten sposób. Na dodatek bał się, że go straci.  
Dotarli do domu, Mikie sam odpiął się i wysiadł z samochodu, a Harry szybkim krokiem ruszył za nim. Znaleźli Louisa w sypialni, pakującego swoje rzeczy do walizki. Michael podbiegł do niego i złapał go za ręce starając się wyciągnąć go z pokoju.  
\- Tatusiu - znów zaczął płakać, a Louis wyrwał się z jego uścisku i wrócił do pakowania.   
\- Przepraszam was - powiedział cicho, starając się nie patrzeć na nich ani nie rozpłakać. Michael siedział po środku pokoju i po prostu płakał, a Harry myślał, że zaraz oszaleje. Louis naprawdę chciał ich zostawić przez te głupie baby.  
\- Co ty robisz? - szepnął, nie zauważając, że sam już płakał.  
\- Pakuję się, Harry. - odparł nad wyraz spokojnie.  
\- Czy ty zwariowałeś? Chcesz nas zostawić? - podszedł do Louisa i wyrwał mu z dłoni koszulkę, którą chciał spakować. Louis z niej zrezygnował i sięgnął po kolejne rzeczy.  
\- Nie ma innego wyjścia. Przepraszam.  
\- Co ty pieprzysz? - warknął, był naprawdę wściekły i załamany jednocześnie - Jakiego wyjścia? Po prostu z nami zostań. Dlaczego to robisz?  
\- Muszę, Harry. Nie rozumiesz? One bez problemu mnie oskarżyły, tak po prostu sobie powiedziały i musiałem odejść z pracy. Sam widziałeś - odparł szatyn przecierając pięściami oczy, nie chciał się rozpłakać. - Nie mogę pozwolić, by dowiedziały się o nas. Mogą oskarżyć też ciebie, mogą zrobić krzywdę Mikie'emu i tobie też. Ja nie mogę do tego dopuścić.  
\- Louis, proszę.. - chlipnął Harry klękając przed Mikiem, próbując go uspokoić. Chłopiec skulił się w sobie i płakał, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Kochał Louisa jak drugiego ojca, nie potrafił znieść myśli, że go straci, że Louis odchodzi.  
\- Nie mogę, Harry. Przepraszam. - pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku, a Harry na szczęście jej nie zauważył. Zamknął walizkę i skierował się do wyjścia. - Po resztę rzeczy przyjdzie Niall. - Harry zgarnął Mikie'ego w ramiona i ruszył za Louisem. Szatyn w korytarzu zakładał buty i cienką kurtkę. Styles postawił syna na dywanie, na którym chłopiec się położył i wciąż płakał. Harry podszedł do Louisa i chwycił jego dłonie. Spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami.  
\- Louis, nie rób nam tego. Potrzebujemy cię. Spójrz na Mikiego. Nawet nie wiesz jak go ranisz. On cierpi. I ja też cierpię. Krzywdzisz nas Louis, a jak teraz wyjdziesz to zrobisz to tysiąc razy mocniej - Harry załkał i spuścił na chwilę wzrok, łzy zamazywały mu obraz. - Kochanie. Słońce, kocham cię. A ty kochasz nas, zapomniałeś? Nie zostawiaj nas. - odparł czoło o jego, a ich wargi muskały się lekko. Na chwilę czas się zatrzymał, oddychali tym samym powietrzem i wszystko było w porządku - Obiecałeś. - szepnął. - Że nic nas nie zniszczy.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro. - odparł Louis ledwo słyszalnie. Harry puścił jego dłonie po czym odsunął się odwracając od niego wzrok.  
\- Mikie, słońce, przepraszam. - powiedział Louis i sięgnął do klamki. Chciał, naprawdę chciał ostatni raz go przytulić, ale wyobrażał sobie jakby to wyglądało. Byłoby o wiele ciężej całej trójce. Chciał też pocałować Harry'ego, ale nie mógł. Nie chciał ich zostawiać, jednak… po prostu musiał.   
\- Louis, do cholery, obiecałeś! - krzyknął za nim Harry kiedy szatyn opuścił ich dom. Sięgnął po jąkać kurtkę z wieszaka i cisnął nią mocno w podłogę krzycząc przy tym bardzo głośno. Przerażony Mikie podniósł na niego oczy, wciąż leżąc na dywanie i wciąż płacząc. Chłopiec był zdezorientowany i cierpiał ale gorsze było to, że jego tata też cierpiał.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. - westchnął Harry po czym nachylił się po syna i wrócił z nim do sypialni. Położyli się razem na łóżku, w butach. Harry położył Mikie'ego na swojej piersi i mocno go do siebie przytulił, razem z zostawioną koszulką Louisa, który pachniała nim. - Poradzimy sobie. - szepnął głaszcząc włoski nadal płaczącego chłopca. On też nie krył łez. Przecież Louisa obiecał i tak po prostu ich zostawił. Bo coś tam. Skrzywdził ich, i to bardzo. Ale Harry był gotów mu wybaczyć. Przeleżeli cały dzień i przespali całą noc, a Harry tylko czekał aż Louis zmieni zdanie i do nich wróci.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis naprawdę żałował. Nie chciał, żeby to tak wyszło. W ogóle nie planował tej całej wyprowadzki. Nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak go poniesie. Widział idealnie ból w zielonych oczach Harry'ego, słyszał krzywdzący go płacz Mikie'ego. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest dla nich tak ważny. Ale po wszystkim był pewien, że obaj cierpieli o wiele bardziej od niego. Jak mógł być tak głupi i ich zostawić? Wyprowadzić się? Opuścił ich mimo, że obiecał Harry'emu, że nic ich nie rozdzieli, do cholery. I złamał tę obietnicę.. bo był tchórzem. Był gotów przyznać przed sobą, że był pieprzonym tchórzem. Bał się… sam nie wiedział czego. Przecież miał przy sobie osoby, które kochały go najbardziej na świecie, miał rodzinę, a on się bał innych ludzi. Tego, że inni ich zniszczą, że skrzywdzą Harry'ego i Mikie'ego. A ostatecznie to on to zrobił. Stracił pracę, chłopaka, syna. Stracił wszystko. Przez jeden głupi poryw chwili.  
Wsiadł w samochód walizkę wpychając na siedzenie pasażera i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Gorzkie łzy chłodziły jego obojczyki wsiąkając w materiał koszulki. Było mu zimno i chciał przytulić się do Nialla, ale był pewien, że chłopak już o wszystkim wie i będzie na niego wściekły. Tak więc nie jechał do ich mieszkania. Skręcił w ulice prowadzącą do London Eye, włączył radio i zaczął głośno śpiewać razem z The Beach Boys: "Happy times together we’ve been spending, I wish that every kiss was neverending" i zapłakał jeszcze głośniej, a bolesny szloch wydostał się z jego gardła. Sięgnął dłonią do oczu, by pozbyć się łez i nie spowodować wypadku na wąskiej drodze.   
Zaparkował samochód, wyłączył silnik, i oparł się dłonie kładąc na kierownicy. Wziął głęboki drżący oddech. Siedział tak jakiś czas nie myśląc kompletnie o niczym, chcąc się uspokoić. Przymknął czy i oddychał powoli, a jego dłonie nadal drżały. W końcu zdecydował się wysiąść. Zablokował samochód i ruszył gdzieś w głąb zieleniny mijając mnóstwo ludzi, którzy nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Usiadł pod drzewkiem, głowę zadzierając na diabelski młyn. Była godzina dwunasta, środek tygodnia i mało kto tu przebywał. Najwyżej matki z dziećmi i uczniowie na wagarach. Louis oparł głowę o kolana i ponownie zapłakał. Naprawdę czuł się głupio z tym co zrobił, ale mimo wszystko, teraz potrzebował pobyć sam.   
Kochał ich, więc czy miłość nie była najważniejsza? Nieważne w jaki sposób, ale razem byliby szczęśliwi. Jednak ludzie są okrutni, a Mikie jeszcze mały. Mogą zrobić mu krzywdę dlatego, że ma dwóch ojców, mogą zrobić krzywdę Harry'emu, im obu jeśli Louis by został. Może więc dobrze zrobił? Chciał ich tylko ochronić, bo ich kochał. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich, Louis postanowił.  
Wyprostował wcześniej skurczone nogi, splątując je w kostkach, dłonie położył na udach, głowę oparł o ciepłą korę i przymknął powieki czując kolejne łzy. Słone krople znów spłynęły po jego szyi wsiąkając w materiał koszulki, a Louis siłą woli powstrzymywał rosnącą ogóle w gardle. Mimo wszystko, cierpiał. Nie tak sobie to wszystko wyobrażał. Mógł nie zakochiwać się w mężczyźnie z dzieckiem, mógł w ogóle się nie zakochiwać, mógł nadal wzdychać do Nialla i nic złego by się nie stało. To wszystko byłą jego winą. Jego ojciec miał rację - do niczego się nie nadawał, wszystko potrafił tylko schrzanić, swoją osobą ranił bliskich.  
\- Hej, kolego, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał ciepły kobiecy głos. Uchylił oczy i jedyne co zobaczył to rozmazaną brązową plamę. Nawet nie zauważył, nie usłyszał, że znów płakał i to naprawdę głośno. Zawstydzony sięgnął drżącą dłonią do oczu i wytarł resztki łez. Spojrzał na swoje uda i pokręcił przecząco głową.   
\- A wyglądam jakbym był w porządku? - warknął, a kobieta westchnęła. - Wszystko jest zajebiście. - zakpił odwracając wzrok od niechcianego gościa, który przysiadł się do niego.  
\- Nie, przepraszam. - położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale szybko ją zabrała czując, że Louis się wzdrygnął na jej dotyk. - Po prostu.. Wyglądasz na załamanego, a ja chciałam.. chcę tylko pomóc. - starała się brzmieć przyjaźnie, wzroku nie spuszczając ze zbolałej twarzy szatyna. Było jej żal chłopaka i chciała w jakikolwiek sposób zaradzić jego łzom.  
\- Nie masz jak mi pomóc - odparł niechętnie jednak już nie tak wrogo, bo widział dobre chęci w kobiecie, a nie chciał znów kogoś zranić, mimo, że tylko do tego się nadawał.  
\- A może jednak, hm? - spróbowała z uśmiechem, ale Louis nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Przyglądał się swoim dłoniom, a jedna łezka zatrzymała się na czubku jego nosa. - Okej, więc co się stało?  
\- Straciłem pracę - chlipnął po krótkiej chwili.  
\- Hej, to jeszcze nie koniec świata. - kobieta poklepała go po kolanie nadal się uśmiechając, co denerwowało Louisa.  
\- Oskarżyli mnie o bycie pedofilem.   
\- Och. Ale nie jesteś nim, prawda?  
\- A czy ja wyglądam jak pedofil? No powiedz? Wyglądam tak?! - warknął po raz pierwszy patrząc na kobietę. Była młoda, miała może ze trzydzieści lat, jej skóra była jasna i bił od niej przyjemny blask. Wyglądała na miłą, a jej ciemne długie włosy na wyjątkowo zdrowe i miękkie.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Raczej jak.. jak Piotruś Pan. - odparła z lekkim śmiechem, gestykulując dłońmi wokół głowy Louisa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.  
\- Zostawiłem chłopaka i dziecko. - dodał po chwili ciszy. - I wiem, że bardzo ich tym zraniłem i siebie też. Życie jest do kitu.  
\- Czemu ich zostawiłeś?   
\- Bo nie chcę, żeby mieli przeze mnie kłopoty.. - jego głos załamał się na końcu zdania. Naprawdę tego nie chciał i właśnie taki był główny powód jego wyprowadzki, dlatego ich zostawił. Z troski, okej?  
\- Wnioskuję, że to ma związek z.. ‘pedofilią’…? - spytała ostrożnie na co Louis kiwnął. - Słuchaj, nie wiem jak to wszystko wygląda.. ale jestem pewna, że ich kochasz, i oni ciebie też. I kurde nieważne co, tak?, nieważne co się stało, czy co się stanie, ale nie powinieneś był tego robić. To trochę samolubne, wiesz? Niby zrobiłeś to dla ich dobra, ale dlatego, że ty tego chciałeś. A czy oni tego chcieli? Wątpię, bo sam powiedziałeś, że tym ich zraniłeś. Według mnie, takie jest moje zdanie, że rodzina, miłość i szczęście twoje i najbliższych to trzy główne priorytety, trzy prawdy, które ja wyznaje. I ty chyba też powinieneś, co? Pomyśl nad tym..  
\- ..Louis.  
\- Pomyśl nad tym, Louis. Dobrze ci radzę.  
\- Jesteś jakimś psychologiem czy jak..?  
\- Stephanie. I właściwie to tak, jestem psychologiem. - posłała mu uśmiech, a on go odwzajemnił.  
\- Mamo? Idziemy? - oboje usłyszeli wysoki, dziewczęcy głosik. Z naprzeciwka machała do nich na oko dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka w bluzce z nadrukiem Hannah Montany i Louis domyślił się, że to córka tej całej Stephanie.  
\- Muszę iść. A ty jeszcze raz przemyśl co zrobiłeś. - wstała i otrzepała się z brudu. - Trzymaj się, Louis. - dodała na odchodne i ruszyła do córki.  
\- Ty też, Stephanie - krzyknął za nią, a ona mu odmachała. Kiedy zniknęła z córką z jego pola widzenia Louis ponownie oparł głowę o korę i przymknął oczy.  
Miała rację? Kierując się ich dobrem był samolubny? Był tchórzem, to na pewno, ale czy samolubny?  
Bolała go już głowa od nieustannego myślenia i płaczu. Jego telefon wyświetlał cztery nieodebrane połączenia, dwa od nieznanego numeru i sześć esemesów. Schował z powrotem urządzenie do kieszeni po czym wstał i wrócił do samochodu. Odpalił go i ruszył do mieszkania jego i Nialla. Teraz na szczęście czuł się bardziej spokojniejszy i mógł bez problemu skupić się na drodze. I szczerze to spodziewał się tego co zastanie na miejscu. Przekroczył próg i od razu przed jego twarzą stanął blondyn z przerażoną i wściekłą jednocześnie miną.  
\- Louis, czyś ty oszalał? - krzyczał prosto w jego twarz, a szatyn go ingnorował, kierując się do swojego pokoju, niestety chłopak zastawił mu drogę. - Czy to zdajesz sobie sprawę co zrobiłeś? Co ty w ogóle zrobiłeś?! Pisałem do ciebie, dzwoniłem, Liam do ciebie dzwonił…  
\- Liam?! Od kiedy gadasz z Liamem?!  
\- Co? Odkąd jesteś z Harrym, Lou-  
\- I sobie gadacie, flirtujecie, spotykacie się tak?!  
\- Louis.  
\- A przecież jesteś taki hetero! Na mnie to nawet spojrzeć nie chciałeś, a z Liamem się pieprzysz! - krzyknął Louis ze łzami w oczach po czym nawet nie patrząc na blondyna wszedł do swojego pokoju zamykając się na klucz. Zrzucił buty i położył się na łóżku zakrywając się kołdrą. Przycisnął twarz do poduszki tłamsząc w niej płacz, kompletnie ignorując pukanie, krzyki i prośby Nialla.  
Wieczorem, kiedy był pewien, że Horan jest u siebie w pokoju, wyszedł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś jedzenia. Zajrzał do kartonu po pizzy, ale widząc dwa ostatnie trójkąty odechciało mu się jedzenia. Ostatecznie wyciągnął z lodówki dwa piwa i po cichu skierował się do swojej sypialni.  
\- Teraz masz zamiar się upić? - usłyszał zdenerwowany głos blondyna. Spojrzał na chłopaka, a on splótł ramiona.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa - burknął starając się wyminąć chłopaka.  
\- A właśnie, że moja. Lou, pogadajmy.  
\- Pogadaj sobie z Liamem, a mi daj spokój.  
\- Lou, proszę. - westchnął Niall po czym opuścił ramiona i dał przejść przyjacielowi. - Nie możesz się tak zachowywać - blondyn w odpowiedzi otrzymał trzaśnięcie drzwiami.  
Louis z powrotem położył się na łóżku zakopując się pod kołdrą. Otworzył piwo i pociągnął duży łyk. Nikt nie będzie mu mówił co ma robić, a już na pewno nie Niall, który zrobił z niego idiotę. Cały czas podkreślał, że jest hetero, że między nimi nigdy do niczego nie dojdzie, a tymczasem zaczął umawiać się z Liamem. Bezczelny dupek. Nie to, że Louis był zazdrosny, nie darzył już chłopaka żadnym głębszym uczuciem, bo miał Harry'ego.. znaczy już nie miał, ale chodziło o to, że to go po prostu zabolało. I to bardzo. Po co przyjaciel go okłamywał? Żeby się z niego nabijać, gdy Lou robił do niego maślane oczy? Bawiło go to, że jego przyjaciel cierpiał? Czemu wszyscy sobie z niego kpili? Co takiego zrobił, żeby każdy miał prawo go krzywdzić? Był aż tak beznadziejny?  
Odłożył pustą butelkę na podłogę i ułożył się wygodnie na kocu. Kolejne łzy wypłynęły spod jego przymkniętych powiek, a szloch wydostał się ze ściśniętego gardła. Tak bardzo chciał się teraz przytulić do Harry'ego, wtulić w jego ciepłe i silne ciało i usłyszeć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Marzył, by usłyszeć ten niski, męski głos, od którego miał gęsią skórkę.. Kochał go tak mocno, i cholernie żałował tego co zrobił, ale tak musiało być. Musiał się pogodzić z tym, że już nigdy nie będą razem, że już zawsze będzie sam. Na nikogo nie zasługiwał..

Pięć dni później, nadal nie wychodził z pokoju, jedynie wtedy kiedy Niall był w pracy. Nie chciał mieć z nim styczności. Nocami płakał, w dzień trochę sypiał, mało jadł i nie kąpał się od czterech dni. Leżał w łóżku, zakopany pod kołdrą, kocem i poduszkami. Głowa bolała go okropnie, powieki miał ciężkie, jego brzuch domagał się o jedzenie, ale żołądek i gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że nie był w stanie niczego przełknąć. Ciągle miał ochotę płakać, zdarzało się, że krzyczał w poduszkę. Nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że już nie będą z Harrym, że Mikie już nie będzie jego synem. Nie umiał sobie tego wybaczyć, że ich zranił. Nie radził sobie. Był na siebie wściekły i po raz pierwszy przyznał ojcu rację: potrafił tylko krzywdzić.   
Zawzięcie ignorował telefony od Nialla, Liama, od Zayna i Perrie. Już nic go nie obchodziło, prócz jego własnego bólu, który rósł w nim z chwili na chwilę, puchnął wewnątrz niego wręcz karmiąc go sobą, tak by niczego innego nie zauważał. I udało mu się. Jedyne o czym Louis myślał to o tym, jak bardzo bolało. Przyglądał się swoim nadgarstkom, zastanawiając się czy gdyby przeciął delikatną skórę, to czy ten ból wypłynął by razem z krwią. Kiedyś próbował. Tylko raz, tego samego dnia gdy jego rodzice odkryli, że jest gejem, a jego ojciec był, ładnie mówiąc, zły. I trochę to rozcięcie bolało, ale w sumie nie dało mu żadnej ulgi, więc zrezygnował. A blizny już nawet nie było. Nie chciał tego powtarzać. Nie był aż tak głupi. Mógł się jeszcze trochę pomęczyć.  
Leżąc przez cały ten czas uświadomił sobie jak twarde było jego łóżko, i jak bardzo tęsknił za łóżkiem Harry'ego. Ono było tak wygodne, że wystarczyło, że się na nim położył i od razu zasypiał. Na swoim musiał poleżeć znacznie dłużej, przekręcać się z boku na bok, z brzucha na plecy, by zasnąć. Z Harrym było inaczej. Chłopak kładł się prawie nagi na miękkie koce, a Louis układał się przy jego ciepłej piersi. Potem Harry głaskał delikatnie jego plecy, co cholernie go odprężało i zawsze, zanim zasnął, dostawał pocałunek w głowę mówiący tak dużo, że słowa nie były w stanie tego wyrazić. Tęsknił za tym.  
Tęsknił za rodzinnymi śniadaniami, za kuchnią Harry'ego, za jego wykłócaniem się z Mikiem o posiłki, o to co zjedzą na kolacją, o picie kakao. Tęsknił za ukrywaniem z chłopcem w jego pokoju, tak by tata nie widział, że jednak piją ciepłą czekoladę. Tęsknił za przepychankami kiedy jednak Harry ich znajdywał i udawał, że jest zły, bo tak naprawdę nie był. Tęsknił za wieczornym przytulaniem z brunetem, za tym jak obejmował jego drobne ciało swoimi umięśnionymi ramionami, za jego delikatnymi pocałunkami na wrażliwej szyi Louisa, za tym jak z czcią przesuwał dłońmi po nagim brzuchu szatyna, po jego udach kiedy się kochali. Tęsknił za ich seksem, tęsknił za tym cudownym uczuciem, za rozkoszą, za przyjemnością do której potrafił doprowadzić go tylko Harry. Tęsknił za wspólnymi kąpielami, za widywaniem się z nim w przedszkolu, za ukradkowymi pocałunkami gdy wychodził. Tęsknił za trzymaniem jego dłoni, gdy razem wychodzili, za trzymaniem dłoni Mikiego, spędzaniem z nim czasu, za oglądaniem z nim kreskówek, za opowiadaniem mu bajek na dobranoc, za graniem z nim w nogę pluszową piłką w salonie, za układaniem z nim klocków. Tęsknił za Mikie’m, za Mikie’m mówiącym do niego 'tato’. Tęsknił za byciem ojcem. Tęsknił za swoją rodziną. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Z sekundy na sekundę żałował swojej decyzji coraz bardziej, i zaczął myśleć, że chce to naprawić.  
Głowa bolała go coraz bardziej, więc wyszedł z pokoju, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś tabletki. Nie spojrzał niestety na godzinę i nie zauważył, że Niall już wrócił i siedział w kuchni przy stole, popijając kawę.  
\- Lou - blondyn zdziwił się i wstał, by szybko podejść do przyjaciela. Horan zauważył jak źle Louis wyglądał, jaki był zmizerniały, skrzywdzony. - Porozmawiajmy. - zdążył złapać go za ramię, kiedy chłopiec odwrócił się, by wrócić do pokoju. Pokręcił przecząco głową. - Okej. To chociaż daj się przytulić. Proszę, Lou. Chociaż tyle. - Louis zastanawiał się chwilę, ale ostatecznie spojrzał na Nialla załzawionymi oczami po czym wpadł mu w ramiona i się rozpłakał. Niall wziął drżący oddech i pogłaskał przyjaciela po plecach. Objął go mocno i wrócili do pokoju szatyna.  
Usiedli na łóżku, a Louis nie chciał puścić Nialla. Wtulał twarz w jego brzuch i płakał. Horan przeczesywał palcami jego karmelowe kosmyki, starając się tym uspokoić chłopaka.  
\- Niall, co ja zrobiłem? - załkał Louis, mając do siebie pretensje.   
\- Z pewnością najgorszą rzecz w swoim życiu - odparł blondyn, a Louis chlipnął głośno. - Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?  
\- Ja.. nie wiem. A powinienem? - Louis usiadł i spojrzał załzawionymi oczyma na przyjaciela.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet nie masz pojęcia co się dzieje z Harrym.  
\- A co się dzieje?  
\- Liam mi mówił. To znaczy.. był u nich kilka razy. Harry nie chodzi do pracy, wiesz? A Mikie do przedszkola. Siedzą w domu cały czas. Harry nie wychodzi z łóżka, jak ty. Obaj są przybici, Mikie nie śpi nocami, płacze chyba więcej od Harry'ego. Louis, oni cierpią. I ty też. Po co to wszystko? Musisz to naprawić..  
\- Ale ja myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie chciałem, żeby mieli przeze mnie problemy, rozumiesz? Nie chciałem, żeby Mikie..  
\- Wiem, co miałeś na myśli kiedy postanowiłeś ich zostawić. I naprawdę to rozumiem, Lou. Chciałeś ich dobra, okej. Ale nie wyszło, tak? Więc musisz to naprawić. - powiedział poważnie Niall, nie spuszczając wzroku z szatyna. Chłopak chwilę przyswajał informację po czym sięgnął dłonią do przetłuszczonych kosmyków, by zaczesać je do tyłu i kiwnął głową.   
\- Tak. Pojadę do nich i przeproszę i będę błagał o wybaczenie.  
\- Świetny plan, ale na jutro. Teraz musisz coś zjeść, wykąpać się, wyspać i doprowadzić do porządku.   
\- Okej. Tak zrobię. - zgodził się i od razu przywarł do ciała blondyna. Nie rozumiał dlaczego przez cały ten czas nie chciał dopuścić do siebie Nialla. Może wtedy nie wypłakiwałby sobie oczu przez pięć dni, ale jeszcze tego samego naprawił to co schrzanił.   
\- Więc.. ty i Liam, co? - wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela, a blondyn pokrył się szkarłatem. - Myślałem, że jesteś hetero.  
\- Bo jestem. Ale to.. to po prostu Liam. Nic więcej. - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. Było mu trochę głupio, bo domyślał się jak Louis mógłby się teraz czuć, wiedząc, że odrzucał jego, a teraz kręcił z Payne'em, mimo, że mówił mu, że jest hetero.  
\- Co Liam ma w sobie czego ja nie mam? - westchnął Louis, ale nie było to złośliwe. Chciał po prostu wiedzieć.  
-Lou..  
\- Nie, pytam serio. Czym cię uwiódł?   
\- No wiesz.. Jest wysoki, umięśniony, przystojny.  
\- Czyli moje kompletne przeciwieństwo - zaśmiał się Louis, jednak czuł lekki ukłócie w okolicy serca. Mimo wszystko, cieszył się szczęściem przyjaciela. On teraz musiał modlić się o wybaczenie Harry'ego.  
\- W sumie to tak. Ty jesteś malutki, drobniutki i słodki. A Harry chyba na takich leci, co?  
\- Przestań! - żachnął się Louis ale tak, mógł przyznać Niallowi rację. To Harry pomógł mu zaakceptować siebie, bo Styles takiego właśnie go pokochał, i żaden już teraz nie chciał, by Louis się zmieniał, bo dla Harry'ego był idealny. I może popełnił ten jeden głupi błąd, niszczący jego perfekcję, ale chciał to naprawić i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Harry i Mikie przyjmą go z otwartymi ramionami.


	20. Chapter 20

Był już wieczór, kilka minut po godzinie osiemnastej, na dworze już powoli robiło się ciemno, ale Harry nie mógł się o tym przekonać, leżąc w zaciemnionej sypialni. Wszystkie rolety zaciągnięte były niemal do samej podłogi, drzwi zamknięte, mimo że co chwilę wchodził tu Mikie, by sprawdzić jak tata się czuje, ale za każdym razem zamykał za sobą, pościel, ta sama od pięciu dni, zmiętolona i brudna, gdyż Harry prawie w ogóle nie wychodził z łóżka. Trochę śmierdziało w pokoju, trzeba było przyznać, skoro nikt tu nie wietrzył, wszystko było szczelnie zamknięte, a w łóżku nieustannie leżał płaczący, zmizerniały mężczyzna. Nie wyglądało to za dobrze, szczerze mówiąc. Wyglądał jakby popadł w rozpacz, swoistego rodzaju stan depresyjny, jakiś marazm, i właściwie to tak było. Harry właśnie się tak czuł. Tęsknił z nim tak cholernie mocno, że nie potrafił tego wyrazić słowami, ani gestami czy myślami. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że Louis ich opuścił, tak po prostu. Przeprosił i wyszedł. A był, do cholery, ich rodziną! Bez niego już nie byli sobą, Harry i Michael. Byli tylko ojcem i synem, i niczym więcej. Louis nie był obecny w ich życiu od samego początku, ale obaj czuli, że stracili jego cząstkę. Mikie stracił swojego tatusia, który był dla niego tak samo ważny jak Harry.   
Pierwsze dwa dni bez Louisa obaj spędzili w łóżku Harry'ego, tuląc się do siebie i płacząc, a jeden uspokajał drugiego. Harry płakał jeszcze bardziej widząc swojego zranionego synka. Mikie naprawdę przeżył odejście jego tatusia i nie chciał wychodzić z ramion bruneta, chciał czuć jego ciepło, wiedzieć, że jest obok, i że chociaż jego nie stracił, mieć świadomość, że nieważne co, ojciec kocha go najbardziej na świecie i zawsze będą mieli siebie. Już nie potrzebowali Louisa. Tak przynajmniej Michael sobie wmawiał, bo prawda była taka, że tylko czekali aż do nich wróci.  
To był sobotni wieczór, kiedy Mikie nie spał już od dobrych dwóch godzin, prawie cały czas wpatrując się w śpiącego tatę. I wyglądało na to, że jak na razie nie miał zamiaru się obudzić. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zmęczonego; jego powieki były spuchnięte, pod oczami uformowały się niebieskie podkowy, a usta były popękane. Michaelowi było smutno, gdy patrzył na takiego tatę, i nie chciał go budzić, chciał by trochę odpoczął, więc po cichu opuścił jego pokój i na paluszkach skierował się do kuchni. Był głodny, i to bardzo. Ostatni raz jadł wczoraj rano, dopóki znów się nie rozpłakał jedząc ulubione ciastka Louisa i zamknął się w swoim pokoju tuląc swojego dinozaura. Tym razem jednak planował zjeść do końca, ale w lodówce nie było niczego, co byłby w stanie przygotować sobie sam. W końcu zdecydował się na rutynowe płatki z mlekiem ale nie był pewien czy najpierw nalać mleka czy wsypać płatki więc zrezygnował i schował z powrotem produkty.   
Ponownie zaburczało mu w brzuszku. Przyłożył do niego dłoń, mając wrażenie, że jego żołądek z głodu zjada samego siebie. Jego oczka wypełniły się łzami, ale był już dużym chłopcem i nie miał zamiaru płakać z takiego powodu. Ostatnio i tak za dużo płakał, a teraz potrafił się powstrzymać. Wspiął się na stół, gdzie usiadł i sięgnął po zczarniałego już trochę banana ale obrał go ze skórki i zjadł ze smakiem, a potem drugiego i jeszcze kolejnego. Napił się trochę zimnego pomarańczowego soku z lodówki i poczuł się najedzony. Zeskoczył ze stołu i poszedł do swojego pokoju, decydując się na kąpiel. Wygrzebał z szafy jakąś miękką pidżamkę, wziął swój szlafrok z nadrukiem Bambi na plecach i pluszowymi rogami na kapturze (hej!, miał pięć lat kiedy go wybierał z tatą, nie oceniać proszę) i poszedł do łazienki. Usiadł przy wannie, którą zatkał, wlał trochę cytrusowego płynu i odkręcił czerwony kurek, będąc wdzięcznym wujkowi Liamowi, za to, że był tu jakąś godzinę temu i trochę im rozpalił w piecu, by mieli ciepłą wodę. Tylko tata musiał niedługo wstać i trochę podłożyć drewna.   
Nareszcie wszedł do ciepłej wody sięgającej mu do połowy łydek. Osunął się trochę, nurkując w bąbelkach i mocząc swoje włoski. Umył je truskawkowym szamponem taty, bo ten nie szczypał w oczy. Kremową gąbką dokładnie wyszorował swoje ciało i jeszcze chwilę poleżał w ciepłej wodzie czekając, aż jego skóra fajnie się pomarszczy. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, gdy zakładał na siebie czystką pidżamkę i opatulił się puchatym szlafrokiem. Wrócił z powrotem do kuchni czując się ponownie głodnym. Otworzył lodówkę i po raz kolejny nic dla siebie nie znalazł. Westchnął zrezygnowany, i skierował się do sypialni taty, bo musiał go obudzić jeśli chciał coś zjeść. I tata musiał jeszcze podłożyć do pieca.  
Na bosych stópkach wszedł do sypialni Harry'ego, krzywiąc się nieco na chłód paneli, i wiedział, że lepiej by było dla niego gdyby założył kapcie lub skarpetki, bo tata by się ucieszył, ale nie to teraz było ważne. Obaj musieli zjeść coś porządnego. Wdrapał się na dość wysokie łóżko i wsunął pod cienką kołdrę, dochodząc do wniosku, że była to sama poszewka, gdyż kołdra jakimś cudem została skopana na sam koniec materiału tworząc śmieszny garb na nogach taty. Sięgnął dłonią do tłustej grzywki Harry'ego, ale szybko ją cofnął, bo nie było to zbyt przyjemne uczucie.  
\- Tato. - szepnął mu na ucho, ale Harry ani drgnął, więc zatrząsł jego ramieniem, a potem trochę mocniej, ciągle do niego mówiąc.  
\- Co jest, kochanie? - mruknął sennie Harry, patrząc przymrużonymi oczami na synka, którego główkę okrywał kaptur z pluszowymi rogami. Był w szlafroku, a jego blond grzywka była mokra, co znaczyło, że się wykąpał. Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie w piersi, bo jego syn musiał sam sobie radzić, kiedy on się nad sobą użalał.  
\- Jestem głodny - odparł chłopiec siadając przed tatą.  
\- To zrób sobie płatki. - mruknął Harry przymykając powieki, bo czuł się cholernie senny, a jego głowa strasznie pulsowała. Nie miał siły wstać z łóżka, naprawdę. Wybaczcie mu to.   
\- Ale ja nie wiem czy najpierw mleko czy płatki. - bąknął chłopiec, będąc na skraju płaczu.  
\- Wsyp płatki, ile chcesz, zalej mlekiem i możesz zjeść zimne, albo sobie zagrzej. - wymamrotał w poduszkę nie zauważając, że po bladym policzku syna spłynęła łza.   
\- Tato - jęknął, ale Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał. - Chcę cukinię. - westchnął.  
\- Zrób sobie płatki, kochanie. Nie mam siły.  
\- Ale ja chcę cukinię. Tato, zrób mi cukinię. Proszę. - załkał i wtedy Harry zdezorientowany uniósł powieki.  
\- Mikie..  
\- Cukinię, tato. Usmaż cukinię. Proszę. - rozpłakał się maluch chwyciwszy ramię Harry'ego, by unieść go do góry. - Musisz coś zjeść, i ja też. Wstań, proszę - łkał ciągnąc tatę w swoja stronę. - Usmaż cukinię. Wiem, że tęsknisz za tatusiem. Ja też tęsknie. Ale chodź coś zjemy. Musimy jeść. Jestem głodny. - objął Harry'ego za szyję, chowając w niej twarz, gdy on usiadł. Oszołomiony i zmieszany Harry niepewnie położył dłoń na małych pleckach synka, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Aż tak zaniedbał dziecko? Był pewien, że Liam przychodził do nich dwa razy dziennie, dbając o to, by nic im nie brakowało i starając się porozmawiać z Harrym.   
\- Tato. - załkał Michael zacieśniając uścisk. Styles przytulił go mocno do siebie i ucałował we włosy.  
\- Już, spokojnie kochanie. Jestem tu. Przepraszam. Już usmażę ci cukinię. Chodź. - wymamrotał na skraju płaczu łapiąc syna pod uda i z nim na rękach udał się do kuchni. Czuł się naprawdę źle, czuł się zażenowany, było mu strasznie głupio i strasznie wstyd, że jego syn musiał prosić go o posiłek. Do czego to wszystko go zaprowadziło? Co ten Louis z nimi zrobił..  
Posadził Michaela na stole i sięgnął do szafki po zieloną cukinię. Położył ją na blacie razem z drewnianą deską i ukroił sporą ilość plastrów, zapominając się. Ułożył jeden na patelni, ale wtedy Mikie go zatrzymał.  
\- Tato. Najpierw olej.  
\- Tak. - westchnął Harry unosząc dłoń do włosów, i skrzywił się czując jak przetłuszczone były. - Racja. - odłożył warzywo i wylał kilka łyżek na ceramikę po czym włączył gaz, by trochę ją rozgrzać. Głowa okropnie go bolała, czuł jakby miał kaca. Był cholernie zmęczony i z trudem stał na nogach. To przez te ciągłe leżenie w łóżku i płacz. Czuł się trochę zagubiony.   
\- Chcesz coś do tego? - spytał kładąc na stół dwa talerze z usmażonym warzywem.  
\- Jest sos? - spytał chłopiec zgarniając od razu plaster cukinii, by ze smakiem wziąć dużego gryza. Faktycznie, często narzekał na zdrowe jedzenie taty, ale dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, jedząc po raz pierwszy od kilku dni jedno z jego dań, jak bardzo to uwielbiał i jak bardzo mu tego brakowało.  
Harry zajrzał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu sosu czosnkowego: - Jest. - sięgnął po białe pudełko i podał synowi.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. - odezwał się kiedy powoli kończyli kolację. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak głodny był. - W ogóle o ciebie nie dbałem. Musiałeś sam się wykąpać i prosić mnie o jedzenie. - mruknął, a jego głos zatrząsł się trochę, co ostatecznie opanował.   
\- Wiem, tato i przyjmuję przeprosiny - odparł chłopiec z lekkim uśmiechem - Rozumiem, że jesteś smutny. Ja też jestem. I jestem też dużym chłopcem i umiem się wykąpać ale usmażyć cukinii już nie. - Harry pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.  
\- A jest w ogóle ciepła woda?  
\- Tak. Wujek tu był niedawno i rozpalił. Ty spałeś, a ja udawałem.  
\- Dałeś radę sam się wykąpać?   
\- Tak, to nic trudnego. Myślę, że nalałem trochę za dużo wody, bo była bardzo gorąca, więc dolałem zimnej. Przepraszam.  
\- To nic, to ja powinienem przeprosić.  
\- Obejrzymy coś teraz? - zagadnął Mikie kompletnie ignorując słowa taty.  
\- Tak, jasne, tylko-  
\- Tylko najpierw się wykąpiesz. Śmierdzisz i jesteś brudny - chłopiec jedną ręką zatkał sobie nosek, a drugą pomachał w powietrzu robiąc przy tym grymas co wywołało śmiech u Harry'ego. Wstał od stołu zgarniając talerze i schował je do zmywarki po czym poszedł do sypialni po świeże ubrania i bieliznę i pozwalając synowi poszperać w jego laptopie, by znalazł jakąś bajkę, sam zaszył się w łazience.  
Napuścił świeżej wody, wcześniej podrzucając kilka kawałków drewna do pieca, i zanurzył się cały, tak że na powierzchni został tylko jego nos. Wyszorował dokładnie włosy i swoje ciało, a po wyschnięciu użył kilka rodzajów kremów; do twarzy o zapachu jaśminu (męski), do rąk regeneracyjny z aloesem (męski), do stóp wygładzający z rumiankiem (męski) i mleczko do ciała o zapachu wanilii (męskie). Włożył na siebie bawełniane bokserki, przydługą bluzkę na długi rękaw oraz puchate różowe skarpetki w białe kropki i w sumie czuł się lepiej. Na mokre loki zarzucił ręcznik po czym spuścił wodę i wyszedł z łazienki idąc od razu do salonu. Na kanapie zastał smutnego Mikie'ego przed laptopem, jego oczy błyszczały ostrzegając przed wylewem łez. Harry potarł ostatni raz włosy i odrzuciwszy ręcznik podszedł do syna, siadając przy nim na kanapie.  
\- Co się dzieje? - spytał obejmując go ramieniem, machinalnie spojrzał na laptopa. - Och. - westchnął widząc zdjęcie Louisa z kamerki, obejmującego Mikie'ego, razem szczerzyli się wyglądając na bardzo szczęśliwych. - Po co to oglądasz, rybko? - szepnął zgarniając syna na kolana, a chłopiec wtulił się w niego twarzą. Harry kliknął strzałką, by pokazało się kolejne zdjęcie i tym razem pokazywało ono jego z Louisem trzymającym głowę na jego ramieniu, a Mikie siedział pomiędzy nimi. Byli rodziną. - Okej - mruknął przeciągając samogłoski, by powstrzymać płacz. - To co wybrałeś? - wyszedł z folderu ze zdjęciami i kliknął na przeglądarkę. - Kraina Lodu? Oglądaliśmy już to - zaśmiał się krótko, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę i odgonić łzy swoje i syna.  
\- Ale tylko dwa razy - pisnął chłopiec kręcąc się w poszukiwaniu koca. Okryli się szczelnie miękkim kremowym materiałem, wtulili w siebie, a Harry kliknął ‘play’, i obaj zatracili się w krainie lodu.   
Wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni sprawiły, że zaczęli płakać jakoś w momencie, gdy Elsa trafiła swoją mocą w Anne. Michael rozpłakał się na dobre, kiedy Olaf powiedział do rudowłosej, że są osoby dla których warto się roztopić. On miał kilka takich w swoim życiu i jedna z nich całkiem niedawno skrzywdziła go odchodząc. Ale Kristoff wrócił do Anny. To może Louis też do nich wróci?  
\- Tato? - zadarł główkę do góry i spojrzał na Harry'ego tęsknym wzrokiem. - A Kristoff wrócił, a tatuś też wróci? - spytał z ogromną nadzieją. Harry'emu zrobiło się go żal, bo niestety musiał powiedzieć nie.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, słonko.   
\- W ogóle to czemu tatuś nas zostawił? Przez te panie, które były na niego złe? - Mikie zatrzymał film i usiadł obok taty, by widzieć go wyraźniej.  
\- Chyba tak. - Harry westchnął odwracając wzrok od syna. Ciężko było mu patrzeć na jego zbolałą minę.  
\- Ale czemu one były na niego złe?  
\- Wiesz, to trochę skomplikowane.  
\- To znaczy że jestem za mały i tego nie zrozumiem? - żachnął się chłopiec zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Hah, właśnie tak.. - Harry zgodził się z nim lekkim chichotem, na co Mikie uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się delikatnie milknąc na chwilę, ale zaraz wznowił rozmowę.  
\- Ale… co to ma wspólnego z nami? Przecież my nie jesteśmy źli na tatusia. My go kochamy. - Harry chwilę zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Tak, ale myślę, że tatuś chyba nie chciał, żeby te panie były też złe na nas.  
\- Są złe bo ty i tatuś jesteście chłopcami i się kochacie?  
\- Ech.. Coś w tym stylu.  
\- Ale mówiłeś mi, że to nic złego, jak dwóch chłopców albo dwie dziewczynki się kochają. - Mikie zmarszczył nosek, bo tata nigdy go nie oszukiwał, a coś ewidentnie było nie tak.  
\- Bo tak jest, słońce, ale są różni ludzie, którzy mają różne zdania na ten temat. Są tacy którym się to nie podoba. - rzekł zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Ludzie są głupi. - burknął chłopiec po czym zdecydował się wrócić na kolana taty, i okrył ich kocykiem.   
\- I tu się zgodzę, myszko. - Harry objął go mocno i ucałował we włosy.  
\- Ale to jest bardzo bez sensu. Nie widzę powodu dla którego tatuś miałby nas zostawić. - Mikie ponownie się odezwał, w ogóle nie rozumiejąc tej sytuacji. Ścisnął małą piąstką dwa palce Harry'ego i uparcie się w niego wpatrywał oczekując zadowalającej go odpowiedzi.  
\- Mówiłem, że to trochę skomplikowane. - Harry sięgnął do jego włosów i przeczesał je długimi palcami. Naprawdę żałował, że nie były to chociaż loczki. Czasami się zastanawiał jakby jego syn wyglądał gdyby nakręcił jego blond kosmyki.  
\- No dobrze.. - westchnął odwracając się od taty i oparł się plecami o jego twardy brzuch. - Ale ty mnie nie zostawisz, prawda? - spytał trzęsącym się głosem.  
\- Słucham? - zdziwił się Harry, i to porządnie.  
\- Bo najpierw zostawiła mnie mama, a teraz tatuś. Ale ty tego nie zrobisz, tak? - Mikie wręcz załkał ściskając mocno obiema rączkami ciało taty, a twarz wtulił w jego pierś.  
\- Nie, kochanie. Nie zostawię cię. Nigdy. Zawsze będę tutaj, dla ciebie, my zawsze będziemy razem. - szepnął, by nie zdradzić jak bardzo wzruszony był słowami syna, jego oczy zaszły łzami. Kochał go tak bardzo mocno, i był z niego dumny, z każdej najmniejszej rzeczy jaką zrobił, ze wszystkiego co powiedział, z tego jak mądry był. Rozpierała go duma, naprawdę. Michael był całym jego światem i nigdy nie żałował, że go stworzył. Chłopiec był jedyną osobą, która będzie z nim na zawsze.  
\- Zawsze na zawsze? - spytał patrząc załzawionymi oczami w identyczne oczy taty.  
\- Zawsze na zawsze. - obiecał Harry, sobie i synowi. I obiecał też sobie, że już nikt nigdy nie wejdzie w ich życie, nie po to by za chwilę zniknąć i tak bardzo zranić Mikie'ego i jego, nie po to, by złamać ich serca. Harry musiał przyznać, że Mikie miał rację mówiąc, że jemu brakuje drugiej osoby. Ale raczej brakowało. Bo teraz nie chciał już nikogo. Najważniejsze, że miał swojego synka, którego już nigdy więcej nie pozwoli skrzywdzić.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zasnęli wtuleni w siebie. Laptop już zdążył się rozładować. Mikie obślinił jego koszulkę na brzuchu, a jego nierozczesane włosy raczej przypominały wielki kołtun niż loki. Plecy trochę go bolały od spania na kanapie i było mu zimno. Koc nie ogrzewał tak jak kołdra, plus nie podłożył do pieca, więc grzejniki były zimne. Zauważył gęsią skórkę na odsłoniętych rączkach syna, więc nie budząc go, wydostał się spod przyjemnego ciężaru i ułożył go wygodniej, szczelnie okrywając kocem. Po jego nagich nogach przeszedł dreszcz. Zamknął klapę laptopa i skierował się do swojej sypialni w poszukiwaniu długich i ciepłych spodni. Wciągnął na siebie dresy i wrócił do salonu, by przenieść synka do jego ciepłego łóżka. Wcisnął mu w dłonie ulubionego dinozaura i jeszcze złożył buziaka na czole.  
W kuchni przygotował sobie kawę i zasiadł do stołu. Oparł głowę na rękach, przymknął oczy po czym westchnął głośno. To nie był ten dzień, nie ta niedziela, kiedy on wstaje wcześniej, by przygotować śniadanie dla Louisa, jajecznice ze szczypiorkiem. A szatyn nie obudzi się wcześniej, nie przyjdzie do kuchni, by zaskoczyć Harry'ego buziakiem w łopatkę, nie podskubie usmażonego wcześniej tosta ani nie wypije swojej bawarki zanim Harry zdąży przygotować im śniadanie. Ta niedziela była totalnie na 'nie’ i wszystko co miało wcześniej miejsce tego dnia, dziś miało się nie wydarzyć. Ani nigdy więcej. Tym razem Harry musiał sięgnąć rękawem bluzki by wytrzeć nos i mokre policzki. Kawa mu nie smakowała, było mu niedobrze i wiedział, że dziś obejdzie się bez śniadania.   
Odgarnął z twarzy splątane kosmyki i poklepał się po zarośniętym policzku. Nie golił się od kilku dni i teraz pojawiły się to wkurzające igiełki, które sprawiały, że wyglądał niedorzecznie. Zarost w ogóle mu nie pasował, miał jeszcze twarz nastolatka.   
Wstał od stołu kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Harry domyślił, że był to Liam, co jednak było dziwne, bo chłopak miał swoje klucze i wchodził kiedy chciał. Więc może Ed? Przybrał na twarz złowrogi wyraz, szykując się na odesłanie Sheerana, ale kiedy otworzył drzwi.. w ogóle się go tu nie spodziewał.  
\- Hej, Harry - mruknął speszony Louis, jego policzki przybrały różowy kolor.   
\- Tatuś! - pisnął Mikie wybiegając ze swojego pokoju. Podreptał do Louisa prawdopodobnie z zamiarem przytulenia go, ale ostatecznie zatrzymał się przed nim i spojrzał w górę. Louis kucnął, by się z nim zrównać. - Tata przez ciebie płakał - mruknął chłopiec starając się powstrzymać łzy - I ja też. Skrzywdziłeś nas.  
\- Wiem - westchnął Louis spuszczając wzrok. - Wiem, że źle zrobiłem zostawiając was. Wiem, że was skrzywdziłem. I przepraszam za to bardzo. To już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. - powiedział patrząc prosto w oczy chłopca, które uśmiechnęły się słysząc ostatnie zdanie.  
\- Czyli zostajesz z nami? - uradował się chłopiec ściskając w swoich dłoniach dłonie tatusia. Louis nachylił się do niego i ucałował go w czoło, a Harry stał obok nich patrząc załzawionymi oczami i nie dowierzając.   
\- Jeśli tata mi pozwoli - mruknął Louis zerkając na Harry'ego. Chłopak posłał mu lekki uśmiech, więc szatyn przytulił szybko Mikie'ego po czym wstał na przeciw Stylesa.   
\- Harry - szepnął przekrzywiając głowę, niczym ciekawy szczeniak, i wbił swój wzrok w zielone oczy chłopaka. Podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na jego karku, a dłonie Harry'ego poczuł na swoich biodrach. - Jestem taki głupi - powiedział wprost w jego wargi a czoło oparł o jego.  
\- Prawda. - odparł brunet z lekkim uśmiechem i przymknął oczy.  
\- Popełniłem cholerny błąd - szepnął znów, nie mrugając ani razu, patrząc na przymknięte powieki Harry'ego.  
\- Prawda - po raz kolejny się zgodził, ciepłym głosem, pełnym emocji.  
\- Skrzywdziłem was. - Louis niemal załkał, drugą dłonią sięgając do ramienia Harry'ego i mocno ścisnął jego biceps.  
\- Prawda - westchnął Harry i wtedy otworzył mokre oczy. Louis pochylił się lekko i ucałował jego policzek.  
\- Jest mi cholernie przykro. Przepraszam za to co zrobiłem. Chciałem dobrze. Ale teraz zrozumiałem swój błąd. Kocham was i już nigdy więcej was nie zostawię. Naprawdę. Kocham was, Harry - pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku, a młodszy sięgnął do niej ustami, wywołując dreszcz u Louisa i lekki uśmiech. - Wybaczysz mi? - Harry odsunął się lekko od niego, by przyjrzeć się twarzy za którą tak strasznie tęsknił. Louis był piękny, w każdym calu, idealny. I Harry też go kochał i nie wyobrażał sobie bez niego życia. Niestety musiał złamać obietnice daną sobie. Louis, oczywiście, że tak, że mógł wrócić do ich życia. Ale Harry był pewien, że już tak nie skrzywdzi ani jego ani Michaela.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział, a jego uśmiech z sekundy na sekundę się powiększał. Mikie nadal stał za nimi i obserwował ich dużymi oczami, czekając aż w końcu się pogodzą. Harry ułożył dłonie u dołu pleców Louisa i przyciągnął go mocno do siebie, by złączyć ich usta w długim tęsknym pocałunku. Warga przy wardze, złączone, idealnie wypełniając siebie nawzajem, potwierdzając, że Harry i Louis byli dla siebie stworzeni. Mikie piszczał gdzieś w tle i dało się słyszeć jak skacze z radości. Oboje na to uśmiechnęli się w pocałunku po czym ruszyli w końcu ustami, wymieniając się płynami. Harry ostatni raz musnął wąskie wargi i odsunął się podziwiając błyszczącą strużkę, która pękła po dwóch sekundach. Cmoknął jeszcze czubek nosa szatyna i objął go mocno w pasie, a chłopak zarzucił mu ręce na szyje, zacieśniając uścisk. Obaj schowali twarze w swoich ramionach ciesząc się obecnością drugiego, tym, że mogą siebie zobaczyć, dotknąć, poczuć. Tym, że nareszcie, i już na zawsze byli razem. We trójkę. Jako rodzina.


	21. Chapter 21

Przeprowadzka, a szczególnie pakowanie nie należało do ulubionych rzeczy Louisa. Chodziło o to, że źle mu się to kojarzyło. Ostatnim razem nie było to nic miłego, ale teraz na szczęście to zupełnie inna sprawa. Przeprowadzali się, we trójkę. I to nie tak, że do nowego domu; do nowego miasta i nowego domu. Liverpool był całkiem przyjemną opcją, a to dlatego, że ojciec Liama kupił budynek i wyremontował go na restaurację, którą blondyn już całkowicie prowadził sam, która była jego własnością, i w której Harry zamierzał pracować. Na dodatek, pieniądze za sprzedaż domu w Londynie przekazali Geoffowi, i Louis także się dołożył ze swoich oszczędności, dzięki czemu zakupili pierwsze i drugie piętro. Od dwóch miesięcy był to ich nowy dom, zaraz nad restauracją. Tylko Harry był tam w środku, sam wszystko odnawiał razem z pracownikami Geoffa. Teraz na reszcie Louis i Michael mogli wejść do swojego domu, już za mniej więcej cztery godziny. Wiedzieli tylko, że była tam sypialnia dla Lou i Harry'ego, ich własna łazienka, pokój dla Mikie'ego, salon, kuchnia, jadalnia, łazienka i jeszcze dwa pokoje, z czego jeden z nich planowali przeznaczyć dla przyszłej córeczki. Byli już w domu dziecka w ich nowym mieście, rozmawiali z opiekunkami i była szansa, że sąd za miesiąc zgodzi się, by mogli zaadoptować dwuletnią Grace, której samotna matka zmarła zaraz po porodzie, a nikt z rodziny nie chciał się nią zaopiekować. Spotkali się z nią dokładnie siedem razy i już ją pokochali, naprawdę liczyli, że zostanie ich córką. A Michael od dawna powtarzał im, że chce mieć rodzeństwo i już nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy swoją młodszą siostrzyczkę. To właśnie dla niej postanowili się przeprowadzić, bo ich stary teraz dom nie pomieściłby nowej osoby.   
Po niemiłym incydencie w przedszkolu, w którym pracował Louis, postanowił, że na razie zostanie w domu, z Mikiem. Chłopiec poszedł do pierwszej klasy, szatyn zajmował się domem i synem, a Harry pracował. Teraz były wakacje, Styles miał urlop, więc była to świetna okazja do przeprowadzki, a Louis chciał znaleźć dla siebie pracę. Dopiero teraz czuli, że zaczynają nowe, wspólne życie.  
\- Masz już wszystko? - spytał Harry wchodząc do sypialni, która była wciąż ich przez ostatnie pół godziny. Louis niezdecydowanie rozglądał się po pokoju, w poszukiwaniu czegoś o czym zapomniał, a co chciałby zabrać.   
\- Nie wiem - jęknął opadając na pościelone łóżko.  
\- Jak to nie wiesz? - zaśmiał się Harry, siadając na fotel przy grzejniku. Chciałby go zabrać ale niestety nie miałby jak go zmieścić do samochodu, a po drugie kupcy zapłacili także za meble i ich ukochane łóżko także musiało zostać. Ale Harry obiecał, że w ich nowym domu będzie jeszcze lepsze, bardziej miękkie i Louis mu wierzył.   
\- No.. nic mi teraz do głowy nie przychodzi. Ale co jak będziemy już na miejscu, albo nawet po tygodniu będę to chciał, a to będzie tu? - westchnął spoglądając smutno w oczy Harry'ego. Brunet ponownie wypuścił chichot.  
\- Więc po to wrócimy. - oparł całkiem normalnie.  
\- Nawet po jedną rzecz? To bez sensu.  
\- Louis - Harry wstał po czym usiadł obok chłopaka i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu - Jestem pewien, że kiedy już tam zamieszkamy to nie będziesz potrzebował niczego stąd. Zobaczysz.  
\- A ty aż tak bardzo jesteś pewien tego domu? - Louis odepchnął chłopaka i spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak. Spodoba ci się. I Mikie'emu też. Tam jest wszystko czego będziecie potrzebować. A jeśli nie, to się po prostu kupi.  
\- To się po prostu kupi - Louis powtórzył kpiąco słowa Harry'ego robiąc przy tym śmieszną minę. Chłopak zaśmiał się i ucałował starszego w policzek. Louis miał już dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, ale nadal był słodki i często nie zachowywał się jak na swój wiek. A Harry nadal go kochał.  
Wciągnął się na jego kolana dłonie kładąc na jego szczęce i chwilę przyglądał się niebieskim oczom, co sekundę spuszczając wzrok na wąskie, kuszące usta. Louis zarumienił się pod pewnym wzrokiem Harry'ego, powodując chichot u młodszego. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie kiedy brunet nachylił się do niego po pocałunek. Dłonie Louisa powędrowały na silne i umięśnione uda jego faceta, jak to uwielbiał go nazywać. Harry niespodziewanie przerwał pieszczotę.  
\- Ostatni raz siedzimy na tym łóżku - westchnął z przesadzonym dramatem.  
\- Ja siedzę - żachnął się Louis, więc na te słowa Harry sturlał się na ułożoną pościel i pociągnął szatyna za sobą, sadzając go na swoim podołku.  
\- A ja leże - poruszył brwiami i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, za co dostał klepniecie w ramię. - Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy jakoś się z nim pożegnać?  
\- Nie, Harry? - Louis przewrócił oczami na aluzję chłopaka pod nim - Mamy mało czasu i trzeba przecież ochrzcić nasze nowe łóżko - zauważył i podniósł się z ciała Harry'ego, sięgając po swoją torbę.  
\- No, w sumie, masz rację. - Harry przytaknął po czym usiadł, poprawił swoje włosy i pomógł Louisowi zapiąć jego walizkę.  
\- Jedziemy już? - po domu rozszedł się krzyk ośmioletniego chłopca, który po chwili wparował do ich pokoju. Był już dużo wyższy, tak o dziesięć centymetrów, jego włoski pociemniały ale był wciąż tym samym, grzecznym i ułożonym chłopcem.   
\- A spakowałeś się? - spytał Harry stawiając walizkę Lou na podłogę i wyszli na korytarz.   
\- Już dawno - jęknął chłopiec popychając swoich ojców, by prędzej wyszli na zewnątrz. - Pakujcie to i jedziemy.  
\- Tylko sprawdzę czy na pewno wziąłeś to co potrzeba - powiedział Louis, wracając do domu, do pokoju chłopca. Harry w tym czasie włożył do bagażnika ich trzy walizki i dwa kartony, a kolejne dwa ułożył bezpiecznie na tylnych siedzeniach.   
Dwanaście minut później w końcu zamknęli dom na trzy spusty i wsiedli w samochód, wyruszając prosto do ich nowego domu. Michael zajął się grą na swoim nowym i pierwszym telefonie, który dostał na ósme urodziny, od Louisa. Harry był zdecydowanie przeciwko, bo według niego chłopiec był jeszcze za mały na takie rzeczy. Jednak szatyn przekonał młodszego, że to dobry pomysł, szczególnie teraz kiedy się przeprowadzają i Mikie trafi do nowej szkoły. Telefon pomoże im się kontaktować i Michaelowi zdobyć kolegów.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby był lubiany dlatego, że ma smartphona - warknął Harry wyrywając Louisowi reklamę ze sklepu elektronicznego. Ostatecznie został udobruchany kilkoma pocałunkami i relaksującym masażem podczas kąpieli.   
Wszystko to było warte zobaczenia radości na buzi chłopca kiedy odpakował swój prezent. Teraz nie robił nic innego podczas wolnego czasu, jak sprawdzanie coraz to nowych gier. Przynajmniej Harry i Louis mieli dla siebie więcej czasu, ale tylko przez tydzień, bo obaj zaczęli szybko tęsknić za synkiem, który swoją drogą zdecydowanie wolał rodziców od telefonu. Ale faktycznie, przydawał się, na przykład teraz, kiedy czekała ich długa podróż a Michael mógłby być marudny. Na szczęście od godziny ani razu nie narzekał grając w Angry Birds.  
Gdzieś w połowie drogi zadzwonili Liam z Niallem. Ujawnili się jakoś krótko po tym kiedy Harry i Louis się pogodzili. Podczas tego okresu, gdy mieli mały kryzys Horan i Payne zbliżyli się, starając się pogodzić przyjaciół. To Niall był pierwszym, który się zakochał. Dawał mocne sygnały starszemu i ostatecznie chłopak zaprosił go na “kawę”. Zostali parą na początku wakacji. Teraz byli ze sobą już rok i od tygodnia mieszkali razem w małym mieszkanku w Liverpoolu, niedaleko restauracji Payne'a. A dziś urządzali Harry'emu i Lou parapetówę.  
Praktycznie całą drogę przegadali na temat nowego biznesu. Niall przyznał, że cholernie go to nudzi, więc Harry i Liam ustąpili jemu i Louisowi, by choć trochę mogli razem “pochichotać”, jak to Styles nazywał ich rozmowy. Szatyn posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, na co Harry odpowiedział buziakiem w powietrzu.   
\- Wszystko jest już na stole, zrobiłem twoje ulubione dania z przepisów Harry'ego - zaświergotał Niall, a Styles się wyszczerzył. Liczył na to, że w końcu uda mu się wydać swoją własną książkę kucharską inspirowaną jego chłopakiem i synem.   
\- I chcę mocną herbatę, jak tylko wejdę do domu, jasne?   
\- Oczywiście. Daj tylko znać jak będziecie dwadzieścia minut od celu - odparł Niall ze śmiechem, bo Louis wciąż był uzależniony od herbaty.  
Blondyn rozłączył się i w tym samym czasie w radio rozbrzmiała znajoma melodia. Louis wyszczerzył się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który też spojrzał na niego ukradkiem. Nie słyszeli tej piosenki od ich pierwszej randki, naprawdę. I obiecali sobie, że jeśli przetrwają to będzie to ich piosenka.  
\- Nasza piosenka - mruknął Harry, a szatyn położył swoją dłoń na tę jego, leżącej na dźwigni biegów. Spletli swoje palce z rumieńcami na policzkach, czując się tak jak na początku, kiedy się poznali. Louis pochylił się do chłopaka i złożył mokrego buziaka na jego policzku.  
\- Niech tegoroczna miłość trwa - zaświergotał chłopak razem z Davidem i zaczął bujać się w rytm delikatnej melodii. Harry kiwnął głową z czułym uśmiechem i obserwował katem oka swojego chłopaka. Skorzystał na światłach i przyjrzał się jego profilowi, zachwycając się bardziej nad zgrabnym uroczym noskiem. Louis zarumienił się pod jego spojrzeniem i kazał mu patrzeć na drogę, kiedy zaświeciło zielone.  
W końcu dotarli, po godzinie siedemnastej, Mikie już dawno zasnął, a Louis powoli usypiał. Harry wyłączył silnik i wtedy szatyn się rozbudził, rozglądając się na boki. Spojrzał na bruneta, który odpiął pasy po czym spojrzał na Louisa.  
\- Jesteśmy - zakomunikował i od razu pochylił się, by złączyć ich usta na kilka sekund. Louis zamruczał, w ten sposób okazując swoją radość na wszystko co w tej chwili się działo. Obaj spojrzeli na Michaela, który smacznie spał, z głową na swoim ramieniu i pasem wciskającym się w jego brzuszek, bo osunął się trochę w dół.  
\- Ja go zgarnę, a ty prowadź - mruknął Louis wyswobadzając się z zabezpieczenia, po czym obaj opuścili samochód. Harry rozprostował kości w czasie gdy starszy ostrożnie i po cichu wydostał Mikie'ego z jego fotelika i wziął go na ręce, wciąż śpiącego. Rozejrzał się dookoła dopiero orientując się, że są w Liverpoolu, a Harry zaparkował przy jakimś malutkim parku. Wokół nich były wysokie nowoczesne kamienice, obok kilka sklepów spożywczych, nawet jakiś butik, ale szatyn nie potrafił odnaleźć swojego nowego domu.  
\- Chodź - szepnął nagle Harry do jego ucha chwyciwszy jego ramię. - Później będzie czas na zwiedzanie - dodał widząc jak głowa Louisa obraca w przeróżnych kierunkach. Chłopak zaśmiał się i poprawił chłopca w swoich ramionach. Mikie na szczęście miał twardy sen i gwar miasta ani nieprzyjemna pozycja w jakiej się znajdował nie były w stanie go obudzić.  
\- Tylko zatrzymaj Nialla, jakby co. Nie chcę, żeby obudził Michaela - szepnął Louis wtulając się w ciepłe i silne ciało Harry'ego. Kochał to, że czuł się przy nim tak dobrze, bezpiecznie, tak bardzo szczęśliwie.   
\- Jasne - odparł brunet składając miękkiego buziaka we włosach syna.   
Zrobili zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy Harry zatrzymał się przed oszklonym budynkiem, nad którym wisiał szyld z nazwą restauracji. Louis uniósł głowę do góry, sprawdzając jak duży był jego dom. No i nie był ogromny, ale zdecydowanie większy niż ich poprzedni.   
\- Zawsze do domu będziemy wchodzić przez restaurację? - spytał Louis kiedy manewrowali między stolikami.   
\- Niestety tak - odparł Harry po czym otworzył drzwi dla chłopaka prowadzące na zaplecze, a potem stamtąd musieli wspiąć się schodami co trochę męczyło szatyna z chłopcem na rękach.   
Od razu weszli do domu, nie kłopocząc się z pukaniem, bo w końcu to był ich dom. Korytarz, dość szeroki, był w przyjemnym odcieniu beżu. Przy samych drzwiach stała rozsuwana szafa z lustrem, obok niej szafka na buty, po drugiej stronie dwa czarne wieszaki i jakaś komoda w kącie. Zrzucili buty i ruszyli przed siebie od razu wchodząc do salonu, gdzie przed telewizorem siedział Liam. Uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc przyjaciół i chciał już powiedzieć, ale Harry ostrzegł go wskazując na chłopca w ramionach Louisa. Liam kiwnął ze zrozumieniem i poszedł poinformować Nialla, a Harry zaprowadził szatyna na górę, gdzie były sypialnie.  
Na początek weszli do pokoju chłopca. Ściany były jasnoniebieskie, łóżko stało przy oknie, zaścielone seledynową kołdrą, zasłony komponowały się z kolorem pokoju. Na przeciw posłania stało biurko dla chłopca, tak by docierało do niego światło dzienne, obok wysoka szafka z książkami, na przeciwko komoda na rzeczy chłopca, a w rogu mała ciemnoniebieska kanapa z telewizorem na przeciw. Louis uśmiechnął się na to, by to znaczyło, że chłopiec nie był stanie oglądać telewizji w leżąc w łóżku.   
Ułożył Michaela na jego łóżku i ściągnął jego sandałki. Obaj jeszcze rozejrzeli się po pokoju po czym wyszli, kierując się do ich sypialni. Louis naprawdę nie spodziewał się takiego widoku. Od razu podszedł do ściany, która była tylko czerwonymi cegłami i przesunął po niej dłonią z uśmiechem. Przy niej stało ich duże kwadratowe łóżko, w rogach mieli małe szafeczki z szarego drewna, naprzeciw taka sama rozsuwana szafa , w rogu wysoka lampa i to wszystko. Ściany i sufit były białe, podłoga wyłożona białymi kafelkami a pomiędzy łóżkiem i szafą leżał mały czarny dywanik. Wszystko było tak bardzo minimalistyczne i tak bardzo w stylu Harry'ego, co cholernie podobało się Louisowi.  
\- I jak? - spytał brunet obejmując mniejszego w pasie.  
\- Naprawdę musimy dziś ochrzcić to łóżko - wyszczerzył się po czym ze śmiechem przywarł wargami do tych Harry'ego, i przerwało im pukanie.  
\- Sorry, że przeszkadzam, ale Niall się niecierpliwi - szepnął Liam jakby nie chciał czegoś zepsuć, a przecież zrobił to już swoją osobą.   
Zasiedli do okrągłego stołu w jadalni, wyłożonego jedzeniem. Louis od razu sięgnął po swoją herbatę, a jego oczy nie potrafiły przestać się rozglądać. Cały dom wyglądał pięknie i nie potrafił się nadziwić. Nie odwiedził jeszcze wszystkich pomieszczeń, ale już zdążył pokochać wszystko co się tutaj znajdowało.  
\- Co z tą adopcją? - spytał Niall, zapychając sobie buzie grzanką. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie przypominając sobie małą Matyldę.  
\- Myślę, że nam się uda - odparł Harry - Za miesiąc poznamy ostateczną decyzję sądu, ale wszystko jest na dobrej drodze. Na dodatek Mikie nam pomaga, bo ta opiekunka powiedziała, że wyrabia nam dobre zdanie, no wiesz, o nas jako rodzicach. I w następnym tygodniu przyjedzie ktoś od nich, by sprawdzić nasze warunki.  
\- W ogóle to chcę powiedzieć, że kiedy ostatecznie dojdzie do adopcji, a jestem pewien, że dojdzie, ja zaadoptuje Mikie'ego, żeby prawnie był też moim synem. - mruknął Louis z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.  
\- Awww - zagruchali razem Niall i Liam, na co Harry pochylił się do szatyna i ucałował jego policzek.  
\- Wujek! - do jadalni wbiegł Michael, kompletnie ignorując prośby taty, by nie biegał.  
\- Cześć, Mi- zaczął Liam, ale urwał kiedy chłopiec wspiął się na kolana Nialla. Zmrużył oczy niezadowolony, poczuł się zazdrosny i zdradzony. Przez obu.  
\- Hej, hej - zaświergotał blondyn ciasno obejmując ośmiolatka. Harry i Lou zaśmiali się na obrażoną minę Payne'a.  
\- Zagramy dzisiaj w piłkę? I jutro też? Są wakacje! - zapiszczał Michael zeskakując z kolan wujka na krzesło obok.  
\- Jasne, że zagramy. Ale najpierw zjedz - podsunął chłopcu talerz chłodnej zupy. Mikie pokręcił na to nosem ale ostatecznie wziął się za posiłek.  
Po południu całą piątką wyszli na zewnątrz, do tego małego parku obok ich kamienicy. Tam Niall z Mikie'em grali w piłkę przeciwko Liamowi, który pozwalał im wygrywać. Louis i Harry usiedli na ławce i nie przejmując się już innymi ludźmi wokół wtulili się w siebie. Młodszy objął szatyna w pasie, a ten ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu.   
\- Jutro wieczorem pójdziemy na miasto jeśli chcesz. Chłopaki zostaną z Mikie’m. - mruknął Harry sunąc nosem po nagiej szyi chłopaka. Pogoda była naprawdę przyjemna jak na koniec czerwca, ludzie i dzieciaki zaczęli już korzystać z wakacji i kręcili się wokół, ale Styles potrafił myśleć tylko o Lou i o tym jak ładnie pachniał i naprawdę miał na niego ochotę.  
\- Chcę, pewnie. Ale przestań, nie publicznie - chłopak wypuścił chichot i zarumieniony odsunął od swojej szyi mokre usta bruneta. Cmoknął Harry'ego w nos widząc jego oburzoną minę - Później - mruknął sunąc dłonią po umięśnionym udzie młodszego - Bo ludzie patrzą - spojrzał na Michaela, który z krzykiem gonił Liama uciekającego z piłką. Niespodziewanie dla Harry'ego wstał i pobiegł do nich, by też zagrać. A Harry chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł dołączyć.  
Do domu wrócili naprawdę wykończeni. Liam i Niall wrócili do siebie, kiedy tylko blondyn wykąpał Michaela i położył spać. Chłopiec mimo, że był naprawdę zmęczony najpierw chciał dokładnie obejrzeć dom i tak samo jak rodzice najbardziej podekscytowany był ich sypialnią. Skakał po ich łóżku mimo sprzeciwów Harry'ego, bo Louis robił to samo. A brunet nie potrafił być na nich zły. Wskoczył na łóżko zgarniając w ramiona syna i wtedy zaczęli małą bitwę. Mikie i Louis przeciwko Harry'emu; okładali się poduszkami i spychali z łóżka. W tym czasie Liam szykował kąpiel chłopcu, a Niall opróżniał ich lodówkę.  
\- Wujku, przyjdziesz niedługo? - spytał Michael opadając na podłogę zmęczony, a jego rodzice uspokajali oddech na łóżku. Niall zajadał się kanapką z dżemem i nutellą i spojrzał na Harry'ego.  
\- Bo myśleliśmy, że moglibyście go jutro wziąć do siebie, a my z Lou będziemy mięli dla siebie czas. - zaproponował Harry doprowadzając siebie do porządku.   
\- Jasne - odparł Liam wchodząc do sypialni i zajął miejsce na kolanach swojego chłopaka, a Harry posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech. - Mikie, kąpiel gotowa.  
\- Eeuhghrr - wymamrotał chłopiec podnosząc się z podłogi i niechętnie ruszył do wyjścia.   
\- Śmierdzisz jak prawdziwy piłkarz - zawołał za nim Harry po czym podbiegł do niego i w biegu zgarnął go w ramiona unosząc do góry nogami, a chłopiec piszczał podekscytowany. Louis pokręcił na nich głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Myślałem, że to ty jesteś tym szalonym rodzicem - Niall zmarszczył brwi spychając Liama ze swoich nóg. Obiecał, że to on wykąpie chłopca więc zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy i ruszył za Harrym.  
\- Różnie to bywa - oparł Louis razem z Liamem schodząc na dół. Rozsiedli się na kanapie z ciężkimi westchnieniami.   
Po chwili obok szatyna pojawił się Harry i wtulił swoją twarz w szyję chłopaka. Wtedy telefon Louisa zawibrował, więc szatyn wstał i widząc nadawcę ruszył w głąb domu. Harry spojrzał na Liama i posłał mu uśmiech co chłopak odwzajemnił. W domu rozbrzmiewały piski Michaela i krzyki Nialla.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ten idiota nie kąpie się razem z nim - mruknął Payne wywołując u Harry'ego głośny śmiech. W sumie to nawet możliwe, Harry chciał powiedzieć ale się powstrzymał.  
\- Dzwoniła Lottie - mruknął Louis siadając przy Harrym. - Spytała czy może wpaść, z resztą - mruknął szatyn z lekkim uśmiechem, a Harry ucałował go w skroń. Wiedział jak siostry chłopaka są dla niego ważne, i że cholernie się cieszył, że w końcu je zobaczy, bo prawda była taka, że poza telefonami, to nie widział swojej rodziny od… trzech lat? To bolało nie tylko szatyna, ale Harry'ego też. Chłopak praktycznie od trzech a może i czterech lat nie zamienił słowa ze swoją mamą, a jego brat był w wieku Mikie'ego i nawet nie widział jak dorasta, nie mógł być starszym bratem. To było okropne, nawet sama myśl ale taka była prawda. - I mama też przyjedzie - szepnął ze łzami w oczach, Liam uśmiechał się do nich.  
\- Więc Mikie pozna swoją drugą babcie - zaświergotał Harry mocno obejmując chłopaka.  
\- I pięć cioć i jednego wujka - zaśmiał się łzawo i schował twarz w ramie Harry'ego. - Tęsknie za nimi.  
\- Wiem - wymamrotał młodszy w jego włosy.  
\- Skończone! - najpierw krzyk, a potem sam Niall z Mikiem na plecach pojawili się w salonie, przerywając ich miękką ciszę. Chłopiec ziewał na ramieniu wujka. Dostał buziaka od swoich rodziców i od wujka Liama, i jeszcze sam ich wszystkich przytulił po czym Niall zaniósł chłopca do jego pokoju. Położył go do łóżka, otulił kołdrą i jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali o piłce nożnej.   
Ostatecznie Mikie zasnął wtulony w swoją pościel, pod poduszką ukrywając swojego dinozaura. Tylko udawał, że był już duży i nie potrzebował swojego misia. Ale wszyscy wiedzieli jaka była prawda.  
Harry i Louis byli już w końcu wolni. Postanowili rozpakować się i posprzątać bałagan po obiedzie jutro. Byli naprawdę wykończeni i podróżą i grą w piłkę. Michael spał już od godziny, a oni przygotowali sobie gorącą kąpiel. Było im to potrzebne, owszem ale woleli już położyć się do łóżka, co pewnie nie skończy się tylko leżeniem. Założyli tylko luźne bawełniane bokserki, umyli zęby i ogolili się. Louis nie zmył dokładnie pianki kiedy Harry zaczął całować jego łopatki, a starszy chichotał na lekkie pocałunki.   
Opadli razem na duże i miękkie łóżko, wcale nie starając się być cicho. Harry obiecał, że ściany są grube, bo naprawdę chciał słuchać jęków mniejszego, które były dla niego ulubioną melodią. Rozsunął uda chłopaka wciskając głowę między nie i zaczął obcałowywać delikatną i mięciutką skórę. Te miejsca najbardziej lubił pieścić, bo malinki wyglądały tu naprawdę pięknie, a Louis zawsze cudownie wzdychał. Zsunął jego bieliznę i przesunął językiem po pachwinie chłopaka co wywołało u niego gęsią skórkę, a jego penis z chwili na chwilę stawał się coraz twardszy.  
\- Harry - westchnął Louis sięgając dłońmi do loczków młodszego i pociągnął za nie chłopaka. Harry ze śmiechem pozwolił się przybliżyć i od razu złączył ich usta. Zamruczał, kiedy szatyn objął nogami jego pas powodując, że penis Harry'ego zakryty materiałem otarł się o tego Louisa, całkowicie nagiego. Miał na niego cholerną ochotę i to samo widział w oczach Louisa, ale uwielbiali robić wszystko powoli i okazywać sobie jak najwięcej uczucia.  
Odsunął się od niego, usadawiając się wygodnie na jego podołku. Lewą ręką oparł się przy głowie Louisa, a drugą przesunął po szyi chłopaka. Louisa uśmiechnął się i swoją dłoń owinął wokół nadgarstka młodszego.   
\- Kocham cię - szepnął kiedy Harry zaczął obcałowywać jego szyję.  
\- Ja też cię kocham - odparł brunet wprost do jego ucha. Przygryzł jego płatek po czym zsunął usta na obojczyk gdzie wycisnął bordową malinkę. Uniósł się, by przyjrzeć się swojemu dziełu, ale jego wzrok przyciągnęło coś innego. Zaraz obok znaku, nad samym obojczykiem, czarnym tuszem i malutkimi literkami, pismem Louisa zostało wytatuowane jedno zdanie “But when you hold me like you do”. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie widząc wers z ich piosenki. Dziś słyszeli ją w radio, a teraz to. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis to wytatuuję, ale skoro to zrobił, to znaczy, że byli dla siebie naprawdę. Przeszli razem trudne chwile, jeden mały kryzys ale kochali się. To był moment kiedy obaj myśleli, że to już koniec, ale tak naprawdę był to początek, bo nikt nie był w stanie ich złamać. Byli rodziną, razem, już na zawsze, tak jak szatyn obiecał ich synowi. Harry z uśmiechem potarł delikatnie palcem tatuaż po czym spojrzał na chłopaka. Louis patrzył na niego niepewnie, przygryzając wargę, Harry sięgnął do niej, by ją uwolnić i cmoknął starszego w czoło, a Louis obdarzył go swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem.


End file.
